


The Rómentári

by SweetCookieLJ



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 70,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCookieLJ/pseuds/SweetCookieLJ
Summary: Tíniel ist die Erbin des Häuptlings aus einem Stamm in Khand, doch als ein sich einmischender Zauberer eine Prophezeiung der Valar rezitiert, ist sie gezwungen fortzulaufen damit ihr nicht der Kopf abgeschnitten wird. Ein Piratenschiff, einer knapp entgangene Folter, mehrere gutaussehende Gondorianer und ein paar beängstigende Träume später, findet sie sich selber auf den Weg nach Bruchtal um nach Antworten zu suchen. Was wollen die Valar von ihr? Wer ist der Mann den in ihren Träumen sieht? Und am wichtigsten, wie viel muss sie verlieren ehe sie ihr Schicksal erfüllen kann?
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Original Female Character(s), Éomer Éadig/Lothíriel, Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Die Prophezeiung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigebeorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigebeorn/gifts).



> Diese Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung des Originals von Sigebeorn die mir ihre Erlaubnis dafür gegeben hat.  
> Alle Figuren und Orte gehören Tolkien oder Sigebeorn.  
> Viel Spaß beim lesen  
> Eure Cookie

# The Rómentári

### Die Prophezeiung

Die rote Sonne ging hinter Tchakhura Makhyë über der Wüste unter als sie durch das Zeltlager ging. Sie nickte den alten Frauen zu die draußen vor ihren _patchu_ , den Zelten, saßen. Jedes _patchi_ war kuppelförmig, gemacht aus gespannten Tierhäuten und um hölzerne Rahmen gelegt. Sie waren leicht und mühelos zu tragen, aber gleichzeitig stark, beständig bei den schlimmsten Sandstürmen, den glühend heißen Tagen und kalten Nächten der Wüste. 

Das Zeltlager war leise, beinahe unheimlich leise. So viele Leute waren fort. Viele der _patchu_ waren leer. Die Kinder waren nun achtsamer, dachte Tchakhura, verhaltener und vorsichtiger, entfernten sich niemals zu weit von ihren Müttern. Für so junge Menschen hatten sie bereits zu viel gesehen. Sie lachten wie es Kinder tun sollten, aber waren vorsichtig. Krieg hatte es ihnen genommen. Gondor hatte es ihnen genommen.

Das _patchi_ des Khondyë’s war das größte, es lag im Zentrum des Zeltlagers, nah am Feuer, und darauf steuerte Tchakhura zu. Der Khondyë hatte eine Versammlung einberufen und Tchakhura wusste ganz genau worüber sie diskutieren würden. Gondor hatte wieder einmal seine Angriffe auf den bamyë erhöht und sie waren viel zu stark. Sie konnten nicht so weiter machen und erwarten zu überleben. 

Tchakhura blieb vor dem _patchi_ des Khondyë’s stehen. Sie konnte im Inneren Stimmen hören. 

„ _Khuma Khondyë_.“, rief sie. 

„Tritt ein.“, kam die Antwort. Tchakhura zog die Zeltklappe zurück und ging hinein. 

Im _patchi_ saßen drei Männer und eine Frau um einen niedrigen hölzernen Tisch, ihre Gesichter von der flackernden roten Lampe erleuchtet die von einer der Deckenbalken hing. Der Khondyë schaute auf. 

„ _Khuma_ , Tochter." 

„ _Khuma_ , Vadrë.“, antwortete sie, setzte sich neben Tcharum. Er rutschte etwas um ihr Platz zu machen und nickte ihr grüßend zu. 

„Wie ist es an den Grenzen, Schwester?“, fragte er. 

„Ich verließ sie im stillen.“, antwortete Tchakhura. „Borund’s Patrouille endet nun, also wird er sich uns schon bald anschließen.“ 

Tcharum seufzte auf. „Die Grenzen mögen jetzt friedvoll erscheinen, aber nicht für lange. Gondor hat seine Zeit gewartet, doch der nächste Angriff wird noch vor dem nächsten Vollmond kommen. Merk dir meine Worte.“ 

Tchakhura zuckte mit den Schultern. „Möglicherweise haben sie entschieden dass wir nicht weiter eine Bedrohung für sie darstellen.“, sagte sie, wissend dass es nicht wahr war. 

Tcharum schnaubte. „Wir haben Gondor seit Jahren nicht _bedroht_ und das wissen sie. Sie werden erneut angreifen, was auch immer ihre Gründe sind. Sie haben sich selber als grausam und boshaft bewiesen also warum sollten sie nicht weiter auf uns einschlagen während wir am Boden liegen? Aber unsererseits…“ Frustriert schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wir müssen uns erneut für eine Ausweichstrategie entscheiden.“ 

„Daher die Zusammenkunft.“, sagte Tchakhura, lächelte halb. Sie senkte die Stimme. „Ist Vadrë… in einer Stimmung?“ 

Tcharum schüttelte den Kopf, blickte flüchtig zum Khondyë und sprach genauso leise. „Er schien heute Nachmittag wütend zu sein, aber es ist jetzt besser. Wahrscheinlich. Du solltest mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen, Tchakhura. Ich bin es müde immer der zu sein der ihn zur Vernunft bringt.“ 

„Du weißt ich kann nicht, Bruder.“, flüsterte Tchakhura. „Ich wünschte ich könnte.“ 

Sie wurden unterbrochen als die Zeltklappe erneut zurück gezogen wurde und ein großer, breitschultriger Mann das patchi betrat. 

„ _Khuma Khondyë._ “, sagte er. „Alles ist ruhig an den Grenzen – zumindest für jetzt. Bin ich der letzte?“ 

„ _Khuma_ , Borund. Du bist der letzte.“, antwortete der Khondyë. „Wir werden unseren Rat nun beginnen.“ 

Borund setzte sich neben Viatchund und alle wurden ruhig. Der Khondyë war kein großer Mann, aber er war stämmig und muskulös. Obwohl er älter wurde, zeigte sein Haar keine Anzeichen des Ergrauens und seine schwarzen Augen funkelten mit einer solchen Intensität die es schaffte dass alle um ihn herum verstummten. 

„Wir können nur vermuten das Gondor, sollten sie ihr normales Muster folgen, in den nächsten drei bis vier Wochen einen weiteren Angriff aussenden wird. Vorher muss ein Vorgehen entschieden werden.“ Es gab zustimmendes Gemurmel. Der Khondyë fuhr fort. 

„Unsere Verluste steigen mit jedem Angriff.“, sagte er. „Viele unserer _variag, unserer Krieger, haben wir im Kampf verloren. Der _bamyë_ ist durch die Bedrohung eines Angriffe gezwungen in Bewegung zu bleiben. In Anbetracht davon, frage ich zu allererst: welche Maßnahmen würde jeder einzelne von euch ergreifen um den Stamm zu retten?“ _

„Wie du sagst, jedes Mal wenn Gondor angreift verlieren wir mehr von unseren Leuten.“, sagte Viatchund. „Davor haben wir überlebt weil wir umgezogen sind, immer und immer wieder, doch wir wehren nur das Unvermeidliche ab. Wir sind der größte Stamm in ganz Khandi, und wir können uns nicht schnell, noch weit genug bewegen um den Angriffen wahrhaftig zu entkommen. Wir müssen erneut versuchen zu verhandeln.“ 

Tcharum lehnte sich vor und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nutzlos es zu versuchen. Vor vier Monaten schickten wir eine Gruppe um zu verhandeln als die Angreifer kamen. Sie wurden von Bogenschützen nieder geschossen und getötet ehe sie sich ihnen zehn Meter genähert hatten. Bei dem Angriff davor geschah das selbe. Eindeutig war diese Möglichkeit niemals zugänglich für uns.“ 

„Darüber hinaus, sprechen sie nicht unsere Sprache.“, sagte Borund. „Oder wir ihre. Unsere Länder sind so weit auseinander gerissen und jeder aus unserem _bamyë_ der den Dialekt aus Gondor verstand ist bereits lange tot. Verhandlungen sind nutzlos – selbst wenn sie es erlaubten dass wir uns ihnen näherten, könnten wir nicht kommunizieren. Der einzige Weg den ich sehen kann der noch offen für uns wäre, wäre nach Osten zu gehen, wenn wir den Stamm der Kheviag überzeugen könnten…“ 

„Dieser Weg ist uns ebenfalls versperrt.“, sagte Tchakhura. „Der Osten ist das Land des Kheviag _bamyë_. Ihr Khondyë war eindeutig damit dass er uns nicht auf seinen Ländern sehen will. Der Kheviag Khondyë möchte seine Leute nicht mit Überfallen der Gondorianer gefährden, weil er an unserem Beispiel gesehen hat was sie uns angetan haben. Er fürchtet ihren Zorn, und das sollte er. Der Stamm der Maruvikh ist die Isolation für die Kheviag: wir sind ein Schild, wenn ihr es so sehen wollt, wir überstehen die Schläge und schützen sie.“ 

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann sprach Tcharum. „Also physisch, wir sind so weit im Osten wie wir können. Wir können nicht weglaufen. Wir können nicht kämpfen. Wir können nicht verhandeln. Welche Zukunft außer einer Hinrichtung oder in die Sklaverei der Gondorianer zu gehen ist denn noch offen für uns? Es ist offensichtlich dass sie uns hassen.“ 

Alle am Tisch nickten. „So scheint es zu sein.“, sagte die Frau, Petakh. „So lange sich unsere Väters‘ Väter erinnern hat sich Khand Gondor entgegengestellt. Wir sind ebenfalls Verbündete der Haradrim, ein weiterer Feind Gondors. Könnte es sein dass sie gegen uns kämpfen weil dass das einzige ist was wir jemals kannten?“ 

„Das ist lächerlich.“, sagte Borund. „Feinde und Verbündete werden andauernd gemacht und ungemacht, und ich kann nicht glauben dass dies ihr Motiv ist. Wir sind so weit entfernt von ihrem Land wie wir können, und wir sind in überhaupt keiner Position anzugreifen. Wären wir in ihrer Position, und sie in unserer, würde ich diese hilflosen Menschen nicht wieder und wieder überfallen nur um der alten Zeiten Willen.“ 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Noch würde ich. Doch was wir tun bedeutet nichts.“, brachte Viatchund vor. „Vielleicht wollen sie uns ebenfalls aus _unserem_ Land treiben. Und was Gondor gut ist nicht dumm. Ein Soldat gibt seinen Feinden keine Zeit sich zu erholen um dann erneut anzugreifen.“ 

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Und dennoch werden sie nicht verhandeln!“, rief Petakh, schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch.

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Das spielt keine Rolle! Vielleicht ist eine verdrehte westliche Tradition der Rache. Fakt ist dass sie noch immer durstig nach dem Blut unseres _bamyë_ ist. Ihre Motive-“ 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Es ist bedeutungslos ob wir das Motiv Gondors kennen.“, unterbrach Tcharum Viatchund. „Wir werden auf jeden Fall angegriffen werden. Demnach müssen wir eine Entscheidung treffen. Was können wir tun?“ 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Mein Sohn spricht mit Weisheit.“, sagte der Khondyë, sprach schlussendlich. „Was das angeht was ihr vorher gesagt habt, wir können weder verhandeln noch uns verstecken… Doch es gibt eine Möglichkeit für uns zu kämpfen.“ 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Tchakhura sah abrupt auf. Wie konnten sie kämpfen? Ihr Vater wusste genauso gut wie andere wie zahlenmäßig unterlegen der _bamyë_ war. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Petakh runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn, schaute verwirrt. „Das können wir nicht, Khondyë.“, sagte sie. „Wir sind zu wenige.“ 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Der Khondyë nickte. „Deine Worte sind wahr. Ich spreche nicht davon unabhängig zu kämpfen, sondern gemeinsame Sache zu machen.“ 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Mit wem?“, fragte Viatchund. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Der Khondyë lächelte grimmig. „Mit Mekakhond.“ 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Nein.“, sagte Tchakhura sofort, schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Das wäre Torheit. Seine Zunge mag silbern sein, doch sein Herz ist schwärzer als Kohle. Wir haben unsere Gesetze, wir verkehren nicht mit solch einer Art dunkler Magie.“ 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Aber Viatchund strich sich nachdenklich seinen Bart. „Welchen Vorteil würde uns das bringen?“, fragte er. 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Größere Zahlen, größere Stärke.“, sagte der Khondyë, lehnte sich vor. Tchakhura errötete, wundernd wie viele der anderen bemerkt hatten dass ihr Vater sie ignorierte. Er fuhr fort. „Sich mit Mekakhond zu vereinigen könnte eine Möglichkeit sein gegen Gondor vorzugehen. Für mich scheint es unsere Wahl zu sein. Und bei eurer vorangegangenen Diskussion, denke ich dass ihr mir alle zustimmt.“ 

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Sicher nicht.“, öffnete sie erneut den Mund. „Du hast seine Armeen an Orcs gesehen, die Abscheulichkeiten die sie begehen mit… mit _Befriedigung_ , für ihr eigenes Vergnügen. Folter, sogar unnötige Folter. Sie sind eine verdorbene Brut, dennoch sind sie ein von Mekakhond’s Armee. Du möchtest dass wir uns ihnen anschließen, ein Teil von ihr werden, um dich an Gondor zu rächen? Wir mögen verzweifelt sein, doch niemals sind wir so tief gesunken.“ Borund war am nicken, doch keiner der anderen sah sie an, niemand ausgenommen vom Khondyë, welcher sie geringschätzig an sah. Ihr Magen rutschte ihr in die Füße. 

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Du wirst Khondyë sein wenn ich fort bin, Mädchen.“, sagte er, seine Stimme voller Verachtung. „Doch sollte es das Schicksal des _bamyë_ sein einen solch schwachen Anführer zu haben, dann ist es tatsächlich ein dunkles Schicksal.“ 

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Es herrschte eine starre Stille. Tchakhura senkte ihren Blick. 

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Ihr Vater war ein starker Khondyë, sogar ein großartiger Khondyë. Sie wusste er hasste es gezwungen zu sein sich Gondor’s ständigen Angriffen zu unterwerfen. Sie war seine Tochter, sein eigenes Blut, und die Machtlosigkeit ihres Stammes zerrte ebenfalls an ihr. Sie wünschte nur dass sie nicht jedes Mal eine solche Enttäuschung für ihn war. Die Erstgeborene der Zwillinge zu sein machte es nur schlimmer. Tchakhura wusste dass ihr Vater Tcharum, seinen Sohn, als Nachfolger haben wollte. Sie wünschte es sich auch. 

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Sicher, Mekakhond war machtvoll. Er hatte eine mächtige Festung im Norden, in den Armen der Umzingelnden Berge, und für eine lange Zeit hat er sich nicht hinausgewagt. Genau genommen, die Gerüchte besagten dass er für hunderte Jahre abwesend gewesen ist, vertrieben von einer größeren Macht, einer Allianz aus all den Menschen aus dem Norden. Aber, etwa fünfzig Jahre bevor Tchakhura und Tcharum geboren wurden, hatten die Stämme aus Khand die Rückkehr von Mekakhond in sein Reich gespürt. Die Ältesten beschrieben es in ihren Lagerfeuergeschichten als ein Gewicht dass über das Land gekommen war, eine Bösartigkeit die im Sand und in der Luft gespürt werden konnte. Sie sagten dass er immer beobachtete, suchte – obgleich sie niemals behaupteten wonach – mit seinen feurigen roten Augen. Tchakhura hatte sie immer als Ammenmärchen abgewiesen, doch nun schien es als wären Teile von ihnen wahr: Mekakhond kehrte zu seiner Stärke zurück. 

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Lasst uns dann bedenken uns Mekakhond anzuschließen.“, sagte Borund widerwillig, durchbrach damit die Stille. „Ist dies die weiseste Richtung? Wir alle haben die Geschichten der Ostlinge aus dem Norden gehört. Die Vereinigung mit Mekakhond gab ihnen vorübergehend Stärke, das ist wahr, aber es war nur eine Stärke in Zahlen. Mekakhond führte sie niemals zu großen Siegen, noch brachten ihnen die Schlachten Ehre. Wäre es nicht möglich eine zahlenmäßig überlegene Stärke ohne Mekakhond zu finden?“ 

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Und mit wem möchtest du dich zusammen schließen?“, fragte der Khondyë. „Die Ostlinge aus dem Norden? Sie haben sich bereits Mekakhond angeschlossen. Die Haradrim? Die ebenso. Die Meinung unserer benachbarten Stämme haben sie klar geäußert. Sie würden sich nicht mit uns zusammen schließen. Also, unsere zahlenmäßige Stärke wird mit Mekakhond gefunden werden, oder überhaupt nicht.“ 

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Er ist böse.“, sagte Tchakhura, ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Sie wusste ihr Vater würde nicht zuhören. 

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Tcharum sah zu ihr auf. „Was möchtet du was wir sonst tun?“, fragte er sanft? Hoffnungslos schüttelte Tchakhura ihren Kopf, hielt dem Blick ihres Bruders stand. Im _patchi_ wurde es erneut still. 

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Endlich sprach der Khondyë. „Wir werden für jetzt vertagen und uns zum Sonnenaufgang erneut treffen. Denkt darüber nach was gesprochen wurde, aber wisst dass nur wenige Möglichkeiten vor uns liegen. _Khuma_. Geht in Frieden.“ 

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Tchakhura wartete mit Tcharum im _patchi_ bis die anderen gegangen waren und sie allein mit ihrem Vater waren. Die Stille weitete sich aus. 

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Vadrë,“, begann Tchakhura, aber hielt inne als ihr Vater sie scharf ansah. 

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Ich wünsche nicht mehr davon zu hören, Mädchen.“, sagte er, seine Stimme wurde immer lauter. „Habe ich dich erzogen schwach zu sein? Hast du von mir gelernt wie ein kauernder Dieb zu denken?“ 

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Vadrë, sie erwünscht sich nur zu sprechen.“, sagte Tcharum sanft. Der Khondyë sah ihn wütend an aber senkte seine Stimme als er sich zurück an Tchakhura wandte. Seine Augen waren nicht freundlicher. 

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Denke so wie dein Bruder denkt,“, sagte er. „vielleicht magst du dann ein würdiger Anführer sein.“ Er stand auf, strich sich über die Tunika, und verließ das _patchi_. 

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Für einen Moment war alles still. Dann seufzte Tcharum. „Schwester-“ 

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Ich hasse es, Bruder. Du weißt nicht wie sehr ich es hasse wenn er es tut! Wenn er mich vor allen anderen _Mädchen_ nennt.“ 

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Tue ich.“ 

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Stimme wurde lauter und bitterer dabei. „Doch was auch immer ich tue um ihn zu befriedigen, egal wie sehr ich es versuche, er ist niemals glücklich. Ich bin loyal zu ihm. Ich bin die stärkste unserer weiblichen Kriegerinnen, die beste der ganzen _variagura_. Ich mache meinen Teil der Grenzüberwachung und ich versuche, Tcharum, ich versuche zu denken wie es ein Krieger sollte.“ 

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Ich weiß.“ 

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Aber für ihn kann ich nicht gut genug sein. Ich kann nicht so gut sein wie du es bist. Und niemand wird mich als Khondyë respektieren wenn er mich so vor allen anderen behandelt.“ 

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Du hast bereits all unseren Respekt, Schwester. Fürchte dich nicht davor. Und er liebt dich, weist du.“, sagte Tcharum leise. „Auf seine eigene Art.“ 

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Tchakhura sah auf ihre Hände, verkrampft in ihrem Schoß. „So lange er mich ablehnt, hat der Stamm die Erlaubnis mich abzulehnen. Sie werden dem Khondyë immer folgen.“ 

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Tcharum seufzte auf. „Er steht momentan unter Stress, vielleicht ist er deshalb so streng zu dir. Dieses Geschäft mit Mekakhond besorgt ihn.“ 

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Das tut es uns alle. Es ist aber größer als Mekakhond. Größer als unser Vadrë, größer als wir, größer als Gondor und Khand. Die Welt ist in Bewegung. Wir müssen uns jetzt entscheiden wo wir stehen werden wenn sie sich beruhigt hat, und deshalb können wir uns nicht dem Schatten im Norden anschließen.“ 

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Tcharum schien für einen Moment zu zögern, dann sprach er. „Hat Vadrë dir in Gänze von Mekakhond’s… Angebot erzählt?" 

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Tchakhura lehnte sich vor, runzelte die Stirn. „Angebot? Ich habe nichts dergleichen gehört…“ 

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Dann ist hier die Wahrheit, eine Wahrheit die der Khondyë den anderen aus dem _bamyë_ nicht erzählen würde. Wenn wir Mekakhond’s Armee nicht beitreten, wird er seine Armee an Orcs zu uns entsenden. Und sie werden keine Gnade walten lassen.“ 

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Tchakhura verarbeitete das im Stillen. Das war es also. Sie würden ihn unterstützen oder sterben. „So hat er die Haradrim und Ostlinge rekrutiert.“, murmelte sie als sie es erkannte. „Warum möchte Vadrë nicht dass der Stamm davon erfährt?“ 

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Es ist unehrlich, aber er möchte dass sie denken dass es ihre eigene Entscheidung war wenn sie in den Krieg ziehen.“ Sie nickte langsam, aber fühlte trotzdem als würde sie es nicht verstehen. Irgendwie fühlte sich alles taub an, die Farben des _patchi_ waren matter, die Lampen dunkler. Nach allem gab es keine Wahl. Und der Khondyë schien es nicht für nötig zu halten ihr das zu erzählen, seiner Nachfolgerin. 

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Stumm liefen die Zwillinge gemeinsam zum Feuerkreis, nahmen ihr Essen von den Hütern des Feuers und setzen sich zum Essen hin. Die Nacht war still, und die Stimmen des _bamyë_ , gedämpft durch die unermessliche Weite der Wüste, taten sich mit dem stumpfen Grummeln des Feuers zusammen. Tchakhura starrte grüblerisch in die Flammen. Dies war ihr zu Hause: das Feuer, der Wüstensand, die Sonne, die Millionen bekannten Sterne. Ihr _bamyë_ , ihr Stamm, war ihre Familie, und hier gehörten sie hin. 

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Zu gehen bedeutete für sie ihre halbe Identität zu verlieren. Sie waren ein Teil der Wüste, und die Wüste war ein Teil von ihnen. Sollten sie gehen, sollten sie sich mit den Ostlingen, den Haradrim, und der Orc-Brut aus den Umzingelnden Bergen zusammen tun, würden sie nicht länger die Menschen aus Khand sein, weil Khand sie nicht länger erkennen wird. 

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Tcharand bamyë, tcharand khopyë_ , dachte sie. Loyalität zum Stamm und Loyalität zur Familie, ein Mantra dass allen Kindern in Khand eingebläut wurde noch ehe sie laufen lernten. Das war die Essenz ihrer Lebenshaltung, das heiligste ihrer Gesetze. Die Strafe für Verrat war der Tod. Aber das das fühlte sich wie eine andere Art Verrat an. In dem sie ihre Heimat verließen verrieten sie sich selber, selbst wenn sie keine andere Wahl hatten. _Es gibt immer eine Wahl, flüsterte die Stimme ihres Vaters in ihrem Kopf._

__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Sie sah zu ihrem Bruder. „Welchen Weg würdest du wählen?“, fragte sie. „Wenn du die Wahl hättest.“ 

__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Er starrte ins Feuer und die reflektierten Flammen tanzten in seinen dunklen Augen. „Wenn ich wählen könnte, würde ich uns für alle Zeit in Frieden leben lassen.“, sagte er. Dann lächelte er betrübt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind zu weit davon entfernt so denken zu können. Also wähle ich jetzt zwischen bleiben oder gehen? Ich werde nicht so tun als würde ich Mekakhond und seine dunklen Wege lieben… doch ich hasse Gondor. Ich hasse sie dafür dass sie so skrupellos sind, ich hasse sie dafür dass sie gnadenlos sind, ich hasse sie dafür dass sie meine Freunde umgebracht haben und meine Familie und meinen _bamyë_ … Wir haben vielleicht kaum eine Wahl, doch wir könnten diesen Krieg als eine Möglichkeit sehen.“ 

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Eine Möglichkeit für was?“, sagte jemand. Tchakhura sah auf und trotz allem konnte sie nicht anders als zu lächeln. Es war Borund. „ _Khuma_ , ihr beide.“, sagte er und setzte sich neben Tcharum. 

__

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Eine Möglichkeit sich an Gondor zu rächen.“, sagte Tcharum. 

__

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Dies ist ein zu schwerwiegendes Thema um außerhalb vom _patchi_ des Khondyë’s darüber zu sprechen.“, sagte Borund. „Ein Themenwechsel wäre angebracht.“ 

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

"Dann sag mir,“, sagte Tcharum unschuldig. „wie laufen die Hochzeitspläne?“ Borund stöhnte auf und er vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Rette mich.“, murmelte er. 

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Vor deiner zukünftigen Frau oder der Hochzeit selber?“, fragte Tchakhura. 

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Ah, nicht vor dir, meine Liebste.“, sagte Borund, griff über Tcharum um ihre Hand zu nehmen, aber er wurde von Tcharum aus dem Weg geschoben. 

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Halte mich nicht von meiner Angebeteten fern.“, sagte Borund und schaute finster. Tcharum und Tchakhura prusteten gleichzeitig. 

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Angebetete? Ihr beide werdet zusammen so glücklich sein wie ein Mûmakil das in einem patchi lebt.“, sagte Tcharum. „Und denke nicht dass Tchakhura wünscht dich ebenfalls so bald zu ehelichen.“ 

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Es ist wahr.“, gab Tchakhura zu. „Ich freue mich nicht wirklich darauf mein Schwert wegzustecken um eine Mutter zu werden. Kämpfen ist das einzige worin ich gut bin, und wenn ich das nicht habe, werde ich der schlechteste Khondyë aller Zeiten sein.“ 

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Unsinn,“, sagte Borund. „du bist zu alt und zu langsam um zu kämpfen. Wenn ich dich heirate, rette ich dich.“ 

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Tchakhura grinste. „Davor dass ich mich im Kampf demütige? Oder weil ich dich demütige weil unsere Feinde im Schwertkampf sehen dass du einer Frau unterlegen bist?“ 

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Ah, Tchakhura, gib es doch zu…“ 

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Sobald ihr beide zu geht dass ich die bessere Kämpferin bin.“ 

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Ich darf nicht lügen, es ist verboten.“ 

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Dann sollte es kein Problem sein-“ 

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Ganz ehrlich,“, mischte sich Tcharum ein. „ich fürchte den Tag an dem ihr beide heiratet. Der Tag von Tchakhura’s Hochzeit wird der Tag sein an dem mein Friede endet. Ich weiß es.“ 

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Du hast nur Angst davor dass deiner Schwester langweilig wird weil sie nicht kämpfen darf.“, sagte Borund. „Das Gesetz dass Mütter nicht kämpfen dürfen ist nicht für Tchakhura Makhyë gemacht worden. Sie wird früher ein Schwert schwingen als einen Besenstiel.“ 

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Nach deinem Kopf.“, antwortete Tcharum. „Sie wird deine Frau sein, nicht meine.“ 

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Sie waren immer noch am Lachen als später Petakh zum Feuerkreis gerannt kam. „Khondyë!“, rief sie, salutierte rasch. „Nachricht von den Grenzen!“ 

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Der Khondyë stand sofort auf, das Gesicht finster. „Gondor?“, fragte er. Alle am Feuerkreis erstarrten, die kampffähigen Männer und Frauen griffen nach ihren Schwertern. 

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Nein.“, antwortete Petakh, holte Luft. „Zumindest denke ich nicht. Da ist ein alter Mann welcher alleine reist. Er spricht unsere Sprache akzentfrei, doch… er scheint nicht aus Khand zu sein. Er behauptet eine Nachricht für den _bamyë_ zu haben.“ 

__

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Der Khondyë nickte langsam, aber er setzte sich nicht. „Bring ihn her.“ 

__

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Die Leute am Feuerkreis flüsterten untereinander als Petakh ging um den Fremden zu holen. Tchakhura, Tcharum und Borund standen zusammen auf und gingen näher zum Khondyë herüber. 

__

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Minuten später kehrte Petakh mit dem Mann zurück. Er war alt, eindeutig. Sein Bart war lang und weiß und sein Gesicht gebräunt und faltig durch die Sonne, doch seine Augen funkelten energisch. Er trug einen langen, verblassten blauen Umgang und trug einen Stab. Auf seinem Kopf saß ein langer spitzer Hut und trug ebenfalls einen seltsamen silbernen Schal. Er sah die Leute im Kreis um ihn herum an, lächelte als hätte er einen Witz erzählt. 

__

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Der Khondyë trat in den Schein des Feuers, begutachtete den Mann. 

__

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„ _Khuma_ , Fremder. Was treibt Euch in unser Land?“, sagte er, in seiner Stimme lag eine Warnung. Der Mann mit dem Hut lachte, und verbeugte sich tief aus der Hüfte. Sein spitzer Hut fiel herunter, doch er fing ihn auf und schob ihn gewandt zurück über seinen Kopf. Er sah auf in die Gesichter von denen um ihn herum und lächelte auf eine befriedigte Art, so als ob um sicher zu gehen dass jeder sein Kunststück gesehen hat. Der Khondyë räusperte sich. 

__

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Der Mann nahm auf ulkige Weise Haltung ein, berührte seine rechte Schulter mit seiner linken Faust zu einem Salut. 

__

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„ _Khuma_ , Khondyë! Eure Begrüßung war beeindruckend, doch unglücklicherweise inkorrekt. Ich bin kein Fremder in diesem Land!“, rief er und schwenkte die Arme mit Nachdruck. 

__

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Borund lehnte sich näher zu Tchakhura. „Kennst du diesen Mann?“, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Tchakhura schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. 

__

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Bei dem Mangel des Wiedererkennens, schien der Fremde etwas in sich zusammenzufallen. „Kann sich niemand unter euch an mich erinnern? Bin ich tatsächlich vergessen worden?“ Stille antwortete ihm bis dass der Khondyë erneut sprach. 

__

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Nenne deinen Namen, wenn Ihr bekannt seid.“, sagte er. 

__

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Ihr kennt meinen Namen,“, sagte der alte Mann, seine Stimme nun voller Ironie. „doch vielleicht habt Ihr vergessen dass ich zu ihm gehöre. Ich bin Akhund.“ 

__

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Gemurmel ging durch die Menge und Tchakhura schaute den Mann genauer an. Die Ältesten ihres _bamyë_ erzählten manchmal Geschichten, Geschichten über einen Zaubermann der komische Dinge tat und Nachrichten über eine sich ändernde Welt... 

__

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Plötzlich machte Borund den Mund auf. „Doch nicht Akhund der Nachts die Flammen in bunte Farben wandelte?“, sagte er staunend. „Akhund der Geschichten von Feuer spuckenden Schlangen und grünen Bergen höher als Tausend Mûmakil, und schöne Männer im Westen die für immer leben?“ 

__

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Aber natürlich!“, antwortete der alte Mann. „ _Khuma_ , mein lieber Borund. Ich bin froh dass sich zumindest einer an mich erinnert, und wenn es nur meinen Geschichten halber ist. Du bist groß geworden seitdem ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Auf jeden Fall drei Fuß.“ 

__

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„ _Khuma_ Akhund,“, sagte der Khondyë. „falls du Akhund bist. Es ist nahezu 24 Jahre her seitdem du das letzte Mal kamst."

__

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Akhund runzelte die Stirn, hob seinen Hut an um sich nachdenklich den Kopf zu kratzen. „Es _waren_ viele Jahre.“, sagte er. „Doch Rovekh Khondyë, als ich deinen _bamyë_ das letzte Mal besuchte warst du nicht mehr als ein Junge, noch keine 30.“ 

__

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Das Gesicht des Khondyë blieb emotionslos. „Sag was du hier willst.“ 

__

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Wie ich sehe bist du noch immer ein Junge.“, murmelte Akhund. Dann erhob er seine Stimme. „Doch ich kam nicht einfach um eure Gesichter zu sehen, meine lieben Leute! Ich bin gekommen um Rat zu geben.“ Er begann langsam in einer Runde zu gehen, sprach mit dem ganzen _bamyë_. „Eine harte Zeit wird kommen, meine Freunde. Doch!“, fügte er hinzu als jemand ungläubig schnaubte. „Härter, vielleicht als bereits schon. Größere Feinde als Gondor liegen vor euch, auch wenn sie sich vielleicht als Freunde tarnen.“ Er hielt inne, beendete die Runde und fing Tchakhura’s Blick ein. Sein Blick war beinahe mitleidig und sie blinkte abgeschreckt. 

__

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Wenn ihr wünscht siegreich zu sein, vergesst nicht: größere Dinge als Hass werden euch Stärke geben.“ Akhund wandte den Blick von Tchakhura an und sah zum Khondyë. „Was auch immer ihr für Befehle bekommen habt, wählt Güte über Grausamkeit.“ Dann sah der Zaubermann Tcharum an. „Wenn Hoffnung verloren scheint, ist es am besten nach Hause zurückzukehren. Oh – und vermutet nicht dass Personen tot sind, denn vielleicht sind sie es nicht."

__

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Tcharum’s Mund war vor Verwirrung leicht geöffnet, aber Akhund fuhr fort. „Eine letzte Sache.“ sagte er leise. 

__

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Alle wurden leise; für Tchakhura schien es als würden sogar die Sterne lauschen. Akhund sprach erneut, seine Stimme noch immer unheilvoll leise. 

__

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Ich bin mit der Gabe der Vorhersehung beschenkt worden, Rovekh Khondyë. Manchmal senden mir die Valar, die ihr _Hamariag_ nennt, Träume über das was kommen mag wenn sie es für nötig erscheinen. Sie taten es vor einer Woche.“

__

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Tchakhura hatte nicht gemerkt dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Sie atmete aus, schüttelte den Kopf. Warum schlug ihr Herz so schnell? Borund sah zu ihr hinab, nahm dann ihre Hand. Sie zog sie nicht weg. 

__

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Die Prophezeiung betrifft diesen _bamyë_ ,“, sagte Akhund. „Dieser _bamyë_ , aber auch die ganze Welt und das Schicksal der Freien Menschen. Ich ermesse es als notwendig dass ich sie hier teile, an diesem Abend.“ 

__

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Plötzlich schien Akhund größer zu werden. Das Feuer warf rotes Licht und Schatten über sein Gesicht, und seine Augen funkelten wild unter der Krempe seines Hutes. Tchakhura spannte sich an, beriet nach ihrem Messer zu greifen, doch dann begann Akhund mit einer Stimme zu sprechen die wie der Wüstensand gegen den Wind rieb: 

__

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„ _Vor Hass am fliehen und versteckt aus Angst, Betrüger derer die sie am meisten wertschätzt: Als erstes für Leben, Danach für Gold, Als letztes um zu folgen was das Herz befiehlt. Licht in einer unbemerkten Dunkelheit, Teil zweier Welten, noch entzwei gespalten. Der größte wird sein, trotz Hass und Verachtung, Der niedrigste zwischen euch, des Khondyë’s Erstgeborene.“_

__

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Nicht eine Person bewegte sich. Das einzige Geräusch zu hören war das leise Brüllen des Feuers. Endlich, schien der Khondyë wieder zu verstehen. 

__

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Diese Worte machen keinen Sinn.“, murmelte er, dann hob er seine Stimme. „Diese Worte machen keinen Sinn! Willst du damit sagen dass einer unter uns ein Verräter sei? Ein _khaviga_?“ Er spuckte das Wort aus. 

__

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Ja,“, antwortete Akhund. Er ist zu seiner normalen Größe zurück geschrumpft und lehnte sich nun sehr auf seinen Stab, wie ein alter Mann. „und diese Person ist deine Tochter.“ 

__

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Tchakhura’s Blut gefror in ihren Adern. Langsam, einer nacheinander, begannen die Leute sie anzusehen. 

__

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Nein.“, flüsterte sie. Warum würde man so etwas sagen? Wieso würde _irgendjemand_ so etwas sagen? Es war eine Lüge. Sie fühlte das komische Bedürfnis zu lachen. Niemand in ihrem _bamyë_ würde glauben dass sie eine _khaviga_ war. Sie drehte sich um um Tcharum anzusehen, und sie schnappte nach Luft. Er, ihr eigener Bruder, starrte sie ebenfalls an, seine Augen blickten fassungslos, verwirrt. Tchakhura holte zitternd Luft. Ihr eigener Bruder… weshalb würde er an ihr zweifeln? Wie war das möglich?"

__

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Khaviga._

__

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Die Prophezeiung hallte durch ihren Kopf, wieder und wieder, nur die Teile die wirklich von Bedeutung waren. 

__

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Betrüger derer die sie am meisten wertschätzt_

__

_____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Nein.“, hauchte Borund. Seine Stimme schien seltsamerweise ruhig zu sein im Gegensatz zu Tchakhura’s wirbelnde Gedanken. Er ließ ihre Hand los und trat zurück, starrte sie an. „Nein, das kann nicht sein…“ 

__

_____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Ich bin keine _khaviga_.“, flüsterte Tchakhura, ihre Panik wuchs. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück. Überall wohin sie sah waren verurteilende Blicke, ein Ring aus Augen, alle auf sie gerichtet. 

__

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Khondyë! Ich bin keine _khaviga_ , die Prophezeiung ist eine Lüge!“ Ihre Stimme wurde immer heller und lauter. Ihr Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig. Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte es- 

__

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Ergreift sie.“, sagte der Khondyë leise. „Das Gesetz ist unumstößlich. Verräter müssen sterben.“ 

__

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Die Zeit stand still. Tchakhura sah ungläubig in die Augen ihres Vaters. Sie waren gefüllt mit Abscheu. Zorn und Abneigung. Doch am schlimmsten von allem, ein Schatten der Befriedigung; dass er die ganze Zeit über Recht über sie hatte. Er hatte Recht und seine Tochter war niemals gut genug gewesen. Er hatte Recht gehabt. 

__

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Vadrë,“, flüsterte sie. „bitte…“ 

__

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Ergreift sie!“, brüllte er, und der Kreis an Zuschauer setzte sich in Bewegung. Vier Männer rannten auf Tchakhura zu und sie sprintete direkt auf einen von ihnen zu, drehte sich im letzten Moment so dass ihre Schulter seine Rippen traf. Er stöhnte auf und fiel nach hinten. Nun war sie am Rand des Feuerscheins, außerhalb des Kreises an Menschen. Sie drehte sich und plötzlich sah sie alles, erstarrt im Augenblick. Ihr Vater, der Khondyë, Abscheu in seinen Augen. Der Zauberer Akhund, auf seinem Stab gelehnt neben dem Feuer, Trauer in seinen Augen. Die Frauen, Männer und Kinder, ihre Gesichter zeigten Unglauben. Die Tochter des Khondyë, die Makhyë, eine _khaviga_ … und Borund und Tcharum. Ihr bester Freund und ihr Bruder. Sie standen zusammen, bewegungslos, dort wo sie Augenblicke zuvor zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte. Doch Tchakhura wusste was sie zu tun hatte. 

__

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Sie zog sich zurück, noch immer zum Feuer schauend und ihrem bamyë. Falls diese sogenannte Prophezeiung wahr gewesen ist, würde sie sie verraten. Sie schaute zu Tcharum und Borund. 

__

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„ _Khuma_.“, flüsterte sie, ihre Faust an ihrer Schulter, ließen ihre Augen sie nicht aus dem Blick. Dann drehte sie sich um und sprintete fort. 

__

_________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Sie konnte die erste Rufe hinter sich hören. Ihre Verfolger waren nicht weit entfernt von ihr. Mit einer Linksdrehung eilte sie in die _patchu_ und wieder raus, ehe sie zügig ihres erreichte. Locker angebunden stand dort ihr Pferd. Tchakhura schnappte sich das Seil welches locker um den Pfosten gewickelt war und sprang auf den Pferderücken. Die Männer sie sie verfolgten hatten sie beinahe erreicht – sie waren nah, zu nah...

__

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Khaviga_ , flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Dreckige khaviga…_

__

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

„Los!“, rief sie, grub ihre Fersen in die Seiten ihres Pferdes. Er machte sich davon, schnell wie der Wind, ließ Tchakhura’s Verfolger hinter ihr zurück. In der Zeit in der sie ihre Pferde gefunden hatten, wäre sie in der Nacht verschwunden. Sie würden bis zum Morgengrauen warten müssen um ihre Spuren sehen zu können. Kurz schloss Tchakhura ihre Augen. Sie war entkommen. Sie würde heute Nacht nicht sterben. 

__

____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Der Khondyë beobachtete vom Feuer aus, seine schwarzen Augen zornig, als seine Tochter fort vom Lager und in die kalte, sternenbeleuchtete Wüste ritt. Fort von ihrer Familie, fort von ihrem _bamyë_. Fort von allem was sie je kannte. 

__

_____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Khaviga._

__

______________________________________________________


	2. Flucht

### Flucht

Der Hauptmann Mordakil überblickte seine versammelten Männer von der Plattform aus. Sie waren ein furchteinflößender Anblick, man konnte es nicht leugnen. Reihe um Reihe in blutrot gewandt, stark bewaffnete Krieger, bereit zu marschieren. Hinter ihnen waren die Reiter, und hinter dem Reitern waren seine drei gigantischen Mûmakil. Die hohe Mittagssonne spiegelte sich in polierten Speeren und bronzener Rüstung. Ein leichter Wind spielte mit der Standarte unter der sich seine Männer versammelten: eine schwarze Wüstenschlange auf rotem Grund.   
Mordakil blickte finster über sie. Seine Armee, die Armee der Schwarzen Viper, war eine der Stärksten der Haradrim. Sie waren bereit für den Krieg – und Krieg würde kommen, das wusste er. Das tat es immer wenn der Meister rief. 

„Hauptmann!“, rief jemand zu seiner Linken. Mordakil drehte sich um, um nach dem Ursprung der Stimme zu schauen. Er sah eine der Wachen die jemanden auf einem Pferd eskortierte heran kommen. Der Reiter war nicht aus Harad, konnte Mordakil sehen. Seine Haut war nicht dunkel genug und er war gekleidet wie es die Krieger aus Khand taten, in einer Lederrüstung über einer dunkelroten Tunika mit einem _vadi_ , ein spezieller Stoff in der selben Farbe, um sein Gesicht gewickelt um den Sand abzuhalten. Er war voll bewaffnet mit seinem gekrümmten Schwert an seiner Hüfte und zwei langen Messern auf dem Rücken. Wenn das ein Bote aus Khand war, was für eine Nachricht mochte er bringen? Der Mann stieg ab und verbeugte sich als Mordakil von der Plattform trat. 

„Seid gegrüßt, Hauptmann“, sagte der Reiter auf Kakathi, eine der östlichen Sprachen Harads‘. Mordakil blinzelte, es schien als wäre der Fremde tatsächlich eine Frau.

„Seid gegrüßt.“, antwortete er. „Welche Angelegenheit führt Euch nach Harad, und woher kommt Ihr?“

Die Frau zog an dem roten Tuch so das Mordakil ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie war nicht sonderlich hübsch, ihre Augen waren müde und blutunterlaufen, und ihr Gesicht von Staub bedeckt. Doch sie hatte funkelnde schwarze Augen und ein unnachgiebiges Kinn, was es eindeutig machte dass man sie nicht so einfach ängstigen konnte. 

„Ich komme aus Khand, aus dem am westlichsten gelegenen Stamm.“, sagte sie. „Ich bin mit wenig Ruhepausen über eine Woche geritten, und dennoch gibt es noch viele Meilen für mich zu reisen.“ Sie sagte die Wahrheit, beurteilte Mordakil. Ihre Bewegungen waren ermüdet und sie hatte Ringe unter den Augen.

„Benötigt ihr Wasser und Vorrat?“, vermutete er. Die Frau nickte.

„Die Haradrim sind großzügige Menschen. Ich bitte nur dass mein Pferd und ich Wasser und Vorräte bekommen ehe wir weiterziehen.“

„In welche Richtung wollt Ihr?“, fragte Mordakil. 

„Nach Westen.“, antwortete die Frau vage. Mordakil verengte die Augen misstrauisch zu Schlitzen, doch die Frau erwiderte seinen Blick unerschrocken und ging nicht weiter darauf ein.   
„An einem anderen Tag würde ich Fragen stellen.“, sagte er endlich. „Doch heute habe ich nicht die Zeit. Wir müssen marschieren. Ich werde gewähren wonach Ihr fragt.“

„Ich danke Euch.“, sagte die Frau. Dann, leicht zögernd, deutete sie auf die Truppen. „Ihr zieht in die Schlacht.“, bemerkte sie. Mordakil nickte, schaute über seine Männer. Sie sprachen untereinander während sie darauf warteten dass alles bereit gemacht wurde, und auf seinen Befehl zu marschieren. 

„Gegen wen muss noch geschaut werden, ich vermute Gondor, da sie als allgemeiner Feind scheinen.“, sagte er. 

Die Frau lächelte ohne jeden Humor. „So scheint es.“, sagte sie. „Doch für wen kämpft ihr?“  
„Dem Herren.“, antwortete Mordakil sanft. „Ich weiß nicht wie er in Eurer Sprache genannt wird. Manche nennen ihn den Herrn der Ringe.“

„Mekakhond.“, murmelte die Frau und starrte auf die Armee. „Ich verstehe.“ Mordakil sah ebenfalls hinaus auf das Meer aus Rot und Bronze, sein Blick landete auf den friedlichen Mûmakil. Sie waren friedvolle, sanfte Kreaturen bis dass sie in die Schlacht geführt werden. Dann werden sie brutal und rasend. Ähnlich wie Menschen, wusste er. 

„Ich hinterfrage noch die Weisheit des Krieges, wenn für uns alles gut wird,“, sagte er beinahe zu sich selber. „doch dies war unser Weg seitdem man sich daran erinnern kann, zu kommen wenn der Herr rief. Es ist zu spät, und zu gefährlich, es zu ändern.“ Er sah zurück zur Frau. „Ihr werdet Wasser und Vorräte dort drüben finden.“, sagte er. „Gute Reise in... den Westen.“

Die Frau salutierte vor ihm wie es in Khand üblich war. Mordakil antwortete in der Art wie es seine Leute taten, dann sah er zu wie sie ihr Pferd fortführte. Er fragte sich was ihr Auftrag war, wohin sie reiten würde, warum sie so unwillig Informationen preisgeben wollte… Er schüttelte den Kopf und trat zurück auf die Plattform. Er hatte sich um andere Dinge zu kümmern.

\-------

Tchakhura ritt in einer guten Geschwindigkeit aus der Festung der Harad, ließ die Armee der dunkelhäutigen Soldaten und gigantischen Mûmakil hinter sich in der Wüste. Nach neun Tagen ununterbrochenen Reitens, war sie müde, und ihre Muskeln schmerzten wie auch immer sie sich bewegte. Aber nachdem sie gehört hatte was der Hauptmann gesagt hatte, waren ihre Gedanken bei anderen Dingen. Eine Vorahnung nagte an ihr: ohne Zweifel brodelte etwas im Norden. Mekakhond war scheinbar dabei an vielen Orten Armeen zu rekrutieren, nicht nur Khand, und sie gingen bereits gen Norden.

Sie wusste gut genug über die Geschichten bescheid wie die variag, die Krieger von Khand, nebeneinander mit den Haradrim und den Ostlingen für Mekakhond gekämpft hatten. Aber ihre Allianz war in alter Zeit gewesen, aus alten Gründen. Das… das war anders. Dieses Mal wussten alle welche Wahl sie hatten. Und alle – der Khondyë, ihr Bruder, der Hauptmann der Haradrim – Nächten die falsche Entscheidung. Dies war nicht einfach ein Krieg der Menschen. Hier waren größere Mächte am Werk.

\-------

Mordakil beobachtete wie die letzten Reihen seiner Männer die Festung verließen, ihren langen Marsch nach Norden begannen. Er ging hinüber zu seinem Pferd und spannte die Sattelgurte, bereit seinen Männern zu folgen. Nun da es geschah, war er abgeneigt zu gehen. Mordakil hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl bei dem Krieg. Er wurde im Norden geführt, ein Krieg für die Nordmänner, und er hatte das wachsende Gefühl dass seine Männer im Süden hätten bleiben sollen wo sie hingehörten.

„Hauptmann!“, kam ein Ruf. Mordakil drehte sich um, um eine Wache begleitet von sechs berittenen Kriegern aus Khand zu sehen. Alle trugen ihre Lederrüstungen und waren bis auf die Zähne bewaffnet.

„Seid gegrüßt, Hauptmann.“, sagte einer von ihnen, trat vor und salutierte. „Mein Name ist Viatchund und ich komme mit meinen Freunden aus Khand.“ 

„Heil.“, antwortete Mordakil argwöhnisch. 

„Wir verfolgen ein Mädchen das einst zu unserem Stamm gehörte, der Maruvikh _bamyë_. Sie ist vogelfrei. Wir haben sie bis hierher aufgespürt.“, sagte Viatchund. Mordakil seufzte und begann die Frau zu bemitleiden die er früher an diesem getroffen hatte. Es gab nur ein Verbrechen welches die Menschen aus Khan so ernst nahmen, und das war Verrat. In Khand war die Bestrafung immer der Tod. 

Dennoch, ihre Angelegenheiten waren keine der seinen und er musste mit seinen Truppen aufbrechen. „Die Frau ist bereits durchgekommen.“, sagte er und stieg auf sein Pferd. „Lebt wohl.“ Er ritt los ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

\-------

Tchakhura war todmüde als sie in die Stadt der Korsaren ritt, hunderte an Meilen von ihrem Zuhause entfernt. Doch an den offenen Stadttoren, war sie wach. Diese Stadt war keine in der man überrumpelt werden wollte, also konnte sie es sich nicht leisten müde zu sein. Sie stieg ab, nickte der Wache die dort stand zu. Er lächelte sie an, zeigte genau vier Zähne. Leicht zusammenzucken ging sie durch.

Die Stadt war eine große Ansammlung an morschen hölzernen Gebäuden, die meisten sahen aus als könnte ein leichter Windstoß sie umfallen lassen, vor langer Zeit in Umbar an der Süd-West Küste erbaut. Tchakhura hatte einmal mit ihrem Vater und Bruder Variakhand auf einer diplomatischen Reise besucht; es war eine der Städte in Khand gewesen in der tausende Menschen aus verschiedenen Stämmen zusammen lebten. Die Geräusche, Geräusche und Menschen hatten sie fasziniert. 

Doch dieser Ort war anders. Es war eine Stadt der Söldner, von Piraten. Diejenigen welche die auf den schwarzen Dromonen von Umbar segelten waren bekannt für ihre Grausamkeit und Rücksichtslosigkeit – und, zugegeben, ihre Betrunkenheit. In erster Linie waren sie damit beschäftigt die Schiffe zu terrorisieren die die Westküste von Harad auf und ab segelten und ihre Gewinne für Geld zu verkaufen um es in Tavernen und Frauen auszugeben. Im Zwielicht schienen die überfüllten Gebäude bedrohlich, ragten hoch und unsicher über den Straßen. Ein kalter Windstoß der nach Salz roch überlagerte die anderen Stadtgerüche; nicht von Essen und Sand und Pferden, wie in Variakhand, aber Gerüche von zu vielen ungewaschener Menschen die zu dicht beisammen lebten. Es war anders als in Khand, so anders dass es beinahe nicht real erschien. 

Für Tchakhura schien es als hätte man die widerlichsten Menschen aller Rassen gesammelt und sie alle in die Stadt der Korsaren gebracht; als sie ihr Pferd durch die schlecht gepflasterten Straßen führte, sie wurde von schwarzen Männern aus Fern Harad, braunhäutigen Männern aus Harad, gebräunten Ostlingen und weißen Nordmännern gleichermaßen anzüglich angesehen. Unbehaglich, verstärkte sie den Griff an den Zügeln des Pferdes und zog ihren _vadi_ hoch, so dass dieser alles bis auf ihre Augen bedeckte. Mit etwas Erleichterung stellte sie fest dass keiner von ihnen nach jemanden aus Khand aussah. In der zunehmenden Dunkelheit kam das meiste Licht aus den Tavernen. Immer mal wieder schlug eine der Türen auf und Licht, Gelächter, raue Gesänge und, vereinzelt, fiel ein bewusstloser Mann hinaus auf die Straße.   
Tchakhura trat in diesem Augenblick vorsichtig über einen solcher Männer und überlegte verzweifelt was sie jetzt tun sollte. So weit in ihrer Reise hatte sie nur daran gedacht zu fliehen, doch jetzt war sie so weit im Westen wie das Land sie ließ. Und obwohl sie sicher war dass ihre Jäger weit zurück lagen, hatte sie nicht den Wunsch mehr Zeit als nötig in dieser dreckigen Entschuldigen einer Stadt zu verbringen in der es gleichermaßen möglich war das ihr ein betrunkener Pirat die Kehle aufschlitzte und sie durch den Gestank starb. Sie seufzte auf, widerwillig erwog in einem Gasthaus nach einem Zimmer zu fragen, als ein Mann neben sie trat. 

„Nun, erneut Hallo.“, sagte er. 

In einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung, pinnte sie ihn an die Mauer eines Gebäudes mit dem Messer an seiner Kehle. Blut pochte in ihren Ohren bis sie realisierte wer es war. 

„Akhund?“, sagte sie überrascht. Akhund lächelte freundlich, griff dann nach ihrem Handgelenk und verdrehte es. Plötzlich, unglaublicher Weise, hatten sie in einer knappen Sekunde die Plätze getauscht. Nun war das Messer an _ihrer_ Kehle. Doch sein Lächeln wurde breiter und er gab es zurück.

„Es wäre am besten wenn du das nicht erneut probierst.“, sagte er freundlich. 

„Bitte geh.“, sagte Tchakhura erschöpft, steckte das Messer wieder ein. Sie begann weiter zu gehen, führte ihr Pferd fort von dem Zaubermann, doch er schloss sich ihrem Schritt an.   
„Du scheinst dich unbehaglich zu fühlen, meine Liebe.“, sagte Akhund so locker als würde er über das Wetter sprechen. 

Tchakhura schnaubte und bog ab, ohne zu wissen wo sie hin ging. Sie wünschte nicht mit diesem Mann zu reden, nun weniger denn je. „Vielleicht,“, sagte sie knapp. „liegt es daran dass du meinen _bamyë_ überzeugt hast dass ich eine _khaviga_ bin und dass sie nun liebend gerne meinen Kopf abgetrennt von meinen Schultern sehen wollen.“ 

„Ja,“, sagte Akhund. „der Teil _tut_ mir leid.“

Abrupt drehte sich Tchakhura in eine dunklere, engere Straße. „Es ist nun zu spät die Prophezeiung zurück zu nehmen.“, sagte sie kurz. „Sie kann nicht unerzählt gemacht werden.“  
„Du verstehst mich nicht.“, sagte Akhund und sein Gesicht wurde finster. „Mir tut es nicht leid dass dein _bamyë_ die Prophezeiung gehört hat, das musste getan werden, und es ist besser so. Was ich meinte zu sagen ist, dass es mir leid tut dass du diese Bürde tragen musst. Ich wünschte es wäre anders, dich diese Prophezeiung kann von niemand geringeren als dir erfüllt werden. Es ist dein Schicksal.“ 

Einen Titel den sie nicht wünschte zu tragen. _Es ist besser so_ , hatte er gesagt. Tchakhura dachte an ihre Familie, ihren Stamm, die Leute zu denen sie gehörte, Leute die nun dachten dass die ihr heiligstes Gesetz gebrochen hatte wegen einer Prophezeiung über die sie keine Kontrolle hatte. Für sie war sie weniger als Dreck, und Akhund dachte _es wäre besser so_? Sie ging um eine weitere Kurve und sagte: „Ich möchte nichts mit Schicksal zu tun haben.“ 

„Mein liebes Mädchen,“, sagte Akhund mit einer Stimme die so freundlich und warm war wie sie es sich bei ihrem eigenen Vater erhofft hatte. „du bist verloren, allein in einer Stadt voller Fremder wessen Sprache du nicht verstehst. Du hast nichts um damit zu verhandeln und keinen Platz an dem du bleiben kannst. Ich rate dir, komm mit mir und morgen -“ 

„Nein.“, sagte Tchakhura. „Nein. Ich schulde dir nichts, Akhund, und bisher hast du nichts getan als mein Leben zu ruinieren. Wie kannst du denken dass ich dumm genug bin um mit dir zu gehen?“

Akhund schüttelte seinen Kopf und seufzte dramatisch auf. „Ich hatte eher gehofft dass du nicht so dumm bist allein los zu ziehen. Ach. Was bedeuten meine Worte nun für dich?“ Tchakhura ließ die Stille für sich sprechen. „Nun, wenn du diesen Rat nicht annimmst, nehme einen anderen an: Reise in den Norden, denn dies ist dein Schicksal.“ 

„Und wenn ich es nicht für?“, fragte Tchakhura leise aber nachdrücklich. „Was wenn ich in den Süden gehe, oder bleibe? Du sprichst wieder von Schicksal; du denkst, vielleicht, das es von den _Hamariag_ verfügt würde. Doch sie haben ebenfalls gesagt dass ich eine _khaviga_ bin und das ist eine Lüge. Warum sollten die anderen Dinge die sie sagten also wahr sein?“ 

Akhund war nicht beunruhigt. „Solltest du in den Süden gehen, solltest du hier bleiben? Schicksal ist ein Fluss, mein liebes Mädchen, und wir alle treiben nur in diesem. Hin und wieder paddeln wir in die eine oder andere Richtung, doch wir können nicht gegen den Strom schwimmen. Du wirst in den Norden gehen, denke ich, freiwillig oder nicht.“ 

Norden. Beinahe musste sie lachen. Hier in dieser Stadt, war sie so weit entfernt von Zuhause dass es ihr müdes Hirn kaum verarbeiten konnte. Was war im Norden? Noch mehr weiße Menschen? Ihre Bestimmung lag nicht dort. Wie sollte es? Dort gab es nichts für sie. Nirgendwo außer in Khand, dort wo sie nicht hin konnte… Plötzlich fühlte sich die Welt zu groß für sie an. Sie hasste dieses Gefühl. 

„Sie sagen du seist weise, Akhund.“, flüsterte sie. 

Akhund hielt inne und nahm ihre braune Hand ist seine eigene verwitterte und lächelte. „Sein Schicksal zu akzeptieren bedeutet nicht machtlos zu sein.“, sagte er. „Noch bedeutet Angst zu erkennen Feigheit. Du bist mehr als eine Prophezeiung, meine Liebe. Denk daran.“ Sie war erschöpft. Seine Worte waren kaum zu registrieren.

„Eine Sache noch,“, sagte er. „ein Gefallen für mich wenn du es so sehen möchtest. Vielleicht wirst du in den nächsten Jahren einem alten Mann begegnen der mir ein klein wenig ähnlich sieht. Er hat einen langen Bart, und er ist ganz in Grau gekleidet und trägt einen silbernen Schal und einen blauen Spitzhut. Seine Augenbrauen sind besonders hervorstechend.“, fügte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu. „Solltest du einem solchen Mann begegnen… sag ihm dass Pallando dich geschickt hat. Und… wünsche ihm alles gute.“ Er trat zurück, richtete seinen Hut und sah hoch in den Himmel. „Es wird bald regnen, wenn ich es richtig sehe.“, sagte er. „Geh in Frieden, meine Liebe; erwarte das unerwartete, und wenn du das schaffst , dann erwarte das erwartete.“ Er drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür eines kleinen Hauses an der Straße, dann warf er einen Blick über die Schulter. „Ich fühle deutlich dass wir uns wiedersehen werden.“, sagte er, dann schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu.

Tchakhura stand für einen Moment still, starrte zur Tür. Ihr Pferd wieherte sanft und sie lehnte die Stirn in seine warme Seite. 

„Zauberer, hmm?“, sagte sie zu ihm. „Ich denke sie reden absichtlich Unsinn um Weise zu erscheinen. Doch ich kümmere mich nicht um Menschen die in Rätseln sprechen. Du?“ Das Pferd antwortete nicht. 

Sie wusste dass sie schon bald weiter musste. Sie konnte nicht ewig mitten auf der Straße stehen bleiben, doch dennoch konnte sie sich nicht dazu bringen weiter zu gehen. All ihre Glieder waren schwer vor Müdigkeit. Alles was sie wollte war schlafen, doch sie wusste nicht wo, oder wie. Sie wusste nicht ob sie an diesem fremden Ort sicher sein konnte, wo sie nun endlich so weit gegangen war wie sie konnte. 

Etwas kaltes berührte ihre Hand. Sie zuckte weg vom Pferd, ihre rechte Hand ging zum Messer… doch die Straße war leer. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, dachte dass sie es sich eingebildet hätte – aber es passierte erneut. Ungläubig starrte sie in den Himmel. Nacht war eingebrochen, doch die Sterne waren von Wolken bedeckt. _Wolken._

„Regen.“, flüsterte sie. Es war am regnen. Sie hielt ihre Hand auf, Handfläche oben, um einen weiteren Tropfen zu fangen. Einer landete dort, genau in die Mitte, und blieb wie eine winzige Glasperle. Die Tropfen wurden nun dicker und schneller. Tchakhura wickelte ihren _vadi_ von ihrem Gesicht und schloss die Augen, fühlte wie der Regen ihr Gesicht berührte mit seinen hunderten kleinen Fingern. Es wäre eine Geschichte um sie Zuhause zu erzählen, dachte sie. Dann erinnerte sie sich und öffnete ihre Augen. Sie würde niemals nach Hause gehen. Sie würde Borund niemals erzählen wie sich der Regen auf ihrer Haut angefühlt hatte. Sie würde Tcharum niemals sagen wie der Regen sich angehört hatte wenn er Tropfen für Tropfen auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster traf… 

Jemand war hinter ihr. Sie duckte sich hinter ihrem Pferd als die Stimmen näher kamen, nah genug um zuzuhören. 

„…werden sie hier niemals finden, die Stadt ist zu groß.“ Die Stimme gehörte zu einem Kind, Mädchen oder Junge, und die war befremdlich vertraut. Tchakhura runzelte die Stirn, noch immer beim Pferd versteckt, versuchte ihren erschöpften Verstand zu fokussieren. Da war etwas dass sie vergaß, etwas wichtiges dass sie vergaß. 

„Es ist das beste was wir tun können.“, antwortete jemand. „Wir wissen dass sie hier irgendwo ist, wir haben sie durch ganz Harad aufgespürt.“ Tchakhura’s Augen weiteren sich. Plötzlich war die ganze Erschöpfung verschwunden. Sie konnte die Sprechenden verstehen. Sie konnte sie _verstehen_ , und das bedeutete… ihr Magen zog sich zusammen. Sie sprachen ihre Sprache. Den Atem anhaltend hörte sie zu. Das Kind sprach erneut. 

„Aber die Makhyë ist nicht dumm. In dem Moment wo sie weiß dass wir hier sind, wird sie verschwinden, in jede Richtung. Wie werden wir sie dann finden?“ 

„Sie ist eine _khaviga_ , Mugura. Wir werden sie finden und sie töten, weil es ihr Schicksal ist zu sterben.“ Diese Stimme gehörte zu Petakh. Stumm der Dunkelheit dankend, begann Tchakhura rückwärts in eine Gasse hinter ihr zu kriechen. Die Stimmen wurden lauter, kamen näher. 

„Wir haben die Torwachen sowieso vorgewarnt. Sie werden Tchakhura nicht passieren lassen. Wenn sie-“ Petakh keuchte schockiert auf, lief dann zum Eingang der Gasse, und wurde sichtbar. Tchakhura fluchte leise und bewegte sich schneller. Sie hatten das Pferd gesehen, es würde nicht lange dauern ehe sie verstanden. 

„Das ist… das ist ihr Pferd!“, sagte Petakh. Dann drehte sie sich um und rief. „Mugura! Geh ruf die anderen! Los!“ 

Tchakhura wartete nicht darauf ob Petakh kam. Sie drehte sich um los zu laufen, aber stoppte sofort. Vor ihr stand eine Wand, stückweise gebaut aus halb verrotteten Holzplanken, aber blockierte ihr dennoch den Weg. Die Gasse war eine Sackgasse. 

Hinter ihr, starrte Petakh in die Dunkelheit, doch sie hatte Tchakhura bisher nicht entdeckt. Es gab Zeit… aber nicht genug. Tchakhura stieg auf und klemmte die Spitze ihres Stiefels in einen Riss zwischen die Holzplanken. Sie fand einen weiteren mit ihren Fingern und zog sich selber hoch. Sie kletterte weiter, aber je höher sie kam, je weniger Schatten gab es um sie zu verstecken. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend, kletterte sie weiter, wartete auf einen triumphalen Schrei hinter sich. 

Er kam. „Sie ist hier!“, rief Petakh, ihre Stimme lauter als der stärker werdende Regen. „Ich habe die _khaviga_ gefunden, sie ist hier! Ich habe Tchakhura Makhyë gefunden!“  
Petakh sprintete vorwärts, aber sie war zu spät. Tchakhura zog sich selber auf das Dach eines Gebäudes und kam auf die Füße. Sie lief das Dach hinauf, ergriff die Spitze um sich selber hochzuziehen um auf der anderen Seite hinunter zu rutschen. 

Als sie die Ecke erreichte, sprang sie auf das nächste, taumelte leicht ehe sie das nächste Dach hoch lief. Einen Blick nach unten auf die Straße riskieren, sah sie Petakh parallel zu ihr am Boden laufend, ihrem Tempo angepasst. Sie fluchte. Der Regen wurde stärker, machte die Dächer rutschiger uns die dreieckigen Neigungen waren steil. Es würde zu einem Muster; hoch laufen, die Spitze des Daches erreichen bevor sie den Schwung verlor, sich selber hochziehen. Auf der anderen Seite auf den Fersen hinunter rutschen, versuchen nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren oder auf den Schindeln auszurutschen, dann auf das nächste Gebäude springen. Laufen, ziehen, rutschen, springen. 

Ihre Beine begannen durch die Anstrengung zu brennen. Zähne zusammenbeißend sprang Tchakhura zum nächsten Gebäude. Sie zwang ihre Beine sie anzutreiben, doch als sie die Spitze erreichte hielt sie inne. Da rannte jemand über die Dächer auf sie zu, versuchte sie einzuschließen. Viatchund. War ihr ganzer _bamyë_ gekommen um sie zu töten? Schnell drehte sie sich um und rannte den Weg zurück den sie gekommen war, sprang auf das Dach welches wie zuvor verlassen hatte. 

Der Regen fühlte sich wie kalte Finger auf ihrem Rücken an als sie über die Dächer hinweg sprang, versuchte verzweifelt nicht dabei auszurutschen. Sie starrte an jeder Spitze in die Dunkelheit, hoffte verzweifelt dass die Lücken zwischen den Gebäuden nicht zu groß wurden…. Jemand kletterte vor ihr auf das Dach. Fluchend riskierte sie ihr Gleichgewicht zu verlieren in dem sie einen schnellen Blick nach hinten warf. Viatchund war ihr immer noch dicht auf den Fersen.

Schnell überlegend ließ sie sich im Laufen auf die Knie fallen und rutschte hinunter, über die rutschigen Ziegel und über den Rand des Daches. Sie verdrehte sich in der Luft und griff nach der letzten Reihe der Ziegel. Sie hielt sich fest, und keuchte vor Schmerz auf als ihr Körper schwang und in die Wand des Gebäudes schlug. Aber sie konnte es sich nicht leisten langsamer zu werden. Als sie ab ihren Fingerspitzen hing suchte sie mit ihrem Fuß nach Halt. Sie fand ihn und benutzte ihn um sich herunter zu lassen, kletterte tiefer und tiefer bis dass sie nah genug am Boden war um sich fallen zu lassen. Sobald sie die Straße erreichte hatte rannte sie durch den strömenden Regen. Sie hörte Rufe hinter und neben sich, also rannte sie in die einzige Richtung in die sie konnte: vorwärts. Sie müsste weg kommen, sie musste entkommen, doch es schien unmöglich. Sie bog blind ab, ihr Atem kam in abgehackten Stößen und ihre Beine brannten. Die Rufe hatten aufgehört, aber Tchakhura wusste dass sie nicht aufgegeben hatten. Noch nicht.

Plötzlich, durch den Regen, sah sie einen Haufen alter Fässer der doppelt so hoch war wie sie selber, an die Wand einer Taverne gestapelt. Sie sprintete in die Schatten neben ihnen, drückte sich gegen die Wand und versuchte ihren keuchenden Atem still zu halten. Sie hörte zu.  
Abgesehen vom trommeln des Regens, dem klopfen ihres Herzens und ihrer gedämpften Atmung, konnte sie nichts hören. Als ihr Puls sich beruhigt hatte, glitt sie wachsam an der Mauer entlang bis dass sie die Ecke erreicht hatte. Mit eine Auge lugte sie herum. 

Sofort schoss sie zurück, ihre Kehle verschnürt. Dort war ein Mann, sie hatte die schwarze Silhouette eines Mannes gesehen, der durch den Regen auf sie zu schlich… sie wagte nicht sich zu bewegen, presste sich minutenlang an die Wand. Niemand kam. Tchakhura atmete erleichtert auf. Ein Pirat, dachte sie, es musste einer der Piraten gewesen sein – 

Plötzlich wurde ihr Kopf zurück gegen die Wand geschlagen und sie sah Sterne. Sie konnte den Körper des Mannes spüren, direkt vor ihr, doch sie konnte noch immer nichts sehen. Er hatte sie zwischen sich und der Wand gefangen, sein Unterarm war hart gegen ihre Kehle gepresst und seine andere Hand hielt ihre Schulter fest, die Finger schmerzhaft hineingepresst… schnell überlegene presste Tchakhura ihre eigene Hand auf den Mund ihres Angreifers damit er nicht nach Hilfe rufen konnte. 

Für ein paar Momente standen sie so dar, bis das Tchakhura wieder sehen konnte. Sie spähte durch die Dunkelheit und den Regen. „Borund?“, flüsterte sie. Sei Blick hielt ihren. Tchakhura hatte halb erwartet dass sie hasserfüllt und wütend schauen würden. Stattdessen schienen sie nur argwöhnisch. Die Angst und das Adrenalin begannen nachzulassen und plötzlich fühlte sie sich hilflos. 

„Hasst du mich?“, krächzte sie, beinahe nicht fähig zu atmen. Er antwortete nicht. Langsam nahm sie ihre Hand von seinem Mund damit er sprechen konnte. Sobald sie es tat schüttelte er den Kopf. 

„Du weißt dass ich es nicht tue.“, sagte er, hielt ihren Blick. „Das habe ich niemals und das werde ich niemals.“ Er nahm seinen Arm von ihrem Hals, ließ ihn fallen so dass er auf ihrer anderen Schulter lag. Sie nahm einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug, war erleichtert. „Aber Tchakhura, wo ist meine Freundin? Wo ist das Mädchen das ich kenne, das Mädchen das vor nichts Angst hat, das Mädchen das alles für ihre Freunde geben würde, für ihren _bamyë_? Wo ist das Mädchen das ich heiraten sollte? Sie ist es die ich liebe. Sie ist keine _khaviga_.“  
„ _Ich_ bin es, Borund.“, sagte Tchakhura flehend. „Ich habe niemals gewünscht zu gehen! Ich hatte keine Wahl – du _musst_ verstehen!“ Ihre Stimme hatte begonnen zu zittern und sie holte tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen. „Ich bin keine _khaviga_. Ich bin die letzte Person die jemanden betrügt den ich liebe. Die Prophezeiung ist falsch – es ist so, ich kann nicht lügen – doch während mein Vater es glaubt, muss es auch der _bamyë_. Ich weiß dass ich nicht zurückkehren kann. Ich habe keine Wahl.“ Ein Echo von der Stimme des Khondyë’s hallte in ihren Ohren. _Es gibt immer eine Wahl…_

Borund lächelte schwach, der Regen hinterließ Spuren auf seinem Gesicht, sammelte sich auf seinen Wimpern und tropfte von seiner Nase. „Ich weiß,“, sagte er. „ich weiß dass du nicht wählen kannst und ich wünschte ich könnte dem Khondyë die Wahrheit beweisen. Ich wünschte dass ich bei dir bleiben kann… doch ich kann nicht. _Tcharand bamyë, tcharand khopyë_.“

Tchakhura lächelte zurück. „Du bist meine _khopyë_ , Borund.“ 

Sei Lächeln verblasste und für einen Moment schaute er suchend in ihre Augen. „Schwöre mir etwas,“, sagte er. „gib mir dein Wort: Wenn wir uns eines Tages begegnen und Dinge sind… anders, versprich mir dass du zu uns zurückkehrst.“ 

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich dich jemals wiedersehen werde, oder Tcharum, oder die anderen.“, sagte sie. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich verängstigt von etwas das sie nicht sehen konnte. Was wenn sie sich niemals wieder sahen? Was wenn sie für immer ohne _khopyë_ blieb?“   
„Schwöre es mir einfach.“, sagte er. Sie zögerte, nickte dann einmal. Sie wusste nicht ob er es durch die Dunkelheit und den Regen sehen konnte, doch der Schwur war nun bindend. Und Schwüre brach man niemals. 

„Geh in Frieden, Tchakhura.“, sagte er. Er lehnte sich vor uns küsste ihre Stirn. „ _Khuma._ “ Für einen Augenblick verweilten seine Hände an ihrem Gesicht; dann trat er zurück in den Schatten und verschwand. 

Tchakhura seufzte auf, wischte sich den Regen aus dem Gesicht. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, versuchte ihn zu klären, versuchte zu überlegen in welche Richtung sie rennen musste, versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Plötzlich hörte sie aus der näheren Entfernung Borund’s Stimme schreien: „Sie ist hier! Sie ist hier!“ 

_Danke, mein Freund_ , dachte sie. Er hatte für sie gelogen. Sie begann sich in die andere Richtung zu bewegen. Die Straßen waren leer, abgesehen von den paar schlafenden oder bewusstlosen Männern, die an den Wänden lehnten um trocken zu bleiben. Tchakhura eilte an ihnen vorbei, so leise wie sie konnte, hoffend dass keiner erwachte oder Alarm schlagen würde. All ihre Sinne waren zum zerreißen gespannt, warteten darauf dass etwas passierte…

Einer der Schatten bewegte sich. Instinktiv ging Tchakhura über in einen Sprint, und den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, pfiff ein Dolch durch die Luft genau dort wo ihr Kopf gewesen war. Also war es Petakh, die ausgezeichnete Messerwerferin. Tchakhura rannte durch den Regen, ihre Beine protestierten bereits, ihr Atem knapp und keuchend. Sie war müde doch sie rannte weiter. 

Vor sich konnte sie eine weitere Straße erkennen, senkrecht zu der verlaufend auf der sie sich gerade befand, doch nichts dahinter. Dann realisierte sie: Es war der Rand der Stadt. Es war das Meer. Sie rannte mit voller Pulle und wandte sich rechts an der Straße. Nun, links auf ihrer Seite, konnte sie große, hölzerne Gebilde im Wasser sehen, krächzend und stöhnend wie schlafende Ungeheuer. Es waren Dromonen, realisierte sie, die schweren Piratenschiffe die von den Korsaren von Umbar gesegelt wurden. 

Sie rannte weiter. Ihr Kopf pochte mit jedem Schritt und sie spürte wie ihre Erschöpfung sie langsam einholte. Wie war es möglich dass sie noch weiter machte? Wie lange noch war sie fähig weiter zu machen, ihren Tod zu verhindern? Sie warf einen Blick zurück. Petakh holte sie langsam Schritt für Schritt ein, lief Zähne zeigend und ein weiteres Messer in der Hand. 

Tchakhura stolperte und fluchte und drehte sich zurück um zu sehen wohin sie lief. Ihr Atem stockte in der Kehle. Vor ihr konnte sie ein Licht durch den dichten Regen erkennen. Eine Laterne die sich fort bewegte, weiter raus – dorthin wo eigentlich nur Wasser sein sollte. 

Tchakhura runzelte die Stirn als sie die Straße entlang sprintete. Nur Wasser… oder ein Schiff. Sie konnte es nun sehen, sie kam näher und näher. Die Crew hatte abgelegt und das Schiff glitt still fort von den Docks. Es war zu weit… aber ihre einzige Hoffnung. 

Ihre Entscheidung getroffen, erhöhte Tchakhura ihr Tempo. Sie wusste dass sie wahrscheinlich in den Tod sprang – sie hatte nie zuvor versucht zu schwimmen, und sie wusste unter Wasser begraben zu sein würde genau so sicher töten wie alt wäre man in Sand vergraben. Sicherer Tod wenn sie nicht sprang: sie konnte Petakh’s trommelnde Schritte hinter sich hören, und jetzt auch ihren angestrengten Atem. Wahrscheinlicher Tod wenn sie sprang, doch das waren die besten Chancen die sie hatte. 

Sie war da. Sich selber wappnend, drehte sie sich zur ihrer Linken und rannte mit dem Kopf voraus auf den Rand der Docks zu. Dann sprang sie, fasste, griff… 

Sie erreichte die Ecke des Schiffs und ihre Knie schlugen hart in das Holz. Sie hing dort, versuchte ihren Körper hochzuziehen, aber ihre Arme zitterten, zu schwach. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, selbst als ein weiteres von Petakh’s Messern nur Zentimeter neben ihren Kopf ins Holz einschlug. Sie konnte spüren dass der Tod kam. Jeder schaudernde Atemzug wurde gedehnter, und die Zeit zog sich, jeder Augenblick mit der Möglichkeit der letzte zu sein bevor das nächste Messer ihren Kopf traf…

Jemand über ihr ergriff ihre Handgelenke und zog sie über die Seite, auf das Schiff. Sie will keuchend auf das Deck aber kam genauso schnell wieder hoch. 

Am Ufer stand Petakh allein auf einer Insel aus Licht, ihr letztes Messer in der Hand an ihrer Seite, zu weit entfernt um nützlich zu sein. Hinter ihr trat Borund in den Lichtkreis. Durch den Regen dachte Tchakhura sie hätte gesehen wie er ihr zu nickte. So, nun war sie erst einmal sicher.

Sicher…

Dann erinnerte sie sich an die Arme die sie auf das Boot gezogen hatten. Sie wirbelte herum, Auge in Auge mit etwa Zwanzig oder so Männern – Piraten – die sie alle ansahen, alle ihre Waffen zogen. 

Tchakhura zog ihr Schwert.


	3. Die Haedannen

### Die Haedannen

Das Mädchen zog ihr Schwert.  
Als Mahaya sie zuerst hochgezogen hatte, hatte er erst gedacht sie wäre ein Mann. Ihre Schultern waren breit und sie war stämmig und muskulös. Außerdem, trug sie eine Tunika wie ein Mann, nicht ein Kleid wie die Frauen in diesem Teil der Welt. Aber nachdem er sie für einen Moment beobachtete, hatte er gemerkt dass er falsch lag. Nun beobachtete das Mädchen sie, atmete schwer und zittrig, ihr Schwert fest in ihrer rechten Hand. Sie schwankte dort wo sie stand und Mahaya konnte sehen dass sie erschöpft war.  
„Frieden.“, sagte Remuil, trat vor mit den Handflächen nach oben zeigend um zu zeigen dass er nichts böses wollte. „Kein Schaden wird dir geschehen wenn du uns keinen bringst.“ Das Mädchen blinzelte müde den Captain an, verstand eindeutig nicht.  
„Er ist ein Dummkopf.“, sagte Grimbold. „Schaut ihn euch an. Er versteht kein Wort dass du zu ihm sagst, Captain.“  
„Wenn es hier einen Dummkopf gibt, Grimbold, dann bist du es.“, schnappte Harûk. „Wenn er eine andere Sprache spricht, bedeutet es nicht dass er dumm ist. Und nebenbei: er ist eine sie.“  
Grimbold öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, aber ließ es, runzelte die Stirn als er realisierte was Harûk gesagt hatte. „Er ist eine… er ist eine Frau?“ Er sah das Mädchen lange an. Sie sah aus als würde sie zusammenbrechen.  
Mahaya schaute zu Remuil. „Vielleicht ein Ost-Harad Dialekt?“, sagte er. Der Captain nickte einmal und Mahaya wendete sich wieder dem Mädchen zu. Vor langer Zeit hätte er östlich von Nah-Harad. Er wusste ein wenig von den Sprachen welche die Stämme näher an seiner Stadt sprachen, aber er war nicht sicher ob die Fremde verstehen würde. Sie sah aus als wäre sie von weiter östlich; ihre Augen waren schwarz und ihre Haut braun, aber nicht dunkel genug um eine der Haradrim zu sein.  
„Sprichst du Mbilo?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Sie sah auf, ein Funke des Verstehens hinter der Traurigkeit und Erschöpfung in ihren Augen.  
„Ja,“, antwortete sie in der selben Sprache, ihre Stimme war beladen mit schwerer Vorsicht. „ein wenig.“  
Er nickte. „Keine Waffen.“, sagte er, deutete auf ihr Schwert und steckte sein eigenes weg. „Wir sind Freunde.“ Mahaya behielt seine Augen auf dem Mädchen aber sprach in der Gemeinen Sprache zu der Mannschaft. „Steckt eure Klingen weg.“, sagte er. Sie taten wie geheißen und nach einem Augenblick des Zögern tat es das Mädchen auch.  
Mahaya lächelte sie an, sprach einmal mehr in Mbilo. „Wer bist du?“, fragte er.  
Eine plötzliche Veränderung ging durch sie hindurch; ihr Gesicht schaute erneut furchtsam und ihre Hand ging zurück zum Griff ihres Schwertes. Sie starrte ihn an, doch ihre Augen schienen nicht zu sehen.  
„ _Khaviga_.“, flüsterte sie, taumelte dann vor. Sie fand ihr Gleichgewicht wieder und für einen Moment schwankte sie. Dann fiel sie, bewusstlos, auf das Deck.  
Für einen Augenblick war das einzige Geräusch das Wasser welches gegen das Schiff schlug. Dann bewegte sich Remuil.  
„Hände an die Flaggleinen!“, rief er. „Haltet euch bereit die oberen Segel zu treffen! Ich möchte dass wir bei Sonnenaufgang von der Stadt weg sind!“ Die Mannschaft trat in Aktion, riefen einander zu während sie ihrer Arbeit nachgingen. Remuil sah zu Mahaya nachdem sie allein waren.  
„Was hast du zu ihr gesagt?“, fragte er leise.  
„Nicht viel.“, antwortete Mahaya. „ich fragte sie wer sie war. Sie antwortete mit diesem Wort, _khaviga_. Ich erkenne es nicht, aber… ich denke nicht dass es ein Name ist.“  
Remuil nickte. „Bring sie zu einer der Hängematten.“, sagte er. „Wir werden versuchen mit ihr zu reden wenn sie erwacht.“  
Mahaya nickte und beugte sich um das Mädchen anzuheben. Er hielt inne. „Ist es.. sicher mit ihr, Captain? Sie bei uns zu behalten?“  
Remuil zuckte halb mit der Schulter und lächelte sein unlesbares Lächeln. „Ich denke dass die Haedannen vielleicht ein neues Crewmitglied bekommt.“, sagte er. Mahaya nickte und brachte das Mädchen unter Deck. Sie war ein Mysterium, sicher, aber ein Mysterium dass auch noch für später warten konnte. Und Mahaya wusste, wenn es ums warten ging, war Remuil der Beste. 

\-------

Tchakhura erwachte in der Dunkelheit, jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper schmerzte. Für einen Moment lag sie ruhig, erlaubte ihren Augen geschlossen zu bleiben, bewahrte den Frieden auf Ehe sie hinaus gehen musste und den Tag startete.  
Etwas knarrte.  
Tchakhura’s Augen flogen auf und in plötzlicher Panik, wandte sich, rang damit ihre Arme zu befreien. Sie waren unter sie geklemmt, und das Teil in dem die gefangen war – eine Art sackleinener Käfig – machte es schwer sich zu bewegen. Endlich hatte sie ihre Arme befreit, und sie fühlte um sich herum. Das raue Material war überall um sie herum, abgesehen von einer Öffnung am oberen Ende. Sie ergriff die Ränder und zog sich hoch in eine unsichere sitzende Position, keuchte. In dem gedimmten Licht konnte sie sehen dass es noch mehr von diesen Fallen gab wie die in der sie saß, Längen von Material hingen von jedem Ende der Decke. Sie alle schwangen Hund her.  
Die Realität traf sie: die Piraten hatten sie im Bauch ihres Schiffes eingesperrt, auf See. Sie war in einer schwebenden Schüssel aus Holz mitten auf dem Meer. Tchakhura schlug eine Hand vor den Mund als eine Welle der Übelkeit über sie einbrach. Es verging nach wenigen Augenblicken und die sah erneut auf. Der bewegende Raum voll von diesem hängenden Dingen war leer, ausgenommen von ihr. Vorsichtig schwang sie ein Bein über den Rand, dann das andere. Sie drückte sich selber ab und sprang auf den Boden.  
Sofort verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und fiel mit einem dröhnen vorwärts auf den hölzernen Boden. Leise fluchend, zog sie sich auf die Füße und klopfte ihre Tunika ab. Plötzlich neigte sich der Boden in die andere Richtung und sie stolperte seitwärts. Sie hoffte dass sie Recht hatte, dass niemand in dem Raum war; aus Gewohnheit griff sie nach ihrem Schwert, aber sie hielt inne als sie spürte dass die Piraten es an ihrem Gürtel gelassen hatten. Sie schaute sich erneut um, fühlte sich selbstbewusster, und fand Stufen die hinauf ins Licht führten.

\-------

„Ey, Masttop!“ Harûk rief hinauf zu Grimbold welcher auf dem Querbalken des Mastes saß. „Irgendwelche Schiffe?“  
„Ich hätte gerufen wenn ich welche gesehen hätte, oder?“, rief Grimbold hinunter und schaute wieder auf um den Horizont zu beobachten. Harûk runzelte die Stirn und begann auf und ab zu laufen. Mahaya seufzte auf und massierte sich die Schläfen. Die Ungeduld seines Freundes machte ihn fertig, begann zu denken dass er die Gesellschaft eines Fünfjährigen bevorzugen würde.  
„Harûk,“, sagte er. „hör bitte auf.“  
Harûk schnaubte, lief weiter. „Hast du eine bessere Alternative? Siehst irgendwelche Piraten denen der Kopf eingeschlagen werden muss? Nein? Dann gehe ich weiter.“  
„Du wirst mich noch verrückt machen.“  
„Du wirst mich noch eher verrückt machen, mit all deiner… dummen Ruhe, oder wie auch immer du es nennst.“  
„Geduld?“, schlug Mahaya vor. „Vernunft?“  
„Mir egal.“, sagte Harûk. Dann wirbelte er herum und zog sein Schwert. „Kämpfe mit mir.“, sagte er mit einem Grinsen, seine Augen leuchteten vor Erwartung. Mahaya verdrehte die Augen und sah wieder hinaus aufs Meer.  
„Nein, kämpf mit Grimbold wenn er herunter kommt.“  
„Kein guter Plan… mein Schwert könnte ausrutschen und ihm seine hässliche Zunge herausschneiden. Warum willst du nicht kämpfen? Wir haben keine Korsaren mehr gesehen seitdem wir die Stadt voll von ihnen verlassen haben.“  
Mahaya schüttelte den Kopf, sah wieder zum Meer. „Der Captain mag es nicht.“  
Harûk hörte mit seiner Lauferei auf und sah ungläubig zu Mahaya. „Der Captain mag es nicht.“, ahmte er nach. „Seit wann bist du Remuil’s Schoßhund?“  
„Ruhe.“, sagte Mahaya sanft, stellte sich gerader und schaute zu den Stufen die hinunter in den Schiffsraum führten.  
„Oh komm _schon_ , Mahaya, warum würdest du nicht einfach -“  
„Sei still!“, zischte Mahaya, nickte in Richtung der Stufen. „Unsere Schläferin ist erwacht.“  
Harûk schaute in die Richtung in die Mahaya gedeutet hatte und sein Gesicht leuchtete mit einem Grinsen auf. Das Mädchen, welches beinahe drei Tage durchgeschlafen hatte, schielte argwöhnisch auf das Deck. Sie hatte sie nicht gesehen und Mahaya sah eilig weg. Er wollte nicht dass die wusste das sie beobachtet worden war.  
Harûk stellte sich neben Mahaya und stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. „Sollen wir ihr ein richtiges Willkommen an Bord geben?“, fragte er.  
Mahaya zog eine Augenbraue hoch, versuchte das Mädchen aus dem Augenwinkel weiter zu beobachten. „Ich bezweifle dass sie es schätzen würde mit Seewasser begossen zu werden. Und ich habe ihr ihr Schwert gelassen,“, fügte er hinzu. „also könnte es sein dass du schlimmer dran wärst.“  
„Du hast Recht, sie scheint nicht… der Typ Fräulein zu sein, oder?“  
Mahaya runzelte die Stirn, wandte sich vom Meer ab und positionierte sich so dass er entspannt das Mädchen über Harûk’s Schulter sehen konnte, doch für sie würde es aussehen als würde er sich unterhalten. „Fräulein Typ?“, fragte er.  
„Nun… du weißt was ich probiere zu sagen. Grimbold erzählt diese Geschichten von den Frauen aus dem Norden. In ihren Röcken, du weißt schon.“  
„Sie kommt definitiv nicht aus dem Norden.“, sagte Mahaya abgelenkt, sah zu wie das Mädchen vorsichtig eine Stufe höher kletterte. „Sie schaut aus als würde sie aus dem Osten kommen, denke ich. Vielleicht Khandi.“  
Harûk runzelte die Stirn. „Sind die Khandi nicht diese Verrückten mit dem beängstigenden Frauen und dem Ding die Wahrheit zu sagen?“  
„So in etwa.“, sagte Mahaya und beobachtete weiter über Harûk’s Schulter. „Und es scheint nicht so als würde unsere beängstigende Frau in der nächsten Zeit irgendwo hin gehen.“  
„Gute Entscheidung.“, sagte Harûk. „Das Deck ist voll von… uns allen.“  
„Dann werden wir ihr etwas helfen.“, entschied Mahaya. „Komm – aber probiere nicht so… offensichtlich zu sein.“  
Entspannt lief er in Richtung der Stufen. Harûk folgte ihm, versuchte sein Möglichstes das Grinsen zu verbergen. „Das ist das gerissenste was du jemals getan hast, mein Freund.“, sagte er.  
Mahaya verdrehte die Augen. „Ich will sie nicht verängstigen, mehr nicht.“, sagte er. Sie gingen langsam weiter bis sie auf Höhe der Stufen waren die ins Schiffsinnere führten.  
Harûk schaute seitlich herunter, dann drehte er sich um ganz zu schauen, seine Augen aufgerissen. „Sie ist weg.“, sagte er verblüfft. Mahaya starrte hinunter in die Dunkelheit. „Sie hat vielleicht-“

Plötzlich gab es Bewegung hinter ihnen. Harûk grunzte vor Überraschung und Mahaya wirbelte herum, zog sein Schwert. Das Mädchen hielt Harûk fest, trotz dass sie einen ganzen Kopf kleiner war als er, presste ein langes Messer an seine Kehle.  
„ _Abatchond khamë u miduvkheta mithiri_!“, sagte sie heftig, ihr Blick auf Mahaya. Langsam beugte er sich vor und legte sein Schwert auf das Deck, hoffte dass es das war was sie von ihm wollte. Er stellte sich gerade auf, streckte seine Hände hoch, Handflächen nach vorne zeigend.  
„Verstehst du sie?“, fragte Harûk, seine Stimme klang angespannt. Das Mädchen presste das Messer weiter an seinen Hals und er keuchte.  
„Nein.“, antwortete Mahaya. Er versuchte das Mädchen anzulächeln, aber es war mehr eine Grimasse. Wie in alles in der Welt sollte er da wieder raus kommen?  
Sie sprach erneut, ihre Stimme tief und schroff. „ _Bohata gamuro u khamë dom tchorviag_.“  
„Vielleicht spricht sie absichtlich so einen Kauderwelsch.“, röchelte Harûk. „Um dich abzulenken.“  
Mahaya öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, aber zögerte dann als er sah wie sich die Augen des Mädchens weiteten. Sie schaute hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um und atmete erleichtert auf. Es war Remuil.  
Der Captain schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, seine Augen lagen auf dem Mädchen. Gemächlich trat er vor, seine linke Hand auf dem Griff seines Schwertes welches in seiner Scheide steckte. „Lass Harûk gehen.“, sagte er, seine Stimme war ruhig und leise, nur mit einem Hauch einer Drohung. Die Augen des Mädchens flackerten hinter Remuil, wo eine Anzahl an Crewmitgliedern sich versammelt hatte, dann zurück zu seinem Gesicht. Unfreiwillig, ließ sie Harûk los und trat zurück. Harûk fiel auf seine Knie, keuchte und rieb sich den Hals.  
„Wie lautet dein Name?“, fragte Remuil, seine Stimme noch immer ruhig. Das Mädchen antwortete nicht und Mahaya versuchte es auf Mbilo.  
„Wie nennst du dich selber?“  
Ihre Augen bewegten sich nicht von Remuil, und ihr Messer zuckte nicht. Sie blieb still.  
„Du willst nicht sprechen? In Ordnung, stumme Frau. Dann werden wir dich Tíniel nennen.“, sprach Remuil und er lächelte als hätte er einen Witz gemacht. „Tíniel, du bist nun auf unserem Schiff. Du bist ein Teil der Crew von der _Haedannen_. Bitte töte nicht die anderen helfenden Hände auf diesem Schiff.“ Er hielt inne und schaute zu Harûk. „Geht es dir gut?“  
Harûk schaute auf und grinste. „Du hast mir gerade gesagt dass meine beinahe Mörderin nun ein Teil der Crew ist.“, sagte er. „Niemals war ich glücklicher.“ 

\-------

Um das ganze Schiff herum gab es Wasser. Es war weit wie die Wüste, aber es bewegte sich. Tchakhura hatte niemals eine Farbe wie dieses fremde, tiefe, sich verändernde Blau gesehen. Selbst Akhund’s, der Zaubermann, Geschichten hatten sie darauf nicht vorbereiten können. Es ließ sie sich klein und machtlos fühlen, und ängstlich – nicht zu erwähnen unerbittlich übel.  
Der schwarzhaarige, weißhäutige Nordmann, der Mann der scheinbar der Khondyë des Schiffs war, sagte wieder etwas zu ihr. Sie hielt seinen Blick, versuchte die Weite des Meeres hinter ihm auszublenden, und behielt den festen Griff an ihrem Messer. Der Captain hatte eine eigenartige, nervenaufreibende Eigenschaft an sich. Er war groß, größer als die anderen, und seine Augen waren tief und blau wie der Ozean, doch da war etwas anderes dass ihn von den anderen unterschied. Seine Augen schienen direkt durch sie hindurch zu schneiden, bis auf die Knochen. Sie hatte einen Blick auf seine Hände erhaschen können. Sie sahen verbrannt aus, als hätte man sie in Flammen gehalten bis dass das Fleisch anfing zu schmelzen. Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah auf in sein Gesicht.  
Er sah hinab und sagte etwas zu dem Mann der vor ihren Füßen lag, welcher grinste und in einer tiefen, grollenden Stimme antwortete, die anderen Männer zum Lachen brachte. Der Captain lächelte ebenfalls, sah dann wieder zu Tchakhura und zeigte auf dich selbst. „Remuil.“, sagte er. Der Mann aus Nah-Harad welcher in der ersten Nacht zu ihr gesprochen hatte, folgte sofort, legte die Hand auf seine Brust.  
„Ich bin Mahaya.“, sagte er in Mbilo. „Du gehörst nun zu uns. Bist eine von uns.“  
Sie sah von Mahaya zu Remuil, dann zu dem Rest der Crew, lockerte nicht den Griff um ihren Messer.  
„ _Willkommen_.“, sagte Mahaya in der fremden Sprache die Remuil sprach, dann wechselte er zurück zu Mbilo. „Bedeutet… du bist froh hier. Wir sind froh wenn du hier bist. _Willkommen_.“  
„Willkommen, Tíniel.“, sagte Remuil. Es gab ein Grollen an Stimmen als die Männer hinter ihm, ihm nach sprachen. Für einen Moment gab es nur das Geräusch des Meeres das gegen das Schiff schlug. Widerstrebend steckte Tchakhura das Messer in ihren Gürtel und nickte. Sie hatte gedacht sie wäre eine Gefangene, zwischen Feinden; doch sie irgend einem dummen Grund, akzeptierten sie sie – auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatten wer sie war, wo sie her kam, oder was sie werden sollte.

\-------

_Sieben Monate später: 3014, Drittes Zeitalter_

Tíniel stand auf ihren Zehenspitzen, schielte auf den Horizont. Das Blau des Himmels vereinigte sich endlos mit dem tieferen Blau des Meeres, doch sie konnte nichts sehen dort wo sie sich trafen. Noch konnte Harûk.  
„Verdammter Remuil und seine verdammte Sehkraft.“, murmelte er neben ihr, suchte fruchtlos wie Tíniel und die anderen den Ozean ab.  
„Hast du etwas gesagt Harûk?“, rief der Captain vom Bug aus, zu weit entfernt um überhaupt etwas zu hören, selbst Harûk’s tiefe Stimme. Harûk verdrehte die Augen und verfiel in unhörbares Gemurmel. Tíniel lächelte. Alle auf der _Haedannen_ wussten dass etwas komisch an Remuil war, etwas anderes – seine alarmierend gute Sehkraft und sein Gehör, vorne weg – doch es war etwas worüber niemand sprach.  
Das war das unausgesprochene Gesetz auf dem Schiff: egal welche Person, egal wie seine Vergangenheit aussah, es wurden keine Fragen gestellt. Deshalb war die Haedannen eine Besonderheit unter den anderen Korsaren. Es war ein Hafen für alle Menschen aus allen Ländern, des Nordens oder des Südens, ein Ort um ein neues Leben zu beginnen, ein Ort an dem zugehörten wenn es nichts anderes gab. Es war perfekt für Tíniel; wenn irgendjemand auf diesem Schiff herausfand wer sie war, dass sie eine Verräterin war… sie schüttelte sich zurück in die Gegenwart, verbannte die dunklen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. Zuletzt hatte sie weniger an ihre Vergangenheit gedacht. Es war besser so. Manchmal, fühlte es sich an als wäre sie ihrem Untergang entkommen.  
„Dort!“, kam Grimbold’s triumphierender Schrei von der Mastspitze. „Süd-Osten! Korsaren, ganz sicher!“:  
Tíniel drehte sich in die Richtung in die Grimbold gedeutet hatte, und suchte nach dem Ding welches Remuil lange vor ihnen allen gesehen hatte. Sie konnte es sehen, aber gerade so. Das Schiff war nur ein dunkler Punkt am Horizont; es würde Stunden dauern ehe sie sie erreichten.  
„Der Wind geht nach Norden!“, rief Remuil. „Holt die Segel ein! Ich will Männer an den Rudern, drei auf jeder Seite. Wir können diese Korsaren noch vor der Dämmerung einholen!“  
Es gab einen Chorus von „Aye, Captain!“ und die Männer sprangen in Aktion. Tíniel bewegte sich mit ihnen, nahm ein Tau am Vormast und hob es um es anzuziehen. Sie hatte sich an das Leben auf der _Haedannen_ gewöhnt – es sogar lieb gewonnen. Es hatte ein komfortablen Rhythmus, und ein neues bekanntes Gefühl eines Ruders in der Hand, der Geschmack des Salzes in der Luft und das Geräusch der Wellen gemischt mit Remuil’s unaufhörlichen Gesang.  
Es bewegte sich nicht; es steckte fest, etwas hinderte es sich problemlos zu bewegen. Sie fluchte, schaute sich um ob jemand ihre Schwäche gesehen hatte. Niemand tat es. Sie drehte sich zurück und zog erneut, stellte ihren Fuß gegen eine Balustrade. Das Tau weigerte sich zu spannen. Plötzlich gesellte sich ein raues Paar Hände dazu.  
„Brauchst du etwas Hilfe, Liebes?“, fragte der Mann. Es war Jako, ein dunkelhäutiger Mann wahrscheinlich aus Nah-Harad. Er grinste sie an, zeigte zwei regelmäßig unterbrochene Reihen an gelben Zähnen. Tíniel zuckte zusammen. „Nein, Jako,“, antwortete sie. „aber ich danke dir.“  
Jako verließ sie nicht. „Aber ich _wünsche_ mir dir zu helfen.“, sagte er und kam näher. Tíniel wich zurück. „Es muss einsam sein alles allein zu machen…“  
Tíniel ließ das Seil los und zog eines ihrer Messer, ließ ihre Finger über die die Klinge wandern. „Nein,“, sagte sie erneut. „ich bleibe lieber alleine als meine Zeit mit jemanden zu verbringen den ich nicht sehen will.“  
Er trat wieder näher. „Ich könnte dir Dinge zeigen die du sehen wolltest.“, hauchte er. Tíniel zog ihre Brauen hoch.  
„Möchtest du ein Geheimnis erfahren?“, flüsterte sie zurück. Jako’s Grinsen wurde breiter; er lehnte sich vor und sie fuhr fort. „Vor langer, langer Zeit, ist da Zaubermann. Er hat eine – einen schrecklichen Fluch auf mich gelegt, der sorgt dafür dass jeder Mann den ich liebe, sterben wird mit Schwert in seinem Herzen…“  
Das Grinsen erstarb auf Jako’s Gesicht und seine Augen weiteren sich leicht. Tíniel hörte nicht auf, stellte ihre Stimme tief und ominös. „Dieser Mann, sein Schicksal ist es – ist es so starke Schmerzen und so viele Verletzungen zu ertragen, seine gesamte Ehre zu verlieren…Nun,“, sie sprach wieder normal. „möchtest du mir noch immer diese Dinge zeigen?“  
Er wich nun zurück, stolperte über einen Haufen Seile, drehte sich um, um zu flüchten – bis dass er plötzlich gegen Remuil stieß. Er erstarrte, sah ängstlich auf.  
„Gibt es hier ein Problem, Jako?“, fragte der Captain, seine Stimme war gefährlich leise. Sofort stellte Jako sich gerade hin, sein Ausdruck locker. „Absolut nicht Captain.“, antwortete er.  
„Das ist gut.“, antwortete Remuil, seine blieben auf Jako’s. „So soll es bleiben.“  
Jako nickte und ging mit einem letzten, ängstlichen Blick auf Tíniel. Remuil beugte sich und hob das Seil mit seinen verbrannten Händen auf. Er zog daran, und mit einem Ruck löste es sich. Er reichte es Tíniel.  
„Ich habe deine Hilfe nicht gebraucht.“, sagte sie und sprach nicht über das Seil. „Das ist nicht das erste Mal passiert. Aber für Jako denke ich… letzte Mal.  
Der Captain zuckte mit den Achseln. „Vielleicht habe ich dem armen, abergläubigen Jako geholfen. Du darfst dein Messer wegstecken. Du bist außer Gefahr.“  
Tíniel verdrehte die Augen, steckte das Messer zurück in die Scheide auf ihrem Rücken und zog an dem Seil bis dass es straff genug war. Sie sicherte es um einen Mast herum, bewusst dass Remuil seine Augen auf sie gerichtet hatte. Sein Gehör war exzellent, dass wusste sie. Hätte er das Märchen gehört welches sie Jako erzählt hatte? Zugegeben, es war eine Übertreibung der Wahrheit. Aber es war wahr, dass sie zu einem gewissen Punkt verflucht war, und dass jeder der sie liebte deshalb leiden würde. Verurteilt eine _khaviga_ zu werden… Sie sog den Atem scharf ein. Es fühlte sich an als hätte sie Jahre nicht mehr an dieses Wort gedacht.  
Remuil aber zeigte nicht mit dem Finger auf sie. Vielleicht vermutete er nichts. Oder er tat es aber sagte nichts – doch wenn er es tat, brachte er die gesamte _Haedannen_ in Gefahr. Aber Remuil war anders als die restlichen Männer; er sah die Dinge nicht so wie es die anderen taten, und er war beinahe außerweltlich so wie er sich selber trug.  
„Warum tuen wir dies, Captain?“, fragte sie, deutete auf das Schiff.  
Remuil lächelte. „Ich kann nicht so tun als würde ich verstehen was du meinst.“, antwortete er. Tíniel lief an die Seite des Schiffs und schaute auf das sich bewegende Wasser, stützte ihre Ellbogen auf die Reling ab.  
„Andere Schiffe, sie sind nicht wie wir.“  
„Wir sind keine Piraten.“  
„Aber warum?“, fragte sie erneut. Die _Haedannen_ war ein besonderes Schiff. Geformt und gebaut wie eine korsarische Dromonen und segelte ebenfalls mit schwarzen Segeln. Doch es war nur eine Erscheinung. Die schwarzen Segel erlaubten der _Haedannen_ sich den Korsaren zu nähern als wäre es anders möglich. Und wenn sie nah genug waren, griffen sie an. Die Piraten der Stadt der Korsaren griffen Handelsschiffe an und überfielen an Küsten gelegen Dörfer um Profit zu machen. Die Crew von Remuil’s Schiff griff die Piraten an, nahmen die Güter an sich und verkauften sie zurück an ihre Besitzer zu einem Preis an dem beide verdienten.  
Es war gut; Tíniel fühlte einen Funken des Triumphs wenn sie einen Piraten bewusstlos schlug – es war Remuil’s Gesetz dass sie niemanden töteten – und war jedes Mal befriedigt wenn sie die Dankbarkeit der Händler sah wenn sie die Waren zurück zu ihnen brachten. Doch die Haedannen wurde von allen Korsaren verachtet. Deshalb mussten die die Stadt vermeiden außer die Notwendigkeit zwang sie dazu und warum sie den Hafen oft bei Nacht verließen.  
„Es ist oft einfacher etwas böses zu tun,“, sagte Remuil. „oder sich nicht darum zu kümmern etwas gutes zu tun. Das weiß ich,“, sagte er, seine Stimme überschattet mit dunklen Erinnerungen. „doch das Meer… das Meer ruft mich, zieht mich zu sich. Auf See, kann ich dem Ort näher sein den ich einst Heimat nannte. Und… es ist ein guter Ort um sich zu verstecken.“  
Sie sah auf zu ihm, etwas überrascht. „Du versteckst dich?“  
Er vergab ihr diese Frage. „So wie du. Genauso wie Mahaya, Harûk, Grimbold und Odimba… selbst Jako.“  
„Es gibt bessere Orte um sich zu verstecken, bessere Orte als dort wo wir den Korsaren zu rufen: „Schaut uns an! Wir stehlen euer Geld! Bitte kommt um uns zu töten!“  
Remuil lachte bei ihrer Imitation. „Warum bist du dann noch hier,“, fragte er. „wenn du Orte kennst die besser sind?“  
Tíniel überlegte für einen Moment. Er hatte Recht, natürlich. Das Meer, gewaltig und unendlich, war ein guter Ort an dem Mann flüchten kann. Land war nicht so sicher. Aber das war nicht alles. „Ich fühle mich nicht so… böse, wenn dass das richtige Wort ist, wenn ich hier bin.“, sagte sie. „Ich tue gute Dinge, wie gesagt hast. Manchmal denke ich dass ich kein schlechter Mensch bin. Zu kämpfen, hilft das zu denken.“  
Remuil nickte, starrte raus auf den Ozean. „Es gibt einen größeren Feind.“, sagte er zärtlich. „Hier, wenn wir die Piraten bekämpfen, bekämpfen wir seine Verbündeten, die die es sind, oder bald sein werden. Also, du siehst, wir kämpfen dennoch im gleichen Krieg wie der Rest der Welt, nur an einer vergessenen Front. Wir bekämpfen den selben Schatten wie vor langer Zeit, in einem Krieg der begann ehe man sich erinnern konnte, und noch immer nicht geendet ist.“  
Tíniel verstand ihn nicht, doch irgendwie schien es als würde er nicht mit ihr sprechen, sondern zu sich selber. Sie wandte sich wieder zum Wasser zurück. „Es ist kein realer Krieg.“, sagte sie.  
Er sah auf sie heran. „Warum nicht?“  
„Wir töten nicht.“, sagte sie einfach. Für einen Moment studierte Remuil ihr Gesicht. Sie senkte den Blick, so fühlte es sich weniger an als würde er ihre Gedanken lesen.  
Schließlich seufzte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bereite dich auf den Kampf vor.“, sagte er. „Wir werden sie bald eingeholt haben.“ Damit drehte er sich um und ging weg, sang dabei eines seiner befremdlichen Lieder. 

\-------

Tíniel kletterte in der Nähe von Harûk die Takelage hinauf um die Piraten besser im Licht der sinkenden Sonne zu sehen. Sie waren nah genug um die rufen zu hören, grölten Beleidigungen und schlugen ihre Waffen gegen die Seiten des Schiffes. Die _Haedannen_ holte rasch auf, selbst ohne Männer an den Rudern.  
Jetzt konnte sie die Männer sehen. Eine große Anzahl von ihnen schwankten dort wo sie standen, doch nicht im Rhythmus des Schiffs. Tíniel sah hinüber zu Harûk. „Schau sie dir an.“, lachte sie. „Sie trinken zu viel von Rum.“  
Harûk lachte ebenfalls. „Wir sagen dass sie _betrunken_ sind.“, sagte er. „Ein hilfreiches Wort in unserem Teil der Welt. Aber du hast Recht Tíniel; heute wird es ein leichter Kampf!“  
Schlussendlich zogen sie neben die Dromone. Die Männer der _Haedannen_ warfen Seile mit Enterhaken am Ende auf das andere Schiff und zogen sie fest wenn sie sich eingehakt hatten. Sobald die Schiffe miteinander verbunden waren, enterten sie, zogen sie ihre Waffen.  
Die Crew der _Haedannen_ war in Unterzahl, doch das hielt sie nicht auf. Tíniel hielt am Rande des Kampfes inne, beobachtete wie Remuil seine langen Klingen herum wirbelte, mühelos mit einer Leichtigkeit und einer befremdlichen Eleganz durch die Piraten manövrierte. Die anderen kämpften mit weitaus weniger Eleganz, aber mehr Begeisterung. Keiner von ihnen tötete oder verletzte ernsthaft seine Gegner, stattdessen schlugen sie hart genug auf den Kopf damit sie ganz sicher bewusstlos waren.  
Tíniel schaute an Remuil vorbei und sah wie Mahaya gegen einen Piraten kämpfte, jeden seiner Hiebe Schlag für Schlag parierte. Doch hinter ihm schlichen sich zwei weitere Männer an, Waffen bereit, warteten scheinbar auf den richtigen Moment Mahaya anzugreifen. Tíniel sprang auf die Dromone und wich den kämpfenden Männern aus bis dass sie fast bei Mahaya und seinem Gegner war. Ohne inne zu halten, zog sie ihr gebogenes Schwert und streckte es vor Mahaya’s Genick, gerade als der erste Pirat – der kleinere – seine Klinge herab brachte. Ihre Waffen trafen krachend aufeinander, und der Pirat, gestört und knurrend, wandte sich ihr zu.  
Er schwang sein Schwert herum, aber sie blockte problemlos ab, gleichzeitig trat sie vor um seine Bewegungen einzuschränken. Unsicher trat er zurück, schlug zu, aber sie wehrte ab und ging erneut nach vorne so dass sie neben ihm war. Ehe er reagieren konnte, ließ sie sich in die Hocke fallen und wirbelte eines ihrer Beine herum, so dass sie ihn in der Kniekehle traf. Seine Füße flogen und mit einem dumpfen Knall landete er auf seinem Rücken. Schnell, traf Tíniel in mit dem Knauf ihres Schwertes an der Schläfe, und schlug ihn bewusstlos. Innerhalb von Sekunden war es vorbei.  
Sie wollte sich gerade aufstellen aber war gezwungen sich erneut zu ducken als der zweite Pirat, der hässliche, sein Schwert nach ihr schwang. Es pfiff nur wenige Zentimeter an ihrem Kopf vorbei Bund sie tänzelte wenige Schritte zurück hinsichtlich des Piraten. Dieser schien im Vergleich nüchtern zu sein. Er grinste sie anzüglich an, und sie stockte; sein Gesicht und sein Hals waren eine Masse violetter, gekreuzter Narben.  
Tíniel trat vor um ihn zu treffen. Ihre Klingen bewegten sich nun deutlich schneller; sie blockte ab, stieß zu, parierte und schwang nach ihm, versuchte ein Muster in seinem Angriff zu finden. Die Soldaten von Gondor kämpften alle mit einer ähnlichen Technik, als wären sie alle von dem selben Meister gelehrt worden; Piraten waren schwerer zu lesen, denn jeder kämpfte anders.  
Er zwang sie zurück. Sie bewegte sich so dass sie die Stufen zum Vorderdeck hinter sich hatte, ihr einen Vorteil gaben. Sie ließ Schläge auf seiner linken Seite nieder prasseln, dort wo er schwächer war, aber er steigerte ebenfalls seine Angriffe. Er schlug zu, und sie wehrte ab, und schlug dann selber zu. Sie hatte erwartet dass er blockte aber stattdessen wich er aus. Tíniel verlor das Gleichgewicht, wedelte mit den Armen um ihre Position auf den Stufen zu halten, aber sie war nicht schnell genug; der Pirat schwang sein Schwert und das Schwert schnitt in ihren Arm.  
Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und wechselte das Schwert in ihre linke Hand. Stunden an gnadenlosen Training mit ihrem Vater als sie ein Kind war hatten sicher gestellt dass sie mit ihrer Linken und ihrer Rechten gut war, und sie senkte ihm stumm. Sie war jetzt auf der obersten Stufe, wurde noch immer zurück gedrängt. Doch das Muster des hässlichen Piraten wurde immer sichtbarer: links, rechts, rechts, Hieb. Sie parierte, wurde selbstsicherer und passte sich seinen Schlägen an. Hieb, links, rechts, rechts unten. Er wurde müde. Rechts, Hieb, links, rechts… dieses Mal täuschte sie links an. Er bewegte sich um zu blocken, aber im letzten Moment zog Tíniel ihr Schwert zurück, und mit einem Handgriff ließ sie das Schwert über das Deck fliegen.  
Sie stand, die Schwertspitze an seinem Hals. „Heute gewinnst du nicht, Pirat.“, sagte sie. Er starrte sie verbittert an, atemlos.  
„Nur heute, Hübsche.“, knurrte er. Sie sah zu ihm. Eines seiner Augen war weiß, überdeckt von einer Narbe welche sich bis über seine Stirn zog. Tíniel trat näher, presste ihr Schwert an seinen Hals.  
„Vielleicht.“, sagte sie „Doch heute ist noch nicht vorbei.“ Sie zog ihr Schwert weg. Seine Augen weiteren sich, und so hart wie sie konnte schlug sie ihm auf den Kopf. Sein gutes Auge drehte sich nach hinten, und er fiel bewusstlos auf das Vorderdeck. Als sie sich zurück auf den Weg zum Hauptdeck machte, war der Kampf vorbei. Die Männer waren dabei die Beute der Piraten von der Dromone auf die _Haedannen_ zu laden.  
„Gute Ausbeute!“, rief Harûk, hob eine Holztruhe. „Wird im Hafen guten Profit bringen.“  
Tíniel sah sich um. Harûk hatte Recht; es gab einige Truhen, Fässer und Rollen an getrockneten Stoffen an Deck. Sie fragte sich wie viele Handelsschiffe ihre Fracht vermissten.  
Mahaya trat neben sie und reichte ihr eine Axt, die selbe wie die, die er in seinen eigenen Händen hielt. „Sollen wir die Ehre erweisen?“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „ _Ehre_? Ich kenne das Wort nicht. Aber ich werde helfen.“  
Sie gingen hinüber zum Hauptmast. Tíniel stellte sich gegenüber von Mahaya auf, und sie begannen zu fällen. Sie fielen in einen Rhythmus. Tíniel’s Arm schmerzte. Während sie arbeiteten, nahmen die anderen Männer die Waffen der Piraten und warfen sie über Bord, behielten nur die gut gearbeiteten für die _Haedannen_. Es war ein guter Plan, jahrelang geübt und perfektioniert von Remuil. Sie nahmen die Waren um sie ihren Besitzern zurück zu geben und zerstörten das Schiff so dass die Korsaren sofort an Land gehen mussten. Es würde einige Zeit vergehen ehe dieses Schiff wieder in See stechen würde.  
„Ahoi!“, rief Mahaya plötzlich. Sie sprang vom Mast zurück und beobachtete triumphierend wie dieser unheilvoll knarrte, wandte und mit einem Knall fiel. Die Dromone neigte sich stark auf eine Seite und begann mit Wasser vollzulaufen. Es gab Jubel als die schwarzen Segel nieder gingen, dann rief Remuil: „Genug jetzt! Zurück zum Schiff! Trennt sie ab und lasst sie zurück um aufzuräumen nachdem sie erwacht sind!“  
Es gab Gelächter. Die Crew sprang zurück auf die Haedannen, schnitt die Seile ab und drückten das andere Schiff weg. Harûk und Grimbold hievten die letzte Truhe an Bord, und als sie sie absetzten hockte sich Harûk daneben.  
„Lasst sie uns öffnen.“, sagte er. Er zog den Deckel zurück. Im Inneren lag ein Stapel vorsichtig gefalteter Seidenkleider. Harûk zog eines ehrfürchtig heraus, sah dann herüber zu Tíniel.  
„Eines für unsere eigene Schönheit?“, grinste er. Tíniel zuckte mit den Schultern, verbarg ihr eigenes Grinsen.  
„Ich denke nicht dass Grimbold das tragen wird.“, antwortete sie. Die Männer grölten vor Lachen, und Mahaya brüllte vom Hinterdeck.  
„Kommt jetzt, ihr alten Weiber. Arbeitet jetzt, guckt später!“  
Es gab ein gutgelauntes Grummeln der Männer als sie sich zerstreuten. Tíniel reichte die Stoffrollen hinunter in den Frachtraum als Mahaya neben sie trat.  
„Ich habe dir nicht gedankt.“, sagte er.  
„Für wie?“, fragte sie.  
„Für was,“, korrigierte er. „dafür dass du mich auf dem Schiff gerettet hast. Ich mag wo mein Kopf sitzt. Passt ganz gut.“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht liegt es an dir meinen Kopf beim nächsten Mal zu retten.“

In dieser Nacht, lag Tíniel in ihrer Hängematte und hörte dem Schnarchen der anderen zu. Remuil hatte Recht: Gutes zu tun war das Richtige. Und das Meer gab es ihr wieder. Es bot ihr Zuflucht, ein Ort an dem sie ohne Fragen akzeptiert wurde.  
Beinahe wie ein neuer Anfang.


	4. Gefangen

### 4 – Gefangen

Tíniel warf den Würfel.  
„Zwei und Fünf.“, sagte sie. „Das macht… vierzehn Punkte.“ Mahaya nickte und notierte es auf Strichliste. Tíniel gab die Würfel an Grimbold weiter.  
Zwei Wochen waren seit der letzten Begegnung mit Korsaren vergangen. Sie hatten ihre Waren im Hafen verkauft, Proviant aufgestockt und zurück in See gestochen. Die Narbe auf Tíniel’s Arm war verschorft und juckte – beinahe so sehr wie das Bedürfnis mehr Piraten zu finden. Die Inaktivität schlauchte an ihr und dem Rest der Crew, so verbrachten sie ihre freie Zeit stattdessen mit dummen Würfelspielen.  
Grimbold warf. „Zwei und Zwei.“, sagte er. „Ein Doppel! Das ist… das ist…“  
Harûk nahm die Würfel von dem kleinen, runden Tisch, grinste. „Zwei und Zwei ist Vier, mein Freund.“, sagte er. „Und Drei mal Vier ist ein Dutzend. Hast du niemals gelernt zu zählen?“  
Tíniel musste sich verkneifen die Augen zu verdrehen. Alle wussten dass Grimbold Probleme mit Nummern hatte, aber er und Harûk nutzten jede Möglichkeit die sie finden konnten um über den anderen zu triumphieren.  
Grimbold schaute finster. „Es gibt keinen Bedarf daran.“, sagte er. „Wenn ich zählen muss, habe ich meine zehn Finger.“  
„Bist du sicher dass da zehn sind?“, fragte Harûk, ein Ausdruck von gespielter Sorge auf seinem Gesicht. Aber es wurde durch sein übliches Grinsen ersetzt als er Grimbold’s Hieb aus wich.  
Mahaya sah von seiner Liste auf. „Und wenn mehr als zehn Dinge zu zählen sind? Was dann?“  
„Benutzen wir unsere elf Zehen.“, sagte Tíniel ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen. Grimbold sah sie finster an, und sie wandte sich an Harûk. „Warum spielst du nicht? Wartest du auf jemanden?“  
Harûk warf. „Zwei und Sechs. Acht Punkte.“ Er reichte sie an Mahaya weiter. „Wie immer, Grimbold, liegst du falsch. Hier draußen gibt es genug Dinge zu zählen. Schiffe, Piraten, Fässer mit Beute, Tage…“  
„Nein,“, sagte Grimbold. „es gibt nur wenig zu zählen. Aber manchmal ist es besser wenn nicht gezählt wird… deshalb ist die _Haedannen_ ein gutes Schiff. Wir zählen nur die Dinge die nicht wichtig sind.  
Es gab eine kurze Stille während Mahaya rollte und seine Summe aufschrieb. Tíniel fragte sich welche Dinge Grimbold nicht zählen wollte. Ein Gedanke wuchs in ihrem Kopf, darüber wie Prophezeiung für sie gezählt hatte. Sie verdrängte es.  
Mahaya reichte die Würfel an Tíniel weiter. „Ich überlege dass Remuil etwas damit zu tun hat.“, sagte er. „Dass er die _Haedannen_ zu einem… einem sicheren Ort für uns gemacht hat. Er ist irgendwie anders, denkt ihr nicht? Nicht so menschlich wie wir. Aber ich vermute dass geht uns nichts an.“  
Sie warf eine Drei und eine Eins. „Vier.“, sagte sie. „Das Schiff… es gehört ihm, oder?“ Mahaya nickte, und sie fragte: „Wie hat er die Crew zusammen bekommen? Wie hat er Leute gefunden die einen Ort gesucht haben, einen sicheren Ort?“  
„Du meinst warum er Leute wie uns gewählt hat, nicht einfach irgendwelche Piraten von den Straßen der Stadt?“, sagte Grimbold. „Nun… ich denke nicht dass er nicht uns gefunden hat, sondern wir ihn.“  
„Ich erinner mich vor… der _Haedannen_ , war ich in der Stadt.“, sagte Mahaya leise, sein Blick weit weg. „Ich habe meine Tage damit verbracht zu trinken. Eines Tages kam Remuil in die Taverne, und er fragte ob ich nach Arbeit suchte. Er… wusste es einfach.“  
Grimbold warf eine Vier und eine Drei, runzelte dann angestrengt die Stirn, seine Lippen bewegten sich stumm, als er zusammen rechnete. Er sah zu ihnen auf. „Vierzehn.“, sagte er nonchalant, gab die Würfel an Harûk weiter welcher, ausnahmsweise, sein Grinsen verbarg.  
„Ich habe genug Fehler gemacht.“, sagte er. „Aber ihr alle von der Crew des Schiffs, sehr nicht meine Vergangenheit wenn ihr mir ins Gesicht schaut. Wenn ihr es könntet… kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen dass ihr nicht in meine Nähe kommen wolltet.“  
„Das selbe kann man über mich sagen.“, sagte Grimbold.  
„Und mich.“, fügte Mahaya mit einem grimmigen Lächeln hinzu.  
„Ich mache in meinem Leben keine Fehler.“, sagte Tíniel. Die Prophezeiung blieb unerfüllt. Sie hatte nichts falsch gemacht.  
„Tatsächlich?“, sagte Harûk trocken. „Und dennoch hattest du eine Gruppe gut ausgebildeter Assassine hinter dir als du zu uns kamst. Sicherlich _etwas_ dass man hätte etwas besser handhaben können…“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn diese Männer wüssten warum sie verfolgt worden war, würden sie nicht wünschen mit ihr befreundet zu sein. Sie würden sie vom Schiff werfen. Sie ertränken. Ihre Kehle durchschneiden. Es war etwas das jemand wie sie verdiente. Doch noch war sie nicht die geworden welche Akhund prophezeit hatte.  
„Wir alle haben Fehler gemacht.“, sagte Mahaya. „Selbst Remuil.“  
Grimbold schnaubte. „Schaut ihn euch an.“, sagte er. „Er und seine mysteriösen blauen Augen und sein glänzendes schwarzes Haar… Habt ihr jemals einen solch perfekten Mann gesehen? Jemand wie er könnte niemals etwas _wirklich_ schlechtes tun.“  
„Bist du in ihn verliebt?“, fragte Harûk skeptisch.  
„Vielleicht ist er nicht _schlecht_ , nicht wirklich.“, sagte Mahaya. „Aber wenn er diesen dunklen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht bekommt, kann man sehen dass ihn etwas schmerzt.“  
„Ich sehe keine Emotionen bei ihm.“, meinte Grimbold abweisend. „Ihn kann man genauso schlecht lesen wie ein Buch.“  
Mahaya, Harûk und Tíniel waren ihm komische Blicke zu. „Was?“, fragte er abwehrend. „Ich kann nicht lesen.“  
„Er singt ständig diese Lieder.“, sagte Harûk gedankenvoll. „Man könnte meinen dass jemand der so wunderschön singt nicht böse sein kann.“  
Mahaya seufzte. „Muss man böse sein um vor seiner Vergangenheit davon zu laufen? Ein Feigling… vielleicht. Ich denke ich bin es. Aber nicht böse.“  
Gedanken über ihren _bamyë_ kamen Tíniel ins Gedächtnis. Sie hätte sich ihrem Tod entgegen stellen können, anstatt wegzulaufen wie ein Feigling. Und dennoch war die Logik verdreht: die Prophezeiung selber sorgte selbst dafür wahr zu werden. Nichts als eine Drohung des Betrugs reichte um sie zum Tode zu verurteilen.  
Harûk beendete seinen Zug und Mahaya legte die Strichliste auf den Tisch.  
„Die Ergebnisse sie wie folgt,“, verkündete er. „Harûk, Fünfzig-und-vier. Tíniel, Fünfzig-und-neun. Grimbold, Sechzig-und-eins… und,“, endete er genießend. „ich mit Sechzig-und-acht.“  
„Du hast betrogen.“, klagte Harûk. „Du hast dein Ergebnis geändert.“  
Mahaya zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kontrollier die Liste wenn du magst.“  
Tíniel seufzte und stand auf. Grimbold schnappte sich das Papier aus Mahaya’s Händen und sah es ein. Entrüstet ließ er es fallen. „Wie kann es sein dass du immer ein Glücksspiel gewinnst, Mahaya?“, fragte er.  
„Du hast Recht.“, sagte Harûk. „Wir machen das Spiel fair; nächstes Mal kannst aufschreiben.“ Grimbold öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, runzelte die Stirn, aber war vdirch einen Ruf unterbrochen worden.  
„Schiff! Schwarze Segel, im Südwesten."  
Schnell lief Tíniel zur Reling auf Steuerbord und starrte hinaus auf See, ihre Stimmung plötzlich aufgehellt. Hier war etwas dass von melancholischen Gedanken ablenkte: Korsaren. Harûk stellte sich neben sie, löste sein Schwert aus der Scheide.  
„Es ist dort.“, sagte er, mit dem Finger zeigend. Sie blinzelte, aber die Spiegelung der Sonne auf dem Wasser machte es schwer zu sehen. Nach einem Moment sah sie etwas – aber nicht aus der Richtung die Harûk meinte.  
„Ich sehe es!“, rief sie. Harûk drehte sich um zu schauen, aber nach einem Moment schüttelte er den Kopf. „Meins ist besser.“, sagte er.  
Tíniel runzelte die Stirn. „Was?“  
„Mein… mein Fleck, er ist besser.“  
Tíniel schaute nochmals in die Richtung in die er zeigte. Er hatte Recht, da war etwas, doch es schien nicht eine der Dromonen mit schwarzen Segeln zu sein. „Was ist _Fleck_ ,“, fragte sie. „und warum ist deins besser?“  
„Ein Fleck ist etwas sehr kleines. Und meiner ist besser, weil ich ihn zu erst gesehen habe.“  
„Aber meiner ist viel groß. Größer.“  
„Meiner ist… nicht schwarz.“  
„Meiner ist tatsächlich ein _Schiff_.“  
„Meiner ist -“  
„Würdet ihr zwei den Mund halten?“, sagte Mahaya, lief mit den Armen voll Äxten vorbei. „Wir haben Arbeit zu erledigen. Ihr könnt mit den Korsaren streiten.“  
Harûk grinste Tíniel an und bewegte stumm seine Lippen: „ _meiner ist besser_ “ ehe er Mahaya folgte, welcher murmelte „Das habe ich gesehen.“ Tíniel grinste. 

\-------

Die Piraten riefen Beleidigungen in einer Sprache die Tíniel nicht verstand. Sie alle hatten kohlschwarze Haut, kennzeichneten sie als Männer aus Fern-Harad.  
„Vor vier Jahren haben wir gegen diesen Abschaum gekämpft.“, sprach Mahaya leise an ihrer Seite. „Dort haben wir Harûk gefunden.“  
Tíniel schaute zu Harûk herüber welcher mit Grimbold ein paar Meter entfernt stand. Er war still, seine Lippen waren zu schmalen Linien zusammen gepresst. Er starrte geradeaus, als würde er versuchen nicht zu sehen.  
„Er braucht nicht gegen sie zu kämpfen. Er sollte es nicht.“, meinte sie aber Mahaya zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Eines Tages müssen wir uns allen unserer Vergangenheit stellen.“, sagte er, und reichte ihr einen Greifhaken. „Heute ist Harûk an der Reihe.“ Sie nahm die Spule des Seiles in eine Hand, wog das Gewicht des Hakens in der anderen. In dem Moment als die Schiffe nah genug beieinander waren warf sie. Der Haken setzte sich beim ersten Versuch fest und Mahaya halt ihr zu ziehen und das Seil zu sichern.  
Sie zog ihr Schwert und Mahaya tat es ihr nach. „Für Harûk.“, sagte er und sie nickte. „Für Harûk.“ Dann gingen sie rüber.  
Diese Piraten waren erbitterte Kämpfer; es würde kein einfacher Kampf werde. Tíniel duckte sich unter einem Schlag, dann warf sie ihren Ellbogen hoch, fühlte wie Nase ihres Gegners brach. Er schrie auf und krümmte sich, aber sie hatte keine Zeit ihn bewusstlos zu schlagen.  
Der nächste Mann hatte eine Axt. Tíniel sprang zurück als er diese nach ihr schwang. Es war schwer eine schwere Axt mit einem Schwert abzuwehren, doch Tíniel hatte genug Erfahrung um zu wissen dass ihre Klinge eine längere Reichweite hatte und schneller war. Sie schlug nun damit zu, Blut floss nun aus einer oberflächlichen Wunde an seinem Bauch, sie sie ihm mit der Spitze zugefügt hatte. Der Mann grunzte aber hielt nicht inne. Sie tänzelte seitlich aus dem Weg um seinen nächsten Schlag auszuweichen.  
Sie müsste vermeiden mir ihrem Schwert zu parieren, um sich nicht den Arm zu brechen. Bevor der Pirat seine Waffe wieder geben konnte, trat sie sie ihm aus der Hand und rammte in ihn hinein, ihre Schulter traf seinen Bauch. Er taumelte zurück bis das seine Fersen über der obersten Stufe der Treppe standen wo hinunter in den Laderaum ging. Für einen Moment wandte er, seine Arme schwangen wild unter als er versuchte sein Gleichgewicht zu finden, aber es war vergeblich. Er fiel rückwärts in die Dunkelheit und Tíniel schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu.  
Sie wirbelte herum, ihr Schwert bereit, und sah Harûk.  
Er war unbewaffnet, seine Arme wurden von zwei Piraten festgehalten, jeder auf einer Seite. Einer von ihnen hielt ein Messer an seine Kehle. Es sah aus als würden sie mit ihm reden, ihn verspotten, aber Harûk’s Gesicht war wie Stein.  
Tíniel bewegte sich schnell dass sie hinter ihnen war, wurde langsamer, blieb unten. Sie kroch näher, nah genug dass sie ihre Stimmen hören konnte,  
Plötzlich sprang er hinter einem der Piraten hoch, schlug den Knauf ihres Schwertes auf seinen Hinterkopf. Er brach auf dem Deck zusammen und Harûk riss sich aus dem Griff des anderen. Das Messer wurde aus der Hand des Piraten geschlagen und Harûk flog auf ihn zu, teilte heftige, unaufhörliche Schläge aus. Der Pirat ging zu Boden, seine Augen rollten nach hinten, aber Harûk begann ihn zu treten. Er hörte nicht auf bis dass Tíniel ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er drehte sich um und sie sah die Tränen in seinen Augen. Sie schaute schnell weg, gab ihrem Freund die Zeit sich zu sammeln.  
Zum Schluss beruhigte sich Harûk’s Atmung. „Er hatte es verdient.“, flüsterte er, und zusammen kehrten sie zurück zum Schiff.  
Es gab nicht viel Fracht die von der Dromone abgeladen werden musste. Ein paar polierte Möbel aus Mahagoni, eine kleine Kiste an fremden, feinen Schmuck und eine einzelne Holztruhe. Tíniel half die Möbel zu verladen während andere das Piratenschiff halb zerstörten. Endlich nahmen sie Abstand dazu als sie zu Harûk sah. Er schaute auf die Auflistung des Schiffs, umfasste sein Schwert fest. Sie entschied sich ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.  
Mahaya schloss die Truhe als Tíniel ihn erreichte. „Was ist da drin?“, fragte sie.  
„Ein Teil, gut verpackt und zwischen Lagen von Seiden versteckt.“, antwortete Mahaya. „Eine schwarze, gläserne Kugel. Es hat eine befremdliche Schönheit an sich, auf eine Art faszinierend… Ich würde die Truhe öffnen um sie dir zu zeigen aber Remuil besteht darauf dass wir sie nicht berühren.“  
Sie runzelte fasziniert die Stirn. „Vielleicht ist-“  
„Schiff! Ein Schiff, direkt auf Steuerbord! Remuil!“  
Tíniel wirbelte herum um hinter sich zu schauen. Weniger als eine halbe Meile entfernt, Beine unbemerkt durch die Aktivität an Bord, war ein Schiff. Es sah aus wie ein Schiff aus dem Norden, aber kein Handelsschiff. Es holte sie schnell ein.  
„Das ist mein Fleck.“, hauchte Harûk, seine Hand ging zurück an sein Schwert.  
„Alle Hände an Deck!“, brüllte Remuil, ein panischer Ton lag in seiner Stimme. Irgendwie, hatte auch er das Schiff nicht gesehen. Einige der Männer bewegten sich um die Segel zu kappen, aber der Captain schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wir können ihr nicht entkommen.“, sagte er. „Wir werden bleiben und kämpfen. Verteidigt das Schiff, aber tötet nicht.“  
„Aber es sind Nordmänner.“, entgegnete Odimba. „Warum müssen wir kämpfen? Es ist mehr als wahrscheinlich dass wir ihnen einmal geholfen haben.“  
Remuil schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Dieses Schiff ist kein Händler.“, sagte er, dieses Mal sanfter. „Sie ist ein Kriegsschiff. Und wir segeln mit schwarzen Segeln.“ Für einen Moment bewegte sich keiner oder sprach. Dann zog Remuil sein Schwert. „Kämpft gut.“, sagte er.  
Die Crew der _Haedannen_ beobachtete stumm mit gezogenen Waffen wie das Schiff näher kam. Die Crew war weißhäutig und sie alle waren in der selben fremden Kleidung gewandt die Tíniel irgendwie bekannt war. Sie hielt den Atem an als sie zählte wie viele von ihnen da waren; sie hatten mindestens die doppelte Menge an Männern wie die _Haedannen_. Schnell wickelte Tíniel den fast vergessenen vadi der um ihre Schultern lag, um ihren Kopf und die untere Partie ihres Gesichts so wie es in ihrer Heimat getan wird. Mahaya warf ihr seitliche Blicke zu.  
„Nur eine… wie sagt ihr? Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme.“, erklärte sie.  
Harûk entgegnete mit einem halbherzigen Grinsen. „Sie möchte die Männer nicht mit ihrer Hässlichkeit verängstigen.“, witzelte er.  
Sie sah zurück zu dem großen Schiff. Die Soldaten darauf sahen zu ihnen herunter, ihre Augen waren gefüllt mit Abscheu. Einige von ihnen spuckten ins Wasser.  
„Sie hassen uns.“, sagte sie leise.  
„Sie hassen Piraten.“, antwortete Mahaya. „ Und wir haben schwarze Segel.“  
„Also hassen sie uns für das was wir nicht sind.“, sprach Harûk. „Amüsant, oder nicht?“  
„Ist das nicht der Lauf der Welt?“, antwortete sie.  
Das Schiff aus dem Norden zog gleich mit der _Haedannen_ und ihre Männer bereiteten sich vor an Bord zu gehen. Tíniel umfasste ihr Schwert fester, und atmete tief durch, schloss ihre Augen für einen Moment. _Konzentration_ , dachte sie. Es war ein Kampf wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte, aber sie hatte nicht die Absicht einen Rückzieher zu machen; das wäre Betrug. _Konzentration_.  
„Kämpft gut.“, sagte Mahaya. Tíniel öffnete ihre Augen.  
Die Nordmänner kamen an Bord, brüllten als sie an Deck schwangen, ihre Waffen gezogen. Einer rannte sofort auf Tíniel zu. Sie trat ein paar Schritte zurück als er auf sie zu stürmte um seinen Schwung gegen ihn einzusetzen, dann fing sie an zu parieren. Es war komisch komplett defensiv zu kämpfen, aber Remuil’s Warnung nicht zu töten hallte in ihrem Kopf. Sie wehrte einen Schlag auf ihre linke Seite ab, parierte dann erneut. Der Mann gegen den sie kämpfte, kämpfte gut, aber sie war ihm ebenbürtig. Sie konnte seine Attacken voraussehen; er kämpfte wie ein Soldat aus Gondor. Sie parierte erneut, verdrehte dann das Schwert mit ihrem eigenen. Er verlor seinen Halt und es fiel klappernd zu Boden. Sie trat es weg und fand einen neuen Gegner.  
Mit der Zeit, als sie kämpfte, registrierte sie dass die Geräusche und das Durcheinander um sie herum weniger würde. Ein zweiter Nordmann tat sich mit dem zusammen gegen den sie bereits kämpfte, dann ein Dritter. Nun bewegte sie sich schneller, ihr Schwert ein verschwommener Fleck. Sie musste an drei Fronten kämpfen, Angriffe von allen Seiten erwarten. Sie hörte auf zu überlegen und ihre Instinkte nahmen überhand; benommen dachte sie an die verurteilten Piraten die sie in den nördlichen Häfen gesehen hatten, ihre verwesenden Leichen hingen an Seinen.  
Es schien irgendwie eine Schande zu sein, nicht zu töten wenn das Leben dieser Männer alles waren, was zwischen ihr und ihrer Freiheit standen; während sie lebten, würde sie sterben. Aber sie würde nicht Remuil’s Befehl missachten. Sie kämpfte weiterhin defensiv, blockte, parierte, täuschte in eine Richtung an und drehte sich um aus der anderen wieder zu parieren.  
Dann plötzlich, ohne Warnung, fühlte sie einen heftigen Schmerz am Hinterkopf. Sie taumelte vorwärts und wurde von zwei der Männer aufgefangen und festgehalten, ihr Schwert fiel auf das Deck. Undeutlich bemerkte die einen vierten Mann der hinter ihr war, der eine den sie vorher entwaffnet hatte. Er hatte sie von hinten getroffen, Ehrlos, und er hatte sie hart geschlagen; sie musste mehrfach blinzeln bis dass die grellen Lichter schwächer wurden und sie wieder sehen konnte.  
Das einzige Geräusch am nun von Remuil, welcher auf unerklärlicher Weise fünf Männer gleichzeitig bekämpfte. Er bewegte sich fließend, mit beängstigender Anmut die von vielen Kämpfen erzählte. Der Rest der Crew stand bewegungs- und waffenlos, die Schwerter der Nordmänner zeigten auf ihre Hälse. Mahaya war auf seinen Knien, blass, und dunkles Blut pulsierte aus seiner Schulter.  
„Remuil!“, bellte Grimbold. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schaute Remuil auf, ohne anzuhalten oder seinen Rhythmus zu verlieren. Er sah seine Crew, alle entwaffnet und gefangen, und Tíniel dachte sie sah wie seine Schultern sich besiegt senkten. Doch dann sprang er nach hinten, vom Kampf weg, und legte sein Schwert auf das Deck, beobachtete die Nordmänner, kaum außer Atem.  
„Genug.“, sagte er.  
Sie wurden mit Eisenketten gefesselt und grob auf das Nord-Schiff geführt. Die Nordmänner taten ihre Arbeit in dem sie die _Haedannen_ zerstörten, aber nicht so wie Remuil es so lange praktiziert hatte. Dieses Mal würde das Schiff nicht schwimmen. Alles an Wert wurde mitgenommen, inklusive die Trugen von den gerade überfallenen Korsaren, und das Holz des Schiffes wurde in Öl getränkt.  
Dann zündeten sie es an.  
Auf dem anderen Deck sitzend mit den Händen hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt, schaute Tíniel verbittert als die Flammen sich ausbreiteten, hoch bis zu den schwarzen Segeln schlugen, das Deck und die Masten verzehrten, die Dromone die die letzten Monate ihr Zuhause gewesen war verschlangen. Sie sah hinüber zu Remuil, gefesselt mit ihnen zusammen. Die Flammen reflektierten sich in seinen Augen als er stumm zu sah wie sein Schiff unterging. 

Sie legten am nächsten Morgen im Hafen an. Es war ein Ort den Tíniel nie zuvor gesehen hatte, eine kleine nördliche Stadt, aber sie vermutete dass es nicht wichtig war. Es war ein Ort wie jeder andere wenn man gehängt wurde.  
Sie wurden in einer Reihe vom Schiff geführt, verbunden durch die rasselnden Ketten an ihren Handgelenken. Tíniel hasste die Ketten; ihre Arme schmerzten davon Tag und Nacht hinter ihrem Rücken zusammen gebunden zu sein, und ihre Handgelenke waren wund gescheuert. Die Nordmänner waren ebenfalls nicht sanft; sie Schubstein die Crew der _Haedannen_ grob herum, fort von dem lebendigen Hafen, eine Straße hinab, dann durch den Türrahmen eines hoch ragenden, zweistöckigen Gebäude aus Stein.  
Sie konnte nicht anders als zusammen zu zucken als sie hinein geschoben wurde. Noch nie zuvor war sie in einem soliden, unbeweglichen Gebäude gewesen, auch wenn sie hunderte von ihnen in der großen Stadt in Khand und der Korsaren gesehen hatte. Zwei Fuß über ihr war die schwere Decke, nicht zu vergleichen mit dem schwerelosen Material eines _patchi_. Sie zitterte, wie wenig es brauchen würde damit die Decke plötzlich zusammen fiel und sie zu Tode quetschen würde. Wer in dieser Welt würde in so einem Ding _leben_ wollen?  
In der Mitte des Raumes, sah ein Mann auf von dort wo er etwas an einem Schreibtisch schrieb, und seine Gefangenen genau prüfte. Tíniel war froh über den _vadi_ der ihr Gesicht verdeckte. Endlich wandte er sich zu den Wachen.  
„Habt ihr es gefunden?“, fragte er.  
Einer von ihnen schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir nahmen alles von ihrem Schiff – eine Kiste mit silbernen Plunder, etwas Mahagoni und eine Box gefüllt mit nichts außer Lumpen. Wir haben ihr Schiff durchsucht bevor wir es verbrannten aber kamen mit leeren Händen zurück.“  
Der Mann am Tisch runzelte die Stirn. „Es wäre weiser gewesen die Dromone fest zubinden und zu schleppen damit sie hier durchsucht wird.“, sagte er. „Doch bedauern würde jetzt nichts ändern. Seid ihr sicher dass es auf diesem Piratenschiff war? War da kein anderes?“  
„Keines, außer einer weiteren Korsaren Dromone welcher wie vom Hafen aus gefolgt sind. Se war durchsucht und halb zerstört worden, all ihre Männer bewusstlos, als wir sie erreichten. Es gab kein Anzeichen dass der Palantír dort gewesen war.“  
Ein weitere Soldat, auf Tíniel’s linker Seite, seufzte auf. „Der Truchsess wird nicht erfreut sein.“, sagte er.  
Der Mann am Schreibtisch verzog das Gesicht. „Er wird erzürnt sein.“, sagte er, dann schoss sein Kopf zu den Gefangenen. „Sperrt sie ein.“ 

Sie wurden durch einen kalten Gang aus Stein geführt welcher durch Fackeln erhellt wurde, gingen an schweren Türen mit kleinen vergitterten Fenstern vorbei. Sie wurden _Zellen_ genannt, erinnerte sich Tíniel. Mahaya hatte von ihnen erzählt; sie waren Gefängnisse, Orte an denen Piraten gehalten wurden ehe sie gehängt würden. Sie schauderte.  
Ihre Hände wurden los gebunden und nacheinander wurden sie in eine Zelle gestoßen. „Genieße dein Gefängnis, Pirat.“, höhnte eine der Wachen als er Remuil, der letzte in der Reihe, in den kleinen Raum schob. Remuil antwortete nicht, doch er zuckte zusammen als die Tür hinter ihm zugeschlagen wurde.  
Sie kuschelten sich im Dunkeln aneinander, alle Neunzehn. Die Stille wuchs, schrie all die Dinge heraus vor denen sie Angst hatten sie laut auszusprechen außer sie zu denken. Nicht einmal Harûk sprach. Tíniel legte ihren Kopf zurück gegen die Kälte Steinwand und schloss ihre Augen, versuchte dem schweren Gefühl an Furcht zu entkommen, aber es war nutzlos. Hinter ihren Augenlidern tanzten Bilder von schaukelnden Körpern die an Seilen hingen.  
Es war ungerecht dass sie so starb, in Schande und Ehrlosigkeit, als Bestrafung für etwas dass sie nicht war. Es war das zweite Mal in ihrem Leben dass sie für etwas sterben sollte dass sie nicht getan hatte, aber dieses Mal flüsterte etwas in ihrem Hinterkopf: _es ist besser dass du jetzt stirbst… lieber zu sterben als zu betrügen…_  
Sie schüttelte es ab, öffnete erneut ihre Augen und versuchte ihre Gedanken abzulenken. Ihre Handgelenke schmerzten von den Ketten die sie gefesselt hatten. Und ihr Kopf schmerzte; sie brauchte Wasser. Remuil fing an ein Lied zu summen um die Stille zu durchbrechen, und seine vernarbten, verbrannten Finger begannen zu zucken als würde er die Saiten einer Harfe spielen. Es hörte sich wie ein Klagelied an.  
Mahaya war krank geworden; seine Wunde war schlimm und entzündet. Er zitterte unaufhörlich in der Ecke. Über was hatten die Nordmänner vorher gesprochen? Sie versuchte darüber nachzudenken, sich selber abzulenken. Sie suchten nach etwas, etwas das gestohlen worden war. Und sie glaubten das Ding wäre auf der _Haedannen_ gewesen. Aber da war nichts an Wert gewesen, nichts außergewöhnliches an ihrer Fracht…  
Mit einem Ruck erinnerte sie sich an die schwarze Kugel die Mahaya ihr beschrieben hatte, das Remuil sie gewarnt hatte sie nicht zu berühren. Die Soldaten hatten sie nicht erwähnt… und das bedeutete nur dass sie sie nicht gefunden hatten.  
Sie lehnte sich vor. „Remuil.“, fing sie an, unterbrach sein Lied. „Diese Nordmänner, sie suchen etwas-“  
„Sei still!“, sagte Remuil leise. Sie würde still, und nach einem Moment fuhr er fort. „Du hast Recht, sie suchen nach etwas. Aber es ist besser wenn sie es nicht finden, denn sie verstehen nicht was es ist, was es tun kann. Wenn sie es benutzen, könnten ihr Geist verdorben werden, hoffnungslos und verdreht. In den Händen des Truchsess könnte es zum Tod tausender Menschen führen.  
Sie nickte, und auch wenn es dunkel war, wusste sie dass er es sah.  
„Wen interessiert es wenn es gefährlich ist?“, murmelte Grimbold, seine war leer, leer an Emotionen. „Wir werden tot genug sein dass es uns nicht interessiert.  
Stille, nur unterbrochen von Mahaya’s Zittern und Remuil’s düsteres Summen, über kam sie wieder. Tíniel fühlte die Abwesenheit von Harûk’s scharfen Antworten, aber ihr Freund saß neben ihr, sein Kinn auf seiner Brust, beinahe als würde er schlafen. Sie wusste dass er es nicht tat. Wieder über kam sie alle ein Schleier der Furcht. Tíniel kniff ihre Augen und versuchte nicht zu träumen. 

\-------

Es musste der nächste Morgen gewesen sein als sich die Zellentüren wieder öffneten. Keiner von ihnen hatte Essen, Wasser oder Decken gegen die Kälte bekommen; die Nordmänner würden ihre wichtigen Ressourcen nicht an die verschwenden die sowieso sterben würden.  
Sie hatte die Nacht über unruhig geschlafen, war bei jedem kleinen Geräusch aufgeschreckt. Irgendwie hatte es sich für sie frevelhaft angefühlt ihre letzten Stunden des Lebens schlagend zu verbringen, doch die konnte nichts dagegen tun, also sagte sie sich dass es nicht wichtig war. Was auch immer sie nun tat war nicht wichtig.  
Sie hatte wieder gedöst als sie vor der Tür Stimmen hörte.  
„… und wenn wir nicht den Palantír des Truchsess finden, wird er sie ohne zu überlegen hängen.“  
Sie setzte sich gerader hin. Es schien als hätten die Soldaten noch immer nicht das Ding gefunden wonach sie suchten.  
„Sie werden gehängt selbst wenn er gefunden würde.“, antwortete eine zweite Stimme, welche sich senkte je näher sie der Tür kamen. „Doch ich bezweifle dass sie sich bei einer Befragung ergeben.“  
„Dennoch müssen wir es versuchen, oder wir werden _unsere_ Hälse vielleicht in den Schlaufen neben ihren wiederfinden. Ich weiß nicht was dieser Palantír tut, aber bei den Sternen, es muss ein mächtiger Schatz für Herr Denethor sein wenn er ihn so hoch schätzt.“  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und zwei Nordmänner traten hinein. Einer hielt eine Fackel und das Licht blendete Tíniel’s Augen.  
„Steht auf.“, befahl einer von Ihnen. Sie standen auf. Die Soldaten begutachteten sie kritisch und der eine der nicht gesprochen hatte, spuckte Grimbold an.  
„Diebe.“, seine Stimme triefte vor Verachtung. „Das ist es was ihr seid; was ihr euch selber bewiesen habt zu sein. Doch dieses Mal über ihr etwas von großem Wert gestohlen. Wir wissen das Ding ist in eurem Besitz und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit ehe es entdeckt wird. Die Frage ist nur wie schwer ihr es euch selber machen werdet.“  
Er hielt inne und sah sie alle an. Sie alle hielten seinem Blick stand. Er sah zu seiner Begleitung und fuhr fort.  
„Ihr habt beinahe zwei Tage weder gegessen noch getrunken, und ihr habt eure Nächte hier in der Kälte verbracht. Wir wissen dass ihr hungrig seid, und ihr wünscht euch Nahrung, dass ihr friert und Decken benötigt. Einer von euch wird ohne Medikamente bald sterben. Diese Dinge werden euch gegeben sobald wir wissen wo sich der Palantír befindet, das Ding bei dem wir wissen dass ihr es versteckt. Also, wer wird seine Freunde retten?“  
Der Soldat hielt inne, doch seiner Frage entgegnete nur Schweigen. Tief Luft holend versuchte er es erneut. „Sagt es uns, und ihr bekommt alles an Nahrung was ihr euch wünscht. Seid ihr denn alle nicht hungrig?“  
Wieder war die Zelle still. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss der Mann die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnet, waren sie hart und kalt.  
„Nimm den Kleinsten.“, sagte er zu seinem Begleiter, dann drehte er sich um und ging. Der übrig gebliebene Soldat schaute kurz durch den Raum. Sein Blick landete auf Tíniel.  
Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit als er auf sie zu kam und sie schrumpfte zurück an die Wand, aber dann trat Harûk ihm in den Weg.  
„Nein,“, sagte er, seine Stimme hart. „du kannst mich stattdessen nehmen.“  
Der Nordmann schob ihn wortlos zur Seite und ergriff Tíniel’s Arm, zog sie aus der Zelle und fort von ihren Freunden. Sie musste stolpern um Schritt zu halten, halb laufend und halb hinterher gezogen, sie schaute zurück und sah in Harûk’s verängstige Augen. Sie erhaschte einen Blick auf Remuil welcher die Kiefer zusammen gepresst hatte und beobachtete wie sie mitgenommen wurde. Die Hände der Wache waren zu fest aber sie bemerkte den Schmerz kaum. Es schmerzte mehr als die Zellentür zugeschlagen wurde. 

Der Soldat führte sie durch den steinernen Korridor bis das sie einen weiteren Raum erreichten, welcher mit Fackeln an der Wand erleuchtet war. Sie wurde zu Boden gestoßen und sie landete auf ihren Händen und Knien. Schnell kam sie auf die Füße und drehte sich zu dem Mann, dankte ihrer Voraussicht ihren vadi zu tragen.  
Zwei weitere Männer traten zu ihm und sahen sie unheilvoll an. Sie wussten dass sie die Kontrolle hatten, dass sie die Macht hatten, und das wusste auch Tíniel; sie würde es nicht schaffen es alleine gegen sie aufzunehmen. Sie holte tief Luft, machte sich auf das schlimmste gefasst. Die Stimme ihres Vaters erklang in ihrem Kopf. _Krieg ist ein Spiel des Verstandes, nicht nur des Körpers, hatte er ihr gesagt. Bekämpfe einen starken Mann an beiden Fronten und er wird vielleicht überwältigt werden.  
Nun als die Männer ihr entgegen traten war sie entspannt. Einer von ihnen sprach.  
„Wo ist der Palantír?“, fragte er, seine Stimme tolerierte keine Diskussion. Sie antwortete nicht und er trat auf sie zu, ragte über ihr. „Beantworte die Frage, Junge, oder du wirst es bereuen. Wo ist er versteckt?“  
Beinahe musste sie lächeln; wieder ein Mann der dachte dass sie ein Junge wäre. Aber trotzdem sagte sie nichts.  
Etwas veränderte sich im Gesicht des Soldaten. Für einen Moment verzog er das Gesicht, dann schlug er sie hart ins Gesicht. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet; ihr Kopf schlug nach hinten und keuchend fiel sie auf ihre Knie. Blendende Schmerz flutete ihr Hirn. Sie konnte nichts sehen, nichts hören. Er schlug sie erneut und sie schmeckte Blut als sie sich auf die Zunge biss. Sie konnte fühlen wie ihr Wangenknochen pulsierte, das war alles was sie fühlen konnte, und seine Faust traf erneut die Stelle. Sie stöhnte vor Schmerz, fiel auf ihre Hände und Knie und spuckte Blut auf den Boden. Ihr _vadi_ hatte sich gelöst.  
Der Nordmann der sie geschlagen hatte kniete nun neben ihr. „Wo ist der Palantír?“, hauchte er in ihr Ohr. „Sag es uns oder mehr wird kommen.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, hustete dann als er das Knie in ihre Rippen rammte, sie dann trat. Die Schläge gingen in eins über, unterstrichen von mehr Fragen die sie nicht beantwortete, ein Teil einer Kette wurden die sich immer weiter um sie legte. Sie konnte kaum denken. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich schwer an, als würde er ihren Hals und Oberkörper und den Rest ihres Körpers zu Boden ziehen. Sie wollte schlafen, aber die Schmerzen waren zu groß…  
Tíniel bemerkte kaum wie ein vierter Mann den Raum betrat. Ein Schnitt hatte sich neben ihrem Auge geöffnet und Blut tropfte heraus. Sie erinnerte sich daran als sie und Tcharum Kinder waren, sieben Jahre alt, das erste Mal mit richtigen Schwertern kämpften. Er hatte sie an der Schulter geschnitten, und sie hatte geweint, halb weil sie Schmerzen hatte und halb weil sie geschlagen worden war. Ihr Vater, der Khondyë, hatte sie beobachtet, aber bot keinen Trost. _Echte Krieger weinten nicht_ , hatte er gesagt. _Die variag weinten nicht…_ Sie hatte immer noch die Narbe. Die Schmerzen kamen ohne Atempause in Wellen.  
„Gibt es neue Informationen?“, fragte der Neuankömmling. Der Soldat neben ihr trat zurück und die Hiebe ließen nach. Sie hörte ihn gedämpft durch den Neben in ihren Ohren.  
„Wir haben alles probiert außer sie zu töten. Schläge haben nicht einmal bei ihm etwas bewirkt, dem kleinsten der Crew.“  
Sie spürte dass der Neuankömmling näher kam und kurz schloss sie die Augen, sammelte ihre Entschlossenheit. Die _variag_ von Khand zeigten keine Schwäche. Sie zog sich selber auf ihre Knie, verkniff ein Stöhnen, kletterte dann auf ihre Füße.  
Der Nordmann stand vor ihr, einen Kopf und Schultern größer als sie. Sie betrachtete ihn ruhig mit einem Auge, das andere schloss sich schnell.  
„Er ist nicht mehr als ein Junge.“, murmelte der Mann, beinahe zu sich selber, aber dann sprach er zu ihr. „Du hast gehört dass das was wir suchen von größter Wichtigkeit ist. Übergib es und du wärst der Retter eines Königreichs.“ Er beobachtete sie und sie erwiderte seinen Blick in nicht schwankender Stille.  
„Übergib es uns,“, fuhr er fort, nun sanfter. „und ich werde deine Todesstrafe aufheben. Ich werde dir genug Gold geben dass du ein Leben für dich führen kannst, fort von diesem Ort. Du würdest niemals wieder überfallen oder stehlen müssen. Wirst du mein Angebot annehmen?“  
Plötzlich sah sie alles klar. Ihre schmerzhafte Atmung ging schneller.  
_Erst für Leben, dann für Gold…_  
Nein. Sie wurde eher sterben als ihre Freunde betrügen, Prophezeiung oder nicht. Keine Summe an Gold wäre genug um sie in Versuchung zu führen, und am Leben zu bleiben bedeutete nichts wenn sie eine _khaviga_ war.  
„Ich werde es nicht annehmen.“, sagte sie, ihre Stimme war rau. „Mein Leben bedeutet nichts. Du kennst nicht die Bedeutung von Treue wenn du mich das fragst.“  
Der Mann war erstarrt, seine Augen aufgerissen vor Schreck. Tíniel verstand nicht was sie gesagt hatte dass er so reagierte, oder es versuchen durch das Pochen in ihrem Kopf und dem Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Sie wehrte sich nicht als, mit zitternden Händen, der Mann nach vorne trat und vorsichtig den blutigen _vadi_ von ihrem Kopf entfernte. Er nahm ihr Gesicht auf und ihr geflochtenes Haar, dann drehte er sich zu den anderen Männern.  
„Eine Frau.“, sagte er. „Ihr habt eine Frau geschlagen.“  
Nun sahen die drei Soldaten sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Tíniel’s Sichtfeld begann sich zu drehen, plötzlich und brutal, taumelte zu einer Seite ehe sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiederfand, verfluchte dann ihre offensichtliche Schwäche. Sie versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren gerade stehen zu bleiben, doch sie wurde von einer Welle der Erleichterung erfasst – Erleichterung darüber dass sie ihre Freunde nicht verraten hatte, nicht für ihr Leben oder das Versprechen nach Gold. Die Prophezeiung hatte ihr hässliches Haupt erhoben, doch sie hatte gewonnen.  
Der vierte Mann, welcher ihr Anführer zu sein schien, drehte sich zurück zu ihr, sprach weiter zu den anderen. „Wir… wir müssen sie versorgen. Es ist das mindeste… das mindeste was wir tun können.“  
Die Männer sprachen aber sie konnte sie nicht länger hören. Sie musste sich hinlegen. Ihr Kopf pochte. Der Schnitt an ihrem Auge tropfte mit Blut. Alles tat weg. Selbst das Atmen schmerzte. Aber sie konnte nicht, sie würde nicht fallen, nicht vor diesen Nordmännern...  
Ein fünfter Mann platzte plötzlich in den Raum, keuchte.  
„Wir haben ihn gefunden, Hauptmann!“, rief er. „Der Palantír Eures Vaters – ich meine, Herr Denethor – war in einer Reihe voll mit Seide, dazwischen versteckt.“  
Der Anführer, der Hauptmann, entspannte sich beinahe vor Erleichterung. „Bereitet vor diesen verlassenen Ort zu verlassen.“, sagte er. Er drehte sich für einen zurück und schaute zu Tíniel. „Das Mädchen wird mit uns nach Gondor zurückkehren.“  
Tíniel hörte das Wort in ihrem Kopf Hallen, beinahe als wäre es aus der Ferne gerufen worden. _Gondor_. Sie würden sie in ein Nest ihrer Feinde bringen, das Land der Verfolger ihrer Leute. Sie würde nach Gondor gehen…  
Schlussendlich verlor sie das Bewusstsein._


	5. Minas Tirith

### 5 – Minas Tirith

Es war dunkel als sie endlich erwachte. Tíniel’s Kopf klopfte mit ihrem Herzschlag, und erst als sie den Schmerz verdrängt hatte, erinnerte sie sich. Sie ging nach Gondor.  
Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, eine Welle der Panik wusch über sie hinweg, dich der Untergrund ruckte und sie schrie auf vor Schmerzen als sie zurück geworfen wurde. Sie lag in einem von Pferden gezogenen Wagen, realisierte sie. Deshalb war es dunkel, tief schwarz. Sie schaffte es sich auf ihre Knie zu ziehen, trotz des schmerzhaften Ziehens in ihrem Körper und des Schmerzes in ihrer Körpermitte, und kroch zu der Tür. Sie fühlte nach einem Griff, aber konnte keinen finden.  
Tíniel holte zitternd Luft. Sie schien einer Art des Todes entflohen zu sein, nur um sich der nächsten zu stellen. Vom Regen in die Traufe, wie die alten Frauen ihres _bamyë_ jetzt gesagt hätten, hätten ihre Köpfe wissend geschüttelt und zahnlose Lächeln gezeigt. Tíniel legte sich wieder hin, presste ihre Handflächen gegen ihre Stirn als könnte sie so den Schmerz zurückhalten. Wäre sie doch nur Zuhause, mit Tcharum und Borund, oder auf dem Meer mit Harûk und Mahaya. Aber stattdessen, war sie ihren Feinden näher als sie sich je vorgestellt hatte.  
Sie war nicht die erste, natürlich, aus ihrem Stamm die entführt und nach Gondor gebracht worden war. Und von Jenen die mitgenommen wurden hatte man nie mehr gehört, ein Beleg für ihre Courage und ihrer Treue – denn es gab nur eine Sache zu machen um zu zeigen dass man weiterhin treu war, wenn man gefangen wurde. Gefangene der Feinde die sich nicht selber umbrachten, würden zu Verrätern werden; das war das Gesetz. _Khaviga_. Also, würde sie nicht entkommen können, müsste sie durch ihre eigenen Hände sterben. Vom Regen in die Traufe.

Stunden später, hörte das Klappern und Geholper auf, und die Türen öffneten sich. Es war Nacht und der Himmel war von Sternen übersät. Ein Nordmann, eine Wache, gab ihr ein Stück Brot – anders als das Bett aus Khand und dem harten Gebäck auf der _Haedannen_ – und eine Flasche Wasser. Sie nickte ihm misstrauisch dankend zu, aber er schloss einfach weder die Türen. 

Sie hatte das Zeitgefühl verloren; die Stunden in der Dunkelheit zogen sich und schrumpften, und selten wurde Tíniel mit einem Blick in die Außenwelt versorgt. Wann immer sich die Türen öffneten, sah sie Ebenen aus Gras, den Rand eines Waldes, grüne Felder gepunktet mit kleinen weißen und gelben Blumen, hoch aufragende violette Berge mit weißen Spitzen. Jeder Anblick raubte ihr den Atem, und für die Stunden des Reisens danach, würde sie mit geschlossenen Augen in dem Wagen sitzen, sich versuchen genau an das Motiv zu erinnern das sie gesehen hatte. Sie wurden ausgereizt und traumähnlich, bis sie kaum glauben konnte die wirklich gesehen zu haben.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie viele Tage vergangen waren, während sie landeinwärts gereist waren. Sie konnte die Stimmen vieler Personen außerhalb des Wagens hören, aber es war immer die selbe Wache die ihr jeden Tag Essen brachte, und er sprach nie. Eines Nachmittags, öffneten sich die Türen und ein neuer Nordmann war dort. Er ließ sie austreten um ihre Beine zu strecken und die Luft zu atmen.  
„Willkommen in Minas Tirith.“, sagte er. Tíniel runzelte die Stirn, drehte sich um die Umgebung aufzunehmen und hielt den Atem an.  
Gegenwärtig, hielt ihre Gruppe auf einer gewaltigen Ebene, bedeckt in hüfthohem Gras. Zu ihrer Linken, schien es als hätte eine Wolke die Erde berührt; ein Nebel, erinnerte sie sich würde es auf See genannt. Zu ihrer Rechten waren kolossale weiße Berge, tausendmal größer als sie sich jemals vorgestellt hatte. Für einen Augenblick fragte sie sich ob sie irgendwie in einer von Akhund’s magischen Geschichten gelandet war.  
Die Berge zogen sich weit in die Ferne wie Perlen die auf einer Schnur gefädelt wurden, begannen erst vor Tíniel’s Augen. Der letzte Berg vor ihr lag in einem tiefen violetten Schatten. Ein Randstreifen des Berges sprang hervor, und herum war eine Stadt erbaut.  
Sie starrte erstaunt. Also, das war Minas Tirith; es kletterte, erst eine schwarze Mauer, dann sechs weitere Kreise aus weißem Stein, den Berg hinauf. Hoch über der siebten Mauer blühte ein schimmernder weißer Turm, seine Spitze funkelte in der Nachmittagssonne als wäre sie aus Diamant gemacht. Weiße Banner wehten in der Brise. Es war wunderschön. Ein schöner Ort um zu sterben.  
Sie kehrte mit diesem Gedanken für die letzte Stunde der Reise in die Dunkelheit des Wagens zurück. Während sie das Tor erreichten sagte ihr neuer Wächter – freundlicher als der davor – dass sie sich neben ihn setzen sollte, damit sie die Stadt sehen konnte. Sie kletterte neben ihn und nahm die Ansicht in sich auf, die Augen geweitet. Es war anders als die Stadt der Korsaren und die Städte in Khans; vielleicht war sie nicht so alt, besaß sie königliche Qualität, eine Feierlichkeit.  
Sie passierten gigantische Eisentore um in den ersten Ring der Stadt zu kommen. Die Häuser waren alle aus weißem Stein gebaut, auch wenn ein paar dreckig waren oder repariert werden mussten. Die Wagen fuhren die gepflasterten Straßen hinauf und Tíniel sah sich die Menschen an. Die Frauen trugen alle Röcke bis zu ihren Knöcheln, so wie Harûk ihr gesagt hatte dass dies alle nordischen Frauen taten. Die Kinder hörten mit ihren Spielen auf und schauten neugierig als sie vorbei zogen, und die Männer pausierten ihre Arbeit. Jeder einzelne von ihnen war hellhäutig. 

Nach einiger Zeit erreichten sie eine zweite Mauer und ein zweites Tor, bewacht von Männern in schwarzer und weißer Rüstung.  
„Hier ist der zweite Ring.“, sagte die Wache neben ihr – Hirgon, glaubte sie war sein Name. „Er ist hundert Fuß höher als der andere. Hundert Fuß weiter ist der dritte Ring, und dann der Vierte und so weiter. Siehst du wie dieses Tor in der nördlichsten Seite der Stadt ist? Das Tor zum nächsten Ring ist am südlichen Ende, somit müssen wir alles durchqueren um es zu erreichen.  
„Warum?“, fragte sie. Es war eine dumme Idee die Tore so weit auseinander gebaut zu haben. Es bedeutete länger unterwegs zu sein wenn jemand zwischen den Ebenen hin und her gehen musste.  
„Damit, falls Minas Tirith angegriffen würde, die Feinde weiter gehen müssen um jede Ebene zu durchbrechen, und jeder Ring kann individuell gegen sie bewehrt werden. Nicht umsonst die Wachtstadt von Gondor genannt.“  
Tíniel antwortete nicht. Falls ihre Leute angegriffen werden sollten, könnten sie sich schnell und leicht bewegen. In einer Stadt wäre es nicht das gleiche, vermutete sie.  
„Aber ferner, geschieht es nicht häufig dass die Menschen auch zwischen den Ringen bewegen.“, fuhr Hirgon fort. „Die in den untersten Ringen sind die ärmsten. Diejenigen die in diesem Ring leben geht es schon besser. Und so geht es weiter.“  
Wieder gingen sie durch einen Tunnel durch den gigantischen Felsvorsprung, dann durch ein weiteres Tor. Während sie durch die Stadt kamen, wurden die Häuser feiner; und dann gab es keine mehr die repariert werden mussten; an manchen wuchsen außerhalb In Töpfen Blumen. Nun grüßten ein paar Männer die Soldaten. Die Kinder – besser ernährt und angezogen – spielten weiter. Tíniel tat weiterhin so als würde sie die Blicke nicht sehen. 

Schließlich kam der Wagen im sechsten Ring zum stehen. Hirgon half Tíniel runter von dort wo sie saß. Alles tat weiterhin weg; sie wusste sie musste sich mindestens zwei Rippen gebrochen haben. Sie wurden auf einer Straße aus hohen, weißen Gebäude gestoppt – alles in Minas Tirith schien weiß zu sein – bei denen sie vermutete dass dort Menschen lebten. Wie ein _patchi_ , aber eines das nicht bewegt werden konnte.  
„Hier wird uns der Hauptmann treffen.“, sagte einer der Soldaten. Er nickte in ihre Richtung und fuhr fort. „Er wird sich darum kümmern. Ruht euch heute Nacht aus und seit bei Sonnenaufgang an euren üblichen Posten.“ Die Wachen murmelten billigsten.  
Plötzlich tauchte der große Hauptmann persönlich auf. Alle Wachen standen etwas gerader, und ohne ihren Willen, tat Tíniel es auch. Die Augen des Hauptmanns trafen für einen Moment ihre, aber schnell sah er weg und sprach den Soldaten an der ihr die Stadt gezeigt hatte.  
„Warum ist sie nicht gefesselt?“, fragte er.  
Hirgon runzelte die Stirn. „Ist sie… eine Gefangene, Hauptmann?“  
Der Hauptmann zögerte aber ignorierte dann die Frage. „ Ihr seid alle entlassen. Geht Heim zu euren Frauen.“  
Es gab ein kollektives, zustimmendes Gemurmel und die Männer begannen sich zu zerstreuen, salutierten vor dem Hauptmann während sie gingen. Hirgon lächelte schief und nickte ihr zu.  
„Viel Glück Euch, Piratin.“, sagte er. Sie erwiderte das Nicken, und er ging, ließ sie alleine mit dem Hauptmann, welcher aussah als würde er nur widerwillig reden wollen. Sie betrachtete ihn stumm, wünschte nicht es ihm einfacher zu machen. Schließlich sah er auf zu ihr; er war attraktiv für einen Nordmann, vermutete sie, groß und breit und stark. Er deutete ihr ihm zu folgen und sie fiel hinter ihm in Bewegung.  
„Wie lautet dein Name?“, fragte er sie.  
Sie fragte sich welcher er wollte. „Tíniel.“  
Er sah sie von der Seite an und runzelte die Stirn. „Wie kommt es dass du einen Namen elbischer Zunge trägst?“  
„Er wurde mir gegeben.“ Sie fragte sich welche Sprache die elbische Zunge war. Die Sprache von Remuil? Eine Sprache aus dem Norden  
„Es bedeutet ‚sie die stumm ist’.“, sagte der Hauptmann. Sie antwortete nicht. Nach einem Moment hielt er an und drehte sich zu ihr.  
„Es tut mir leid,“, meinte er. „was meine Männer die angetan haben. Hätten sie gewusst dass du eine Frau bist…“ er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hoffe dass du weißt dass das ein Fehler war.“  
„Fehler?“, fragte sie, ein Funke der Wut stieg in ihr auf. „Vielleicht, Hauptmann, war es ein Fehler dass deine Männer eine Frau ausgesucht haben. Doch sie wählten den Kleinsten unter uns mit Absicht aus.“ Die Brauen des Hauptmanns zogen sich zusammen und er holte Luft um zu sprechen, aber sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Du denkst es ist nobel zu sagen dass es dir leid tut… mich zu schlagen. Aber es ist niemals nobel den Schwachen weh zu tun!“  
„Wir _lauern_ den Schwachen nicht auf! Minas Tirith, Gondor, ist der _Verteidiger_ der Schwachen!“  
Tíniel erinnerte sich mit unglaublicher Wut an die Überfälle die Gondor ihrem Stamm angetan hat solange sie sich erinnern konnte – die getöteten Frauen und Männer, die leeren Augen der Waisen.  
„Du bist ein Lügner!“, brüllte sie. Zwei Frauen auf der anderen Seite der Straße schauten erschrocken auf. Der Hauptmann sah sie und umfasste grob ihren Arm, zog sie weiter Straße entlang.  
„Was weißt du schon, Pirat?“, murmelte er, seine leise Stimme war wütend. „Was weist _du_ , ein Dieb der Stadt der Korsaren, über Gondor?“  
Tíniel riss ihren Arm aus seinem Griff und hörte auf zu laufen. „Du weißt nicht wer ich bin.“, zischte sie. Er hielt ebenfalls an und sie starrten sich gegenseitig an. Wut kochte in Tíniel und sie hatte nicht die Absicht das zu ändern.  
Schließlich sah der Hauptmann weg. Er seufzte. „Ich habe dich nicht hergebracht um über Dinge zu diskutieren über die wir uns niemals einig werden würden.“, sagte er. Dann gingen sie weiter.  
„Warum bin ich dann hier?“, fragte sie, ihre Stimme noch immer gereizt. „Du hättest mich in der Stadt der Korsaren bei meinen Freunden sterben lassen können. Aber du hast mich hergebracht um alleine zu sterben.“  
Er sah zu ihr herunter. „Du musst nicht sterben.“, sagte er. Sie lächelte trocken. Also hatte er keine Ahnung von Ehre und Treue; er wusste nicht was von ihr verlangt war zu tun.  
Sie gingen still weiter, keiner wünschte mit dem anderen zu sprechen bis dass sie einen Steinbogen erreichten. Innerhalb gab es weitere Gebäude aus weißem Stein und einen grünen Garten.  
„Die Häuser der Heilung.“, sagte der Hauptmann und führte sie hinein. Er öffnete eine Tür und deutete ihr hinein zu gehen aber sie hielt an.  
Beinahe hätte er die Augen verdreht. „Wir müssen hinein gehen, stumme Frau.“, sagte er.  
„Werde ich nicht.“  
„Die Heiler sind drinnen. Wir müssen hinein gehen. Um die Heiler zu sehen. Drinnen.“  
Sie ignorierte seinen Sarkasmus. „Ich muss nicht rein gehen. Mir geht es bereits besser.“  
Der Hauptmann seufzte. „Bitte?“  
Sie sah ihn an und hinter der Kälte der schwarzen Augen, entdeckte er einen Hauch an Unsicherheit. „Sie… sie werden auf mich fallen.“  
„Was?“  
„Steine, sie werden auf mich fallen wenn ich hinein gehen.“  
Für eine Sekunde starrte er sie ungläubig an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, entschied nicht auf das Thema einzugehen. „Ich bringe jemanden hinaus.“

Die Frau hieß Anita. Sie hatte glänzendes, schwarzes Haar und stechend blaue Augen, und trug ein graues Kleid dass den Boden erreichte. Sie betrachtete Tíniel misstrauisch aber weigerte sich nicht als der Hauptmann sie bat sie zu untersuchen. Sie stupste sie überall an, fühlte Tíniel’s Arme, Beine, Gesicht und Rippen. Als sie den rechten Rippenbogen abtastete, biss Tíniel die Zähne zusammen und verkniff vor Schmerz zu stöhnen. Schließlich trat Anita zurück.  
„Zwei gebrochene Rippen. Sonst ist nichts ernsthaft verletzt, nur stark geprellt. Die Schnitte in deinem Gesicht sollten ohne Narben verheilen und dein Auge nach ein oder zwei Tagen sich öffnen.“  
„Danke.“, sagte der Hauptmann.  
„Wenn es mi hat zu dreist ist zu fragen… was ist passiert?“, fragte Anita. Der Hauptmann zögerte, sah zu Tíniel.  
„Ich habe mich verletzt.“, sagte Tíniel ausdruckslos, hielt seinen Blick, forderte ihn heraus die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er schaute finster, aber Anita schnaubte nur.  
„Wirklich?“, sagte Anita sarkastisch. „Weil ich die Vermutung hatte, dass genau das passiert ist.“  
„Sie ist gestürzt.“, sagte der Hauptmann, rieb sich den Nacken und schaute unbehaglich weg. Alle Anwesenden wussten das er log.  
„Ich konnte fühlen dass deine Nase bereits gebrochen war, mehr als einmal.“, sagte die Heilerin, zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Kam das ebenfalls dadurch weil du gestürzt bist?“  
Tíniel sah zu der Frau rüber welche wissend lächelte. Tíniel’s Lippen zuckten. „Vielleicht.“, antwortete sie. Sie drehte sich zurück zum Hauptmann und ihr Lächeln verblasste. „Bist du zufrieden?“  
Er ignorierte sie und drehte sich zu Anita. „Was benötigt sie?“  
Die Heilerin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ruhe. Zeit ist alles was ich verschreiben kann. Deine Rippen werden weiterhin weg tun, also bewege dich mit bedacht.“  
Tíniel nickte aber ihre Gedanken waren woanders. Sie plante nicht lange genug in Minas Tirith zu bleiben um dich _auszuruhen_. 

Der Hauptmann bedankte sich erneut bei Anita und dann gingen sie, liefen eine der Straßen hinab. Tíniel war verloren, aber sie überlegte dass sie einen Weg hinaus finden musste, sie musste einfach hinunter laufen. Schließlich blieben sie in einer Straße mit hohen Gebäuden stehen und der Hauptmann führte sie zu einer Tür.  
„Dieses Mal musst du mit hinein kommen.“, sagte er, öffnete sie.  
„Sie zögerte lange. „Warum?“, fragte sie, verachtete ihre Feigheit.  
Er antwortete nicht aber trat hinein, streckte seine Arme aus bis dass sie die hölzerne Decke berührten. „Komm. Ich werde das Dach halten damit es dir nicht auf den Kopf fällt.“  
Sie schaute finster bei dem Gelächter in seiner Stimme, und sich selber wappnend ging sie hinein. Sofort begann ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen.  
Der Hauptmann führte sie durch einen Flur in einen kleinen Raum welcher ein Loch in der Wand hatte. In dem Loch brannte ein Feuer. Die Menschen in Gondor mussten dumm sein, dachte Tíniel. Selbst Kinder wussten dass man kein Feuer innen entzündete.  
„Dies wird dein Zuhause sein, ohne dass du dafür bezahlen musst.“, sagte der Hauptmann.  
Tíniel sah sich um. Sie hasste es. „Du schuldest mir nichts.“, sagte sie gerade heraus. „Lass mich gehen.“  
Er starrte sie an. „Wäre es dir lieber wenn ich dich in die Stadt der Korsaren zurück bringen lasse? Nichts als der Galgen erwartet dich dort.“  
„Also bringst du meine Freunde um, aber mit gibst du ein Haus um darin zu leben?“  
Er schaute mürrisch. „Sie verdienen nichts anderes.“  
Sie dachte an Harûk, stumm in der Gefängniszelle, und Mahaya, zitternd während er krank wurde. „Du Lügner! Vielleicht sind sie keine guten Männer, doch sie versuchen es, sie alle! Sie haben niemals getötet, und niemals nehmen sie etwas mit dass nicht bereist gestohlen worden war!“  
Er spottete ungläubig. „Bei den Sternen, hörst du nicht die Lügen die aus deinem Mund kommen? Du bist ein _Pirat_!“  
Sie warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Ich lüge _niemals_.“ Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sie senkte ihre Stimme, holte tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen. „Lass mich einfach gehen. Bring mich nicht in die Stadt der Korsaren. Lass mich nur diesen… diesen Ort verlassen.“  
Der Hauptmann lachte trocken und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du denkst ich würde dir trauen, Pirat? Ich werde keinen Verbrecher in meinem Namen auf Gondor los lassen. Du wirst hier bleiben, wo ich dich beobachten-“ Er wurde von einem schnellen Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Der Hauptmann stellte sich hin und ging hinüber, runzelte die Stirn. „Wer ist da?“  
„Einer den du liebst!“, antwortete eine männliche Stimme mit einer Fistelstimme. Der Hauptmann verdrehte die Augen als sich die Tür öffnete und ein weiterer Mann, der ihm mit Aussehen und Kleidung ähnlich sah, davor stand. „Faramir.“  
„Ja.“, sagte der Mann, trat hinein und schloss die Tür. „Ich habe gesehen wie du hinein gegangen bist und ich habe gewartet, aber du kamst nicht heraus. Vater braucht dich.“  
„Dann muss ich gehen, vermute ich.“, sagte der Hauptmann erschöpft. „Hat er dir gesagt warum?“  
„Zur Abwechslung, Ja.“, antwortete Faramir. „Er hat von deinem… Gast erfahren und wünscht eine Erklärung. Lass ihn nicht warten. Ich kann alle aFragen beantworten die dein, äh, Besuch hat, wenn du magst.“  
Der Hauptmann nickte kurz und begann zu gehen, doch als er die Türerreichte, drehte er sich um und sprach. „Tíniel… solltest du Probleme haben, frag nach mir. Mein Name ist Boromir.“  
Tíniel war stumm, verweigerte ihm jegliche Dankbarkeit. Für einen Moment hielt er ihren kalten Blick, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und ging, schlug die Tür. Tíniel zuckte zusammen, wartete darauf dass die Decke hinab stürzte und sie erschlug. Aber es passierte nichts.  
Faramir kam herüber und setzte sich auf einen der beiden Stühle die an einem Tisch standen. Er deutete auf den anderen. „Nun das war voller Drama.“, sagte er. „Willst du dich setzen?“ Sie traute ihm nicht mehr als dem Hauptmann, aber langsam ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl sinken.  
Er lächelte. „Mein Bruder ist ein mutiger Soldat und ein guter Mann.“, sagte er zu ihr. „Aber er kann sein Temperament nicht im Zaum halten.“  
Sie gab keine Antwort. Er betrachtete sie als er wieder sprach. „Wirst du mir erzählen was geschehen ist?“  
Sie zögerte einen Moment, sprach dann. „Ich bin unschuldig beschuldigt worden, aber dein Bruder macht mich zu einer Gefangenen in dem Steinhaus.“  
Faramir runzelte die Stirn, versuchte das was passiert war zusammen zu setzen. Seine Augen hafteten an ihrem Gesicht und augenblicklich weiteten sie sich. „Er hat nicht…“ er hielt inne. „Hat Boromir dir das angetan?“  
Tíniel berührte vorsichtig mit ihrer Fingerspitze ihr geschwollenes Auge. „Einer seiner Männer. Vor einer Woche.“  
Seine Augen leuchteten auf vor Erkenntnis. „Du bist einer der Piraten.“, sagte er. „Sie… haben dich verhört. Dann hat mein Bruder herausgefunden dass du eine Frau bist. Richtig?“  
„Wir sind keine Piraten.“, zischte sie. „Achtzehn Männer – warten nun auf den Tod, unschuldig mit dem was ihr weißen Männer denkt dass sie getan haben. Vielleicht sind sie bereits tot. Ihr Blut ist an euren Händen!“  
Faramir zuckte nicht zusammen. „Vielleicht sind sie unschuldig. Vielleicht nicht. Aber dich wird es interessieren zu wissen dass vor drei Tagen, diese Gruppe Piraten die den Seherstein gestohlen haben, ganz wunderlicher Weise aus ihrer Zelle entkommen sind.“  
Tíniel starrte ihn an, erlaubte nicht die Hoffnung die plötzlich in ihrer Brust schlug in ihrem Gesicht zu zeigen. Remuil. Er musste es gewesen sein, er musste einen Weg gefunden haben um sie heraus zu bekommen.  
„Sie alle?“, fragte sie mit geweiteten Augen.  
„Alle bis auf einen, welcher seinen Wunden erlegen ist. Er ist tot.“  
„Mahaya.“, flüsterte sie. Ihre Schultern sackten nach vorne und ihre Augen schlossen sich.  
Faramir sah sie genau an. „Es Tür mir leid.“, sagte er.  
Sie sah ihn mit kalten Augen an, gewann ihre Haltung zurück. „Musst du nicht. Es sind deine Leute die ihn getötet haben.“  
Es gab eine lange Stille, dann sprach er erneut, wechselte das Thema. „Wie lautet dein Name?“  
„Tíniel.“  
„Ein Name in Sindarin? Aber ganz sicher kein Elb und mit einem Akzent den ich niemals zuvor gehört habe. Wo kamst du her bevor du mit der Piraterie begonnen hast? Wer waren deine Leute?“  
Tíniel zögerte. Faramir, auch wenn er harmlos schien, war aus Gondor. Gondor hatte ihre Leute seit Anbeginn der Erinnerung verfolgt. Aber dann verließ ihre Vorsicht sie. Sie würde in dieser Nacht entweder tot oder fort sein; es kümmerte nicht was er von ihr dachte.  
„Dieser Name wurde mir gegeben. Wir waren _keine_ Piraten. Und ich habe keine Leute denn sie haben mich vor vielen Monaten fort geworfen.“  
Er nickte. „Eine Geschichte für ein anderes Mal, vielleicht. Ich vermute du hattest einen langen Tag, fremde Tíniel, also werde ich dich verlassen. Hast du irgendwelche Fragen?“  
Sie brauchte Proviant wenn sie aus der Stadt floh, erinnerte sie sich. Aber sie musste subtil dabei vorgehen. „Was soll ich essen?“, fragte sie.  
Faramir stand auf und Tíniel folgte ihm in einen zweiten Raum. Er fing an kleine Türen in den Wänden zu öffnen, hinter welchen wich Dinge wie Becher und Messer zum Essen verbargen. Endlich, hinter einer Tür, fand er ein Paket.  
„Gut – hier ist etwas Brot. Valar weiß wie lange es hier ist aber es reicht erst. Morgen werden Boromir und ich etwas Geld arrangieren so dass du Nahrung für dich selber kaufen kannst.“  
Tíniel runzelte die Stirn. „Geld?“  
„Sicherlich hast du es in der Stadt gesehen?“  
„Du meinst Gold?“, fragte sie.  
„Nun… vielleicht sollte ich morgen kommen um dir zu helfen. Ich muss nun gehen, aber ich werde am Morgen zurückkehren. Bis dahin?“  
Er betonte es als eine Frage. Sie zögerte ehe sie antwortete; sie konnte ihn nicht anlügen, aber sie wollte ihn nicht mit ihren Plänen alarmieren. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht.“, sagte sie stattdessen.  
Er blinzelte aber sagte nichts dazu. „Bis morgen dann.“ Er drehte sich um und ging. Tíniel wartete bis sie hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete und schloss, dann atmete sie lange und zitternd durch, legte ihre Stirn an die Wand. Sie konnte nicht abwarten fort zu sein. Sie hatte keine wohin sie gehen würde, aber alles war besser als Gondor.

\-------

Faramir hämmerte an der Tür seines Bruders. Er hörte Gemurmel, Schritte die sich näherten, dann würde abrupt die Tür für ein paar Zentimeter aufgerissen.  
„Was gibt es?“, schnappte Boromir.  
Faramir runzelte die Stirn bei dem scharfen Ton aber entspannte sich dann als er den Grund erkannte. „Ingold ist da drin?“  
Boromir schaute hinter sich in den Raum, dann zurück zu seinem Bruder. „Ja.“, murmelte er.  
„Guten Abend, Ingold!“, rief Faramir in einem lauten Flüsterton. Er hörte ein Schnauben im Raum. Faramir grinste aber besann sich als er das steinerne Gesicht seines Bruders sah. „Es tut mir leid. Ich lasse dich zurück zu ihm gehen – aber erst muss ich dir etwas erzählen.“  
Boromir zögerte, dann trat er hinaus aus seinem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Was ist es?“  
„Es ist diese Frau, Tíniel…“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich glaube sie hat vor heute Nacht aus der Stadt zu fliehen.“  
Boromir stellte sich sofort gerader hin. „Warum sagst du das?“  
„Ich fragte sie ob ich sie morgen sehen würde und sie hat vermieden mir zu antworten.“  
Boromir entspannte sich wieder, seufzte. „Faramir…“  
„Nein, ich weiß dass es dürftig ist. Es könnte nichts bedeuten. Aber ich habe ein _Gefühl_ , Bruder. Ich habe etwas in ihren Augen gesehen.“  
Boromir kniff sich in den Nasenrücken. „Es ist… ich denke nicht dass sie… Faramir du bildest dir nur wieder was ein.“  
Faramir schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Nein. Warum vertraust du mir nicht? Ich _weiß_ dass sie versuchen wird zu gehen. Die Frage ist, ob _du_ es erlaubst?“  
Seine Bruder starrte ihn düster an. Faramir wusste dass sein Bruder es nicht ertragen würde wenn ein freier Krimineller seinetwegen im Königreich sein Unwesen trieb, und das nutzte er zu seinem Vorteil.  
Nach ein paar Sekunden der Unentschlossenheit stöhnte Boromir auf. „Gib mir zwei Minuten.“, sagte er, drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür.  
„Ist das alles was du brauchst?“, fragte Faramir unschuldig, erntete damit einen finsteren Blick. 

\-------

Die Brüder kuschelten sich in den Schatten des Gebäudes gegenüber von Tíniel’s neuem Zuhause. Alles war dunkel, kalt und still.  
„Wenn du dich irrst, Bruder, ist es absolut nicht geschätzt.“, flüsterte Boromir.  
Faramir zog seinen Mantel fester um sich um die Kälte abzuwehren. „Warte ab.“, antwortete er.  
In dem Moment hörten sie wie sich eine Tür vorsichtig öffnete. Faramir spannte sich an und fühlte wie sein Bruder es ebenfalls tat. Über der Straße, schlüpfte eine schattenhafte Figur aus dem Gebäude und entfernte sich, bemerkte ganz sicher nicht dass sie beobachtet wurde. Faramir und Boromir wechselten Blicke und gingen ihr hinterher.  
Leise kamen sie näher und näher. Sie waren wenige Schritte entfernt, beinahe nah genug um sich zu strecken und ihren Mantel zu berühren… Faramir konnte nicht anders.  
„Was für eine schöne Nacht für einen Spaziergang im Mondlicht.“, sagte er locker. Der Effekt war unverzüglich. Ohne umzudrehen wer hinter ihr war, lief Tíniel los, sprintete die Straße hinunter, ihre Schritte hallten zwischen den Gebäuden.  
„Idiot.“, schnappte Boromir und rannte ihr hinterher.  
Tíniel rannte schnell, schoss durch Gassen vorbei an den schlafenden Häusern. Sie führte sie beinahe in einen ganzen Kreis – wahrscheinlich ohne es zu wissen, überlegte Faramir – aber selbst angeschlagen und mit Schmerzen, war sie teuflisch schnell.  
„Ich schneide ihr den Weg ab.“, keuchte Boromir neben ihm, und schlug einen anderen Weg ein. Faramir rannte weiter, seine Lungen brannten als er nach Luft holte. Er steigerte sein Tempo, versuchte sie im Blick zu behalten, aber irgendwie tat sie es auch, warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter um zu gucken –  
Tíniel schlug mit dem Kopf voraus in Boromir’s wartende Arme und schrie auf als der Schmerz durch ihren Körper ging. Leise, ihre Arme zusammen haltend, zwang er sie die paar Meter zu ihrer Tür zu gehen, dann ins Haus. Faramir zog sie hinter ihnen zu.  
Boromir setzte Tíniel an den Tisch. Alle drei rangen immer noch nach Luft. Faramir entzündete eine Lampe, und als der Docht sich entzündete, zeigte er dass Tíniel wütend starrte.  
„Lasst – mich – gehen.“, spuckte sie.  
„Nein.“, antwortete Boromir entspannt.  
„Können wir nicht.“, sagte Faramir. „Nebenbei, warum würdest du-“  
„Das hat euch nicht zu interessieren!“, schrie sie, sprang auf ihre Füße. „Ich hasse diesen Ort! Ich hasse Gondor und alles darin! Und ich _hasse_ euch, euch beide!“  
Boromir bewegte sich so dass er genau vor ihr stand, Einen ganzen Kopf und Schultern größer und mit einem finsteren Blick. „Und warum, meine Dame, fühlt Ihr so? Oder ist mir diese Information ebenfalls verwehrt?“  
Tíniel war nicht eingeschüchtert. Sie starrte die Brüder an, Abscheu in ihren Augen. „Meine Leute waren viele, einst.“, sagte sie giftig. „Siebzehntausend. Größter Stamm. Ich werde sie anführen wenn mein Vater stirbt. Und jetzt…“ Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, ihre Stimme wuchs in Lautstärke und Passion. „Jetzt wurden tausend über tausend Männer, Frauen, Kinder – _Kinder_ – ohne Grund getötet. Von Gondor.“  
Boromir und Faramir tauschten verwirrte Blicke. Keiner von ihnen konnte der Frau glauben; allerdings, schien es deutlich dass sie nicht log.  
„Wer wind deine Leute?“, fragte Faramir vorsichtig.  
Ihre schwarzen Augen trafen seine. „Stamm der Maruvikh.“, sagte sie sanft, etwas in ihr schien zu brechen. „Ich war Tchakhura Makhyë aus Khand. Jetzt bin ich Tíniel. Tíniel aus Nichts.“ Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ schnell den Raum. Faramir konnte hören wie sie die Stufen hoch ging.  
Für einen Moment saßen sie in Stille. Dann sprach Boromir.  
„Sie ist… eigentümlich.“  
Faramir nickte. „Ich stimme dir zu. Sie ist nicht schrecklich sympathisch aber ich versuchen weiter sie zu mögen.“  
„Also, sie ist eine Khandi.“, überlegte Boromir. „Ich habe noch nie mit jemanden zuvor aus Khand gesprochen.“  
„Nun, unsere Leute _sind_ eingeschworene Feinde.“  
„Jay aber selbst wenn wir Gefangene gemacht haben, haben sie sich geweigert zu reden, und dann töten sie sich selber. Ohne Zweifel, irgendeine Tradition um Ehre zu bewahren.“  
„Zweifellos.“, sagte Faramir, starrte überlegend auf den Tisch. Dann, ohne Warnung, sprang er auf, der Stuhl krachte hinter ihm zu Boden. „Boromir!“, sagte er, seine Augen aufgerissen vor Erkenntnis. Oben war alles still. Boromir realisierte selber die Bedeutung über das was er gerade gesagt hatte und führte sie aus dem Raum. Zusammen flogen sie die Stufen hinauf, nahmen in ihrer Eile immer drei zusammen.  
„Tíniel, warte!“, rief Boromir. Sie kamen oben an und stürmten in das Schlafzimmer. Sie saß auf dem Bett, ein Messer zielte auf ihre Brust.

\-------

Tíniel starrte auf das Messer, zwang ihre Hände aufzuhören zu zittern. Sie fühlte sich einsam, isoliert; sie wünschte Tcharum und Borund wären da, oder Mahaya und Harûk – irgendjemand der ihr sagte mutig zu sein. _Tcharand bamyë, tcharand khopyë_. Treue Menschen, Treue zu Familie. Wo war ihre?  
Durch das Klingeln in ihren Ohren, würden ihre andere Geräusche bewusst. Jemand rief ihren Namen und zwei Figuren platzten in den Raum. Sie bemerkte sie kaum. Es musste geschehen und es müsste jetzt sein. Sie hatte bereits lange genug gezögert.  
Doch das Messer zitterte immer noch und ihr Herz schlug lauter und schneller in ihren Ohren, wissend das sein Leben bald vorbei war. Warum musste sie sterben? Warum sie? Vorher hatte sie an ihrem Leben geklammert. Jetzt nahm sie es und warf es fort.  
Ihre einzige Erleichterung war die Prophezeiung. Nun, in all ihrem Schrecken, konnte nicht mehr erfüllt werden. Sie war frei. Sie schwamm gegen den Strom des Schicksals, auch wenn Akhund gesagt hatte dass sie es nicht konnte. Sterben wäre ihre letzte und ultimative Handlung des Widerstandes.  
Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinab und in ihrer eigenen schmerzhaften bekannten Sprache, flüsterte sie: „Ich bin keine _khaviga_.“ Das Messer hörte auf zu zittern. Sie presste die Augen zusammen und holte ein letztes Mal Luft…  
„Nein!“, rief Boromir, und vor springend schlug er das Messer aus ihren Händen und umfasste fest ihre Handgelenke. Das brachte das Fass endgültig zum überlaufen.  
Sie fing an unkontrolliert zu schluchzen, Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen und sie lehnte sich vor bis das ihr Kopf an seine Brust stieß. Boromir schaute unbehaglich auf zu Faramir welcher mit den Schultern zuckte, es tat ihm weh das gebrochene Mädchen zu sehen. Sie würgte Worte in einer Sprache heraus die sie beide nicht verstanden, aber beide konnten klar ihren verzweifelten Schmerz sehen.  
Boromir zögerte, dann legte er seine Arme um sie. „Alles ist gut.“, murmelte er. Sanft legte er sie auf das Bett und zog die Decke über sie.  
Die Brüder saßen bis zum Morgen bei ihr. Beide hatten das befremdliche Gefühl, als würde ein schlimmes Schicksal sich Raum befinden. Keiner von ihnen verstand was es war. 

\-------

Nachdem Boromir sie auf das Bett gelegt hatte, fiel Tíniel in eine erschöpften Schlaf. Sofort fing sie an zu träumen.

_Sie sah Akhund in einer leeren Straße in der Stadt der Korsaren, sein Gesicht umgeben von freundlichen Falten. Seine hellen Augen leuchteten.  
„Reise in den Norden, denn dies ist dein Schicksal…“, flüsterte er. Dann wirbelte ein großer Sturm auf, und die Szene wurde von wirbelnden Sand verdeckt. Als dieser sich senkte, sah sie Tcharum und Borund, zusammen stehend, ihre Köpfe verneigt als würden sie trauern. Borund sah auf, und durch die Wüste, starrte er direkt in ihre Seele.  
„Versprich mir dass du zu uns zurückkehrst.“, flüsterte er.  
Sie versuchte ihm zu antworten, aber dann kam aus Osten eine Dunkelheit, weitete sich heimtückisch über den Himmel aus. Tíniel sah auf ihre Hände. An einem Finger befand sich ein goldener Ring, makellos in seiner Schönheit. Sie drehte ihre Hände um, so dass die Innenflächen nach oben zeigten. Sie waren mit Blut bedeckt. Sie schrie und eine Stimme kam aus dem Himmel.  
Vor Hass am fliehen und versteckt aus Angst, flüsterte sie. Sie sah sich selber wie sie durch die Wüste galoppierte, fort von ihrem bamyë, ihr vadi wehte im Wind hinter ihr.  
Betrüger derer die sie am meisten wertschätzt.  
„Nein.“, flüsterte sie, versuchte das Blut von ihren Händen zu wischen, schrumpfte unter Borund’s anschuldigenden Augen. „Bitte, nein…“  
Als erstes für Lund plötzlich war sie in einem kleinen Raum. Sie sah eine Frau mit dunkler Haut und fest geflochtenem Haar sitzen, eine einzelne Träne trat aus ihrem Auge, ein zitterndes Messer zielte auf ihr Herz. Es wurde aus ihren Händen geschlagen. Sie lebte. Sie hatte das heilige Gesetz ihres Landes gebrochen, aber sie lebte. Sie hatte alles verraten was sie einst geschätzt hatte, aber sie lebte.  
Und dann sprach ein Mann. „Du und ich könnten sie zusammen bringen, weißt du,“, sagte er, seine Stimme voller Versprechungen. „sie alle.“ Etwas an dieser Stimme beruhigte sie. Ihre Atmung verlangsamte sich._

Ein schweres Gewicht legte sich auf Tíniel’s Schultern, und schließlich erwachte sie aus ihrem Traum, keuchend und in Schweiß gebadet. Das erste graue Licht des Morgens berührte den Himmel draußen. 

Die Prophezeiung wurde erfüllt.


	6. Ein Zweites Leben

### Ein Zweites Leben

Sie quartierten sie in die Zitadelle im obersten Ring ein und gaben ihr ein Zimmer nah an ihren, wo sie sie leichter im Auge behalten konnten. Aber Tíniel musste nicht im Blick behalten werden; sie bewegte sich tagelang nicht, lag eingerollt auf ihrem Bett, ihre Augen ausdruckslos und starrten ins Nichts. Weder Boromir noch sein Bruder konnten sie dazu drängen, zu essen oder trinken. Sie schien sie weder zu hören noch zu sehen.  
Wenn sie sich selber dazu brachte aufzustehen, fühlte sie Hass: Hass auf sich selber, Hass auf ihr Leben. Sie war das geworden was sie am meisten verachtete, verriet die Menschen die sie am meisten in dieser Welt liebte, und weil sie das tat rechtfertigte dies die Versuche ihres eigenes Vaters sie zu ermorden. Sie nun eine Hülle, und nichts konnte sie aus ihrem Kummer heraus holen. 

Am dritten Tag brachte Boromir die Heilerin Anita zu ihrem Zimmer.  
„Nichts was ich sage lässt sie erwachen.“, flüsterte er besorgt als sie über der unbeweglichen Frau standen. „Es ist als würde sie mich nicht hören. Doch die ist wach. Ihre Augen sind offen.“  
„Sie ist verzweifelt.“, sagte Anita sanft, Mitleid in ihren Augen. „Ich werde tun was ich kann, Herr. Aber ich bin nur gelehrt im heilen von körperlichen Wunden, nicht Wunden so tief wie diese. Ich werde nichts versprechen.“  
Er nickte und ließ sie beide in dem Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Anita beobachtete für ein paar weitere Augenblicke Tíniel’s langsame Atmung, dann ging sie schnell rüber zum Waschtisch. Sie trug die Schale mit kaltem Wasser zum Bett und schüttete sie abrupt über das Mädchen, hoffte dass es den Schrecken brachte den sie brauchte.  
Es funktionierte; Tíniel keuchte auf und drehte sich auf den Rücken, die Kälte riss sie aus ihrer Benommenheit. Anita stellte die Schale weg und setzte sich auf das durchnässte Bett, zog sie in eine sitzende Position. Sie wurde dünner und kranker durch den Verzicht auf Nahrung und ihre Augen waren rot gerändert.  
„Erinnerst du dich an mich?“, fragte Anita freundlich. Tíniel’s Augen trafen ihre, und sie zeigten einen Hauch des Wiedererkennens. Anita lächelte. „Nun, ich erinnere mich an dich. Du bist diejenige die ständig stürzt.“ Tíniel reagierte nicht.  
Immer noch mit dem Arm um die Frau gelegt, griff Anita nach einem Becher Wasser und hielt ihn an Tíniel’s Lippen. Sie trank.  
„Ich bin hier um dir zu helfen.“, sagte Anita. „Alles was du brauchst ist eine neue Aufgabe, denke ich. Du wirst hier sterben wenn du deinen Platz nicht findest.“ Immer noch war Tíniel still. Eine Träne glitt über ihre braune Wange und Anita wischte sie weg.  
„Warum weinst du?“, fragte sie zärtlich.  
„Ich bin nicht mehr die, die ich vorher war.“, flüsterte Tíniel, ihre Stimme war heiser durch die nicht Benutzung, ihr Akzent kräftiger als sonst. „Ich wünsche nicht die zu sein, dich ich jetzt bin.“  
„Menschen ändern sich.“, antwortete Anita. „So funktioniert das im Leben.“  
„Nicht so.“  
„Dann werde wieder zu der die du vorher warst.“  
Tíniel starrte geradeaus, ihr Gesicht tränenverschmiert und verzweifelt. „Es ist zu spät.“  
Anita nahm Tíniel’s Hand in ihre und drückte sie. „Was hast du getan bevor du her kamst?“, fragte sie sanft. „Was hast du geliebt zu tun?“  
„Kämpfen.“, antwortete Tíniel nach einer Pause. „Ich war eine Kriegerin. Eine großartige.“  
„Gut.“, sagte Anita und fing an zu lächeln. „Dann solltest du deine Kräfte sammeln und wieder eine Kriegerin sein. Und du wirst die beste sein.“ 

\-------

Es dauerte eine gute halbe Stunde Tíniel aus dem Bett zu bekommen, aber über die folgenden paar Tage, begann sie wieder zu leben. Sie sprach selten zu jemanden, aber sie aß, trank und schlief. Manchmal würde Boromir bei ihr sitzen und ihr Geschichten über die Schlachten erzählen die er gesehen hatte; manchmal las Faramir ihr aus der _Tragödie des Fëanor und seinen Söhnen_ und anderen Büchern die sie nicht verstand vor; aber Anita verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit ihr, zwang sie zu sprechen, brachte sie gelegentlich zum lächeln. Sie hatte ein Kleid im Stil des Nordens für sie anfertigen lassen. Es war ein fades gelb-braun, die Farbe ließ sie an ihre alte Heimat denken. Aber auch wenn sie sie ermutigten mehr hinaus zu gehen und den Tag über erkunden, wusste sie dass Nachts ihre Tür noch immer von außen verschlossen war. Die blieb hier eine Gefangene. 

Eines Tages kam Anita in ihr Zimmer und trug ein Bündel in ihren Armen. „Ein Geschenk für dich.“, sagte sie. Tíniel packte es vorsichtig aus; es war eine Tunika aus der selben Machart wie ihre alte aus Khand, aber die Materialien fühlten sich anders an, und das rot war etwas heller. Sie sah verwirrt zu Anita auf. Ihre Freundin lächelte.  
„Ich habe es für dich machen lassen, weil ich deine andere verbrannt habe. Sie war zerrissen und steif vor Dreck. Und sie stank.“  
Tíniel lächelte. „Ich danke dir, Anita. Du bist so freundlich.“  
„Du sollst sie tragen wenn du kämpfst.“, sagte sie. „Herr Boromir sagte dass du heute beginnen kannst.“  
Tíniel starrte sie an, konnte kaum glauben was sie hörte. Anita grinste. „Dann los.“, sagte sie. „Zieh es an. Ich bringe dich dorthin wo sie alle trainieren.“  
Eilig zog Tíniel sich um und folgte Anita. Es war unendlich bequemer als das Kleid, aber sie fühlte sich nackt ohne ihre Waffen.

„Du siehst gut aus.“, sagte Anita als sie sich auf den Weg zum Übungsplatz machten.  
„Ich fühle mich besser.“, antwortete Tíniel. „Aber ich brauche das.“  
Anita lächelte. „Ich hoffe sie können einen angemessenen Gegner für dich finden.“  
Tíniel runzelte die Stirn, nicht sicher was sie meinte, aber sie wurde von einem Kind daran gehindert welches aus dem Schatten sprang und sich an Anita’s Kleid klammerte. „Mama!“, rief er. „Warum bist du schon so früh zurück?“  
Anita lachte und löste sich von ihm, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf. „Ich komme noch nicht nach Hause, mein Liebling. Ich habe eine Freundin bei mir.“ Sie deutete auf Tíniel und das Kind, welches nicht mehr als fünf Sommer gesehen habe könnte, starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.  
Anita sah sie entschuldigend an, aber Tíniel lächelte – lächelte richtig – das erste Mal seit Wochen bei seiner schuldlosen Neugier.  
„Ich werde dich nun verlassen.“, sagte Anita und zeigte nach vorne. „Die Übungsplätze sind gleich da vorne, gleich um die Ecke. Hab Spaß. Oder… was auch immer du tun solltest wenn du kämpfst!“

\-------

Als sie den Übungsplatz erreichte, war Boromir dort, er sprach mit einem anderen Mann. Er drehte sich zu ihr um sie zu begrüßen und lächelte als er sah dass sie die Tunika trug. „Guten Morgen,“, sagte er. „bist du bereit?“  
„Natürlich.“, entgegnete sie. Der Mann mit dem er gesprochen hatte sah sie neugierig an.  
„Ingold, das ist Tíniel.“, sagte Boromir. „Tíniel, Ingold. Er ist ein Mitglied der Wache und ein enger Freund von mir.“  
Tíniel nickte höflich und er verbeugte sich leicht danach. Er war groß und attraktiv, mit grauen Augen wie Boromir; er schien ein ernster Mann zu sein.  
Tíniel drehte sich zurück zu Boromir. „Sollen wir?“  
Sie folgte den beiden Männern in einen Raum in dem Waffen an den Wänden ausgestellt waren. „Wähle eine.“, sagte Boromir ihr. Sie schaute sie sich an; da waren Langschwerter, Messer, Dolche, Bogen mit Köchern voll mit Pfeilen. Es gab Schilde in verschiedenen Formen und Größen, und Kettenhemde. Es gab Speere, Äxte, Streitkolben und… Tíniel sog scharf den Atem ein. In der unteren Ecke gab es eine Sammlung an Waffen die ihr bekannt waren. Vernünftige, gebogene Schwerter und lange, dünne Messer. Waffen aus Khand.  
Sie deutete zu ihnen. „Was ist mit diesen?“  
„Sie gehörten Gefangenen denen wir sie abgenommen haben.“, sagte Boromir. „Bevor sie… du weißt schon. Such dir aus was du willst.“  
Sie wählte ein gebogenes Schwert mit einem Leder umwickelten Griff für einen besseren Halt. Es war beinahe identisch zu dem was sie einst besaß und es fühlte sich gut an in ihrer Hand. Sie befestigte es an ihrem Gürtel so wie sie es gelernt hatte, wählte dann zwei lange Messe aus und befestigte die Scheiden an ihrem Rücken. Sie drehte sich zu Boromir welcher sie neugierig beobachtete. „Ich darf die behalten? Bitte?“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur zu. Niemand anderer will sie benutzen.“  
„Ich verstehe nicht wie du mit diesen Dingern kämpfen kannst.“, kommentierte Ingold. „Gebogene Schwerter sind unpraktisch.“  
Sie sah ihn etwas finster an, dann zog sie das Schwert und fuhr mit dem Finger über den Rand. Es musste geschärft werden.  
„Das wird _mithiri_ genannt,“, sagte sie. „für Schwertkampf. Und dies,“, sie deutete zu den Messer auf ihrem Rücken. „sind _vokhu_ , für Nahkampf. Sie sind besser als eure dummen geraden Schwerter. Gut für auf dem Pferd.“  
Ingold zuckte stumm mit den Schultern, und zufrieden dass er nicht diskutieren würde, machte sich Tíniel auf den Weg zurück ins Sonnenlicht. Boromir und Ingold folgten ihr.  
„Gegen wen soll ich kämpfen?“, fragte sie.  
„Wir haben ein paar Jungen hier die gerade üben“, antwortete Boromir. „Du kannst mit ihnen kämpfen wenn du es wünscht.“  
Zustimmend zuckte sie mit den Schultern und er führte sie zu einer Gruppe junger Männer. Sie beendeten ihre Unterhaltungen als sie Boromir näher kommen sahen und beugten ihre Köpfe in Respekt.  
„Seid gegrüßt.“, sprach er zu ihnen. „Meine Freundin sucht einen Kampfpartner. Möchte einer von euch sich freiwillig melden?“  
Es war still als die Gruppe Tíniel an sah, ihre dunkle Haut und , wichtiger, ihre Weiblichkeit. Die Stille hielt an bis einer, angeschoben von seinen Freunden, vor trat und sich verbeugte. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, meine Dame.“  
Sie traten in den Ring, und die Gruppe Jungen sammelten sich herum um gemeinsam mit Boromir und Ingold zu zuschauen. Tíniel beobachtete ihren Gegner. Er um die siebzehn oder achtzehn, vermutete sie. Alt genug um stark zu sein, jung genug um unerfahren zu sein. Er fühlte sich wohl genug mit dem Schwert in der Hand, aber es war nicht natürlich. Die kurze Zeit die sie im Norden war hatte sie gelehrt dass die Frauen hier sich nicht so verhielten wie die Zuhause. Sie wusste dass es ein kurzer, einfacher Kampf werden würde.  
Sie berührte ihre Faust mit der gegenüberliegenden Schulter im Khandi Salut. Der junge runzelte die Stirn, war verwirrt.  
„So beginnen wir Wettkampf.“, sagte sie mit vorgetäuschter Ernsthaftigkeit. „Du musst deinen Gegner begrüßen, zeige deinen Respekt.“  
Unbehaglich verbeugte sich der Jüngere leicht. Für einen langen Augenblick bewegte sich keiner von Ihnen. Er wippte auf seinen Fußballen, schaute sie unsicher an. Sie stand still, entspannt, beobachtete ihn mit wachsender Belustigung. Die jungen Männer murmelten an der Seite.  
„Du solltest langsam beginnen.“, sagte sie schließlich.  
„Wie bitte, Lady?“  
„Du musst beginnen. Greif mich an.“  
Er räusperte sich verlegen als seine Freunde kichernd beobachteten. „Lady… Ihr habt noch nicht Euer Schwert gezogen.“  
Tíniel seufzte dramatisch auf und zog ihr Schwert, genoss das Klingeln welches es machte und hielt es bereit. „Fühlst du dich nun besser?“  
Der Jüngere sträubte sich bei ihrem Sport und trat endlich auf sie zu, schwang sein Schwert halbherzig. In einer Bewegung, riss Tíniel ihr eigenes Schwert mit Macht hinunter und schlug es ihm aus den Händen. Als es auf den Boden klapperte war die Spitze ihrer Klinge schon an seinem Hals. Vor Schreck riss er die Augen auf.  
„Ergebung?“, schluckte er.  
Tíniel drehte sich um Boromir anzusehen, welcher ebenfalls überrascht schien. „Was bedeutet dieses Wort?“, fragte sie.  
„Ergebung? Es… es bedeutet der Kampf ist vorbei. Du hast gewonnen.“  
Tíniel drehte sich zurück zu ihrem Gegner und für den kürzesten Augenblick, stellte sie sich vor die Kehle des Jungen durchzuschneiden, stellte sich das heiße Blut auf ihren Fingern vor, stellte sich das befriedigende Bedürfnis nach Rache vor… Tief durchatmend nahm sie das Schwert von seinem Hals.  
„Dann danke ich dir.“, sagte sie. „Sei vorsichtiger wenn du gegen Frauen kämpfst, mein Freund.“ Sie hob sein Schwert vom Boden auf und übergab es ihm ehe sie zurück trat und salutierte. Das kleine Publikum um sie herum applaudierte und lachte.  
Tíniel grinste und drehte sich zu Boromir. „Wirst _du_ jetzt gegen mich kämpfen?“, fragte sie.  
Das Gelächter wurde zu Gemurmel durch ihre Dreistigkeit den Hauptmann anzusprechen. Selbst Ingold zig seine Augenbrauen hoch bei ihrem Selbstvertrauen. Boromir zögerte einen Moment aber zuckte dann mit den Schultern, erwiderte ihr Lächeln und trat in den Ring. Die Beobachter wurden still.  
Tíniel musterte ihn vorsichtig. Er hatte sein Schwert gezogen und erwiderte ihren Blick. Für ihn, schien sein Schwert eine Verlängerung seines Armes zu sein. Er hielt es mit Vertrautheit und Selbstbewusstsein, eindeutig ein gefährlicher Gegner. Den einzigen Vorteil den sie für sich sehen konnte war seine Größe; er war signifikant größer als sie, aber sie hoffte das es bedeutete dass er etwas langsamer war.  
Sie umkreisten einander. Sie wartete auf den Angriff.  
Er kam bald; ohne Warnung. Boromir peitschte sein Schwert herum und schwang von oben nach ihr, nutzte seine Größe. Sie beugte ihre Knie leicht um den Aufprall abzufangen, aber sie trug ihn locker, benutzte ihre Nähe um ihn einzuklammern, schwang links und dann rechts. Er parierte reibungslos beide Male und kam näher, benutzte ihren Trick gegen sie und zwang sie rückwärts zu tänzeln als sie schwang.  
Er gewann die Überhand, also steigerte sie das Tempo ihrer Hiebe und fing an sich flüssiger zu bewegen, versuchte ihre Schnelligkeit als Vorteil zu nutzen. Für ein paar Sekunden war sie erfolgreich; die Zuschauer konnten nur einen Wirbel an Klingen vor sich sehen als der Kampf sich intensivierte. Boromir war zurück gedrängt worden und gezwungen defensiv zu kämpfen. Aber Tíniel’s Arme, geschwächt und aus der Übung, wurden bald schwer. Die rohe Kraft von Boromir’s Schlägen erschöpfte sie. Sie strauchelte einmal und er übte Druck darauf aus.  
In Augenblicken, flog ihr Schwert aus der Hand, klapperte zu Boden. Der Kampf hatte weniger als zwei Minuten gedauert.  
Sie lachte, atemlos aber heiterer als sie sich seit Tagen gefühlt hatte.  
Boromir grinste, keuchte ebenfalls. „Gibst du auf?“, fragte er.  
„Wenn ich muss.“, antwortete sie und er steckte das Schwert weg und erfasste ihre Hand.  
„Wir sollten das öfter tun.“, sagte er.  
„Ich hatte mal besser gekämpft. Nächstes Mal wirst du nicht so ein Glück haben.“  
„Du denkst das war Glück? Ha! Wir werden sehen.“  
Boromir, Tíniel und Ingold gingen zusammen, ließen die Gruppe junger Männer zurück um über den Kampf zwischen dem Sohn des Truchsess und der dunklen Fremden. 

\-------

Am nächsten Tag nahm Faramir sie mit um außerhalb der Stadt zu reiten. Sie verdächtigte Anita die Brüder ermuntert zu haben sie beschäftigt zu halten, aber es störte sie nicht. Es lenkte sie ab von Dingen an die sie nicht denken wollte und sie waren eine abnehmbare Gesellschaft.  
Sie ritten für eine halbe Stunde schnell, dann hielten sie auf der Ebene. Minas Tirith strahlte weiß hinter ihnen. Vor ihnen in der näheren Entfernung, konnte Tíniel eine zerstörte Stadt auf einem schimmernden Fluss sehen. Es war wunderschön auf eine befremdliche Weise aber sie war nicht nah genug um richtig zu sehen.  
„Was ist das für ein Ort?“, fragte sie.  
„Osgiliath.“, antwortete Faramir, seine Stimme klang wehmütig. „Es war die schönste Stadt in Gondor als die Zeiten noch besser wären. Minas Tirith war nur ihr Wachtturm. Jetzt ist sie leer.“  
„Hast du sie gesehen bevor sie zerstört wurde?“  
„Nein, aber ich habe darüber gelesen.“  
„Und dahinter?“, sie zeigte auf die dunklen Schatten über den Bergen am Horizont.  
„Mordor und Minas Morgul.“, sagte Faramir. Als sie die Namen nicht wiedererkannte, schüttelte er den Kopf, seine Augen schauten besorgt. „Es ist ein böses Land, nur von finsteren Kreaturen bewohnt. Wir wagen uns niemals an diesen Ort. Minas Morgul wacht über ihn, und auch über uns.“  
Sie zittere plötzlich und schaute weg. „Und dieser Berg? Gerade hinter dem Fluss?“  
„Das ist Emyn Arnen. Vor vielen Jahren war dies das Zuhause der Truchsess von Gondor in Ithilien, meinen Vorfahren. Nun verweilen wir in Minas Tirith. Gondor war einst größer als was du jetzt siehst; es streckte sich von Nah-Harad im Süden bis zu den Argonath im Norden.“  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Argonath?“  
„Gigantische Statuen, gefertigt aus Stein aus längst vergessenen Tagen. Schätze sich als glücklich wenn du sie jemals siehst!“  
Tíniel starrte zum Berg. Dahinter, und weit hinter den Bergen von Mordor, lag ihr Heimatland. Abrupt wendete sie ihr Pferd. „Lass uns zurückkehren.“, sagte sie.

Als sie zurück kamen, fand Tíniel Anita vor die mit Bergil, ihrem Sohn, auf sie wartete. Tíniel ging runter auf ein Knie als sie den kleinen Jungen sah und winkte ihn näher. Schüchtern gehorchte er.  
„Hier, Kind,“, sagte sie, hielt ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken. „ich habe ein Geschenk für dich.“  
Neugierig versuchte Bergil zu sehen was sie versteckte, aber sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Streck deine Hände aus.“, wies sie ihn an.  
Er tat es und schnell stach Tíniel ihm in die Rippen. Das Kind schrie vor Lachen und lief hinter Anita um sich dort zu verstecken, welche ebenfalls lachte.  
„Du kannst mit Kindern umgehen, Tíniel.“, sagte sie. „Würdest du mit mir kommen? Ich möchte dass du meinen Ehemann kennenlernst.“

Anita’s Haus was klein, aber gemütlich. Innen roch es nach gebackenen Brot und Blumen. Ein großer Mann, welcher die Uniform einer Wache trug, schaute auf als sie hinein kamen und stand auf als er Tíniel sah.  
„Tíniel, meine Ehemann Beregond.“, stellte Anita vor. „Beregond, meine mysteriöse Fremde Tíniel.“  
Beregond verneigte sich. „Also Ihr seid die Kriegerin welche Männer einfach mit ihrem Lächeln entwaffnet.“, sagte er. „Es ist eine Ehre Euch kennenlernen zu dürfen.“  
Tíniel lachte. „Nicht wahr,“, sagte sie. „auch wenn ich wünschte es wäre so. Freut mich dich kennenzulernen.“  
Er lächelte. „Werdet Ihr zum Essen bleiben?“  
„Ich denke nicht.“, sagte Tíniel, schaute zu Anita. Sie wusste dass man ihr hier immer noch nicht traute und Boromir und Faramir würden besorgt sein wenn sie nicht zurückkehrte ehe es dunkel war. Wichtiger, eine Suchmannschaft bestehend aus Soldaten würde entsendet werden.  
Ihre Freundin nickte. „Leider habe ich sie nur hergebracht damit ihr euch kennenlernt; jetzt muss Tíniel gehen. Sag auf Wiedersehen, Bergil.“  
Das Kind kam auf Tíniel zu, mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken. „Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich.“, flüsterte er, seine Augen schauten verschmitzt und entzückt. Sie beugte sich vor damit sie auf seiner Höhe war und runzelte die Stirn mit übertriebenen Argwohn. „,Bist du sicher,?“, fragte sie.  
Bergil piekte ihr in die Rippen und kicherte erfreut, lief um wieder neben Anita zu stehen. Tíniel konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln; es schien als wären Kinder einfach Kinder, egal in welchem Land sie aufgewachsen waren. Se stellte sich hin und nickte Beregond zu. „Danke.“, sagte sie. „Ich hoffe dich bald wieder zu sehen. „Ich freue mich darauf.“, sagte er und sie ging. Sie ging hoch zur Zitadelle und als sie die Große Halle erreichte, wartete Boromir auf sie.  
„Wo warst du?“, fragte er verärgert, fiel in ihren Schritt neben sie.  
„Ich war nur bei Anita. Und ich war den ganzen Tag draußen mit Faramir, ich dachte er hätte es dir erzählt.“  
„Mein Vater wünscht mit dir zu reden.“, war alles was sagte als Antwort.  
Tíniel sah überrascht zu ihm auf. Sein Gesicht war angespannt. „Der Truchsess? Warum?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“, antwortete Boromir. „Aber wir werden es bald genug erfahren. Er… er ist ein mächtiger Mann, Tíniel. Sei dir einfach bewusst dass er weiß dass du es auch tust.“  
Tíniel machte sich Gedanken um seine letzte Aussage als sie die Stufen zu Denethor’s Privatzimmern erklommen. Boromir klopfte dreimal an die schwere Eichentür und sie schwang von innen auf, nur um einen langen, dunklen Raum zu enthüllen. Am Ende war ein großes Feuer, füllte ihn mit Wärme und ein rechteckiger Tisch übersät mit Papieren. Am Kopfende des Tisches, grübelnd über einer Karte, war der Truchsess.  
Er sah auf als sie eintraten, und seine glitzernden Augen schienen Tíniel bis ins Mark zu durchstechen. Sie erkannte einen respekteinflößenden Mann, einer der es gewohnt war das zu bekommen was er verlangte, einer der es verstand und annahm. Die scharfe Intelligenz war offensichtlich in seinem Gesicht, und ein Gefühl an Weisheit dass irgendwie mehr an Faramir als an Boromir erinnerte.  
„Vater.“, sagte Boromir. „Das ist die Lady Tíniel, wie du verlangt hast. Lady, mein Vater, Denethor der Zweite, herrschender Truchsess von Gondor.  
Tíniel neigte ihren Kopf. Denethor starrte einfach. Es gab eine lange Stille, nur unterbrochen vom Knistern des Feuers. Schließlich sprach der Truchsess. „Ein elbischer Name.“, sagte er. „Die die still ist.“  
„So wurde es mir gesagt.“, antwortete Tíniel. „Leider werde ich meinem Namen nicht gerecht.“  
„Ich habe Geschichten über dich gehört, stille Frau. Du bist in der Kriegsführung geübt. Du kleidest dich wie ein Mann. Du hast wenig Respekt vor der Lebensweise unserer Leute.“  
„Und Ihr habt keinen Respekt vor der Lebensweise _meiner_ Leute.“  
Boromir versteifte sich bei ihrer Antwort, aber der Truchsess beäugte sie lediglich kritisch.“  
„Ich ersuche keine Heimat in ihrer Stadt, so wie du Unterschlupf in unserer suchst, also hüte dich vor dem was du sagst.“, tadelte er sie scharf. Dann wurde seine Stimme wieder weicher. „Aber… wer sind deine Leute?“  
Sie sah keinen Grund es zu verbergen. „Der Stamm der Maruvikh von Khand.“  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich hatte den Eindruck dass die Menschen aus Khand eher Selbstmord beginnen als ihre Tage in Gondor zu verbringen. Was ist in deinem Fall geschehen?“  
Er sprach _Khand_ falsch aus, mit einem harten _K_ , aber sie ignorierte es. „Das ist wahr. Aber für mich ist es zu spät. Ich bin _khaviga_.“  
Für einen Augenblick war er ruhig, seine Augen waren kalkulierend. Dann nahm er eine Karte von dem Tisch und stellte sich neben sie, legte die Karte so hin, dass sie sie sehen konnte.  
„Vielleicht kannst du uns dann helfen.“, sagte er, seine Stimme war berechnend und glatt. „Du darfst dich frei so wie du möchtest in Minas Tirith bewegen, Lady, wenn du mir die Bewegungen der Khandi zeigst.“  
Tíniel sah ihn geschickt an. Er erpresste sie ihre Leute zu betrügen, gab ihr die Wahl zwischen Verrat oder Gefangenschaft. Er verstand eindeutig nichts von ihrer Welt. Wut peitschte in ihr und sie konnte nicht ruhig bleiben. „Ihr habt meinen Stamm seit Jahrzehnten angegriffen und nun wollte Ihr dass ich Euch _helfe_?“, schnappte sie.  
Denethor sah sie leicht erzürnt an bei ihrem Ton. „Jahrzehnte angegriffen? Nein, wir haben nur die Gefahr einer Invasion der wilden Menschen aus dem Osten eingedämmt.“  
„Invasion?“, spuckte sie beinahe, ihre Stimme wurde lauter. „Wir sind in die Enge getrieben! Wir können nirgendwo hingehen! Wegen _euch_ sterben meine Leute jeden Tag!“  
Er ignorierte ihr Argument. „So weit ich weiß, sind die Menschen aus Khand zehn, vielleicht sogar hundertfach mehr als die Menschen aus Gondor. Ihr könnt wohl kaum eine solch substantielle Bedrohung durch unsere vereinzelten Überfälle ausgesetzt gewesen sein. Sie waren nur Warnungen, einer militanten Art.“  
Tíniel schüttelte den Kopf, es fehlten ihr die Worte. Genug war genug; sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, bereit hinaus zu stürmen, aber Boromir fing ihren Arm.  
„Tíniel, bitte – warte.“, sagte er sanft und deutete auf die Karte. „Wirst du uns erst erklären was du meinst?“  
Sie zögerte, dann begegnete sie Denethor’s Blick kühl. „Für Boromir werde ich.“, sagte sie knapp.  
Der Truchsess zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern und sie beugte sich über die Karte. Sie erkannte nichts darauf; sie war von Linien und Schnörkeln übersät.  
„Boromir…“ Er lehnte sich neben sie vor und sie wandte sich ihm zu. „Wo ist Minas Tirith auf dieser Karte?“  
„Und jetzt kann sie nicht lesen…“, hörte sie den Truchsess sarkastisch murmeln, aber sie ignorierte es.  
„Hier.“, sagte Boromir und deutete auf ein kleines spitzes Symbol.  
„Dann ist das Mordor.“, sagte sie, legte ihren Finger weiter rechts auf eine lange Reihe an Bergen. Dann bewegte sie ihn runter, gerade südlich von Mordor. „Und das ist Khand.“  
„Ja.“  
„Nun,“, sagte sie, orientierte sich auf der Karte. Dann sah die auf. „in Khand bin ich Tchakhura Makhyë. Tchakhura ist mein Name. _Makhyë_ bedeutet ich bin Tochter von König und ich werde bald König.“  
„Königin.“, murmelte Boromir.  
„In Khand gibt es viele große Städte, und viele Stämme in der Wüste. Mein bamyë, das bedeutet mein Stamm, ist der größte aller Stämme in Khand. Das bedeutet mein Vater, der König meines Stammes, ist sehr mächtig.“  
Denethor lehnte sich vor, sein Ausdruck war nicht länger hämisch sondern fasziniert. „Du sprichst von _Stämmen_?“, sagte er langsam.  
„Mein _bamyë_ , heißt in meiner Sprache Maruvikh. Das bedeutet Stamm der am weitesten im Westen ist. Westlichster Stamm. Unsere Länder sind hier, glaube ich.“ Sie deutete auf einen Fleck auf der Karte. „Das Land eines Stammes ist heilig für sie laut unserem Gesetz. Die… wie sagt man,“ Sie drehte sich zu Boromir. „Die Ränder? Die Linien?“  
„Die Grenzen?“, schlug er vor.  
„Ja. Die Grenzen eines Stammesland ist durch das Gesetz festgelegt, vor tausenden Jahren gemacht, und können nicht geändert werden. Also, wenn ihr uns hier angreift,“, sie zeigte wieder auf den Fleck. „können wir nirgendwo hin. Der Stamm östlich von uns, Kheviag _bamyë_ , erlaubt uns nicht Zuflucht auf seinem Land zu suchen. Also sind wir an diesem kleinen Ort gefangen, zurückgelassen um die Überfälle von Gondor alleine zu ertragen.“  
Beide Männer starrten stumm auf die Karte. Tíniel beobachtete sie, ein komisches Gefühl im Herzen. Ihr _bamyë_ hatte sehr leiden müssen und sich durch Gondor’s Überfälle beinahe halbiert, aber es schien als hätten diese Männer keine Ahnung von dem Schaden gehabt den sie angerichtet hatten, vermuteten jedes Mal dass sie neue Truppen angriffen als nur einen Stamm. Sie fühlte sich beinahe leer. Bedeuteten die Tode ihrer Leute so wenig, waren sie so belanglos dass selbst ihre Mörder dachten dass sie ein Fehler waren?  
Boromir drehte sich zum Truchsess. „Wir haben kaum genug Männer um unsere Grenzverteidigung in Süd-Gondor aufrechtzuerhalten. Aber wenn das wahr ist was Tíniel sagt, können wir sie abziehen und anderswo einsetzen.“  
Der Truchsess nickte langsam. „Berufe ein Treffen ein um dies zu besprechen.“, sagte er. „Wir haben die Möglichkeit Truppen zurückzurufen. Und du,“, fuhr er fort und wandte sich Tíniel zu. „du bist entlassen.“  
Sie schaute ihn finster an und folgte Boromir aus dem Zimmer, die Tür schwang hinter ihnen zu.  
„Nun,“, sagte Boromir. „du hast erfolgreich dafür gesorgt dass er dich nicht mag.“  
„Er hat meine Ehre und meine Leute beleidigt, und sich nichts aus ihrem Tod gemacht.“, knurrte sie. „Ich mag ihn ebenfalls nicht.“  
Er hielt an und drehte sich mit ernstem Gesicht ihr zu. „Tíniel… _ich_ mag dich. Und ich weiß dass ich dir keine Gründe gegeben habe mir zu vertrauen aber hier mir jetzt zu: Ich kenne mich in Minas Tirith aus, und ich weiß wen man als Verbündeten braucht. Mein Vater ist der erste unter ihnen. Du musst deine Feinde vorsichtiger wählen.“  
Tíniel runzelte die Stirn, war verwirrt. „Ich kann keine Feinde _wählen_ , Boromir. Er hat mir Unrecht getan. Ich kann nicht lächeln und das durchgehen lassen. Das ist keine _Wahl_.“  
„Ist das deine Art, oder die deiner Leute?“  
„Beides, denke ich.“  
„Dann scheinen deine Leute wirklich ehrenhaft zu sein.“, sagte Boromir. „Viele waren vor langer Zeit so ehrenhaft wie die Männer aus dem Westen. Aber die Dinge sind nun anders. Ehre ist vorhanden, aber einer anderen Art, und schwerer zu finden. In der Politik gibt es immer eine Wahl. Du musst deine Verbündeten und nun deine Feinde wählen. Und du darfst niemanden vertrauen.“  
„Das scheint mir falsch zu sein.“, sagte sie. „Was ist ein _Politik_?“  
„Politik ist ein schreckliches, schreckliches Spiel bei dem die Einsätze viel höher sind als dass sie sich jemand leisten kann.“, sagte Boromir mit einem Halblächeln.  
Sie verstand es nicht, aber ließ es durchgehen. „Dann vermute ich muss ich auf dich hören.“, sagte sie widerwillig. „Ich bin eine Fremde an diesem Ort.“  
„Eine Fremde,aber nicht ohne Freunde.“, antwortete er. Sie lächelte dabei etwas. „Eine Sache noch.“, fuhr Boromir fort. „Ich muss zugeben, deine Piratenfreunde waren vielleicht… nicht so wie wir meinten. Als wir euch gefangen haben stieg die Kriminalitätsrate auf dem Meer ums Zehnfache. Aber als sie uns entkommen sind, fiel sie wieder. Ich verstehe nicht wieso und warum, aber ich schulde dir eine Entschuldigung.“  
„Du glaubst mir?“, fragte sie. „Du glaubst das wir weder Piraten noch Kriminelle waren?“  
„Ja.“, gab er zu.  
„Bedeutet das, dass ich frei bin?“  
Er schnaubte. „Nicht einmal ansatzweise – besonders nach deiner Diskussion mit Vater. Deine Freiheit ist für ihn ein Druckmittel zur Verhandlung. Du musst irgendwie sein Vertrauen gewinnen, oder für immer eine Gefangene bleiben.“  
„Ich dachte du hast gesagt dass es kein Vertrauen in Politik gibt.“, antwortete sie.  
Er grinste plötzlich. „Gute Nacht, Tíniel.“, sagte er. 

\-------

Ihr Leben fiel in einen Rhythmus der schnell zu einer Angewohnheit wurde. Sie trainierte jeden Tag hart, und teilte ihre Zeit zwischen Anita, Faramir und Boromir auf. Faramir begann ihr beizubringen zu lesen, und auch wenn ihr diese Kunst nicht zusagte, erkannte sie die Wichtigkeit in der nordischen Kultur. Manchmal trug sie sogar ihr Kleid.  
Als sie sich mehr an ihr Leben in Minas Tirith gewöhnte, gewöhnten sich die Bewohner der Stadt mehr an sie. Das Geflüster und Starren wegen ihrer schwarzen Haut wechselte immer mehr zu einem begrüßenden Nicken, aus Wiedererkennen und Respekt. Ihr Status wuchs als fähige Kriegerin und ständige Begleitung der Truchsess' Söhne. Irgendwie begann Tíniel sich wohl zu fühlen, etwas dass sie selten in Khand oder auf der Haedannen gefühlt hatte. Es war befremdlich und sie wusste nicht ob sie es mochte.  
Der Truchsess gab sich keine Mühe sie zu mögen, obwohl sie darauf achtete was sie sagte nach Boromir’s Warnung. Er würde ihr nicht erlauben seiner Armee beizutreten, noch genehmigen dass sie mit ihnen trainierte. Ihre Tür blieb nachts weiterhin verschlossen, und sie wusste das sie beobachtet wurde. Aber er akzeptierte dass sie nun ein Teil des Lebens seiner Söhne war und das war alles was sie brauchte.  
Sie lernte die Brüder zu respektieren. Sie teilte eine besondere Verbindung it Boromir; sie beide waren Erben nach ihren Vätern und verstanden das Gewicht das sie als Führer tragen müssen. Beide hatten Krieg erfahren, Männer verloren, waren verletzt worden und hatten überlebt. Und so, gab es zwischen ihnen eine unausgesprochene Verwandtschaft. Sie mochte auch Faramir gerne. Es war anders als jeder Mann den sie kennengelernt hatte: ausnahmslos sanft, geduldig und mitfühlend, verfangen in seinen Büchern und Gedanken an Frieden und Einigkeit zwischen den Menschen. Und trotzdem, irgendwie fand er die Zeit lächerliche Streiche zu planen die keiner abgesehen von ihm lustig fanden.  
Beide Brüder taten alles um sie zum lachen zu bringen, und als die Zeit verging, fühlte sie das Boromir Recht hatte: Vielleicht war sie eine Fremde gewesen, aber sie war nicht freundlos. Und dennoch gab es für sie keinen Frieden. Die gemütliche Ruhepause ihres Lebens schien manchmal unheilvoll, und sie vermisste ihre Heimat. Wenn sie allein in ihrem Zimmer war, in der Dunkelheit der Nacht, erinnerte sie sich an ihr altes Leben. Sie vermisste Zugehörigkeit. Sie vermisste es das Kommando über einer Armee zu haben und den Respekt in den Augen ihrer Leute zu sehen – Respekt den sie sich verdient hätte. Sie vermisste gebraucht zu werden und eine Aufgabe zu haben.  
Und manchmal fühlte sie das bekannte, gefürchtete Gewicht auf ihren Schultern. Es war ihr Verderben, ihre Zukunft vorgeschrieben von einer Prophezeiung, welches jeden Atemzug diktierte. Manchmal zog sie es in Betracht zu flüchten um die _Haedannen_ wieder zu finden, der Ort an dem sie sich hatte verstecken können. Aber irgendwie wusste sie, dass dieser Teil ihres Lebens vorbei war. Also blieb sie und wartete darauf, dass das Schicksal erneut zu schlug.


	7. Rohan

### Rohan 

_Zwei Jahre später: 3016 Drittes Zeitalter  
_

„Schwing fester.“  
Mit ihrer ganzen Kraft führte sie die Klinge, stöhnte bei der Anstrengung- aber seine Verteidigung wankte kaum, er drückte sie mühelos zurück.  
„Fester!“   
Sie schwang, die Muskeln in ihren Armen angespannt, Schweiß lag auf ihrer Stirn. Mit frustrierender Leichtigkeit parierte er erneut. Sie trat zurück, setzte sich erschöpft in den Dreck des Ringes.  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es nicht funktionieren wird.“, keuchte sie.   
„Aber es kann.“, sprach Boromir zu ihr, steckte die Spitze seines Schwertes in den Boden und stützte sich darauf. „Du hast dich bereits verbessert, wirklich; du wirst stärker.“   
Tíniel schüttelte erschöpft den Kopf. „Vielleicht bin ich das,“, antwortete sie. „aber ich werde niemals so stark sein wie du es gerne hättest. Du versuchst mich so zu trainieren wir du einen Mann trainieren würdest, aber ich – dankbarer Weise – bin eine Frau.“   
„Was schlägst du dann vor?“, fragte Boromir.  
„Geschwindigkeit.“, antwortete sie. „Ich komme nicht gegen die Stärke eines Mannes an; wir sind biologisch zu unterschiedlich. Aber ich kann ihn mit Geschwindigkeit schlagen. Ich bin schnell und ich kann darauf vertrauen damit einen Kampf zu gewinnen. Das ist es was ich tue.“  
„Das ist wahr.“, gestand er nachdenklich ein. „Wenn du mich im Kampf besiegst, ist es niemals durch Stärke. Dafür bin ich viel zu stark.“   
„Selbstbestätigung kontrollieren..“, sagte sie und hielt eine Hand hoch.   
„Schön. Krafttraining lassen wir. Seine Karriere war kurz, aber strahlend.“  
Tíniel zuckte mit den Schultern und kam wieder auf die Füße. „Starke ist immer noch nützlich, aber ich wäre eine Narr mich darauf zu verlassen. Bei mir Zuhause, habe ich die _variagura_ trainiert, die weiblichen Krieger. Es gab eine einfache Übung die ich ihnen beigebracht habe sobald wir die Grundlage abgeschlossen hatten.“ Sie kam auf die Füße und ging auf ihn zu. „Wir können es probieren. Schlag nach mir, langsam.“   
Boromir hob sein Schwert und schwang es leicht an ihre linke Seite. Den Griff ihres Schwertes mit zwei Händen haltend, sie parierte den Hieb und dann, mit blitzschneller Geschwindigkeit, drehte sie ihre Handgelenke und drehte die Richtung ihrer Klinge so dass sie Boromir’s ungeschützte Seite Angriff. Er sprang zurück.   
„Ich dachte wir machen langsam!“, sagte er und fing an zu lachen.   
Sie schmunzelte. „Das _war_ langsam. Es braucht nur sehr wenig Kraft, aber ist tödlich weil es schnell passiert. Siehst du?“   
„Kannst du mir zeigen wie das geht?“   
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht dass das mit einer geraden Klinge funktioniert. Das _mithiri_ ist besser dafür, flexibler und schneller weil es gebogen ist.   
„Vielleicht, aber wenn du gegen einen Mann in einem Kettenhemd kämpfst würde dir ein gerades Schwert besser dienen.“  
„Deshalb haben wir Messer! Wie auch immer, du könntest niemals so schnell sein wie ich.“  
Er grinste. „Kontrolliere deine Selbstbestätigung selber, junge Dame.“

\-------

In der Nacht war Tíniel in ihrem Zimmer, lehnte sich an den Rahmen ihres Fensters und starrte in die Ferne. Irgendwie hatte sie erlaubt dass an diesem Ort zwei Jahre vergingen; aber nicht ein Tag war vergangen, an dem sie nicht an ihr altes Zuhause gedacht hatte. Die ganze _Fremdheit_ des Nordens kratzte an ihr, und in den langen Winternächten, lag sie in ihrem Bett und wünschte sie könnte in die bekannte Wärme der Wüste zurückkehren. Ihre Träumerei wurde plötzlich von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen, und sie trat von Fenster weg.  
„Herein.“, rief sie.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Boromir kam herein.  
Sie lächelte ihn begrüßend an aber er erwiderte es nicht. Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett, seine Augen blitzten vor Wut.  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie besorgt. „Uh… ich war es nicht?“  
Er runzelte die Stirn „Nein, nichts. Es tut mir leid Tíniel, ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Ich bin wütend auf meinen Vater.“ Für einen weiteren Moment war er still, als würde er zögern, aber dann schien er seine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. „Ich soll nach Rohan gehen.“, sagte er. „Eine diplomatische Reise um mit deren König zu sprechen.“  
Sie runzelte die Stirn, wunderte sich wieso das sie sorgen sollte. „Verstanden…“  
„Und,“, fuhr er fort. „ich hatte mich gefragt ob du mit mir kommen würdest.“  
Ihr runzeln vertiefte sich. „Ich dachte dass Ingold dich bei solchen Reisen immer begleitet.“  
„Er würde,“, antwortete Boromir. „aber er ist… nicht verfügbar. Er hat vorgeschlagen dass du stattdessen mitkommen sollst.“  
Tíniel zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „ _Ingold_ hat vorgeschlagen dass ich mit dir mitkommen soll?“  
„Ja, warum überrascht dich das?“  
Sie stand vom Bett auf und begann zu laufen. Etwas hörte sich hier nicht richtig an. „Er mag mich nicht, das als erstes. Ich erkenne dass er auf mich herab schaut. Er denkt ich bin zu jung und albern.“  
„Nun, du _bist_ albern, aber er kann dich nicht nicht leiden. Er ist zu jedem so, er ist von Natur aus still.“  
„Vielleicht… aber dein Vater, er würde sicher nicht erlauben dass ich mit dir gehe.“  
„Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen, und er hat zugestimmt.“  
Denethor hat zugestimmt dass sie, eine zeitliche Kriminelle, mit seinem geschätzten Sohn durch Gondor reist? Etwas war definitiv falsch. Sie hakte weiter nach.  
„Aber sind nicht die Menschen aus Rohan alle goldblond und blauäugig? Wir würden sie auf jemanden reagieren der so aussieht wie ich?“  
„Was ist mit dir?“  
„Meine erschreckende Attraktivität, Boromir. Oh, und die Tatsache dass meine Haut schwarz ist?“  
„Es wird gut für sie sein.“, antwortete Boromir, und versuchte ein Lächeln dass mehr nach einer Grimasse aussah. „Tíniel, bitte – möchtest du nicht mit mir reisen? Ist meine Gesellschaft so abstoßend für dich?“  
Sie setzte sich neben ihn und lächelte ihn an. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Du bist ein schrecklicher Lügner, und ich werde dein Geheimnis aufdecken, aber ja, ich werde mit dir kommen.“  
Er stand auf, die Erleichterung klar auf seinem Gesicht zu lesen. „Wir gehen morgen, am späten Vormittag, also werde ich dich verlassen dass du dich vorbereiten kannst. Nur… eine Warnung… es wäre besser wenn du niemanden erzählst dass du gehst, verstanden?“  
Tíniel sprang auf bei dieser Aussage, ihre Neugier explodierte. „Boromir!“, rief sie, aber er war dort, und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm.

\-------

Nur Faramir und Ingold wären da um sie am nächsten Tag zu verabschieden, und Tíniel vermutete dass sie beide von dem Geheimnis von Boromir wussten. Ingold war ein komischer Teil ihres Lebens geworden; er war reserviert, still, und sprach nur selten mir ihr, aber er war immer an Boromir’s Seite, also tolerierten sie sich beide. Die beiden Männer wechselten nun leise Worte miteinander, standen etwas entfernt von Faramir und Tíniel.  
„Hör auf dich zu sorgen.“, sagte Faramir. „Es lässt dich älter aussehen.“  
Tíniel drehte sich ungläubig zu ihm. „Erstens, ich bin _mindestens_ zehn Jahre jünger als du, alter Mann. Und zweitens, ich müsste mir erst keine _Sorgen_ machen wenn ihr mir sagen würdet was los ist!“  
„Nichts ist los!“, antwortete er verteidigend. „Und ich finde das übrigens sehr beleidigend. Ich bin nicht zehn Jahre älter als du.“  
Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich denke du lügst, Faramir.“  
„Über mein Alter, oder warum du gehst?“  
„Ha! Also _gibt_ es einen Grund warum ich gehe!“ Sie verstellte ihre Stimme zu locker und freudig, aber in Wahrheit wurde sie lebhaft. Sie spürte irgendwie dass sie in Gefahr war, aber sie war sich nicht sicher warum.  
Faramir, ganz er selber, sah es in ihren Augen und trat vor, legte seine Hände auf ihren Schultern. „Hör mir zu,“, sagte er ernst. „du musst uns hierbei vertrauen. Alles wird gut werden, ich schwöre es.“  
„Mach keine Versprechungen die du nicht halten kannst, Faramir.“  
„Boromir wird dich beschützen, verstanden? Schau mich an! Boromir wird bei dir sein, und er wird dich beschützen.“  
„Ich mag das überhaupt nicht.“, murmelte sie. „Wenn ihr nur versucht etwas _verdächtiger_ zu sein…“  
„Ah, ich werde dich vermissen wenn du weg bist.“, sagte Faramir, wechselte plötzlich das Thema.  
Tíniel runzelte die Stirn. Es sind nur drei Wochen.“  
„Nun… Es werden die längsten drei Wochen die wir getrennt sind seitdem wir uns kennen.“  
„Und bevor wir uns trafen, hast du dein ganzes Leben ohne mich überlebt. Du wirst es schaffen, Faramir.“  
„Ja, aber bevor wir uns trafen warst du nicht wie eine Schwester für mich. Also werde ich dich vermissen, ob du willst oder nicht.“  
Fur einen Moment war Tíniel nicht fähig zu antworten. Eine Schwester für ihn, hatte Faramir gesagt. Alle Gedanken an Gefahr und Ausreden verschwanden aus ihrem Kopf, ersetzt durch ein Bild von Tcharum, zeigte seine weißen Zähne beim lachen.  
„Ich bin nicht deine Schwester.“, sagte sie schnell.  
Faramir runzelte die Stirn aber ließ die Aussage so stehen. „Nun. Nichtsdestotrotz, lassen du und Boromir mich alleine mit meinem Vater zurück, also werden die drei Wochen wie Jahre für mich sein.“  
Eine Erinnerung an kalten, unnachgiebigen schwarzen Augen gingen Tíniel durch den Kopf, und die Stimme des Khondyë’s – _denke wie dein Bruder denkt…  
_  
„Ich weiß wie es sich anfühlt.“, sagte sie leise. „Wirklich, ich weiß das – aber du musst daran glauben dass er dich liebt. _Ich_ muss es glauben.“  
„Wir werden sehen.“, sagte er. Dann holte er etwas in Stoff gewickelt hinter seinem Rücken hervor. „Hier, ich habe ein Geschenk.“  
Sie packte es aus. Es war ein Buch, der Einband war ausgeblichen und leicht gerissen. „ _Die Tragödie von Fëanor und seinen Söhnen_.“, las sie. „Wirklich?“  
„Es ist das beste Buch das jemals geschrieben wurde.“, sagte er enthusiastisch. „Du wirst es nicht zur Seite legen können.“  
„Ich habe wenig Interesse an Fëanor und noch weniger an seinen Söhnen.“, sagte sie skeptisch. „Bist du sicher dass du es nicht lieber behalten würdest? Ist es nicht dein Lieblingsbuch?“  
„Sehr sicher.“, sagte er. „Du kannst dich dadurch an mich erinnern.“  
„Faramir, ich werde _drei Wochen_ fort sein!“  
Faramir sagte nichts, umarmte sie stattdessen. Sie erwiderte sie, trat dann zurück und lächelte. „Viel Glück mit deinem Vater.“, sagte sie.  
„Und du bleib sicher.“, gab er zurück. „Sag Boromir nicht dass ich Steine in seine Satteltaschen gepackt habe.“  
„Faramir!“, rief sie.  
Boromir schaute argwöhnisch herüber. „Was hat er jetzt getan?“  
„Überhaupt nichts.“, antwortete sein Bruder locker. „Ihr beide solltet bereits unterwegs sein. Habe die Ehre.“

\-------

Sie ritten stundenlang, bis dass die Sonne plötzlich hinter dem Horizont fiel und sie ein Lager errichteten. Es fühlte sich gut an irgendwo hinzugehen, einen Sinn zu haben; Tíniel hätte sich frei gefühlt wenn sie nicht ständig an Faramir’s komische Worte hätte denken müssen. Boromir ließ sich erschöpft auf den Boden fallen als sie das Feuer entzündete.  
„Er hat übrigens keine Steine in meine Taschen gepackt.“, sagte er. „Er versuchte uns wie üblich auszutricksen.“  
Sie grinste. „Er kann einem wirklich auf den-“  
„Kann er.“, unterbrach Boromir schnell. Sie verdrehte die Augen bei seiner Anständigkeit. „Aber er ist ein guter Mann.“  
„Natürlich ist er das.“, antwortete sie. „Zu gut manchmal, aber ich habe ihn gerne.“ Die Flamme entzündete sich und sie blies sanft bis dass sie das Gehölz erreichte.  
„Dürfte ich eine Frage stellen?“, fragte Boromir. Sie schaute ihn erwartend an und er fuhr fort. „Wann hast du aufgehört Gondor zu hassen?“  
Tíniel sackte zurück auf ihre Fersen und seufzte. „Nun, es hat ganz sicher geholfen als dein Vater entschieden hat mich Nachts nicht mehr in meinem Zimmer einzusperren.“  
Boromir zuckte zusammen. „Ich meine es ernst. Wann hat es sich geändert?“  
„Das hat es nicht. Ich hasse Gondor noch immer, Boromir.“, sagte sie. Er setzte sich vor und runzelte die Stirn, beinahe wütend.  
„Was? Warum?“  
„Gondor ist der Grund warum meine Leute so viel leiden mussten.“, sagte sie, blies erneut sanft gegen das Feuer. „Ich bin damit aufgewachsen diesen gesamten Ort zu verachten, und du kannst nicht erwarten dass ich dies ändere nur weil ich Minas Tirith gesehen habe.“  
„Aber du hast mehr als das! Du hast Freunde, _Familie_ hier. Was ist mit uns, Faramir und Anita und Ingold, und mir? Dabei, es war alles ein Missverständnis. Wir wissen das nun, die Entsendung der Truppen aus dem Süden von Gondor war bereits vor Monaten!“  
„Das macht es schlimmer! Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie sehr es mir weh tut dass niemand es interessiert hat dass es ein Fehler gewesen ist!“ Die Unterhaltung wurde gefährlich emotional, also seufzte sie und senkte ihre Stimme. „Es tut mir leid. Du hast gefragt und ich kann nicht lügen. Aber es ist etwas dass ich nicht kontrollieren kann. Vielleicht werde ich Gondor niemals nicht hassen, also mach dir keine allzu großen Hoffnungen.“  
Boromir, immer sein Heimatland beschützend, gab sich sichtlich Mühe es fallen zu lassen. „Ich entschuldige mich ebenfalls.“ Er lächelte halbherzig. „Du weißt wie ich über meine Heimat fühle.“  
„Tue ich. So ergeht es mir mit Khand.“  
„Aber… _hasst_ du alles an Gondor? Ich meine, hasst du auch…“  
Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Suchst du Nähe? Natürlich hasse ich dich nicht, oder Faramir, oder Anita. Vielleicht kann man auch soweit gehen und sagen dass ich euch _mag_. Und eure Soldaten sind gute Männer, Männer die ich respektiere. Aber im Ernst, du überschätzt Ingold’s Ansehen über mich. Er schaut mich kaum an, geschweige denn spricht mit mir.“  
Boromir reichte ihr ein kleines Laib Brot. „Sag das nicht. Er ist von Natur aus still, dass kannst du nicht gegen ihn halten.“  
Sie entschied dass das Feuer sicher genug war um alleine zu wachsen und sie setzte sich neben Boromir. „Sorge dich nicht um meine aufblühende Beziehung zu Ingold.“, sagte sie, versteckte ein Lächeln. „Wie werden eines Tages Gemeinsamkeiten finden. Ich weis dass ihr euch nah steht.“  
Boromir schaute sie verhalten an. „Ist er.“, sagt er. „Ingold ist ein guter Freund, Tíniel. Aber… auch mehr.“  
Tíniel sah zu ihm auf, für einen Moment erstaunt. Er starrte entschieden ins Feuer. „Oh.“, war alles woran sie denken konnte zu sagen? Aber auf einer komischen Art, ergab es alles Sinn. „Also… wirst du niemals heiraten?“  
Boromir lachte, schien überrascht bei der Frage. „Nicht wenn ich es ändern kann.“, sagte er.  
„Weis Faramir es?“  
„Ja, natürlich. Aber mein Vater nicht.“  
Sie nickte langsam. „Ich kann das verstehen… Aber hast du nicht die Pflicht einen Erben zu produzieren? Du müsstest eine Frau heiraten damit dies geschieht, oder?“  
„Nuh, mein Bruder ist würdig als Erbe wie es sich jeder Herrscher wünschen könnte.“  
Für eine Minute war sie still, kaute auf dem Brot. Es war vielleicht die Wahrheit aber es änderte nichts an der Tatsache dass Boromir wissentlich eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen verweigerte für die er geboren war. Es schien unehrenhaft; Zuhause war es eine unausgesprochene Erwartung dass der Khondyë einen Erben produzierte um die Tradition einer Führung sicherzustellen. Es war nötig, erwartet, verordnet durch das Gesetz und ihrer Pflicht als Makhyë. Aber Dinge liefen anders bei den Nordmännern und sie hatte gelernt dass nicht zu hinterfragen.  
„Also,“, sagte sie stattdessen. „was sollte ich in Edoras erwarten?“  
„Blauäugige, goldblonde, reitende, biertrinkende Bauern.“, antwortete Boromir. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und er zuckte halbentschuldigend mit den Schultern, und grinste. „Du hast Recht. Ich sollte so nicht reden. Sie sind gute Leute und haben uns ihre Hilfe geschworen.“  
„Warum dann diese diplomatische Reise?“  
„Es gibt Gerüchte,“, sagte er, seine Stimme wurde ungewollt leiser. „dass der König nicht… nicht ganz bei Sinnen ist. Ich gehe unsicher zu gehen dass seine Position sich nicht geändert hat und dass die Rohirrim tatsächlich wenn nötig Gondor zur Hilfe kommen.“  
„Und warum gehe ich?“  
Boromir’s Augen schauten weg. „Um die schöne Landschaft zu sehen.“  
Sie schnaubte aber ließ es dabei. „Was ist 'bei Sinnen‘?“  
„Es bedeutet zurechnungsfähig. Ich würde nicht erwarten dass du bekannt bist mit-“ Er unterbrach sich als er ihrem Schlag auswich.

\-------

Am Nachmittag des dritten Tages erreichten sie Edoras. Die große Halle erhob sich auf der Spitze des Hügels als wäre sie dort gesät und gemeinsam mit den Feldern der Rohirrim gewachsen. Es war ein reiches, hügeliges Land, und wieder einmal war Tíniel erstaunt über die Schönheit dieses neuen Ortes. Vielleicht gab es doch einen Funken Wahrheit in Boromir’s Lüge.

Die Wachen am Tor, welche grüne Schilde und gelbe geflochtene Zöpfe auf ihren Schultern trugen, erwarteten sie und hießen Boromir in Edoras willkommen, bildeten eine Eskorte um sie herum als sie die Straße in Stadt entlang ritten. Tíniel musste die offen feindseligen Blicke ignorieren.   
Sie erklommen den Weg hinauf, erlaubten dass man ihre Pferde nahm und sie in die Ställe brachten. Die Häuser hier waren alle aus Holz und schienen simpel zu sein; ein klarer Bach lief an dem Weg vorbei. Auf dem Hügel, entsprang das Wasser aus einer Quelle um welche die Menschen einen Pferdekopf aus Stein gehauen hatten, so dass es aussah als würde das Wasser aus dem Maul fließen. Meduseld, war der Name der großen, golden-strohgedeckten Halle an der sie hielten.   
„Eure Waffen, wenn ich bitten darf.“, sagte eine der Wachen, schaute Tíniel dabei an.   
Boromir runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das üblich?“, fragte er.   
Die Wache zögerte und kurzerhand, ging Boromir an ihm vorbei in die Halle. Tíniel folgte ihm unverfroren.   
Der König der Riddermark saß am Ende der Halle auf einem Thron der Tíniel an Denethor’s erinnerte; wobei dieser weniger verschönert war. Sie konnte nicht verstehen warum die Nordmenschen dachten dass sie solch großen Stühle brauchten um sich mächtig zu fühlen. Dieses König hatte goldene Haare, aber es begann zu ergrauen; seine Haut schien blass und die Linien unter seinen Augen dominant. Im Schatten neben des Thrones lauerte ein weiterer Mann, dünn, bleich und ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Er starrte Tíniel nicht mit wenig Abscheu an, aber sie erwiderte den Blick kühl.   
Sie hielten vor dem Thron und Boromir verbeugte sich tief. Der König stand nicht von seinem Sitz auf aber neigte seinen Kopf in Respekt. „Mein Herr Boromir.“, sagte er. „Schön Euch zu sehen. Ich heiße Euch Willkommen.“  
„Ich danke Euch, Théoden König.“, antwortete Boromir. „Wir sind dankbar für die Gastfreundschaft der Goldenen Halle.“   
„Ja.“, war alles was der König sagte. Dann gingen seine Augen zu Tíniel. „Und wer ist Eure Begleitung?“   
„Lady Tíniel von Gondor.“, sagte Boromir knapp, übersah nicht das Misstrauen in den Augen des Königs. „Sie äußerte den großen Wunsch die bekannte Schönheit dieses Landes zu sehen.“   
„Ist das so?“, fragte Théoden, sprach sie direkt an.   
Tíniel sah zu Boromir und dann zurück zum König. „Nicht der Teil mit der Lady.“, sagte sie.   
Er starrte sie vorbehaltlos an, dann lehnte er sich vor und sprach, seine Stimme war leise und argwöhnisch. „Eorl der Junge ist von Ostlingen getötet worden.“   
Boromir erstarrte neben ihr, aber Tíniel zuckte nicht zurück. „Dann ist Euer Zwist nicht mit mir, denn ich bin kein Ostling.“, sagte sie.   
Der lehnte sich zurück aber kommentierte nicht weiter, stattdessen wandte er sich an Boromir. „Wir haben viel zu diskutieren, aber erst müsst Ihr euch ausruhen. Meine Schwester-Tochter, Éowyn, wird Euch euer Quartier zeigen. Ich sehe Euch zu dem Festessen heute Abend.“   
Eine große, schlanke Frau in Weiß Grat aus den Schatten und deutete ihnen ihr zu folgen. Sie taten wie geheißen, Boromir trat beschützend vor Tíniel, und Tíniel verdrehte seinem Rücken zugewandt die Augen. Sie verließen die Halle durch eine Tür welche sie in einen Korridor mit mehr Türen führte. Nach kurzem Weg, hielten sie vor einer.   
„Euer Quartier, Herr.“, sagte die Frau. Boromir verbeugte sich und legte seine Hand auf den Türgriff, zögerte aber dann und sah zu Tíniel. Sie nickte ihm versichernd zu und er ging hinein. Tíniel folgte Éowyn den Korridor weiter entlang, ehe sie vor einer weiteren Tür stehen blieben. Die Frau, ihre Augen eiskalt und unlesbar, drehte sich zu Tíniel.   
„Wenn Ihr kein Ostling seid, wer seid Ihr?“   
„Ich sehe nicht aus wie ein Ostling.“, antwortete Tíniel, fühlte sich langsam beleidigt. „Meine Leute sind aus Khand. Es ist ein Land im Süden.“   
„Ich weiß was es ist.“, gab Éowyn knapp zurück. „Es ist ein Land unserer Feinde.“   
„Vielleicht. Oder vielleicht ist es einfach ein Land welches Ihr mit den Ostlingen verwechselt.“  
Es herrschte Stille, dann senkte Éowyn ihren Blick und deutete auf die Holztür vor ihnen. „Ihr dürft hier schlafen.“  
Tíniel ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen hinein.

\-------

Eine Stunde später klopfte es an ihrer Tür. Sie ging hin und öffnete sie langsam, auf der Hut vor dem was sein könnte wenn sie es nicht war, aber es war nur Boromir welcher auf dem kalten, dunklen Korridor wartete.  
„Bist du bereit?“, fragte er.  
„Für was?“  
„Wir können nicht nach Rohan kommen und unsere gesamte Zeit in unseren Zimmern verbringen. Unser Ziel war es eine Beziehung aufzubauen, also werden wir heute Abend mit ihnen gemeinsam essen.“  
„Das war _dein_ Ziel. Sie wollen nicht dass ich mit ihnen esse.“, runzelte sie die Stirn. „Außerdem bin ich staubig und erschöpft. Und ich rieche.“  
„Ist das dein Ernst? Da steht eine Schüssel!“  
„Sie haben sie sicherlich vergiftet! Sie hassen mich wirklich!“  
„Sei nicht albern.“, schnappte Boromir. „Du kommst mit.“

Sie betraten gemeinsam die große Halle, in einen Ausbruch an Musik, Licht und Wärme. Der König saß am Haupttisch, mit Éowyn und zwei jungen Männern, genau wie der bleiche in schwarz gekleidete Mann, welcher dem König etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.   
„Dort müssen wir hin.“, sagte Boromir zu ihr. „Ehrenränge.“   
„Ja, wo mich jeder noch besser anstarren kann.“, schoss Tíniel zurück, welche sich mehr und mehr unwohler fühlte. An all den Orten die sie im Norden besucht hatte, fühlte sie sich hier am meisten fehl am Platz.   
Sie nahmen ihre Plätze ein, und mit wenig Feierlichkeiten an die sich Tíniel in Minas Tirith gewohnt hatte, begann das Mahl. Boromir aß herzhaft neben ihr, aber mit all den Augen die sie auf sich spürte, hatte Tíniel kaum Appetit. Stattdessen wandte sie sich dem blonden, bärtigen Mann neben sich zu.   
„Guten Abend.“, sagte sie, fühlte sich entsetzlich albern bei ihrem Versuch eine Unterhaltung mit einem Fremden zu beginnen.   
Er schaute sie an, überrascht mit halbvollem Mund. „Guten Abend.“, murmelte er zurück nach dem er geschluckt hatte. „Ihr – Ihr seid…?“   
„Tíniel. Von… Gondor.“  
„Schön Euch zu sehen, Tíniel von Gondor. Ich bin Éomer von Rohan.“ Seine Stimme war gemäßigt und höflich.   
„Der Sohn des Königs?“, fragte sie.  
„Nein, sein Schwester-Sohn und Dritter Marschall. Das,“ er deutete zu dem Mann an Théoden’s rechter Hand. „ist der Prinz.“   
Sie beobachtete den anderen Mann für einen Augenblick; er schien stolz zu sein, aber fähig. „Ich verstehe.“, sagte sie und drehte sich zurück zu ihrem unberührten Essen.   
Éomer runzelte die Stirn. „Was soll das bedeuten?“, fragte er, ein Anflug einer Warnung war in seiner Stimme zu hören.   
„Was?“, fragte sie verwirrt. „Ich fragte ob Ihr der Sohn des Königs seid, Ihr habt mir den Sohn des Königs gezeigt. Ich habe ihn gesehen. Mehr nicht.“  
Éomer sah sie finster an. „Ihr könnt vorgeben wie Ihr wollt, aber es ist nichts, nichts wenn ein Ostling in die Riddermark kommt. Ich werde Euch beobachten, seid Euch sicher.“   
Tíniel seufzte auf und massierte sich die Schläfen. „Éomer von Rohan, ich habe Euer Volk und Land weder beleidigt noch bedroht, und dennoch, bin ich bei jeder Möglichkeit beleidigt und bedroht worden, selbst von Eurem König. Vielleicht habe ich nur ein bedingtes Wissen über die nordische Diplomatie, aber ich habe mir _nicht_ vorgestellt dass es eine normale Gepflogenheit ist, aktiv zu versuchen dass Eure Gäste Euch hassen“   
Éomer blinzelte und hatte den Anstand etwas beschämt zu gucken. „Aber Ihr _seid_ ein Ostling im Feindesland.“, sagte er in einem etwas weniger anklagenden Ton.   
Tíniel kämpfte gegen den Drang den ganzen Tisch umzudrehen und davon zu stürmen. „Bei den unsterblichen Sternen… Ich bin nicht mehr als ein Ostling, als dass Ihr ein Orc seid! Ich bin eine _variagura_ von Khand!“   
Es herrschte eine anhaltende Stille und sie zuckte innerlich zusammen. Konnte sie es nicht fünf Minuten schaffen ohne Boromir’s diplomatische Reise zu sabotieren? Aber Éomer schaute auf seine Hände, und dann zurück zu ihr, sein Blick entschuldigend. „Sollen wir von vorne anfangen?“   
Sie nickte. „Können wir.“   
„Gut. Éomer von Rohan, zu Euren Diensten.“   
„Tíniel von Khand und Gondor, zu Euren.“   
„Ich höre dass Khand… sehr heiß zu dieser Jahreszeit ist.“   
Sie konnte nicht anders als zu lachen bei seinen Versuch eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen. „Kalt, eigentlich. Es ist nicht immer heiß dort, aber es wird niemals so kalt wie hier.“   
„Ihr solltet die nördlichen Winter sehen.“, sagte Éomer. „Je weiter Ihr in den Norden geht, desto kälter wird es. Habt Ihr jemals Schnee gesehen?“   
„Nein.“, antwortete sie. „Die zwei Winter die ich in Gondor lebte waren mild, wurde mir gesagt. Ich habe welchen auf den Bergen aus der Entfernung gesehen, aber nie von nahen.“   
„Nun denn – stellt Euch gefrorene Regentropfen vor, wie eisige Finger die Eure Haut berühren.“  
Sie schauderte. Ich wurde genug bedrängt mich hier an den Regen zu gewöhnen. Es regnet _die ganze Zeit_!“   
Éomer lachte, schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „Dann muss ich Euch raten niemals weiter in den Norden als hier zu gehen. Ihr würdet es hassen!“   
Tíniel lachte ebenfalls und nahm einen Bissen von ihrem Essen. Sie fing an die Art des Dritten Marschalls zu mögen. „Wie sind die Menschen weiter im Norden? Sind sie alle…“ Sie deutete vage auf die Menschen um sie herum. „Nun… sind sie alle weiß?“   
„So weit ich weiß, ja.“, antwortete er. „Es gibt ebenfalls Elbenvolk im Norden. Hütet Euch vor ihnen, Lady; solltet Ihr jemals einen treffen, traut ihm nicht.“   
„Warum nicht?“   
„Sie sind unmenschlich, und so bedeutet ihnen das Leben der Menschen nichts. Sie gehen anders, reden anders, sehen anders, kämpfen anders…“  
„Kämpfen? Wie kämpfen sie?“  
„Sie sind Tötungsmaschinen. Sie bewegen sich so schnell und mühelos… Ich habe gehört dass es beängstigend ist, die Leichtigkeit mit der sie einem Feind den Kopf abschlagen-“ Er unterbrach sich, schüttelte den Kopf. „Verzeiht mir. Solche Themen aber keinen Platz in Unterhaltungen mit einer Lady.“   
Tíniel prustete. „Verschont mich. Ich habe genug Kriegsgeschichten um eines dieser Bücher zu füllen die Ihr Nordmänner so sehr liebt.“   
Er sah sie überrascht an. „Frauen kämpfen in Khand?“   
„Natürlich. Nun, wir kämpfen bis dass wir heiraten, und dann sind wir die Versorger unseres Stammes. Ich schätze unsere Feinde würden es nicht wissen, weil wir alle im Kampf unsere Gesichter bedecken. Ich bin einen großen Teil meiner Zeit als Junge verwechselt worden.“   
„Wisst Ihr, ich traue Euch mit jedem Augenblick weniger und weniger.“, sagte Éomer halb lachend und halb ernst.   
Tíniel lächelte. „Ihr schmeichelt mir, wenn Ihr denkt ich könnte es alleine mit einen ganzen Raum mit rohirrischen Kriegern aufnehmen. Aber ich bin sicher ich könnte es für mindestens eine Minute oder zwei.“   
Éomer’s Augen weiteten sich leicht bei ihrem Selbstbewusstsein, und er nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier. „Gott bewahre dass Euch jemand meiner Schwester vorstellt… Wie in aller Welt seid Ihr nach Gondor gelangt?“   
„Nun.“ Tíniel hielt inne für einen Augenblick und sammelte ihre Gedanken. „Da war eine Prophezeiung welche vorhersagte dass ich ein heiliges Gesetz brechen würde, was meine Leute dazu veranlasste zu versuchen mich zu töten. Ich entfloh auf ein Piratenschiff, welches nicht _wirklich_ ein Piratenschiff war, aber… ein Anti-Piratenschiff. Aber das wurde von den Nordmännern verbrannt weil sie dachten wir hätten einen Palantír, was wir taten, aber versehentlich. Wir sollten gehängt werden, aber dann wurde ich verprügelt, und Boromir fühlte sich schuldig als er realisierte dass ich eine Frau war, also nahm er mich mit zurück nach Minas Tirith. Dann haben er und sein Bruder mich davon abgehalten mich selber umzubringen, und sie wurden Freunde. Und seitdem habe ich ein ruhiges Leben geführt, bis jetzt, als Boromir mich hierher brachte. Und die _wirkliche_ Frage ist, warum? Weil,“, sie deutete um sich. „es ist eindeutig dass ich nicht willkommen bin.“   
Éomer starrte sie für eine Sekunde an, mit offenem Mund, dann nahm er einen großen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. „Erinnert mich daran Euch _niemals_ meiner Schwester vorzustellen.“


	8. Geiseln

### Geiseln

Der nächste Morgen dämmerte hell und frisch, und Tíniel erwachte mit dem Sonnenaufgang. Für einen Moment lag sie still in dem fremden Bett, hörte dem Vogelgesang zu der so viel schärfer und näher klang als in Minas Tirith. Wenn sie ganz genau hinhörte, konnte sie das leise Geräusch des Baches hören der den Hügel hinab lief. Und… Gescharre vor ihrer Tür? Leise stieg sie aus dem Bett, zog ihre Tunika über ihren Kopf, zog ihre Stiefel an, und legte ihre Waffen an. Sie tapste leise zur Tür, drückte ihr Ohr an und hörte, dann, ohne Vorwarnung, riss sie diese auf. Wie erwartet hatte sich ein Mann gegen die gelehnt, und nun taumelte er rückwärts, ging mit einem Schrei zu Boden.  
Sie sah auf ihn hinab, lag mit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen auf dem Rücken, ihre Miene war ausdruckslos. „Ihr seid geschickt worden um mich zu bewachen?“  
Hastig kam er auf die Füße, der blonde Mann nickte stumm.  
„Wahrscheinlich um Edoras vor mir zu beschützen.“, sagte sie. „Ihr könnt gehen.“  
„Ich habe Befehle, Lady-“  
„Verzeiht. Aber ich bevorzuge meine Wachen ausgeruht. Geht schlafen.“  
„Aber-“  
„ _Geht_.“  
Er schaute finster aber ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. Tíniel sah zu wie er davon ging ehe sie in die Schatten sah und fand was sie erwartet hatte: Éomer.  
„Es scheint als könntet Ihr mit Menschen umgehen.“, sagte er, trat aus der Dunkelheit um sich vor sie zu stellen.  
„Ich nenne es meinen natürlichen Charme.“, antwortete sie, maskierte ihre Skepsis mit einem Lächeln. „Kann ich Euch helfen, Éomer von Rohan?“  
„Euer natürlicher Charme kommt direkt auf den Punkt.“, grinste er zurück. „Ich möchte Euch gerne mitnehmen und jemanden vorstellen, wenn Ihr mir folgen würdet.“

Er führte sie durch ein Labyrinth an Korridoren, leise und still während alle noch schliefen, bis dass sie nach draußen in einen offenen Hof traten, welcher gerade vom Sonnenaufgang berührt wurde. Es war ein Übungsring und in dem Ring, ihr Schwert in einem rhythmischen Muster schwingend, war eine Frau. Éowyn, Éomer’s Schwester. Ihr blondes Haar war locker zurückgebunden und Strähnen fielen um ihr Gesicht als sie in der Übung herum wirbelte.  
„Éowyn!“, rief Éomer. Sie erstarrte mitten im Schlag und wirbelte herum um die anzusehen, ihr Ausdruck verhärtete sich als sie Tíniel sah.  
„Bruder.“, sagte sie steif. „Was tust du hier? Ich habe dir tausende Male gesagt dass du mich nicht überreden kannst mit dem Training aufzuhören.“  
„Vermerkt.“, antwortete Éomer trocken.  
„Wir haben uns bereits kennen gelernt.“, sagte Éowyn kalt. „Éomer, was ist hier los?“  
„Ich dachte dass ihr zwei vielleicht mit einer kämpfen würdet. Ich habe aufgegeben dich zu überzeugen, und Tíniel sagte mir dass sie Erfahrung im Kämpfen hat, also…“  
Tíniel seufzte. „Ihr sagtet mir dass Ihr niemals wollt dass ich sie kennenlerne.“, sagte sie. „Wiederholt. Das ist eine schlechte Idee.“ Éowyn sah sie finster an, aber nickte und drehte sich zurück zu Éomer.  
„Ich habe es nochmals überdacht.“, antwortete er abwehrend. „Warum ist es eine solch schlechte Idee? Éowyn hatte nie zuvor die Möglichkeit mit einer Frau zu kämpfen, und ich vermute Ihr ebenfalls nicht.“  
„Falsch.“, sagte Tíniel mit scharfer Stimme. „Ich habe mit ihnen gekämpft und hunderte von ihnen trainiert. Und hier ist meine Meinung: Eure Schwester mag mich nicht, und sie ist nicht fortgeschritten genug in Erfahrung oder Technik um diese Abneigung aus ihrem Kampf zu lassen.“  
Éowyn fing an wütend dagegen zu protestieren, in einer Sprache die Tíniel nicht verstand, aber Éomer legte eine beruhigende Hand auf ihre Schulter und drehte sich zurück zu Tíniel. „Könnt Ihr sie dann nicht darin unterrichten, so wie Ihr es bei einem Eurer Krieger macht?“  
Tíniel überlegte für einen Moment, schaute in sein bittendes Gesicht, nickte dann widerwillig. „Lady Éowyn?“  
„Ich _benötige_ keine Lehre von ihr!“, zischte Éowyn ihren Bruder an, aber kehrte zurück in den Ring und bereitete ihr Schwert vor. Tíniel folgte ihr.  
„Ihr könntet Recht haben.“, sagte sie. „Doch in diesem Augenblick seid Ihr wütend, und diese Emotion beherrscht Eure Haltung. Ihr müsst Euch entspannen, Ihr seid zu angespannt.“  
„Zieht einfach Euer Schwert und kämpft gegen mich.“, antwortete Éowyn zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
Tíniel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich gebe Euch Zeit. Ihr werdet angreifen, doch bevor Ihr es tut, müsst Ihr Euch entspannen.“  
„Zieht Euer Schwert!“  
„Beruhigt Euch.“  
„ _Zieht Euer Schwert_.“  
Tíniel seufzte auf und sah zu Éomer. „Ich kann mit ihr nicht arbeiten.“  
Mit einem wutentbrannten Schrei rannte Éowyn auf Tíniel zu, ihr Schwert für den Angriff erhoben. Entspannt wartete Tíniel bis zur letzten Sekunde, zog dann zügig ihr eigenes Schwert, wich Éowyn’s Angriff aus, und schlug ihr das Schwert aus der Hand. Es fiel klappernd zu Boden und Éowyn drehte sich, desorientiert und entwaffnet.  
Tíniel beugte sich vor und hob das Schwert auf, besah es sich für einen Augenblick, dann bot sie es der Frau mit dem Griff zu erst an. „Beruhigt Euch.“, sagte sie leise.  
Widerwillig nahm Éowyn es zurück und kehrte zurück zu ihrer Position, atmete tief ein.  
„Gut.“, sagte Tíniel. „Nun greift mich erneut an, mit freiem Kopf.“  
Dieses Mal atmete Éowyn tief durch und trat argwöhnisch einen Schritt vor, und als sie nah genug war, begann sie zu attackieren. Tíniel ließ es für einige Sekunden andauern, wehrte locker ab, aber steigerte dann die Häufigkeit ihrer Schläge bis dass Éowyn zurück fiel, keuchend.  
„Seht Ihr was geschieht?“, fragte Tíniel. „Ihr versucht mich mit Kraft und Macht zu besiegen. Ich benutze Geschwindigkeit. Wenn Ihr jemals gegen einen Mann auf dem Schlachtfeld konkurrieren wollt, solltet Ihr das auch tun.“ 

Sie fingen erneut an und Éomer beobachtete mit großem Interesse bis dass er eine Anwesenheit hinter sich spürte. Er drehte sich um, um Boromir anzusehen.  
„Guten Morgen, Herr Boromir.“, sagte er.  
Boromir nickte einfach als Antwort, seine Augen auf Tíniel fixiert? „Seid Ihr sicher dass dies eine gute Idee ist?“, fragte er.  
Éomer lachte. „Absolut nicht. Aber meine Schwester benötigt Führung von jemanden deren Taktik nicht daraus besteht auf einen Feind einzuhacken bis dass sein Kopf abfällt. Die Lady Tíniel schien mir eine gute Kandidatin.“  
Boromir lächelte. „Ich bin froh dass sie Euch nach so kurzer Zeit sympathisch findet, und sie Sich.“  
„Ich wusste nicht dass ich eine Wahl dabei hatte.“, sagte Éomer. „Sie ist so anders – hier ist sie in einem Land in dem ihr alle misstrauen, und doch sobald sie einen ansieht, fühlt man dass man _selber_ sich beweisen _ihr_ beweisen muss.“  
Boromir’s Lächeln wurde breiter. „Sie ist schon immer so gewesen in der Zeit in der ich sie kenne; sie gebietet Respekt ohne zu sprechen. Wisst Ihr, dort wo sie herkommt, ist sie eine Art Kriegerprinzessin.“  
Éomer zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Wie heroisch. Und dennoch nicht überraschend.“  
Sie beide lachten, aber Boromir wurde schnell wieder ernst und sprach erneut, senkte seine Stimme. „Éomer… da ist etwas um was ich Euch bitten würde.“  
Ein Ausbruch des Gelächters von denen Frauen im Ring unterbrach sie für den Moment, aber Éomer war zu fasziniert von Boromir’s Aussage um überrascht zu sein von Éowyn’s plötzliche Kameradschaft mit der fremden Frau.  
„Worum geht es?“, fragte er.  
„Es gibt einen Grund warum ich Tíniel hergebracht habe.“, sagte Boromir ernsthaft. „Beinahe jeder in Gondor hat sich zu ihr aufgewärmt. Meine Männer bewundern sie, die Diener bevorzugen sie, die Heiler lieben sie und selbst der Hof respektiert sie.“  
„Und der Rest der Menschen?“  
„Fürchten sie zumindest. Aber wie ich sagte, sie gebietet Respekt.“  
„Ihr sagtet _beinahe_ jeder.“  
„Korrekt. Mein Vater, der Truchsess, misstraut ihr. Verabscheut sie sogar. Und jetzt… nun, Ihr habt es sicherlich gehört. Krieg naht.“  
„Ja.“  
„Und Khand wird ein Feind für alle sein die sich gegen Mordor stellen. Mein Vater plant Tíniel als Geisel zu halten und sie für einen Handel mit Khand benutzen, zumal sie die Erbin des Häuptlingstum ihres Stammes ist. Und ich beabsichtige nicht dies geschehen zu lassen.“  
„Ich verstehe.“, sagte Éomer langsam, ihm war wirr im Kopf. „Was ist Euer Plan?“  
„Ich hoffte sie könnte hier bleiben.“, sagte Boromir langsam. „Und nun dass sie einen Verbündeten in Euch hat… vielleicht mit Eurem Schutz?“  
„Ich…“ Éomer schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Es ist nicht eine Entscheidung die ich treffen kann.“  
„Aber vielleicht könnt Ihr Euren Onkel überreden, oder zumindest Euren Cousin.“  
„Wenn es dazu kommt, werde ich zu ihren Gunsten sprechen. Doch habt Ihr ihr von diesem Plan erzählt und warum sie hergebracht wurde?“  
„Bisher nicht.“  
Éomer lachte, entspannte sichtlich. „Dann wage ich zu behaupten, dass ich keine Entscheidung treffen muss.“  
Boromir verzog das Gesicht. „Wir werden sehen.“, sagte er. „Wünscht mit Glück.“ 

Eine Stunde später steckten die Frauen ihre Schwerter ein. Tíniel klopfte Éowyn auf die Schulter und lächelte. „Gut gemacht.“, sagte sie. „Du hast dich verbessert. Eine winzige kleine Verbesserung, aber sie war definitiv da.“  
Éowyn lachte, wischte sich Schweiß aus den Augen. „Ich bin mir nicht so sicher.“, sagte sie. „Aber es tut mir leid dass ich dich falsch eingeschätzt habe. Ich hätte all diese Sachen nicht sagen dürfen.“  
Tíniel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alles was ich getan habe, war sie ein paar Techniken zu zeigen. Nach allem was du weißt, könnte ich noch immer eine mörderische Wilde aus dem Süden sein.“  
„Aber ich habe dir nicht die Chance gegeben,“, antwortete Éowyn ernsthaft. „und du hast mir zwei gegeben. Also tut es mir leid.“  
„Dir sei vergeben. Ich denke ich habe dich bereits genug bestraft.“, sagte Tíniel.  
Éowyn lachte und verzog gleichzeitig das gesagt. „Das ist allerdings wahr.“, antwortete sie. „Meine Schultern tun so weh als hätte man sie mit einer Keule geschlagen?“  
„Wir sind für weitere zehn Tage hier. Werde ich dich morgen früh wieder sehen?“  
Éowyn nickte. „Mir würde das gefallen. Aber unsere Wege müssen sich noch nicht trennen. Komm mit mir, und ich bringe dich dorthin wo wir essen können.“  
„Ich werde dich dort treffen.“, antwortete Tíniel grimmig. „Zu erst, muss ich mit Boromir sprechen.

\-------

Zehn Minuten später drängte sie ihn in die Ecke. „Zeit zu reden.“, sagte sie.  
Boromir seufzte und drehte widerwillig sein Gesicht zu ihr. „Tíniel, ich habe ein Treffen-“  
„Mich interessiert der Rest deines Satzes wirklich, wirklich wenig, also belustige mich und beende ihn nicht. Warum meidest du mich?“  
„Ich _meide_ dich nicht.“  
„Boromir.“  
„Ja?“  
„Halt den Mund. Warum bin ich hier?“  
Er seufzte, mied ihren Blick. „Weil du mir hinterher läufst wie ein kleiner Schoßhund, augenscheinlich-“  
„Boromir?“  
„Ja?“  
„ _Sei still_.“ Drohend kam sie näher bis dass er nicht weg sehen konnte. „Sag mir die Wahrheit. Du weißt dass ich Lügen hasse.“  
„Tíniel… hör zu, es tut mir leid…“  
Sie lachte tief und schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Anfang deiner Erklärung verheißt nichts Gutes für den Rest.“  
Er sagte es hastig. „Mein Vater will dich als politische Geisel halten um die Armeen von Khand zu erpressen falls es zu einem Krieg kommt, also habe ich dich aus Minas Tirith gebracht. Und ich habe dich hergebracht weil ich möchte dass du hier bleibst wenn ich zurück gehe.“  
Tíniel trat zurück. Das war es also; sie hätte wissen müssen dass der Truchsess sich früher oder später gegen sie wenden würde. Faramir’s komische Worte an dem Tag als sie gingen machten nun viel mehr Sinn. Aber sie fürchtete sich nicht – sie war wütend. Boromir’s Verrat fühlte sich für sie wie ein Schlag in den Magen an.  
„Vertraust du mir so wenig?“, fragte sie leise. „Meine eigene Freiheit stand auf dem Spiel, und du hast es nicht für angebracht gehalten es mir zu sagen?“  
„Tíniel…“  
„Ich werde nicht hier in Rohan bleiben. Ich vertraue keinem dieser Menschen. Und der Gedanke dass ich _hier_ sicherer wäre, dort wo die Gesamtbevölkerung mich tot sehen will, als in Minas Tirith? Das ist lächerlich.“  
„Doch du und Éomer werdet doch gerade zu Freunden, und selbst seine Schwester.“, schob Boromir vor. „Kannst du es nicht in Betracht ziehen?“  
„ _Freunde_ werden?“, wiederholte Tíniel ungläubig. „Denkst du ich bin ein Kind?“  
„Nun du verhältst doch jetzt wie eines!“, schoss er zurück, seine Stimme wurde lauter.  
„Ich nehme es dir übel dass du mir nicht vertraust! Nach allem!“  
„Ich habe nichts gesagt weil ich wusste dass du sich so verhältst!“  
„Schlauer Mann, wer würde nicht dem Trotzanfall eines Kindes ausweichen wollen? Nein,“, fuhr sie wütend fort bevor er antworten konnte. „Ich _werde_ nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren, mit oder ohne dich. Genieß dein Treffen.“ Damit drehte sie sich um und stolzierte davon, ihr Faust um den Griff ihres Schwertes geballt. Boromir sah zu wie sie sich entfernte und als seine Gereiztheit sich legte, fühlte er sich wie ein Narr.

„Verfluchtes Mädchen.“, murmelte er und stürmte in die andere Richtung.

\-------

Tíniel mied Boromir gezielt, verbrachte stattdessen Zeit mit Éomer und seiner Schwester. Sie konnte nicht anders als sich vorzustellen wie gut Éowyn in die _variagura_ Zuhause hineingepasst hätte, mit ihrer unverblümten Direktheit und ihrer Vorliebe zum Kampf. Sie genoss ebenfalls die Vertrautheit jemanden zu beraten, und ihre neue Schülerin war erpicht darauf zu lernen. Die Frauen verbrachten ebenfalls außerhalb des Ringes Zeit miteinander, aßen und sprachen. Éowyn zeigte Tíniel die Stadt, und brachte ihr bei Grima aus dem Weg zu gehen, der Schatten ihres Onkels welcher ein ungesundes Interesse an Éowyn hatte. Tíniel nutzte diese Wege um Boromir auszuweichen.

„Sag mir was los ist?“, sagte Éowyn gerade hinaus an dem Nachmittag ehe Tíniel und Boromir sie verließen. Sie waren auf den grünen Ebenen außerhalb der Mauern von Edoras, ritten im gelben Licht des sterbenden Tages.  
„Mir geht es wunderbar.“, antwortete Tíniel, streichelte die Mähne ihres Pferdes. „Warum gebt ihr euren Pferden Namen?“  
„Oh bitte.“, schnaubte Éowyn. „Es ist eindeutig dass dich etwas bedrückt.“  
Tíniel verdrehte die Augen. „Ich wünsche nicht darüber zu reden.“  
„Aber du solltest es.“  
„Ah, hör auf so ein _vorukhi_ zu sein, Éowyn. Ich werde euch morgen verlassen, so musst du dich nicht darum sorgen.“  
„Ich bin eine Dame also werde ich nicht fragen was das Wort bedeutet.“, sagte Éowyn überheblich, aber dann wurde ihre Stimme weicher. „Aber Tíniel nach den paar Tagen in denen ich dich kenne, sehe ich dich als Freundin. Und es ist offensichtlich dass es ein Problem zwischen dir und Herr Boromir gibt, welches dich bedrückt.“  
Tíniel seufzte und zügelte ihr Pferd. „Ich vermute dein Bruder sagte dir den Grund warum Boromir mich nach Rohan brachte?“  
Éowyn nickte.  
„Boromir erzählte mir erst davon als wir hier waren. Ich bin wütend weil er dachte dass ich wütend darüber werde. Was ich wahrscheinlich war…“  
„Aber?“  
„Aber was mich wirklich verletzt hat, war dass er – der Mann der mir im Norden am nächsten ist – selbst _er_ sich nicht dazu bringen konnte mir zu vertrauen.  
Éowyn war für einen Moment still, nickte. „Es tut mir leid.“, sagte sie. „Ich stelle mir vor dass es schwierig ist für dich sich so alleine zu fühlen.“  
Tíniel lächelte humorlos. „Nun du kannst es verstehen. Frauen sollten im Norden nicht so sein wie wir. Aber ich denke es hilft etwas wenn man weiß ist.“  
„Aber du musst dich daran erinnern das Boromir einfach versucht hat dich davor zu retten, eingeschlossen zu werden.“, sagte Éowyn. „Wahrscheinlich hat er gegen den Wunsch seines Vaters gehandelt um dich hierher zu bringen, und dementsprechend hat er sich selber gefährdet.“  
Tíniel schnaubte und drängte das Pferd an. „Hör auf so logisch zu sein.“, sagte sie.  
Éowyn lächelte und galoppierte hinter ihr her, aber plötzlich fiel ihr Lächeln. „Warte, Tíniel!“, rief sie ungläubig. „Ihr gebt in Khand euren Pferden _keine_ Namen?“

\-------

In dieser Nacht packte Tíniel ihre Tasche alleine in ihrem Zimmer. Sie hasste es nicht mit Boromir zu reden. Es fühlte sich falsch an und sie wusste dass es kleinlich war, aber sie fühlte sich ebenfalls verletzt. Es schien alles so sinnlos, sie hatte versucht ein anderes Leben im Norden aufzubauen, es war für nichts gewesen. Nicht einmal Boromir vertraute ihr. Sie war noch immer der Außenseiter und in dem Augenblick in dem sie sich als mehr gesehen hatte, wurde sie zum Narren gehalten.  
Es klopfte an der Tür. Sie kam auf die Füße um zu antworten, aber sie zögerte ehe sie sie öffnete.  
„Wer ist da?“, fragte sie.  
„Ich bin es.“, kam Boromir’s gedämpfte Stimme. Ihre Hand fiel von der Türklinke, und sie ließ sie geschlossen.  
„Was willst du?“, fragte sie kühl.  
„Reden.“, antwortete er, seine Stimme war vorsichtig.  
„Dann rede.“, sagte sie. Sie hörte ihn seufzen aber dann sprach er.  
„Es tut mir _leid_ , Tíniel.“, sagte er. „Du weißt das es so ist. Es war ein Fehler dir nichts von den Plänen meines Vaters zu erzählen.“ Sie antwortete nicht, also fuhr er fort. „Es ist keine Entschuldigung, aber ich hoffe du weißt dass ich geschützt habe. Ich war nur ein Narr darüber wie ich es getan habe. Und…“ Er senkte seine Stimme. „ich werde dich nicht wegen so etwas verlieren.“  
Sie versuchte weiter ruhig zu sein, aber sie brach. „Ich weiß.“, murmelte sie zurück. „Ich weiß dass du nur helfen wolltest. Und vielleicht, eines Tages, in einer _sehr_ entfernten Zukunft, werde ich dankbar sein.“  
Sie hörte ihn lachen und sie lächelte halbherzig. „Aber es tat weh, Boromir. Vielleicht höre ich mich wie ein Schwächling oder Narr an, aber das tat es wirklich.“  
„Du hast mich nicht ausreden lassen.“, sagte er. „Ich muss noch eine Sache sagen: Ich vertraue dir, Tíniel, mit allem was ich bin. Ich vertraue dir mit meinem Leben, und den Leben aller die ich liebe. Das musst du wissen, und darfst es nicht anzweifeln.“  
Tíniel lehnte ihre Stirn gegen die dicke, hölzerne Tür. „Dann zu es. Vertrau mir. Du kannst mir alles erzählen, weißt du.“  
„Denkst du dass ich das nicht habe? Tíniel, ich _liebe_ dich. Du bist wie eine Schwester zu mir, und zu Faramir.  
Sie spürte erneut das heiße brennen hinter ihren Augen. „Ich bin nicht deine Schwester.“, flüsterte sie zurück. „Wir teilen nicht unser Blut.“  
„Diese Dinge sind nicht über Blut.“, antwortete er.  
Tíniel brach den Moment der Stille. „Es tut mir ebenfalls Leid.“, murmelte sie. „Du hast mich gerettet, mehr als dieses eine Mal.“  
„Darf ich hinein kommen?“, fragte Boromir. Wortlos öffnete sie die Tür und er trat hinein und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie umarmte ihn fest zurück, ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulter gepresst. „Lass uns nicht nochmal streiten.“, flüsterte er.  
„Dann mach keine dummen Dinge mehr.“, antwortete Tíniel. Er schnaubte und ließ sie dann los, trat zurück um ihr Gesicht zu lesen.  
„Wir werden sehen. Aber wir haben momentan andere Probleme. Wenn du darauf bestehst mit nach Minas Tirith zurück zu kehren, wie halte ich meinen Vater davon ab dich als Gefangene zu nehmen?“  
„Einfach,“, antwortete sie. „ich werde ihm erklären dass, obwohl ich die Erbin meiner Leute bin, die meisten mich eher tot sehen wollen und er ihnen eigentlich einen Gefallen tun würde.“  
Boromir öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann erneut, erstaunt. Schnell griff er hinter sich und schloss die Tür. „Was?“, sagte er.  
„Ich wurde zu unrecht beschuldigt eine Verräterin zu sein und bin meiner Hinrichtung entflohen.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, der Schock klar auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. „ _Du_? Wer in dieser Welt würde glauben dass _du_ fähig warst zu betrügen? Du sorgst dich zwanghaft über _nicht_ betrügen!“  
„Sie Tatsache ist dass sie es taten.“, sagte sie knapp, die allzu bekannte Panik der Prophezeiung regte sich tief in ihrem Magen. „Also, dein Vater würde nichts gewinnen wenn er mich als Gefangene hält.“  
Boromir verschränkte die Arme. „Tíniel, ich versuche nicht anzudeuten dass ich dir nicht traue, besonders nach der letzten Woche. Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass ich so gut wie nichts über deine Vergangenheit weiß. Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt mit der zusammen zu sein die ich denke die du bist, und dann entdecke ich eine neue Kleinigkeit dass es alles wieder über Bord wirft. Kenne ich dich überhaupt?“  
Tíniel hörte kaum die Frage als die Panik in ihr stieg, umfasste ihre Brust in krankhafter Übelkeit. Sie atmete langsam ein und aus, presste ihre Augen zu. _Khaviga_ , flüsterte eine hinterlistige Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Khaviga…._  
„Ja.“, sagte sie schnell, ihre Stimme angespannt. „Ja, du kennst mich. Du weißt wer ich jetzt bin. Vielleicht solltest du mir nicht vertrauen, aber wer ich jetzt bin, ist alles was ich dir geben kann.“  
Er nickte langsam, dann nahm er ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie. „Ich verstehe.“, sagte er. Dann lachte er. „Nein, tue ich nicht. Aber ich traue deinem Urteilsvermögen. Pack deine Taschen, Frau, und bekomme etwas Schlaf; wir brechen morgen früh auf, und du hast einen wütenden Truchsess entgegen zu treten.

Doch Tíniel schlief diese Nacht nicht, und die Stimme flüsterte über Stunden weiter.

\-------

„Leb wohl, meine Freundin.“, sagte Éowyn, nahm Tíniel’s braune Hand in ihre beiden Weißen. „Oder _westu hal_ , wie wir hier sagen. Ich werde all das üben was du mir gezeigt hast, sorge dich nicht.“  
„Dann erwarte ich eine große Verbesserung wenn wir uns das nächste Mal wieder sehen.“, antwortete Tíniel lächelnd. „Ich bin dankbar dich hier getroffen zu haben, Éowyn. Und kümmere dich nicht um all die Männer um dich herum. Sie sind gewöhnt an Frauen die auf eine frauliche Weise stark sind, also höre nicht zu wenn sie versuchen dich von deinen Übungen abzuhalten.“  
„Weist du,“, sagte Éowyn leise. „es fühlt sich so an als wäre ich nicht mehr alleine.“  
„Sei keine Närrin.“, antwortete Tíniel. „Dein Bruder mag dich sehr gerne, und er hat die Tatsache akzeptiert dass du eine Schildmaid sein willst. Du könntest nicht alleine sein, selbst wenn du es dir wünschen würdest. Aber ich wünsche dir dennoch Glück mit diesem Wurm Grima.“  
Éowyn zuckte zusammen. „Erinnere mich nicht daran.“, murmelte sie. „Doch du musst jetzt gehen, die anderen warten darauf dich zu verabschieden.“  
„Dann lebe wohl.“, sagte Tíniel. „Oder _khuma_ , wie wir es in meinem Heimatland sagen. Gehe in Frieden.“  
Als nächstes kam Éomer, welcher ihre Hand küsste und dann drückte. „Ich kann dir nicht genug danken.“, sagte er aufrichtig. „Du bist eine richtige Überraschung, Tíniel von Gondor.“  
„Und ich danke dir,“, gab Tíniel zurück. „dass du weiter geblickt hast als was du gesehen hast. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder.“  
„Ich bezweifle nicht dass wir es werden.“, sagte er. „Halte ein Auge auf diese anspruchsvollen Truchsessen in Gondor.“  
„Immer.“, grinste sie. „Ich danke dir, Éomer, und… _Westu hal_!“  
Er grinste bei ihrer Aussprache der fremden Worte und sie ging weiter um sich vor Grima zu verbeugen, der höhnisch zurück grinste, dann Théodred, welcher die Verbeugung erwiderte, und schließlich der König, welcher nickte.  
„Ihr seid in diesen Hallen willkommen, solltet Ihre zurückkehren.“, sagte er, seine Augen waren nicht freundlich, aber nicht länger misstrauisch.  
„Ich danke Euch, König.“, sagte sie. „Ihr ward großzügig. Möge Euer Land… reich sein.“ Sie schaute seitwärts zu Boromir, welcher neben ihr stand und eindeutig versuchte nicht zu lachen. „Und mögen Eure Pferde… schnell laufen.“  
Mit diesen Nettigkeiten, konnten sie zumindest frei gehen.  
„Hier ist deine Gelegenheit.“, sagte Boromir als sie von der Abschiedsgesellschaft weg ritten. „Du hast sie auf deine Seite gezogen, du hast einen sicheren Ort an dem du bleiben kannst.“  
„Du kennst meine Entscheidung.“, antwortete sie.  
Er nickte, hatte ihre Antwort erwartet.“ Minas Tirith ist ein gefährlicher Ort zu sein für dich. Aber zumindest reitest du wissend in die Höhle des Löwen.“  
„Boromir,“, sagte Tíniel. „hattest du wirklich die Erlaubnis des Truchsess mich nach Rohan zu bringen?“  
Boromir lachte kurz. „Natürlich nicht.“, sagte er. „Ich bin das Risiko eingegangen und ich schätze ich werde schon bald die Konsequenzen dafür herausfinden.“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Tatsächlich, du bist ein guter Mann.“, sagte sie aufrichtig.  
„Tu dir keinen Zwang an dies meinem Vater zu sagen.“, sagte er finster. „Selbst deine Meinung könnte vielleicht helfen. Aber wenn nicht, wären nicht einmal sie schnellsten Pferde aus Edoras genug um dem Zorn meines Vaters zu entkommen.

\-------

Als sie wieder in der Stadt ankamen, wurde Tíniel sofort von einer Gruppe sich entschuldigender Wachen festgenommen.  
„Wirklich, Targon?“, fragte sie eine der Wachen als er ihre Hände vor ihr fesselte. „Ist das notwendig?“  
„Nicht wenn ich was zu sagen hätte.“, murmelte er zurück. „Keiner von uns war wirklich gewillt dies zu tun. Aber unsere Befehle sind eindeutig.“  
Tíniel seufzte, dankbar dass zumindest die Knoten locker waren. „Du weißt genau wie alle anderen dass ich wohl kaum eine Gefahr für jemanden bin,“, sagte sie witzelnd. „arme, schwache Frau die ich nun mal bin.“  
Einer der anderen Wachen hinter ihr, Hirgon, schnaubte, und Beregond grinste neben ihm. „Wir wissen wie alle anderen dass du _sehr_ gefährlich bist. Nun komm, Kriminelle. Oh – Hauptmann,“, fügte er hinzu und wandte sich an Boromir. „Wir sollen Euch nicht gefangen nehmen, aber vielleicht wäre ein Monat in den Kerkern einfacher zu ertragen als das was Euch erwartet. Der Herr Truchsess wünscht Euch zu sehen, sofort.“  
„Mögen die Valar gnädig sein.“, murmelte Boromir, dann berührte er Tíniel’s Schulter. „Ich hole dich daraus. Du hast mein Wort.“  
„Hol dich erst einmal selber aus dem Ärger.“, sagte sie leise. Er nickte, dann drehte er sich um und ging.

Tíniel verlor das Zeitgefühl in den Kerkern, saß in der feuchten Dunkelheit nur erhellt durch eine flackernde Fackel. Doch sie verzweifelte nicht, vertraute Boromir’s Versprechen – und die Tatsache dass Denethor seinen ältesten Sohn verehrte. Sie stellte sich vor mit ihrem eigenen zu sprechen, der Khondyë, um einen Gefangenen frei zu lassen und lächelte höhnisch. Er hätte Tcharum nachgegeben, vielleicht, aber was sie angeht – nun, sie hätte mehr Glück dabei zu versuchen einem Kamel beizubringen ein Feuer zu entzünden.  
Sie schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, stellte sich selber zurück in Khand vor. Jetzt wäre sie mit Borund verheiratet, vielleicht sogar schwanger. Tíniel drückte ihre Handfläche auf ihren flachen Bauch und erlaubte sich, sich mit einem runden Bauch vorzustellen. Sie stellte sich kleine Finger um ihre vor, stellte sich Borund’s strahlendes Gesicht vor wenn er ihr kleines Kind im Arm hielt, stellte sich vor wie die Augen ihres Vaters weich wurden und schließlich das Baby anlächelte, zu ihr auf sah und endlich sagte Ich bin stolz… Dann plötzlich passierte es. 

_Ein Bild, so viel echter als die vorgestellte Szene Momente zuvor, kam ihr ins Gedächtnis. Sie war es, wiegte in ihren Armen einen kleinen Jungen. Seine Haut war braun, aber nicht so dunkel wie ihre. Tíniel beobachtete verwundert wie ihr Traum-Ich liebevoll ihren Sohn ansah, und das Kind starrte mit großen braunen Augen zurück._

Und dann war es vorbei. Schnell öffnete Tíniel ihre Augen, atmete schwer. Die Vision war wunderschön gewesen, so perfekt. Also warum hatte sie die Schwere auf ihren Schultern die zu signalisieren sollte dass die Prophezeiung kam? Es war ein weiterer dieser Träume die keine Träume waren, mehr Visionen… einer dieser Schicksalsträume. Ihre Hände zusammen drückend damit sie aufhörten zu zittern, holte sie tief Luft, presste das Gefühl von sich. Tchakhura hatte einst eine Zukunft als Mutter; Tíniel war kaum mehr ein Krieger, und Krieger mussten vorbereitet sein.  
In diesem Augenblick, hörte sie eine Eisentür quietschen und Schritte hallten durch den Korridor. Sie kam auf die Füße und ging zur Zellentür, gerade rechtzeitig um dem Truchsess ins Gesicht zu schauen.  
„Du.“, spuckte er, seine Stimme gefüllt mit Verachtung. „Die Häuptlingstochter und Erbin.“  
„Verbannte Erbin.“, antwortete sie leise.  
„Also behauptest auch du dass es die Wahrheit ist. Wie praktisch es ist, wenn eine Drohung der Gefangennahme besteht, dass du plötzlich von deinen Leuten ungewollt bist.“  
„Da ist nichts plötzlich daran.“, sagte sie. „Denkt Ihr dass ich lüge?“  
„Ja,“, antwortete der Truchsess. „ja, tue ich. Und ich denke dass du meine Söhne um deine manipulativen Finger gewickelt hast.“  
„Eure Söhne sind beide gute, vernünftige Männer. Könnt Ihr nicht ihrer Beurteilung vertrauen? Und für mich selber; Wäre ich nicht aus meinem Heimatland vertrieben worden, würde ich dort sein. Haltet Euch selber nicht zum Narren weil Ihre denkt dass ich nach Gondor kommen _wollte_.“  
„ _Du_ bist die Närrin. Ich weiß sehr wohl von deinen Absichten, Tchakhura von Khand.“  
Sie zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen aber hielt ihre Stimme ruhig und leise. „Ihr hattet Grund mir zu misstrauen als ich kam, das kann ich nicht leugnen. Doch ich habe mich sicherlich seitdem bewiesen.“  
Denethor schlug seine Faust gegen die Eisenstangen der Zellentür, und plötzlich sah Tíniel das wirre Funkeln in seinen Augen. Sie zwang sich dazu nicht nach hinten zu treten, aber hob ihr Kinn an.  
„Ich habe gesehen was geschehen wird,“, zischte er sie an, Speichel flog von seinen Lippen. „ich habe es in meinem Palantír gesehen. Ich werde dir niemals, _niemals_ vertrauen, du südländisches Schwein.“  
Ohne Vorwarnung fiel Tíniel auf ihre Knie, fühlte sich als hätte man ihr in den Magen gestochen.

 _Das finstere Gefängnis um sie herum war verschwunden, und alles was sie nun sah, war Boromir’s weißes Gesicht zwischen ihren Händen, ein Rinnsal dunkelroten Blutes lief aus dem Winkel seines Mundes._

Sie würgte und der Schicksalstraum verschwand, ließ sie zitternd auf allen Vieren im Kerker zurück. Denethor war gegangen. Sie war alleine.  
Sie stöhnte, brach auf dem Boden zusammen und rollte sich ein. Es war zu viel, das alles war zu viel. Sie konnte die Ungewissheit nicht länger ertragen, sie konnte niemals hoffen Frieden zu finden wenn dieser Fluch über ihren Kopf hing, jede Person die sie versuchte zu lieben bedrohte. Sie war alleine, sie _musste_ alleine sein, sie war _verflucht_ alleine zu sein… sie stöhnte erneut, versuchte ihre Gedanken abzuwürgen.  
„Tíniel?“, hörte sie eine verzweifelte Stimme, und plötzlich bewusst darüber dass sie ihre Schwäche zeigte, taumelte sie auf ihre Füße.  
„Boromir!“, keuchte sie, klammerte sich an die Stangen.  
„Was ist los? Um Himmels Willen, was haben sie dir angetan?“  
Die Wut in seiner Stimme ließ sie ungleichmäßig Atem holen, aber sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nichts.“, sagte sie. „Nichts, mir geht es gut. Ich schwöre es.“  
Boromir sah sie für einen Moment vorsichtig an, glaubte ihr eindeutig nicht, aber schien sich dann daran zu erinnern wieso her dort war. Er nahm einen Schlüssel von seinem Gürtel und öffnete ihre Zellentür. „Dann komm. Ich bringe dich nach Hause.“  
Tíniel trat zurück, unsicher. „Kannst du das?“ Ihre Stimme zitterte noch immer.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Mein Vater wäre wütend, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass es mich nicht länger kümmert. Ich werde dich beschützen, Tíniel. Du bist nicht alleine, verstanden?“ Er sah sie ernsthaft an. „Das wirst du niemals solange ich lebe. Das schwöre ich.“  
Für einen Augenblick war sie still. Wie konnte es sein dass dies die Worte waren die sie hören musste? Ohne Vorwarnung, schloss sie die Lücke zwischen ihnen und warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie lächelte als er die Umarmung erwiderte und wirbelte sie herum.  
„Hör auf die ganze Zeit so ernst zu sein.“, murmelte er. „Du hast deinen Platz hier.“  
Er hatte Recht. Dies war Zuhause.


	9. Im Norden

### Im Norden

_Imladris 3016_

_Der Traum war realer als real, und das machte ihn nervös.  
Er war in Minas Tirith, stand vor dem Weißen Baum. Um ihn herum hatte sich ein großes Publikum gebildet, und sie sahen zu ihm auf, ihre Gesichter voller Erwartung. Er wurde gekrönt, realisierte er. Als der König von Gondor. Sein Magen verdrehte sich, und er kämpfte gegen den Drang zu würgen. Er war nicht bereit, er hatte niemals wirklich geglaubt dass es -da zu - kommen würde. Warum, nach so vielen Generationen, musste die Last des Zepters auf ihn fallen? Warum jetzt? Warum konnte er seine Tage nicht im Norden leben und in der Geschichte untergehen wie viele seiner Vorfahren zuvor? Zwei dünne, gesichtslose Figuren kamen auf ihn zu, eine verhüllt in Weiß und die andere in Blau. Die Erste trug die silberne, geflügelte Krone von Gondor, und vorwärts gehend, platzierte sie auf seinem Kopf. Sofort war das Gewicht untragbar. Es zog ihn herunter. Er konnte es nicht tun, er war nicht stark genug… er taumelte und fiel auf seine Knie. Die Menge lachte und er verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
Aber nun trat die zweite Figur auf ihn zu. Diese trug ein Medaillon an einer langen Kette, desgleichen er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es war rund, schimmerte und glitzerte als es sich im Licht drehte. Als es näher kam, sah es geprägt war mit einem Baum und sieben Sternen – das Wappen des Königs. Die geisterhafte Figur wollte ihm das Medaillon um den Hals legen, aber bevor sie es konnte, taumelte er davon.  
„Ich kann das Gewicht nicht tragen.“, keuchte er. „Es ist zu viel für mich!“  
„Ost und West.“, krächzten die beiden Figuren, sprachen als eine. „Du musst sie beide tragen. Doch du musst sie nicht alleine tragen.“  
Er schaute um sich in die wartende Menge. Keines der Gesichter war bekannt.  
„Wo ist sie dann?“, hauchte er. „Wenn ich nicht alleine bin, wo ist sie? Arwen!“ Die Menge war nun still, und sie sahen mit steinernen Gesichtern auf seine wachsende Panik herab. „ARWEN!“, brüllte er.  
Doch sie war fort und er wusste es._

\-------

Er erwachte plötzlich, atmete schwer. Ja, etwas war falsch. Etwas fehlte, und hatte darauf gewartet dass er es sah. Der Traum, oder Vision, hatte nur bestätigt was er bereits wusste.  
„Estel?“, hörte man eine gedämpfte Stimme.  
„Elladan.“, rief er heiser zurück, entwirrte sich aus seinem Laken, zog ein Oberteil über seinen Kopf und öffnete die Tür. „Was ist?“  
Elladan’s Gesicht war eine Mischung aus Mitleid und Widerwille. „Bruder…“, sagte er. „Arwen wünscht mit dir zu sprechen.“  
Aragorn atmete scharf ein. „Sie hat ihre Entscheidung getroffen, oder?“, murmelte er, hasste das Zittern in seiner Stimme.  
„Das muss sie dir sagen.“, antwortete Elladan. „Du weißt wo du sie findest.“

\-------

Sie war unter den Bäumen, lief still in den vom Mond geworfenen Schatten. Sein Herz war schwer als er auf sie zu ging, und alles war klar für ihn; er wusste alles was sie sagen würde, und alle scheußlichen Dinge die diese Worte ihn fühlen lassen würden. Aber dennoch, er wollte es von ihren Lippen hören.  
„Arwen?“, murmelte er.  
Sie lächelte als sie ihren Namen hörte. „Estel.“, antwortete sie. „Die Hoffnung der Menschen.“  
„Doch nicht deine Hoffnung.“, sprach er leise – eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Sie traf seinen Blick und lächelte traurig.  
„So hast auch du erfahren wie es sein muss.“, sagte sie.  
„Warum jetzt? Warum segelst du nun fort, wenn du es vor Jahren nicht getan hast, selbst als dein Vater dich angefleht hat?“ Er konnte den Schmerz nicht aus seiner Stimme nehmen.  
„Weil ich unsicher war.“, sagte sie. „Ich war entzwei gerissen. Doch in dieser Nacht konnte ich einen Blick erhaschen auf den Weg der auf dich wartet, und das war genug um mir meine Zweifel zu nehmen.“  
„Du hast meine Zukunft gesehen?“, fragte er, seine Stimme kaum hörbar. „Eine Zukunft ohne dich? Sie nickte und er stieß einen zittrigen Atemstoß aus, vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Ich habe es ebenfalls gesehen. Ich habe mich selber gesehen wie ich König wurde, ohne dich an meiner Seite und es war zu viel, Arwen, es ist zu _viel_! Wie kannst du mich fragen, nach allem, dies allein zu tun? Nur weil wir es vorhergesehen haben, bedeutet es nicht dass es so sein muss!“  
Sie presste ihre Handfläche gegen seine Wange, und ihre Augen trafen sich, seine gefüllt mit Furcht ihre beruhigend. „Warum verzweifelst du Estel? Ich habe dich nicht alleine in deiner Zukunft gesehen. Ich habe dich glücklich gesehen, glücklicher ohne mich. Und das macht mich glücklich.“  
„Und alles was wir hatten? Was wir haben?“  
„Wir hatten einen Traum, Estel. Es war ein wunderschöner Traum, aber du darfst darüber nicht vergessen wer du bist.“  
„Beren hat nicht vergessen wer er war.“, sagte Aragorn angespannt. „Und dennoch gewann er Lúthien’s Hand.“  
„Beren trug nicht das Gewicht der Verpflichtung welches du trägst und er konnte seinen Traum leben. Doch du hast eine Verpflichtung größer als jeder Mann zuvor hatte tragen müssen. Du bist benannt nach der Hoffnung der Menschen, und so musst du für die Menschen leben.“ Sie lächelte und ließ ihre Hand sinken. „Und so werde ich dich verlassen und so sind wir beide befreit.“  
Sie lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn kurz. Er wusste dass es ein Abschied war und er schmeckte bitter. „Ich habe dich geliebt, Estel.“, sagte sie. „Jetzt vergiss mich, und erfülle deine Schicksal.“

Am nächsten Tag machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Anfurten. Aragorn erklomm die Klippen hinter dem letzten heimeligen Haus und beobachtete wie die Prozession aus dem Tal lief. Er versuchte zu verstehen wie er fühlte. Es war keine Traurigkeit, oder Reue. Es war keine Wut, weder war es Angst. Ein kleiner Teil davon war Erleichterung, realisierte er betäubt. Arwen hatte Recht, sie hatte die beide befreit. Aber für was hatte sie ihn befreit?  
Als die Prozession in der Entfernung verschwand, kam es ihm in den Sinn. Es war Einsamkeit. Er fühlte sich allein.


	10. Schicksalsträume

### Schicksalsträume

_Zwei Jahre später: Juni 3018, Drittes Zeitalter  
_

„Anita!“, rief Tíniel in das stille Haus. „ _Anita_! Bei den Sternen, Frau, wo bist du?“   
„Ich bin hier.“, kam Anita’s Stimme von hinter ihr, hörte sich sehr unbeeindruckt an.   
Tíniel wirbelte herum. „Endlich! Verzeih mir, ich dachte du wärst Zuhause.“   
„Ich war auf dem Markt.“, antwortete Anita, deutete auf den Korb an ihrem Arm. „Aber es ist in Ordnung, alle hier denken bereits dass du verrückt bist.“   
Tíniel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da kann ich nichts gegen sagen. Aber ich kam um dich zu fragen – weißt du wo Boromir und Faramir sind? Ich habe sie den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen.“  
„Warum in der Welt sollte _ich_ das wissen?“  
„Ich dachte vielleicht hat Beregond etwas erzählt. Ich kann ihn nicht finden, oder Ingold, oder Hirgon, oder Targon, und keine der anderen Wachen weiß etwas.“   
„Nun, zumindest hast du jeden Mann dieser Stadt vor mir gefragt.“, sagte Anita und verdrehte die Augen. „Beregond ist seit dem frühen Morgen bei einem Treffen, also besteht die Möglichkeit dass sie mit ihm dort sind. Gibt es einen Grund? Ist alles in Ordnung?“   
„Mir geht es gut… nur besorgt. Etwas geht vor sich.“, murmelte Tíniel. „Meine Verrückte-Frau Instinkte machen mich nervös.“  
Anita runzelte die Stirn. „Was denkst du ist es?“   
„Ich weiß es bisher nicht.“, seufzte sie. „Vielleicht werde ich wirklich nur verrückt. Lass uns von etwas anderem reden. Wie waren die Märkte?“   
„Geschäftig.“, sagte Anita. „Und ganz ehrlich, ich bin als Mutter ein Desaster. Ich habe Bergil verloren.“   
„Was?!“  
Sie zuckte abwehrend mit den Schultern. „Er war es der davon gelaufen ist! Und er kennt sowieso jede Ecke der Stadt, er wird sicher seinen Weg nach Hause finden. Er mag vielleicht acht Jahre alt sein, aber er hat mich vierzig Winter altern lassen.“   
Tíniel lachte. „Nun, du siehst keinen Tag danach aus. Ich vermute ich muss gehen und das Treffen abwarten. Brauchst du Hilfe dabei die Lebensmittel auszupacken?“   
„Sicher nicht, du machst nur eine Sauerei. Hau ab! Du kannst mir später erzählen worum es ging.“

\-------

Tíniel ließ sich selber in Boromir’s Kammern hinein um darauf zu warten dass die Brüder zurückkehrten, aber Stunden vergingen und noch immer taten sie es nicht. Sie saß auf einem der Polsterstühle in der kleinen Wohnstube, beobachtete gedankenlos das flackernde Licht des Feuers, als sie eindöste.

_Sofort breitete sich eine Landschaft in ihrem Unterbewusstsein aus. Es war ein Traum, er komisch in seiner Echtheit; ein Schicksalstraum.  
Sie schwebte in der Luft über der gleißenden, spitzen Zinne des Weißen Turms. Die Welt war still, in einer Art Schlummer. Aber im Osten, fegte eine plötzliche Dunkelheit über den Himmel, eine Dunkelheit die Tíniel mit einer irrationalen Angst füllte. Sie versuchte den ganzen Himmel zu ertränken, doch im Westen hielt ein Lichtschimmer die Dunkelheit in Schach. Tíniel starrte in diese Richtung, versuchte die Quelle des Lichts zu erkennen, bis das ohne Warnung, eine Stimme daraus hallte. Sie hörte es aus weiter Entfernung, aber die Worte waren klar. _

_Das zerbrochene Schwert sollt ihr suchen,  
Nach Imladris ward es gebracht,  
Dort soll euch Ratschlag werden,  
Stärker als Morgul-Macht.  
Ein Zeichen soll euch künden,  
Das Ende steht bevor,  
Denn Isildurs Fluch wird erwachen,  
Und der Halbling tritt hervor._

_Eine plötzliche, namenlose Wut überkam sie. „Verflucht seien eure Prophezeiungen!“, rief sie. „Wer immer du bist, verflucht seist du und deine Rätsel! Welches Recht hast du? Sag es mir deutlich, was willst du mehr von mir?“  
Sie hörte ein Läuten von fremden, amüsierten Gelächter, und es machte sie wütend, doch sie stellte fest dass sie nicht sprechen konnte.  
„Tíniel… Tíniel!“   
_

Sie schreckte auf, und realisierte dass es nicht die Stimme war die ihren Namen rief, aber Faramir welcher sanft ihre Schulter schüttelte. „Tíniel! Ah, sie ist endlich erwacht. Kein geeigneter Platz zum Schlafen, meine Freundin.“, sagte er, und stöhnte, stand steif auf. Das Feuer brannte niedrig im Kamin, und die Kerzen waren aus gegangen.   
„Wie spät ist es?“, fragte sie.  
„Nach Mitternacht.“, antwortete Boromir, setzte sich vorsichtig auf einen der Stühle und entzündete ein paar Kerzen. „Was tust du hier?“  
„Ich habe auf euch beide gewartet.“, sagte sie während sie sich versteift neben ihn setzte. „Wo ward ihr?“  
„Im Rat.“, sagte Faramir finster.   
„Den ganzen Tag?“  
„Ja.“, sagte Boromir angespannt. „Wir werden nach Osgiliath gehen.“  
Tíniel setzte sich grade auf. „Was?“  
Seufzend massierte er sich den Nasenrücken. „Es scheint als würde der Herr von Mordor es angebracht sehen dort anzugreifen. In der Jugend unseres Vaters-“  
„Vor Vierhundertsiebzig Jahren.“, mischte sich Faramir sarkastisch ein.   
„In der Jugend unseres Vaters hatte Gondor es geschafft Osgiliath zurückzuerobern, mit einem hohen Preis. Jetzt stehen wir davor es wieder zu verlieren, und das wäre schwerwiegend.“   
Tíniel nickte langsam, nahm die Information auf. „Also reiten wir aus um es zu verteidigen?“   
Faramir schnaubte. „Wir? Unwahrscheinlich, kleine Schwester. Vater würde dich der Sabotage verdächtigen.“   
„Und selbst wenn er es nicht täte, würde er niemals einer Frau erlauben mit der Armee von Gondor zu reiten.“, fügte Boromir hinzu. „ _Wir_ reiten um die Stadt zu verteidigen. Du hast hier zu bleiben.“   
Tíniel schaute ungläubig von Boromir zu Faramir. „Also habe ich hier zu bleiben und zu warten und zu trauern wie ein richtiges nordländisches Fräulein?“   
„Nun du musst nicht trauern solange wir nicht tot sind.“, begründete Faramir und sie schaute ihn finster an.   
Boromir legte eine beruhigende auf ihren Arm. „Du wirst es überleben.“, sagte er. „Und wir werden zurückkehren.“  
Sie seufzte. „Wann werdet ihr gehen?“   
„Morgen.“, sagte Faramir mit nüchternen Blick. „Die Armee wird sich heute Nacht versammeln und vor Dämmerung marschieren.“   
„So bald… und es besteht eine Gewissheit dass es zu einem Angriff kommt?“  
„Beinahe Gewissheit.“, sagte Boromir.  
„Fürchtet ihr euch?“, fragte sie sanft.   
Beide Brüder sahen schnell auf, aber Boromir lächelte. „Natürlich nicht.“, sagte er.   
Vorsichtig hielt sie seinen Blick. „In Khand sagen wir dass nur ein Narr die Schlange nicht fürchtet.“  
Sein Lächeln verblasste. „Ich fürchte mich nicht vor der Schlacht.“, sagte er. „Aber ich fürchte den Feind.“  
„So solltest du.“, sagte Faramir. „Und auch ich. Doch wir können nicht sitzen und auf den Tod warten, und so müssen wir gehen.“   
„Und es gibt keinen anderen Weg?“   
„Wenn Köpfe verloren sind, müssen Körper diesen.“, sagte Boromir. „Und sie sollten.“   
Tíniel nickte grimmig, ihr Herz sank ein wenig. „So soll es sein. Ich vermute ich werde euch nicht wieder sehen ehe ihr geht?“   
Boromir nickte. „Wir sollten uns jetzt verabschieden.“, antwortete er.   
Sie stand auf und wandte ihr Gesicht Faramir zu. „Ich bin nicht deine Schwester.“, sagte sie. „Doch vielleicht werde ich es ertragen dass du mich so nennst wenn ihr zurückkehrt.“  
Er grinste. „Ich vermute dass ich dann zurückkehren muss.“, sagte er und umarmte sie fest. „Fürchte dich nicht, kleine Schwester. Ich werde zurück kommen um dich zu quälen.“  
„Mach keine Versprechungen die du nicht halten kannst.“, murmelte sie uns zog sich zurück.   
„Ich bin dran.“, sagte Boromir und zog sie in seine Arme. „Denk an uns.“, flüsterte er.   
Tíniel lachte trocken als er sie los ließ. „Wie könnte ich nicht? Ich wünschte ich könnte mit euch kommen.“   
„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid.“   
„Kümmert euch um eure Männer.“   
„Immer.“   
Ein letztes Mal sah sie die beiden Männer an, dann ging sie uns kehrte in Ihre eigene Kammern zurück.

\-------

Eine Woche später und Anita könnte es nicht mehr ertragen.  
„Hör auf zu schreiten oder verschwinde aus meinem Haus.“, verlangte sie.  
Tíniel wirbelte herum um sie anzusehen. „Ich kann nicht.“, sagte sie, ihre Stimme tief und voller Energie. „Anita, ich _kann_ das nicht mehr. Ich habe keine Stunde geschlafen seitdem sie fort sind, ich denke an nichts anderes als ob sie tot sind oder nicht, ich schaue nach Osten und sehe diesen _verdammten_ Rauch am _verdammten_ Himmel-“  
„Für die Liebe zum Frieden, Tíniel, ich weiß! Mein Ehemann ist da draußen!“, schnappte Anita.  
Tíniel unterbrach ihre Bewegungen und ging um sich neben ihrem Freundin zu setzen. „Ich weiß,“, sagte sie leise. „ich weiß, und es tut mir leid dass ich so um dich herum reagiere. Es ist nur, ich hatte niemals mit diesem Warten umgehen müssen, ich kann nicht glauben dass ich nicht dort mit ihnen bin-“  
„Das sagst du bereits zum vierzigsten Mal heute-“  
„- aber es ist schrecklich! Ich meine, es gibt nichts zu _tun_.“  
„Es wird nach einiger Zeit einfacher.“, sagte Anita, nahm ihre Hand und lächelte traurig. „Ich habe gelernt es zu akzeptieren dass es nichts zu trauern gibt bis dass es etwas zu trauern gibt. Und bisher, hatte ich nicht trauern müssen.“  
„Du bist mutiger als alle dir zugestehen wollen.“, sagte Tíniel. „Aber ich? Ich schwöre es dieses Mal, ich verliere den Verstand!“  
In diesem Augenblick platzte Bergil in den Raum, keuchte. „Mama!“, rief er. „Du wirst in den Häusern der Heilung gebraucht! Da ist ein Mann ohne Hand!“  
Anita sog scharf die Luft ein und sah zu Tíniel, ihre Augen weit.  
Tíniel nickte, ihr Kopf plötzlich klar. „Endlich!“, hauchte sie, und die zwei Frauen und das Kind flogen aus dem Haus und die Straße hinauf.

Die Häuser waren ein Wirbel aus Geschäftigkeit, Rufe und verzweifelten Gesichtern. Die Männer waren aus Osgiliath zurückgekehrt, realisierte Tíniel. Doch wie viele? Sie überblickte den Raum, ihr Herz klopfte, ihre Hände krallten den groben Stoff ihres Rocks. Dort war Faramir! Doch er war bewusstlos und umgeben von grimmig blickenden Heiler. Und auf dem Bett neben ihm…  
„Boromir!“, rief sie, eilte hinüber und kniete sich neben ihn. „Oh, dankt den Sternen, _vori u kherë_ , du bist am Leben. Ihr seid am Leben. Geht es dir gut?“   
Sein Gesicht war weiß, und seine Kleidung war blutig und gerissen, doch es schien als wäre er von schweren Verletzungen verschont geblieben. Er versuchte zu lächeln aber versagte. „Ingold,“, flüsterte er, seine Stimme qualvoll. „er hat eine Hand verloren.“   
Tíniel folgte seinem Blick und sah Ingold, umgeben von Heiler. Sie konnte einen Blick auf seinen linken Arm werfen, er war nun verbunden. Gerade unter dem Ellbogen, war es ein Stummel. Sie zuckte zusammen aber wandte sich wieder Boromir zu. „Es wird alles gut werden.“, murmelte sie, nahm seine Hand und wischte blutiges, mattes Haar aus seinen Augen. „Schau mich an, Boromir: er ist stark. Er wird leben.“   
Boromir’s Augen waren ruhelos, doch er nickte, hielt ihre Hand in einem eisernen Griff. Sie beschwerte sich nicht aber ihre Augen bewegten sich zurück zu Faramir.  
„Und dein Bruder?“, fragte sie mit gezwungener Ruhe.  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“, sagte Boromir mit Panik in der Stimme. „Tíniel, ich weiß es nicht… ich habe nicht gesehen was passiert ist und ich habe ihn nicht beschützt. Tíniel, da – da waren sie viele…“  
Er hatte einen Schock, wusste sie. Die Schlacht musste ein Massaker gewesen sein. „Ruhig jetzt.“, ermahnte sie ihn zärtlich, nahm ein feuchtes Tuch aus einem Eimer am Bett und nutzte es um den Dreck und das Blut von seinem Gesicht zu waschen. „Du hast es gut gemacht, so gut. Ich bin stolz auf dich, verstehst du? Aber jetzt musst du schlafen.   
Er nickte schwach, doch seine Augen streiften weiter umher durch den Raum. Sie saß mit ihm bis in die Nacht, bis dass die Häuser sich beruhigten und er seine Augen schloss.

\-------

Zwei Tage später erwachte Boromir.  
„Tíniel!“, rief Anita von seiner Bettkante aus. „Er schläft nicht mehr.“  
„Endlich.“, hauchte Tíniel, und sie kam herüber von wo sie sich mit Faramir unterhalten hatte. „Wie fühlst du dich?“  
„Als wäre ich von panischen Pferden niedergetrampelt worden.“, krächzte er und merkte wie trocken seine Kehle war. „Wasser, bitte?“ Anita reichte ihm einen Becher und er trank großzügig.  
„Nicht so schnell.“, warnte die Heilerin. „Ihr verstimmt Euch den Magen.“  
„Wird es mich mehr verstimmen als fünfzehn Orcs die auf mich zu rannten? Mit geht es gut.“, schnappte er. Anita runzelte die Stirn und er gab nach. „Verzeihung , Anita. Ich habe ein Dutzend Entschuldigungen für mein schlechtes Benehmen, aber ich bezweifle dass Ihr Euch für eine davon interessiert.“  
„Dann habt Ihr mich gut kennengelernt.“, sagte sie, überprüfte seinen Puls. „Euch scheint es gut genug zu gehen; der Schlaf der Toten scheint Euch gut getan zu haben. Doch Ihr braucht noch immer Ruhe, mein Herr.“  
„Nein.“, sagte Boromir und setzte sich plötzlich auf. „Nein, ich muss mit meinem Vater sprechen. Faramir?“  
„Er hat Recht.“, stimmte Faramir zu. „Ich verspreche dass ich das nicht tue um Euch dieses Mal zu ärgern, Anita, wir müssen wirklich gehen  
„Und wie wollt ihr beide, zwei Männer die kaum kaufen können, versuchen dorthin zu kommen?“, fragte Tíniel trocken mit den Händen auf ihren Hüften.  
Boromir schaute zu ihr auf und grinste. „Ihr Kleingläubigen.“, sagte er.

\-------

Tíniel’s Beine zitterten durch die Bemühung das Gewicht der beiden erwachsenen Männer zu tragen als sie über den Hof humpelten.  
„Nur noch hundert Meter vor uns.“, keuchte Faramir und sie stöhnte. Boromir hatte durch die Schmerzen und Mühe seine Augen fest verschlossen. Tíniel fragte sich was so wichtig war dass sie sofort den Truchsess sehen mussten, doch der Gedanke war verschoben worden und ersetzt durch pure Willenskraft um sie zu unterstützen.  
Sie kamen am weißen Baum lang, welcher melancholisch, stumm und tot über den Brunnen stand, die verdrehten grauen Zweige berührten das Wasser. Sie hasste den Baum, aber die Menschen in Minas Tirith hingen verzweifelt an seiner verrotteten Leiche als Erinnerung an die Tage der Könige. Tíniel fragte sich warum sie nicht in die Zukunft sahen anstatt in der Vergangenheit zu hängen.

Schließlich betraten sie den Thronsaal, doch waren sie noch immer weit von dem Ende ihrer Reise entfernt. Tíniel schaute auf und sah wie Denethor in seinem schwarzen Stuhl saß, am Fuße des Podiums am anderen Ende der langen Halle. Er bewegte sich nicht um ihnen zu helfen, sondern sah eher mit einer ruhigen Passivität zu wie sie ihre qualvollen Fortschritte an den kalten Statuen der Könige von Gondor vorbei machten. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und schenkte ihm keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit, konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf Boromir und Faramir festzuhalten. Endlich, was schien wie Jahre des Kampfes, hielten sie an.  
„Vater,“, keuchte Boromir. „bitte… ein Stuhl?“   
„Wachen.“, rief Denethor, noch immer bewegungslos, der kaum seine Stimme Anhieb. Zwei Wachen traten vor und jede platzierte einen Stuhl vor dem Truchsess. Vorsichtig setzte Tíniel Boromir auf einen, dann Faramir auf den anderen. Sie stand hinter ihnen, bewegte ihre Schultern und zuckte zusammen.   
„So,“, sagte Denethor salopp. „Ihr habt versagt.“   
„Wir haben alles getan was wir könnten.“, sagte Faramir abwehrend, sah nicht in die Augen seines Vaters. „Doch zu viele Leben standen auf dem Spiel. Wir haben kaum unsere Seite des Flusses halten können und am Ende blieb uns nichts anderes übrig als die Brücke zu zerstören.“   
„Und dennoch habt ihr durch eure Taten noch _mehr_ Leben auf’s Spiel gesetzt. Halb Osgiliath gehört nun dem Feind. Er hat nun einen sicheren Stand an den Toren zu unserem Königreich. Aber natürlich, interessiert es nicht, denn ihr habt _alles getan was ihr konntet_.“ Tíniel sah wie Boromir bei dem Sarkasmus in der Stimme des Truchsess zusammen zuckte.   
„Vater – mein Herr – es ist wahr dass wir einen großen Verlust ertragen mussten.“, sagte er begütigend. „Doch wären wir am östlichen Ufer geblieben, wäre es ohne Mühe eingenommen worden, und die Armee hätte ein Massaker erwartet. Selbst als wir die Brücke zerstörten…“ Seine Augen wurden dunkel. „fielen zu viele. Vielleicht haben wir versagt, zumindest zur Hälfte, aber wahrhaftig, wir hatten keine andere Wahl.“   
„Es ist zu wenig Zeit um über vergangene Fehler zu sinnieren.“, sagte Denethor widerwillig. „Doch Zeit um sie zu korrigieren. Ich vermute dass es noch einen weiteren Grund gibt da ihr gekommen seid um mich zu sehen, gemeinsam mit eurer…“ Seine Augen flackerten zu Tíniel. „eurer Freundin?“   
Boromir räusperte sich und warf einen Blick zu Faramir. „Es hat nichts mit Tíniel zu tun, aber… doch es gibt eine weiter Sache welche wir wünschen mit dir zu besprechen.“, sagte er. „Es ist eine Sache welche Logik und Verständnis bedarf, eine Sache bei der wir hoffen das deine Weisheit etwas Licht bringt.“   
„Komm zum Punkt, mein Sohn.“, sagte der Truchsess.   
„Ich denke es ist besser wenn du es ihm erzählst.“, wandte sich Boromir an seinen Bruder. „Schließlich ist es dein Traum.“   
Faramir nickte und holte tief Luft. „Vater, die Nacht vor der Schlacht, erreichte mich ein eigenartiger Traum. Aber es war nicht wie Träume üblicherweise sind. Da war ein befremdliches Gefühl an… an Echtheit und Schwere, und ich hatte dieses… _Gefühl_ , dass alles was ich sah wahr war. Ich kann nicht sagen wie, aber ich wusste es einfach.“   
„Ein Schicksalstraum.“, platzte es aus Tíniel heraus, bevor sie sich daran erinnerte wo sie war und errötete. Beide, Boromir und Faramir, wandten sich in ihren Stühlen zu ihr um und Denethor schenkte ihr einen vernichtenden Blick.   
„Ein was?“, fragte Boromir.   
„Ein Schicksalstraum.“, wiederholte sie und fühlte sich dumm dabei. „Es ist der Name den ich dieser Art Visionen gegeben habe. Sie erreichen mich manchmal.“   
Faramir betrachtete sie neugierig, aber machte keinen weiteren Kommentar, drehte sich nur zurück zu seinem Vater. „Ja, nun, dieser… Schicksalstraum kam in der Nacht vor dem plötzlichen Angriff zu mir. In diesem Traum, würde der östliche Himmel dunkel, und diese Dunkelheit weitete sich über den ganzen Himmel aus, verschluckte alles auf seinem Weg. Doch im Westen, wurde sie von einem blassen Licht abgewehrt. Und aus dem Westen rief eine Stimme die ich klar hörte, doch aus weiter Entfernung. Sie sprach eine Art Prophezeiung aus.  
„Spreche sie.“, sagte Denethor.   
Faramir holte tief Luft. 

_„Das zerbrochene Schwert sollt ihr suchen,  
Nach Imladris ward es gebracht,  
Dort soll euch Ratschlag werden,  
Stärker als Morgul-Macht.  
Ein Zeichen soll euch künden,  
Das Ende steht bevor,  
Denn Isildurs Fluch wird erwachen-“  
_

„ _Und der Halbling tritt hervor._ “, vollendete Tíniel für ihn, ihre Stimme gefüllt mit Erstaunen. Erneut, wandten sich die Brüder zu Uhr, überrascht, und sie fuhr fort. „Ich hatte den Traum ebenfalls, in der Nacht bevor ihr gegangen seid als ich auf euch gewartet habe aus dem Treffen zu kommen. Ich habe genau das gleiche gesehen.“  
„Ich habe ebenfalls von dieser Vision geträumt.“, sagte Boromir. „Doch nur einmal, nicht viele Male wie Faramir. Doch jede Kleinigkeit ist mir in meinem Kopf als würde ich es vor mir sehen.“   
Faramir wandte sich an seinen Vater, sein Gesicht enthusiastisch. „Dann besteht kein Zweifel.“, sagte er. Der Schicksalstraum war gedacht dafür dass wir ihn sehen. Jemand hat eindeutig dafür gesorgt. Vater, ich _muss_ nach Imladris. Wirst du mir deinen Segen geben?“   
„Es war richtig schnell zu mir zu kommen, doch nur eine Zeile ist eindeutig für mich.“, überlegte Denethor. „ _Das zerbrochene Schwert sollt ihr suchen_. Doch welche Weisheit besteht darin nach einer Legende zu suchen? Und in Imladris, ein Ort von dem wir nicht sicher sein können dass er existiert?“  
„Doch sicherlich findet man Weisheit wenn man macht was der Schicksalstraum anweist.“, argumentierte Faramir. „Nur ein Narr wurde ein solch eindeutige Nachricht ignorieren.“   
„Wahr.“, sagte Denethor. „Imladris, auch wenn es aus Geschichten gewebt wurde, muss aufgesucht werden. Doch Faramir, du hast meinen Segen nicht. Vielmehr gebe ich dir meine Zurückweisung. Boromir muss an deiner statt gehen.“   
Faramir’s Gesicht errötete vor Wut und Erniedrigung, doch er hielt seine Stimme leise. „Bitte, Vater, sei vernünftig. Dies ist mein Traum, ich sollte es sein der seine Voraussetzungen erfüllen sollte! Sicherlich wurde das gemeint wenn er mir mehrfach gesendet wurde, und die anderen nur einmal!“   
„Schwachsinn.“, antwortete der Truchsess resolut. „Wenn Beratungen von solcher Wichtigkeit gehalten werden, muss Gondor vernünftig vertreten werden.“   
„Von mir, deinem eigenen Sohn!“, plädierte Faramir.  
„Von meinem Erben.“, antwortete Denethor, sein Ton erlaubte keinen Widerstand. „Boromir, wirst du diese Aufgabe annehmen?“  
Boromir sah entschuldigend zu Faramir, dann beugte er seinen Kopf. „Wenn es das ist was Ihr wünscht, mein Herr.“   
„Gut. Dann sollst du aufbrechen sobald du dich erholt hast und fähig dazu bist. Das wäre alles.“   
Faramir stand abrupt auf und versuchte davon zu stürmen doch taumelte nach zwei Schritten. Tíniel eilte zu ihm um ihn zu fangen bevor er fiel, und als sie seinen Arm über ihre Schulter legte, sah sie den Schmerz sichtbar in seinen Augen.   
„Es tut mir so leid.“, flüsterte sie. Boromir humpelte auf ihre andere Seite, und zusammen machten sie sich auf ihren langsamen, würdelosen Weg zurück zu den Häusern der Heilung.

\-------

„Verdammt, hör auf.“, sagte Tíniel.  
„Nein.“, knurrte Faramir, schwang sein Schwert erneut und verlor fast das Gleichgewicht durch die Mühe. Sie standen auf dem Übungsfeld, doch es war leer abgesehen von ihnen, weil es spät am Abend war. Tíniel saß auf dem Boden, angelehnt an einer Säule und Faramir versuchte sich an einer Übung mit wenig Erfolg.  
„Faramir, bitte.“, versuchte sie es erneut. „Du wirst die Wunde an deiner Schulter wieder öffnen.“  
„Sei still.“, murmelte er, wappnet sich, und schwang erneut. Die Anstrengung war eine zu viel und er zischte vor Schmerz, ließ sein Schwert fallen und drückte seine Hand gegen seine Schulter.  
„ _Verdammt_ , du Narr.“, sagte Tíniel, sprang auf und ging hinüber um ihm zu helfen, doch er schon sie weg.  
„Du solltest nicht so viel fluchen.“, sagte er durch seine Zähne.  
Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihre Hüfte. „Und du solltest nicht ignorieren was ich dir sage. Zu nicht so als hätte ich dir nicht gesagt was passieren würde.“  
„Schön,“, sagte er knapp, sah auf. „aber wenn ich meine Wut nicht an etwas auslasse, werde ich verrückt.“  
„Du könntest lernen zu backen.“, schlug Tíniel vor, grinste dann entschuldigend unter seinem vernichtenden Blick. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß dass es schwer ist für dich.“  
„Es ist _mein_ Traum, zu mir kam er nachts. Aber nein, natürlich musste Vater Boromir über mich wählen, was gibt es für einen besseren Weg um mich zu kränken!“  
„Faramir-“  
„Nein, du kannst nicht sagen dass du weißt wie es ist-“  
„Oh, aber ich kann. Zumindest nennt dich dein Vater bei deinem Namen.“ Sie half ihm zurück zu der Säule zu humpeln und setzten sich nebeneinander, lehnten sich gegen sie.  
Er sah sie von der Seite an, kam zu Atem. „Und deiner?“  
„Nannte mich ‚Mädchen‘.“, sagte Tíniel und versuchte die Bitterkeit aus ihrer Stimme zu halten. „Er bevorzugte meinen Bruder vor mir, auch wenn ich seine Erbin war. Nichts was ich tat konnte ihn befriedigen. Weißt du, ich denke er wäre froh dass ich ihn nicht jeden Tag mit meiner Existenz plage.“ Faramir sah sie lange an, aber sie lächelte bloß. „Also sag nicht dass ich nicht verstehe wie du dich fühlst.“  
Er seufzte. „Vielleicht tust es, aber es ändert nichts. Und nun soll Boromir gehen, ganz alleine auf gefährlichen Straßen an denen er sich nicht auskennt…“  
„Nicht wenn ich es ändern kann.“, sagte sie leise.  
Er sah schnell auf. „Tíniel…“  
„Nein, hör mir zu. Ich werde zu dem Ort der Elben gehen, mit oder ohne Erlaubnis. Da sind… Dinge… in meinem Leben die viel zu lange am ruhen waren, und das beunruhigt mich. Wenn die Elben wirklich so weise sind wie ich gehört habe, können sie vielleicht etwas Aufschluss über mein Problem geben.“  
„Welches Problem?“, fragte Faramir neugierig.  
Tíniel fühlte eine Ranke der bekannten Panik in ihrem Magen aufsteigen. „Es ist etwas dass du nicht wissen musst,“, sagte sie schnell. „oder jemand anderer abgesehen von mir. Doch wenn ich es lösen kann, wird es mich schützen und die, die ich liebe.“  
Er seufzte. „Ich vermute dass man mit dir nicht argumentieren kann?“  
„Wie immer.“  
„Und Boromir?“  
„Er wird es nicht erlauben, natürlich. Noch wird es der Truchsess, doch wenn es nach mir geht wird er es nicht erfahren bis dass wir zu weit weg sind.“  
Er lehnte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. „Meine sture, närrische Schwester…“  
„Nicht deine Schwester.“, erinnerte sie ihn und er lachte.  
„Ich dachte ich habe das Recht verdient dich meine Schwester zu nennen falls ich Osgiliath überlebte!“  
„Ich habe meine Meinung geändert.“, antwortete sie lächelnd.  
„Also, was soll ich tun während du und Boromir meine Aufgabe stiehlt?“  
„Besser werden,“, murmelte sie, legte ihren Kopf auf seinen. „Und hör auf die Arbeit der Heiler ruinieren.“  
„Tíniel,“, sagte er ernsthaft. „ich kann nicht selber in den Norden gehen, doch ich werde alles tun um dich dorthin zu bekommen. Unter zwei Bedingungen.“  
Sie schaute zu ihm herunter. „Und die sind?“  
„Schwöre dass du alles tust was du kannst um Boromir zu beschützen.“  
„Ihm wird es gut gehen.“, sagte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Es gibt keinen Mann in Mittelerde der weniger Schutz braucht als er.“  
„Ich weiß, aber ich… ich habe eine ungute Vorahnung. Ich möchte nicht dass er an einem Ort stirbt an dem ich nicht neben ihm sterben kann.“  
„Das ist das grimmigste was ich den ganzen Tag gehört habe,“, antwortete sie bestimmt. „aber ich Stimme zu. Was ist deine zweite Bedingung?“  
„Schwöre dass du zurückkehren wirst.“  
Tíniel schaute hoch zu den nordländischen Sternen die für sie realer bekommen waren als die in ihrer Erinnerung. „Manche Versprechen können nicht gehalten werden.“, flüsterte sie. „Doch ich werde dir das sagen: wenn ich am leben bin, werde ich nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren. Und wegen Boromir…“ Sie schob Faramir’s Kopf von ihrer Schulter und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich schwöre ihn zu beschützen, als meinen Herrn und meinen Freund, so gut wie ich kann.“  
„Wirklich?“, fragte er.  
Sie nickte und lächelte schief. „Mit meinem Leben.“

\-------

Es stellte sich heraus dass Faramir viel einfacher zu überzeugen war als Boromir.  
„Sei nicht albern.“, sagte er schroff. „Du kommst nicht mit.“  
„Ich bin eine freie Bewohnerin dieses Reiches.“, antwortete sie bestimmt. „Nun… irgendwie frei. Jedenfalls, ist es halt geschehen dass ich eine freiwillige, persönliche Reise in den Norden gleichzeitig mit dem Sohn des Truchsess mache. Und wenn du nicht möchtest dass ich mit dir reise, musst du es nicht. Obwohl, ich dir wahrscheinlich folgen werde weil ich den Weg nicht weiß.“  
„Warum musst du so sein?“, stöhnte Boromir und schlug sich mit dem Handballen vor die Stirn. „Wieso bist du _immer_ so? Warum konnten wir nicht die süße, zuvorkommende Prinzessin von Khand bekommen, anstatt der starrsinnigen, eigensinnigen, nervigen?“  
„Würde es eine solche süße zuvorkommende Prinzessin geben,“, sagte Tíniel ernst. „bin ich es.“  
„Du kannst nicht mitkommen, Tíniel. Du wirst nicht mitkommen. Ich verbiete es.“  
„Du hast kein Mitspracherecht. Ich habe dich aus Höflichkeit lediglich darüber informiert.“  
„Bitte tu das nicht.“,  
„Bitte erlauben mir meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen!“  
„Nicht wenn es die Entscheidungen eines Narren sind!“  
„Boromir,“, schnappte sie, wurde ernst. „höre dir selber zu! Wenn du mich hier einsperrst, bist du nicht besser als dein Vater.“  
Er starrte sie wütend an. „Nimm das zurück.“  
Sie hielt eine Hand hoch und holte tief Luft. „Es tut mir leid so zu sein, aber ich _werde_ gehen, ob mit dir oder alleine. Du kannst deine Entscheidung treffen.“  
Er starrte sie an, seine Lippen geschürzt, seine Augen forderten sie heraus einzuknicken. Sie tat es nicht, und er seufzte schwer. „Valar, du bist nervig.“

\-------

Eine Woche später, in der grauen Dämmerung eines Juni Tages waren sie bereit aufzubrechen. Boromir hatte seine formalen Abschiede bereits den Abend zuvor gemacht, und Tíniel hatte still sich von Anita und ihrer Familie verabschiedet, die einzigen Freunde von ihr die wussten dass sie gehen würde. Jetzt, waren es nur Faramir und Ingold die sie verabschieden würden.  
Faramir lächelte, aber darunter, konnte Tíniel sehen, war er aufgewühlt. Er umarmte sie fest.  
„Sei sicher, kleine Schwester.“, murmelte er. Ausnahmsweise korrigierte sie ihn nicht, stattdessen erwiderte sie seine Umarmung.  
„Und du.“, antwortete sie. „Hier ist deine Möglichkeit deinem Vater zu zeigen was für ein Anführer du geworden bist.“  
Er ließ sie los und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Wir werden sehen. Ich werde Hauptmann der Wache sein, aber ein einsamer Hauptmann.“  
„Deine Männer werden sich um dich kümmern, wenn du dich um sie kümmerst.“, sagte sie. „Und Ingold wird dich immer unterstützen.“  
„Doch du wirst weit entfernt sein. Und Boromir…“  
Sie berührte zärtlich seine Wange. „Ich werde dir alles über die Elben erzählen wenn ich zurückkehre.“, sagte sie.  
Er lächelte erneut und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich zähle darauf.“  
Er wandte sich zu Boromir. Die Brüder umarmten sich und Tíniel konnte die Jahre der Geschichte, von Streits und Gelächter und Schmerz und Liebe zwischen ihnen sehen.  
„Warum fühle ich als würde ich dich verlieren?“, murmelte Faramir grimmig als er zurück trat.  
Boromir legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines jüngeren Bruders. „Weil du immer ein Narr warst.“, sagte er lächelnd. „Du könntest mich niemals verlieren, Bruder. Habe ich dich jemals enttäuscht?“  
„Niemals.“, antwortete Faramir und sie umarmten sich erneut.  
Tíniel wandte sich Ingold zu, welcher lächelte und seine eine verbliebene Hand ausstreckte. Sie grinste und drückte sie fest. „Wir lassen die Stadt in guten Händen.“, sagte sie.  
„Bemerke die Mehrzahl.“, antwortete Ingold finster, aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf und grinste reumütig. „Du hast das mit Absicht getan, oder?“  
Sie lachte. „Du kannst eine Vielzahl an Witzen über Hände von hier an erwarten.“, sagte sie. „Und auch nur weil ich weiß dass die mich auch einhändig in innerhalb von fünf Sekunden entwaffnen kannst.“  
„Du schmeichelst mir.“, sagte er. „Glücklicherweise für Minas Tirith, sollten meine metaphorischen Hände nicht so viel mit dessen Regierung zu tun haben.“  
„Doch du wirst dort sein wenn Faramir deine Hilfe benötigt, und das ist genug.“, sagte sie ernsthaft.  
„Du erinnerst uns an unsere Pflichten selbst wenn du gehst.“, lächelte er. „Aber ich weiß dass du nicht an dein erinnert werden musst, also werde ich nur das sagen: du bist stark, und tapfer. Glaube an dich selbst.“  
„Danke, Ingold.“, sagte sie und lächelte ein wenig. „Ich hoffe wirklich dass ich wiederkomme und dich sehe.“  
„Ich zähle darauf. Es ist ein langer Weg nach Norden, doch du wirst dich erinnern dass hier dein Zuhause ist.“  
Tíniel sah auf zur weißen Stadt, verhüllt in Nebel und im Halbdunkel. „Ich vermute das ist es.“, antwortete sie leise. „Lebe wohl, Ingold.“

Schnell ritten sie fort vom Stich der Trennung. Als sie eine Stunde aus Minas Tirith waren, brach die Sonne über dem Horizont aus. Boromir drehte sich in seinem Sattel und gab drei kurze, triumphierende Stöße in sein Horn. Das Geräusch hallte über die Weiten und füllte Tíniel mit Freude.   
„Lebe wohl, Minas Tirith!“, rief Boromir, die Brise trug seine Worte fort. „Wir kommen wieder!“   
Tíniel lachte, ein Lachen aus Freude und Heiterkeit, und wiederholte den Schrei. „Wir kommen wieder!“


	11. Tharbad

### Tharbad

_Zwei Monate später_

Die untergehende Sonne warf ihre langen Schatten als sie die zerstörte Gemeinde Tharbad erreichten. Sie warf einen schimmernden Feuerstreifen über den Fluss Grauflut, ein Streifen der aussah als würde er über die Berge im Osten zeigen würde.  
Sie warf ein unheimliches rotes Licht auf die verfallenen Steingebäude welche einst die geschäftige Handelsstadt gebildet hatten aber nun nur noch eine Heimat für Spinnenweben war.  
Tíniel führte den Weg an als sie an der Kreuzung über den Fluss gingen, deckte ihre Augen vor der Sonne ab und besah sich argwöhnisch die stillen Ruinen.  
„Einst waren hier Boote.“, sagte Boromir als sie das andere Ufer erreichten und damit die Stille brach. „Boote die die Händler und ihre waren getragen hatten. Sie tauschten alles – Metalle und Erze aus den Bergen, Stoff aus dem Norden, Gewürze aus dem Süden. Die Länder an der Grauflut waren einst reich und ertragbar. Er warf einen argwöhnischen Blick über die kahlen Länder um sie herum. „Zumindest sagen dass die Schriften.“  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Tíniel als sie abstiegen.  
„Orcs vermute ich.“, antwortete Boromir. „Ein Tag, war Tharbad am leben und gedeihen. Am nächsten fand ein Schiff es geplündert und brennend. Doch das war vor langer Zeit, sogar bevor mein Vater geboren war.“  
Viele Jahre mögen vergangen sein, doch Zeit hatte nicht die ruhelose Atmosphäre der Stadt verringert. Ein Wind war aufgekommen, und Pfeiffer durch die Gebäude, sorgte dafür das gebrochene Fensterläden unheimlich an ihren Scharnieren knarrten. Tíniel zitterte und fühlte nach dem Griff ihres Schwertes. Was für ein Feigling sie doch war. Es war nur der Wind, sagte sie sich selber. Nur der Wind.  
„Ist alles gut?“, fragte Boromir, stellte sich leise neben sie und ließ sie zusammen zucken.  
„Natürlich.“, sagte sie schnell. „Aber… etwas hier ist komisch.“  
Er schaute auf zum dunkler werdenden Himmel. „Ich spüre es auch.“, murmelte er, schüttelte dann aber seinen Kopf. „Komm, lass uns einen Platz für heute Nacht suchen. Du kannst die erste Wache übernehmen.“  
Sie verdrehte die Augen bei seinem Mangel an Ritterlichkeit, doch sie bezweifelte dass er es im Dämmerlicht sehen würde. Aber es störte sie nicht; Boromir hatte mehr als seinen Anteil an Arbeit in den letzten Wochen gebracht. Auch wenn es nicht fremd war für sie zu reisen, das Land so weit im Norden war noch immer ein Mysterium für sie. Boromir diente als ihr Führer, ihr Kompass, und die eine bekannte Sache die sich in der sich ständig wechselnden Landschaft nicht änderte. 

Sie waren auf ihren Weg in den Norden durch Edoras gekommen. Éowyn hatte sie enthusiastisch umarmt, schien wirklich froh zu sein sie zu sehen. Théodred und Éomer waren auf einer Mission mit ihren Éored und noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Boromir und Tíniel hatten geplant nicht länger als drei Nächte in der Stadt zu bleiben, doch sie blieben nur eine, denn der König hatte sich seit ihrem letzten Besuch stark verändert.  
„Manchmal vergesse ich dass er einst ein anderer Mann war.“, hatte Éowyn ihr schmerzlich zugeflüstert. „Er hat sich wirklich verändert, Tíniel… und ich kann nicht sagen warum. Es ist wie eine Krankheit, als würde er in dreifacher Geschwindigkeit altern. Was kann ich tun?“  
„Du musst Grima von ihm fernhalten.“, hatte sie geantwortet. „Diese schleimige, schlangenhafte Wiesel gedeiht während der König welkt, so viel ist einfach zu sehen.“  
Éowyn schüttelte ihren Kopf, ihr Gesicht hoffnungslos. „Ich habe nicht die Macht , so etwas zu tun.“, sagte sie hoffnungslos. „Ich fürchte mich, meine Freundin, und bin eingesperrter als jemals zuvor.“  
Doch Tíniel konnte nicht bleiben um zu helfen. Sie verließen rasch die melancholische Halle und ihr Weg führte sie durch die Pforte von Rohan und über den Isen. Die Pforte war eine weite, grasreiche Ebene welche durch eine Lücke zwischen den Bergen hindurch ging. Es war als wären ein paar der zackigen Zähne abgebrochen worden, und nun traten Tíniel und Boromir in das Maul hinein. 

Die Worte von Akhund, vor vielen Jahren gesprochen, rannten durch ihren Kopf während sie ritten. „ _Du wirst in den Norden gehen, freiwillig oder nicht_.“, hatte er gesagt, dieses wütend machende, väterliche Funkeln in seinen Augen. War ihre Reise in das sagenhafte Land der Elben die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung? Sie weigerte sich es in Betracht zu ziehen, vertraute stattdessen auf Boromir’s Unterhaltung um sich von ihren Gedanken abzulenken und den langen Weg einfacher zu machen. Und es war wahrlich ein langer Weg; sie waren der alten Nord-Süd Straße in einem gleichmäßigen Tempo gefolgt, doch auch nach zwei Monaten waren sie noch weit von ihrem Ziel entfernt. Zumindest dass sie Tharbad erreichten gab ihr ein kleines Gefühl davon dass sie Fortschritte machten.

\-------

  
Tíniel saß an der Tür eines halb zusammengebrochenen Hauses in dem sie sich entschieden hatten zu schlafen, eingewickelt in ihrer Decke und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Die Welt um sie herum war unsichtbar in der Dunkelheit, doch auch wenn ihre Begegnungen mit Orcs und Goblins wenig waren bisher, konnte sie nicht anders als angespannt zu sein.  
Wolkenfetzen jagten über den Himmel und sie zitterte. Der Wind wurde wieder stärker und heulte klagend durch die Gebäude. Warum hatten sie für die Nacht ein solch ruhelosen Ort ausgesucht? Die Wälder hätten diesem Zweck gut gedient, doch stattdessen waren sie hier, und Tíniel hatte das erschreckende Gefühl dass sie nicht alleine waren.  
Ihr Herzschlag wurde schneller und schneller. Der Wind heulte, klang gespenstisch nach einem menschlichen Baby. Tíniel hörte ein huschendes Geräusch in Gasse zu ihrer Linken. Das Gefühl dass etwas sie beobachtete wuchs in ihrer Brust, bis dass sie es nicht mehr aushielt.  
„Boromir!“, zischte sie und warf die Decke von sich. „Boromir, wach auf!“  
Er stöhnte und setzte sich schnell auf, umklammerte sein Schwert. „Was ist es?“, murmelte er während er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb. „Bin ich dran mit der Wache?“  
„Noch nicht.“, antwortete sie, plötzlich beschämt. Seit wann war sie die Person geworden die vor Schatten zurückschreckte?  
Boromir runzelte die Stirn. „Warum dann-“  
Er wurde unterbrochen als ein stechender Schrei des Schreckens genau vor dem Haus erklang.  
„Mein Pferd.“, keuchte Tíniel. Sie sprang auf und rannte hinaus, während Boromir noch versuchte sich aus seinen Decken zu befreien. Doch sie war zu spät; beide Pferde galoppierten hinaus in die Nacht.  
Boromir schnellte um die Ecke des Gebäudes und krachte beinahe in sie. „Was – wo sind die Pferde?“, rief er.  
„Fort.“, sagte sie verblüfft. Sie zog ihr Schwert. „Doch das ist unmöglich. Ich habe sie beide fest angebunden…“  
Boromir starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Also jemand…“  
„Jemand muss sie befreit haben.“, endete sie grimmig.  
„Jemand oder _Etwas_.“, sagte Boromir, zog ebenfalls sein Schwert und sah sich argwöhnisch um. „Wir sollten von hier verschwinden, sofort.“  
„Zugestimmt.“, sagte sie doch in dem Augenblick weiteten sich Boromir’s Augen und er fiel auf seine Knie, schrie auf. Tíniel versuchte sich zu bewegen um ihm zu helfen, aber sie stellte fest dass sie es nicht konnte; ihre Füße waren plötzlich im Boden versunken. Der Wind heulte durch die Stadt und ihr Kopf begann sich zu drehen. Alles was sie sehen konnte war Dunkelheit, dann den Mond, dann Boromir – den Kopf in den Händen, stöhnend… dann leuchtete es plötzlich auf und er war fort, und der Mond, und dann war nur noch Dunkelheit. 

_Sie war in der Wüste, und die Wolken flogen über sie hinweg. Borund stand vor ihr, starrte sie finster an. Blut tropfte von einer oberflächlichen Wunde an seiner Schulter.  
„Du hörst nicht zu, Tchakhura!“, sagte er. „Hör zu!“  
„Ich versuche es!“, rief sie. „Ich versuche zuzuhören!“  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf vor Frustration. „Sie versuchen zu sprechen, doch du verschließt deine Ohren, du drehst dein Gesicht weg.“, sagte er. „Lass sie zu dir sprechen. Du wurdest ausgewählt.“  
„Ausgewählt für was?“, flehte sie.  
„Ausgewählt um die Größte zu sein.“, sagte er, die Blutung an seiner Schulter wurde irgendwie schneller.  
„Das ist lächerlich.“, sagte sie und er zeigte seine Zähne in einem Lächeln.  
„Ich kann nicht lügen…“, sagte er. Danny als wäre er aus Sand gemacht wehte der Wind ihn fort und er verschwand, ließ sie alleine. Abgesehen… sie konnte Stimmen hören, flüsterten im Himmel über sie._  
„Das zerbrochene Schwert sollt ihr suchen…“  
_„Ich weiß.“, murmelte sie. „Ich suche danach, wir werden es finden-“_  
„Vor Hass am fliehen und versteckt aus Angst…“  
_„Nein!“, schrie sie, ihr Herz begann in ihrer Brust zu schlagen. „Ich werde nicht fliehen! Ich fliege nicht länger!“_  
„Teil zweier Welten, noch entzwei gespalten…“  
_Der Wind der Borund fort gerissen hatte begann sich um sie zu regen, spielte mit ihrer Tunika. Sie schlug die Hände über ihre Ohren und presste ihre Augen zusammen, doch es machte keinen Unterschied, die Stimme wurde nur lauter._  
„Licht in einer unbemerkten Dunkelheit…“  
_„Die Prophezeiung ist tot!“, rief sie und der Wind schlug um sie herum aus. „Sie ist tot, ich bin ihr entkommen!“  
Der Wind zwang sie auf ihre Knie, und sie schrie auf. Er hielt sie unten, jeder Teil ihres Körpers war nach unten gezogen, und es war unmöglich sich zu bewegen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und kämpfte um ihren Kopf zu bewegen, doch als sie es tat stockte ihr der Atem. Da war ein weiterer Mann vor ihr, ein hellhäutiger Mann den sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er war ebenfalls auf seinen Knien, kämpfte dagegen aufzustehen: eine silberne, geflügelte Krone war auf seinem Kopf. Er stöhnte, der Wind drückte ihn so hinunter wie er es bei ihr getan hatte, heulte um sie herum, drückte ihn hinunter, doch er zwang seinen Kopf hoch. In der Sekunde in der sich ihre Blicke trafen, erstarb der Wind. Sie waren alleine, auf ihren Knien, in der ruhigen Stille der Wüste. Zögerlich streckte der Mann die Hand aus. Nach einem Augenblick tat sie es auch.  
Die Spitzen ihrer Finger berührten sich, und sie zuckte zurück. Er war kein Traum, nicht einmal ein Schicksalstraum. Er war real.  
„Wer bist du?“, flüsterte sie._

Doch als die Worte ihre Lippen verließen, veränderte sich die Landschaft um sie herum, und der Mann verschwand. Sie fiel vorwärts auf alle Viere und übergab sich. Allmählich, als das Summen in ihren Ohren verschwand und ihr Blick aufhörte sich zu drehen, bemerkte sie dass Boromir neben ihr kniete, seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.  
„Tíniel,“, sagte er dringlich. „Tíniel, kannst du mich hören. Geht es dir gut?“  
„Wir müssen diesen Ort verlassen.“, krächzte sie, nahm einen Schluck Wasser und spuckte ihn auf den Boden. „Die Stadt ist heimgesucht. Wir müssen gehen.“  
„Ich weiß.“, sagte er, half ihr hoch. „Doch wir sind zu Fuß. Kannst du das schaffen?“  
„Ja.“, sagte sie, stützte sich auf ihn. „Wir müssen nur fort. Lass uns gehen. Boromir, lass uns gehen.“  
Und zusammen taumelten sie aus Tharbad und in die Nacht.

\-------

  
Boromir wischte sich Schweiß von der Braue und schützte seine Augen vor der hellen Morgensonne. „Mein Wissen verlässt mich hier.“, sagte er.  
„Lüge nicht.“, sagte Tíniel, trat hinter ihn. „Du bist seit drei Tagen verloren.“  
„Nicht wahr!“, schoss er zurück, gab dann nach. „Gut, schön. Vielleicht zwei.“  
Sie lächelte und sollte seinem Blick über die Landschaft. Der Weg war lang und hart zu Fuß gewesen doch jetzt waren sie scheinbar nah an ihrem Ziel. Alles was sie tun mussten, war es zu _finden_.  
„Wir können vermuten dass es in einem Tal liegt.“, sagte Boromir. „ _Imladris_ heißt übersetzt ‚Tal‘ in der Gemeinen Sprache.“  
„Die Tatsache dass es sich auf ‚das versteckte Tal‘ bezieht, würde außerdem vermuten dass es, tatsächlich, versteckt ist.“, sagte Tíniel.  
Boromir verdrehte die Augen bei ihrem Sarkasmus. „Wie du wünscht. Aber wo ist dieses verdammte Ding?“  
„Wenn ich doch nur nützliche Träume darüber hätte wie man magische Täler findet, anstatt Fremde weiße Männer die meine Hand berührten.“, schnaubte sie.  
Boromir warf ihr einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. „Erreicht es dich immer noch?“, fragte er.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jede Nacht. Aber ich schlafe besser.“  
„Und du hast noch immer keine Ahnung wer dieser Mann ist, falls er tatsächlich real sein sollte?“  
„Überhaupt keine .“, sagte sie. „Aber er ist real, und träumt von mir wie ich von ihm. Und er scheint genauso verwirrt zu sein wie ich, wer auch immer er ist.“  
„Großartig, noch mehr Mysterien.“  
„Nun, das kann noch warten. Wo gehen wir jetzt hin? Sollen wir weiter in den Norden gehen oder die Richtung ändern?“  
Boromir seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht.“, murmelte er, drehte sich um, um das Land vor sich zu beobachten. „Ich schätze wir-“  
Plötzlich hörte er auf zu sprechen und Tíniel’s Hand ging an den Griff ihres Schwertes. „Was ist es?“, fragte sie.  
„Nein, nichts.“, murmelte er, schützte seine Augen. „Nur… siehst du das?“  
Tíniel kniff die Augen gegen die Helligkeit zusammen und nach einigen Augenblicken sah sie es auch. „Es ist ein Fleck.“, sagte sie, lächelte bei der Erinnerung. „Komm!“ 

Sie folgten dem Fleck in einer rapiden Geschwindigkeit. Er kam näher, die Entfernung schwand innerhalb einer Stunde. Es schien ein Bauer zu sein, welcher einen Waden gezogen von einem Esel fuhr. Boromir grüßte ihn als sie nah genug waren, und er rollte bis er hielt.  
„Ich möchte jetzt keinen Ärger.“, sagte der Bauer argwöhnisch, fingerte nach einem rostigen Dolch an seinem Gürtel. Sein Akzent war stark und Tíniel hatte Schwierigkeiten seine Worte zu entziffern.  
„Und bitten auch um keinen.“, antwortete Boromir, streckte seine Hände aus. „Nur eine Wegbeschreibung. Wisst Ihr auf welchem Weg sich Imladris befindet, das Haus von Elrond?“  
„Haus von wem?“  
„Dort wo die Elben leben.“, versuchte Tíniel.  
„Was, Bruchtal meint Ihr?“, kratzte der Bauer sich am Bart. „Ich habe es niemals gesehen, ich nicht. Aber ich kenne die Elben gut genug, und diese Waldläufer die mit ihnen gehen. Bruchtal liegt nördlich von hier, sagt man. Gewiss, nun, ist dies ein Ort für Elben und Gesänge, nicht für solche wie euch.“  
Er schaute über sie beide, nahm ihre verschlissene und dreckige Reisekleidung und Gesichter auf.  
„Wir werden sehen.“, antwortete Boromir höflich. „Norden, sagtet Ihr?“  
„Gewiss,“, antwortete der Mann. „Sollten ein oder zwei Tage zu Fuß sein. Doch seid gewarnt, das elbische Volk ist nicht zu freundlich zu denen die _schlechte Absichten_ haben.“  
„Dann haben wir nichts zu befürchten.“, sagte Boromir und beugte den Kopf. „Wir danken Euch und wünschen Euch alles gute.“  
Der Bauer zog die Nase hoch und spuckte über die Seite seines Wagens. „Tragt Eure Waffen bei Euch.“, sagte er. „Niemand kann sagen wer sich in solchen Zeiten hier herum treibt… und guten Morgen.“ Er zuckte mit den Zügeln und ließ die in einer Staubwolke hinter sich.  
„Also,“, sagte Tíniel. „wir sind nah!“  
„So scheint es.“, sagte Boromir. Sie sahen sich an, grinsten gleichzeitig und machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Norden.

\-------

  
_Sie war in der Wüste, auf die Knie gezwungen durch den Wind und dem Gewicht auf ihrem Kopf. Sie wusste was passieren würde, welche Richtung der Traum nehmen würde, und auch wenn sie es verzögern konnte, konnte sie nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Langsam, zog sie ihren Kopf hoch.  
Er war dort.  
Er sah zu ihr auf, Wiedererkennen in seinen Augen. Die silberne Krone war auf seinem Kopf. Für einen Augenblick starrten sie sich einfach an; dann, tief Luft holend, streckte sie die Hand aus.  
Seine Brauen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen. Vorher, war er es immer gewesen der nach ihr gegriffen hatte, und sie hatte jedes Mal zurück gezogen. Doch bevor sie ihre Meinung ändern konnte, nahm er ihre Hand in seine. Plötzlich, verschwand das Gewicht auf ihrem Kopf und der Wind legte sich, ließ sie in absoluter Stille zurück. Langsam, Hand in Hand, kamen sie auf die Füße.  
Der Mann stieß einen Atem aus den er gehalten hatte. Sie sah zu ihm auf; er war größer als sie erwartet hatte, selbst größer als Boromir. Seine Augen waren grau wie das Meer.  
„Wer bist du?“, flüsterte er.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, zog verwirrt die Brauen zusammen. „Ich weiß es nicht…“_

\-------

  
Vier Tage später hatten sie das versteckte Tal noch immer nicht gefunden. Sie waren in irgendeinem unbekannten Wald und Tíniel konnte das tropfen von Wasser irgendwo zu ihrer Linken hören. Sie konnte ebenfalls dass Licht der sinkenden Sonne durch die Blätter der Bäume sehen.  
„Boromir.“, sagte sie erschöpft. „Wie müssen für die Nacht halten.“  
Er drehte sich um, um sie anzusehen. „Gebe nicht so schnell unsere Aufgabe auf.“  
Sie sah ihn finster an. „Wer sagt dass ich aufgebe?“  
„Dein Gesicht. Komm schon, Imladris kann nicht so weit entfernt sein.“  
„Und wenn es nicht existiert?“ Sie warf vor Verzweiflung ihre Hände in die Luft. „Soweit wir wissen, haben wir nur einen Schatten gejagt.“  
„Der Mann, der Bauer! Keine vier Tage her, hat er uns gesagt wo wir das Tal finden können! Wie viele Beweise brauchst du noch?“  
„Er sagte ein oder zwei Tage, Boromir, und es sind nun doppelt so viele. Ich will genauso wie du diesen Elrond finden und diese ganzen Rätsel auflösen. Wirklich.“, seufzte sie. „Doch wir können nicht weiter bloßen Gerüchten folgen.“  
Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und hielt ihren Blick. „Was schlägst du vor?“, fragte er monoton. „Sollen wir umdrehen und diese hunderte Meilen nach Hause _gehen_? Sollen wir-“  
Er schnitt sich abrupt selber das Wort ab, seine Augen flackerten zu etwas hinter ihr und seine Hand ging zu seinem Schwertgriff. Tíniel wirbelte herum, tat das gleiche, doch erstarrte als sie einen verhüllten Mann sag der einen Bogen gezogen hatte, der Pfeil zeigte genau auf ihre Brust.  
„Nicht so schnell, wenn ich bitten darf.“, sagte der Mann freundlich. Einen Blick wechselnd hoben Boromir und Tíniel ihre Hände.  
„Wer seid Ihr?“, fragte Boromir verhalten.  
„Ihr seid nicht wirklich in der Position Fragen zu stellen, mein Freund.“, sagte der Mann, aber er trat vor und senkte leicht seinen Bogen. „Wer seid _Ihr_?“  
Boromir schaute erneut zu Tíniel, sah sodann zurück zu dem Fremden. „Ich bin Boromir von Gondor.“, sagte er. „Und ich möchten niemanden leid antun. Wie suchen nur das versteckte Tal Imladris.“  
Der Fremde neigte gedankenvoll den Kopf. „Und Eure Begleitung?“  
„Tíniel.“, sagte sie. Der große Fremde beobachtete sie die einen Augenblick, lachte dann plötzlich – ein eigenartiger, melodiöser Ton.  
„Eine Frau.“, sagte er amüsiert. „Vergebt mir dass ich es nicht bemerkt habe. Ihr seid wunderschön.“  
Sie runzelte die Stirn traute seinen fremden Worten nicht einen Moment. „Wie suchen Imladris.“, sagte sie. „Wenn Ihr es kennt, würden wir eine Wegbeschreibung schätzen. Wenn nicht, dann lasst uns gehen.“  
„Natürlich.“, sagte der Fremde. In einer flüssigen Bewegung steckte er den Pfeil in seinen Köcher zurück, schob dann seine Kapuze zurück. Tíniel stockte der Atem als sie sein Gesicht sah; es war eigenartig, fremd und die Augen ängstigten sie. „Ihr seid weit gereist, Sohn des Truchsess. Es scheint als hätte Euch Schicksal oder ein geheimes Verhängnis Euch und Eure Begleitung hierher geführt.“ Er deutete ihnen ihm den Weg entlang zu folgen. „Ich bin Elrohir, von dem Ort den Ihr sucht. Willkommen in Imladris.“  
„Also ist es real.“, hauchte Boromir, dann lachte er laut auf und nahm Tíniel’s Hand. „Es ist real! Wir haben es geschafft!“  
Sie konnte nicht anders als ihn anzugrinsen. Sie folgten Elrohir durch die Bäume, das Geräusch von laufenden Wasser wurde lauter, bis dass sie aus dem Wald hinaus traten. Als das goldene Licht der untergehenden Sonne über sie wusch, hielt Tíniel den Atem an. Unter ihnen lag das sagenhafte Versteckte Tal.  
Das Haus von Elrond schien direkt aus der Landschaft gewachsen zu sein in welches es lag. Sie konnte sanftes Licht in den offenen Korridoren flackern sehen; sie vermutete dass es hier nicht oft regnete. Hinter den Gebäuden, emporragten Kippen aus grauen Stein in eine große Höhe. Ein Wasserfall umhüllte sie in weißen Schaum.  
„Es ist überwältigend.“, hauchte Tíniel und Elrohir lächelte sein fremdes Lachen.  
„Danke.“, sagte er.  
„Lebt Ihr hier?“, fragte Boromir ihn als sie begannen abzusteigen.  
„Von Zeit zu Zeit.“  
Tíniel hielt an. „Ihr – Ihr seid ein _Elb_?“, flüsterte sie. Es war unmöglich dass Elrohir sie hörte.  
„Natürlich.“, antwortete er. „Habt Ihr niemals einen meiner Art zuvor getroffen?“  
Tíniel wollte antworten, hielt dann aber an. Außergewöhnliches Gehör, leise Bewegungen, fremde Augen und diese fremde Eigenschaft in der Stimme… _Remuil_ , dachte sie. „Nur einmal, und vor Jahren.“, sagte sie laut. Boromir sah sie an und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. _Eine Geschichte ein anderes Mal._

Die Sonne war unter den Horizont gesunken als sie die Tore von Imladris erreichten. Sie folgten Elrohir durch den Bogengang wo sie von zwei Personen getroffen wurden; ein Elb und ein großer, bärtiger Mann der einen Hut trug. Etwas an diesem Mann löste was bei Tíniel’s Erinnerungen aus und sie starrte ihn wachsam an.  
„Willkommen, Freunde, im letzten heimeligen Haus.“, sagte einer der Elben nachdem Elrohir ihm etwas ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. „Tatsächlich, war das Schicksal beschäftigt damit ihre Stücke einzusammeln. Nun sollen sie spielen. Ich bin Elrond, Herr dieses Hauses.“  
Boromir verbeugte sich tief und Tíniel folgte sofort.  
„Boromir, Sohn von Denethor II, herrschender Truchsess von Gondor.“, stellte er sich selber vor.  
„Und ich bin Tchakhura Makhyë von Khand, Tíniel im Norden genannt.“, sagte sie. Zwei Paar Augen schauten sie neugierig an, und der bärtige Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf langsam.  
„Verzeih mir, liebes Mädchen,“, sagte er. „aber ich habe nicht die Hälfte davon verstanden von dem was du gesagt hast.“  
Ihre Lippen zuckten und sie sah zu Boromir. „Vielleicht kannst du das auf eine nordmännische Weise sagen?“  
„Meine Herren, sie hat Euch nur ihren Namen genannt, Tchakhura Makhyë, und dass sie aus Khand stammt.“, übersetzte Boromir mit einer grausamen Aussprache.  
„Und dennoch geht Ihr mit einem elbischen Namen?“, sagte Elrond neugierig. „ _Tíniel_ , es bedeutet-“  
„ _Die welche stumm ist_. So wurde es mir gesagt.“, endete Tíniel ironisch.  
Elrond lächelte. „In jedem Fall, seid Ihr hier willkommen. Ich weiß dass Ihr weit gereist seid und gerne ruhen möchtest, und seid sicher dafür werdet Ihr genügend Möglichkeiten bekommen. Doch morgen wird ein Rat abgehalten, und ich möchte dass Ihr diesem beiwohnt.“ Tíniel und Boromir wechselten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick.  
„ _Dort soll euch Ratschlag werden_ “, sagte Boromir. Es schien als wäre die Prophezeiung wahr gewesen.  
„Allerdings, würde ich Euch gerne vorher ein paar Fragen stellen. Würdet Ihr mit hineinkommen? Zimmer werden für Euch vorbereitet und Euer Gepäck hinein gebracht werden.“ 

Sie folgten Elrond und dem Mann einen Gang entlang. Etwas an diesem bärtigen, spitzhütigen Fremden war eindringlich bekannt für Tíniel, doch sie konnte nicht sagen was es war. Doch das nahende Gefühl wurde von der Erleichterung dass sie ihr Ziel endlich erreicht hatten verdrängt. Sie sehnte sich nach Schlaf und einer Wäsche.  
Schließlich kamen sie an einem weiteren Torbogen an der sich zu einem hohen Raum der mit Büchern gefüllt war öffnete. Elrond deutete ihnen sich in die großen Sessel vor dem Feuer zu setzen. Tíniel fühlte sich zwergenhaft in ihrem.  
„Also,“, sagte Elrond, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl vor. „Weshalb habt Ihr Euch auf diese lange, mühsame Reise nach Bruchtal begeben, und dann zu Fuß?“  
„Wie hatten zu erst Pferde, doch wir verloren sie in Tharbad.“, sagte Boromir. „Wie sind wegen eines Schicksalstraumes gekommen.“  
Der bärtige Mann runzelte die Stirn. „Verzeiht mir – ein _Schicksalstraum_?“  
Tíniel unterdrückte ein Lächeln. „So nennen wir Träume die keine Träume sind, sondern Visionen. Sie sind traumähnlich, doch es ist etwas anderes, etwas… _schweres_ an ihnen. Ein Hauch an Verderben, wenn Ihr es so wollt.“  
„Ihr beschreibt Visionen gesendet von den Valar.“, sagte Elrond. „Erhaltet Ihr sie öfter, Lady Tíniel?“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „In den meisten Nächten in diesen Tagen.“  
„Und geben sie Leitung? Warnung? Hilfe?“, fragte der bärtige Mann.  
„Leitung? Kaum.“, antwortete sie. „Schicksalsträume ergeben nur selten Sinn für mich. Sie sind durcheinandergeworfene Bilder, wie Teile eines Rätsels. Manchmal spricht jemand mit mir, doch die Worte sind ein Rätsel.“  
„Der Schicksalstraum war eine Prophezeiung, denke ich.“, sagte Boromir. „Er kam jeweils einmal zu Tíniel und mir und viele Male zu meinem Bruder Faramir. Es geht so: 

_„Das zerbrochene Schwert sollt ihr suchen,  
Nach Imladris ward es gebracht,  
Dort soll euch Ratschlag werden,  
Stärker als Morgul-Macht.  
Ein Zeichen soll euch künden,  
Das Ende steht bevor,  
Denn Isildurs Fluch wird erwachen-“_

„Diese Prophezeiung wies Euch in den Norden zu gehen.“, sagte Elrond.  
„Ich vermute dass tat sie.“, antwortete Boromir. „Und so kamen wir um Rat zu erhalten, Nachrichten aus Gondor zu bringen und nach ihren Verbündeten zu suchen. Krieg kommt auf uns zu.“  
_Du wirst in den Norden gehen, freiwillig oder nicht_ , hatte Akhund Tíniel gesagt. Er hatte Recht gehabt, mehr als sie erwartet hatte; Recht über einige Dinge. Abgesehen davon dass ihre Prophezeiung sie Jahre in Ruhe gelassen hatte…  
„Akhund!“, platzte es plötzlich aus ihr heraus, starrte den bärtigen Mann an.  
Man musste ihm anerkennen dass er nur blinkte und sagte: „Verzeihung?“  
„Ihr seid es – der Mann mit dem ich sprechen sollte, wenn ich ihn jemals fand. Ich soll Euch eine Nachricht überbringen.“, sagte sie lebhaft, die Erinnerungen aus der regnerischen Nacht in der Stadt der Korsaren kamen wieder zu ihr.  
„Dann gib sie mir.“, sagte der Mann.  
„Akhund sagte mir dass ich eines Tages vielleicht einen Mann begegnen werde welcher einen silbernen Schal und einen blauen Spitzhut trage, mit einem langen Bart und großen Augenbrauen.“  
Der Mann runzelte sie nun. „ _Große_ Augenbrauen?“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich es genau sagen soll… wie ein Busch?“  
„Buschig.“, lieferte Boromir hilfreich.  
„Buschige Augenbrauen.“, sagte Tíniel. „Auf jeden Fall, ich bin sicher dass Ihr der Mann seid. Ich soll Euch sagen… Pallando schickt mich. Und er wünscht Euch alles gute.“  
Es war als hätte sie ihnen gesagt dass jemand gestorben war. Der bärtige Mann stand plötzlich aus, seine Augen aufgerissen. Elrond umfasste die Arme seines Stuhls und wurde blass.  
„Ihr seid sicher dass er sagte _Pallando_?“, fragte er.  
„Natürlich,“, sagte sie. „doch meine Leute nennen ihn Akhund.“  
„Und Ihr,“, sagte der bärtige Mann, wandte sich an Boromir. „wurdet Ihr ebenfalls von ihm geschickt?“ Boromir schüttelte den Kopf, seine Augen weit.  
„Nun dann,“, fuhr der Mann fort. „ich denke dass Ihr froh darüber seid Euch endlich ausruhen zu dürfen. Was Eure Freundin Tíniel betrifft… habe ich weitere Fragen.“  
Boromir stand auf und verbeugte sich kurz. Er sah sie fragend an, doch sie nickte ihm versichernd zu und er wandte sich um und verließ den Raum.  
„Ich habe zu erst eine Frage.“, fing Tíniel an als keiner ihrer Begleiter irgendwelche Anzeichen machten die Stille zu durchbrechen. „Wer seid Ihr? Ihr seid kein Elb, denke ich?“  
Der bärtige Mann nickte. „Vergib mir meine Unhöflichkeit; von den meisten werde ich Gandalf genannt, Mithrandir von wenigen, und andere Namen von anderen. Ich bin kein Elb, weder bin ich ein Mensch. Ich bin von der selben Art wie dein Pallando.“  
„Ein Zaubermann.“, hauchte sie, sah ihn erneut an und er nickte.  
„Ihr sagt Pallando schickte Euch.“, sagte Elrond, die Brauen zusammen gezogen.  
„Ja, dass ist es war er mir sagte Gandalf zu sagen. Doch er schickte mich nicht wirklich, er… dirigierte mich eher. Ich war wütend zu der Zeit, und ich wollte nicht dem zuhören was er sagte, doch seit dem… nun, er sprach die Wahrheit.“  
„Warum warst du wütend?“, fragte Gandalf.  
Tíniel zögerte, plötzlich nicht bereit ihr dunkles Geheimnis vor diesen Männern zu lüften. Doch sie war schließlich nach Imladris gekommen um Antworten zu erhalten, also schüttelte sie reumütig den Kopf und fing an. „Ich komme von Khand, wie ich Euch zuvor sagte.“, sprach sie. „Ich war die Erstgeborene eines mächtigen Häuptlings. Seine Erbin. Akhund kam vor Jahren eines Nachts in unser Lager und er sprach eine Prophezeiung welche mich verdammte.“  
„Wie lautet sie?“, fragte Elrond sanft.

_„Vor Hass am fliehen und versteckt aus Angst,  
Betrüger derer die sie am meisten wertschätzt:  
Als erstes für Leben,  
Danach für Gold,  
Als letztes um zu folgen was das Herz befiehlt.  
Licht in einer unbemerkten Dunkelheit,  
Teil zweier Welten, noch entzwei gespalten.  
Der größte wird sein, trotz Hass und Verachtung,  
Der niedrigste zwischen euch, des Khondyë’s Erstgeborene.“_

Sie ballte ihre Fäuste fest, hoffte dass sie das leichte Zittern in ihren Händen nicht bemerkten. Säure brannte in ihrer Kehle. „Zumindest, wird es so denke ich in der Gemeinen Sprache gesagt.“  
Gandalf schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Diese Prophezeiung erreichte mich vor Jahren.“, sagte er erstaunt. „Und Saruman auch. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was es bedeuten könnte und ich vergaß sie. Doch es scheint als hätte diese Vision Pallando ebenfalls erreicht, und… hier bist du!“  
„Leider verstehe ich nicht.“, sagte Elrond. „Wie kann eine Prophezeiung, nur theoretisch, dich verdammen?“  
„Ich bin die Erstgeborene des Khondyë.“, sagte Tíniel grimmig, die Erinnerungen an ihrer Flucht spielten sich in ihrem Kopf während sie sprach. „Die Prophezeiung sagt dass ich die betrüge die ich am meisten liebe. Verrat ist das größte Verbrechen in meiner Kultur, selbst wenn es noch nicht geschehen ist. Ich wurde zum Tode verurteilt.“  
„Das ist nicht alles was die Prophezeiung sagt,“, zeigte Elrond. „Sie sagt dass du ebenfalls ein Licht in einer unbekannten Dunkelheit sein wirst, dass du die größte unter deinen Leuten sein.“  
Tíniel wollte antworten, zögerte aber dann. Es war wahr, sie hatte selten den letzten Teil der Prophezeiung in den vergangenen Jahren beachte. Die Vorhersagen über Verrat waren wichtiger für sie gewesen.  
„Du sagtest es ist vor Jahren geschehen.“, machte Gandalf Druck. „Hast du einen Teil der Prophezeiung seitdem erfüllt?“  
Tíniel spürte wie die Übelkeit zurück kam. „Ich floh vor meinem Stamm und fand einen Weg in die Stadt der Korsaren. Eine Zeit lang habe ich mich der Crew eines Schiffes angeschlossen, dann wurde ich gefangen und nach Minas Tirith gebracht. Ich habe die Menschen betrogen die mich am meisten wertschätzten – meinen Stamm – weil ich mich nicht selber umgebracht habe. Durch das Gesetz der Khandi sind wir verpflichtet Selbstmord zu begehen anstatt gefangen im Reich der Feinde zu sein.“  
„ _Als erstes für Leben_ “, sagte Elrond nachdenklich. „Und seitdem?“  
„Nichts als Schicksalsträume. Ich glaube die Prophezeiung ist verblichen, dass sie nicht mehr existiert. Aber ich kam her in der Hoffnung dass Ihr etwas Licht auf mein… Dilemma werden könnt.“  
Der Elb beobachtete sie für einen Augenblick. „Es ist seltsam dass die Valar Euch als Gefäß für ihre Kommunikation gewählt haben.“  
„Nicht seltsam, meiner Meinung nach.“, sagte Gandalf. „Unsere Freundin Tíniel ist der Gegenstand einer Prophezeiung welche von größter Bedenklichkeit ist, über die ich keine Zweifel habe. Warum sonst wurde sie allen Istari geschickt, anstatt nur Pallando? Die Valar beobachten dich, meine Liebe, uns deine Schicksalsträume sind Beweis über ihre Bemühungen dir zu helfen und dich zu führen.“  
„Doch sie führen mich kaum.“, sagte Tíniel die frustriert wurde. „Sie machen mich krank und sie sind niemals eindeutig. Neuerdings, Träume ich von einem Mann in der Wüste mit einer Krone auf seinem Kopf. Was bedeutet das?“  
„Wer kann das sagen!“, sagte Elrond. „Eure Prophezeiung und Eure Visionen sind alles Rätsel. Doch Rätsel kann man lösen. Ihr könnt ruhen, versichert dass die Valar über Euch Wachen und dass ein großes Schicksal vor Euch liegt.“  
„Sehr beruhigend.“, sagte sie säuerlich. Gandalf lächelte.  
„In der Zwischenzeit,“, fuhr Elrond fort. „möchte ich dass Ihr bei unserem Rat morgen sprecht für die Menschen aus dem Osten und Süden. Wenn Gandalf Recht hat, wird diese Prophezeiung wichtiger sein als ihr vermutet. Vielleicht ist es Zeit dass sie ans Licht kommt.“  
„Soch jetzt, solltest du dich ausruhen.“, sagte Gandalf, stand auf und schlug ihr väterlich auf die Schulter. „Ein Bad wäre nicht verkehrt, denke ich.“  
Tíniel konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. „Entschuldigt den Geruch. Es war ein langer Weg.“

\-------

  
_Die Wüste war unheimlich still um sie herum als standen und sich ansahen, Hand in Hand. Sie bemerkte nichts um sich herum, doch starrte in die Augen des Fremden als könnte sie etwas aus ihnen lesen.  
„Wer bist du?“, fragte er, so wie er es jede Nacht tat.  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“, kam ihre Antwort, die gleiche wie immer. „Wer bist du?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“, flüsterte er.  
Egal wie sehr sie es versuchte, sie konnte sich nicht an ihren eigenen Namen erinnern. Sie wusste dass sie einen hatte; mehr als einen sogar, doch keiner von ihnen fiel ihr ein. Sie hatte keinen Hauch an Bewusstsein, nur eine wirbelnde Masse an Erinnerungen und Gesichter die keine Form annehmen konnten. Doch als sie hinunter auf ihre verschlungenen Hände sah, ihre braun und seine weiß, wusste sie dass sie auf die Hände der Person schauten die sie werden mussten. Zusammen in der einsamen Wüste, waren sie sie selber so wie es sein sollte.  
„Ich werde dich finden.“, sagte er, seine grauen Augen ernst. „Dann werde ich wissen was das hier ist, und was ich tun muss. Ich werde dich finden.“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie? Wir existieren nur hier, und dieser Ort ist nicht real.“ Sie schaute wieder zu ihm auf, ihre Augen suchend und ängstlich. „Bist du real?“  
„Ja.“, antwortete er aufrichtig. „Ja. Und ich werde dich finden.“_


	12. Viele Begegnungen

### Viele Begegnungen 

Tíniel erwachte zum Sonnenaufgang, die Neuheit ein weiches Bett zu haben hielt sie davon ab wieder einzuschlafen. Sie stand auf und streckte ihre Arme über ihren Kopf, ging dann zum Fenster. Der Fluss durch den sie gestern gewatet waren schnitt sehnen Weg lautstark durch die Schlucht und den steilen, rankigen Wald. Die blasse Herbstsonne stieg über die Berge am fernen östlichen Horizont, schien steil durch den hellen Morgennebel und gab Imladris einen himmlischen, gelb-goldenen Schimmer.   
Das Tal war wunderschön. Kleine Pfade wanden sich durch die Gärten, welche einen Überfluss an Blumen und Bäumen hielt die Tíniel noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Am Rande der Gärten, streckte sich der Wald in die Ferne aus, bedeckte das Land in Gelb und Rot. Die nördlichen Hänge waren von dunkelgrünen Pinien bedeckt. Sie schloss ihre Augen und hörte dem Trällern der Vögel über das sanfte Brüllen der Wasserfälle zu.   
„Wunderschön, oder?“, sagte Boromir, trat neben sie. Sie sah zu ihm auf; er trug formelle Kleidung, genauso wie den silbernen Kragen welcher einen silbernen Edelstein eingeprägt hatte, welchem ihn als den Erben des Truchsess kennzeichnete.   
„Wann bist du herein gekommen?“, fragte sie. „Jemals etwas von Klopfen gehört?“   
„Offensichtlich schließen die Türen hier sich nicht ab.“, antwortete er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „War das Bett ebenfalls zu weich für dich?“   
„Ja.“, sagte sie, schaute wieder hinaus aus dem Fenster. „Aber du hast Recht. Es ist wunderschön.“   
„Es erinnert mich an Minas Tirith. Eine Insel des Lichts in einem schwarzen Meer. Wir werden stehen, wenn alles andere gefallen ist.“   
Tíniel biss sich auf die Lippe. „Täusche dich nicht, Boromir.“, sagte sie sanft. „Minas Tirith ist die nächste große Festung zum Feindesland. Wir werden die ersten sein die fallen werden, da wird er schon sicher gehen.“   
Boromir schaute sie an, seine Augen waren ausgesprochen entschlossen. „Nicht solange ich stehe.“, sagte er. „Nicht solange ich die Mauern verteidige. Stehst du mit mir?“   
In diesem Augenblick, wünschte sich Tíniel von ganzem Herzen dass sie niemals Akhund dem Zaubermann getroffen hätte, dass die Valar jemand anderen für ihre verdammte Prophezeiung ausgesucht hätten, dass sie niemals nach Minas Tirith gegangen wäre, und dass der Mann vor ihr nicht so an ihr Herz gewachsen war. Denn für jede Minute den sie ihn liebte, war die Möglichkeit dass sie ihn verraten würde. Ihre traurigen Augen trafen auf seine entschlossenen.   
„Musst du überhaupt fragen?“, antwortete sie.  
In diesem Augenblick schlug eine helle Glocke über das Tal.   
„Sie rufen zum Rat.“, sagte Boromir. Er schaute zweifelhaft an ihr herab. „Ist es das was du tragen wirst?“   
Tíniel versuchte nicht zu lachen. „Das ist ein _Nachthemd_ , Boromir.“, sagte sie. „Natürlich werde ich mich umziehen, Dummerchen. Aber nicht mit dir hier dein!“   
Er errötete leicht und verdrehte die Augen. „Du hast fünf Minuten. Ich werde draußen warten und wir werden dann zusammen gehen.“   
Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, durchsuchte Tíniel ihr Gepäck nach ihrer Wechseltunika und wischte den Staub und Schlamm von ihren Stiefeln. Elrond hatte sie gebeten für die Menschen des Osten zu sprechen und obwohl das dunkelrot geeigneter war für die Schlacht als Boromir’s silber-bestickte feierliche Kleidung, war es, vermutete sie, die Uniform für ihr Amt als Makhyë. Es war schade dass sie keinen _vadi_ hatte um das ganze zu komplettieren. Schnell ziehend und zupfend brachte sie ihren Zopf in Ordnung, öffnete sie die Tür und gesellte sich zu Boromir. 

Er führte sie durch die verwinkelten Korridor von Elrond’s Haus zu einer Terrasse. Sie zeigte nach Süd-Osten, erleuchtet durch die helle Morgensonne. Viele Personen saßen bereits in einem Kreis darum. Es gab eine größere Anzahl an Elben und Menschen, ebenso bärtige Zwerge die untereinander murmelten. Gandalf war gekommen und hatte zwei Kinder bei sich. Komischerweise, in dieser seltsamen, gemischten Gruppe, fühlte sich Tíniel weniger fehl am Platz als zurück in Minas Tirith.   
Im Zentrum des Kreises war Elrond, trug einen silbernen Reid auf seinem Kopf und sprach zu einem großen Mann welcher einen abgenutzten Reiseumhang trug. Boromir und Tíniel gingen nun auf sie zu und Elrond wandte sich ihnen zu.   
„Ich begrüße Euch erneut, Boromir, Sohn von Denethor, und Tíniel von Khand. Ich hoffe Ihr habt Euch ausgeruht.“, sagte er warm.   
„Haben wir, danke.“, antwortete Boromir.  
„Das ist nicht ganz wahr.“, flüsterte sie leise, doch falls Elrond sie hörte, ignorierte er sie elegant.  
„Bitte nehmt Eure Plätze ein. Der Rat wird schon bald beginnen.“ Er wandte sich wieder dem Mann zu mit dem er vorher gesprochen hatte. Tíniel verbeugte sich leicht vor Elrond und wollte dem Fremden freundlich zu Nicken, doch plötzlich erstarrte sie dort wo sie stand. Es war kein Fremder.   
Es war der Mann aus ihren Träumen.   
Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen; ihr Herz donnerte in ihrer Brust, und in ihren Ohren klingelte es. Er war _hier_ , stand genau vor ihr. Es war unmöglich, doch sie war sich sicher dass sie nicht träumte. Warum war der Mann hier? War der Schicksalstraum eine Art Warnung gewesen? Sie war nicht fähig dazu wegzugehen, doch zumindest schien er ebenso geschockt zu sein. Er starrte sie an, sein Mund leicht geöffnet, eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und Skepsis in seinen Augen. Er war gekleidet in einem zerlumpten grauen Reiseumhang und sah aus wie ein verwahrloster Wanderer. Doch da war ein Funkeln in seinen Augen dass ihr als deutlich gefährlich erschien. Jeder Nerv in ihrem Körper war angespannt und jeder Instinkt bereitete sich auf einen Kampf vor.   
Doch Boromir berührte ihren Ellbogen und der Fluch war gebrochen. Sie sog einen zitternden Atem ein und zuckte zurück, nahm nicht die Augen von dem Mann. Er spiegelte ihre Bewegungen, und sie trennten sich um sich gegenüber von einander in den Kreis zu setzen. Tíniel nahm ihren Platz neben Boromir ein und hielt skeptisch den Blick des Mannes. Es gab einen Unterschied darüber von ihm zu träumen und ihn hier zu sehen, sie wusste genau wer sie war.   
„Wer ist das?“, fragte Boromir leise.   
„Ich kenne seinen Namen nicht,“, murmelte sie. „doch er ist der Mann aus dem Schicksalstraum.“   
„Der eine den du jede Nacht seit Tharbad hattest?“  
„Ja.“   
„Meine Güte.“   
„Ganz genau.“  
„Was wirst du jetzt tun?“   
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich traue ihm nicht mehr als dass ich einer Schlange traue.“   
Boromir sah den Mann für einen Augenblick an, sprach dann mit gesenkter Stimme. „Sei vorsichtig, Tíniel.“   
„Ich weiß.“   
Elrond nahm seinen Platz ein und bei aus sofort herrschte Stille. Er lächelte sie alle an und Tíniel war erneut davon betroffen wie fremd und alt seine Augen schienen. Er brachte eines der Kinder dazu sich in den Stuhl neben ihn zu setzten und sprach:   
„Hier, meine Freunde, ist Frodo, Drogos Sohn. Wenige haben je unter größter Gefahr und in dringlicherer Sache den Weg hierher gefunden.“   
„Wetten, dass?“, flüsterte Boromir neben ihr, und ihre Lippen zuckten.   
Elrond begann alle im Kreis vorzustellen. „Hier sind Glóin und Gimli von Esgaroth,“, sagte er. Zwei bärtige Zwerge nickten in feierlicher weiße. „Hier sind Glorfindel, Erestor und andere aus meinem Hause stammen; hier ist Galdor, auf Auftrag von den Grauen Anfurten durch Círdan den Schiffbauer; hier ist Legolas von Thranduil aus Nord Düsterwald; hier ist Aragorn von den Wandläufern aus dem Norden“ Der Mann aus Tíniel’s Träumen nickte zustimmend und ihre Augen fanden ihn erneut. Er hatte einen sonderlichen Namen.   
„ _Aragorn_.“, hauchte sie, testete ihn. Er schaute auf und ihre Augen trafen sich. Sie widerstand dem Drang mit ihrer Hand nach ihrem Schwert zu greifen als sie einander anstarren.   
„Hier, ist Gandalf, vielen bekannt.“, fuhr Elrond fort. „Hier, ist Boromir, Denethors Sohn herrschender Truchsess von Gondor, und seine Begleiterin Tíniel von Khand aus dem Süden. Ich heiße euch alle willkommen. Hier, hoffe ich, werden eure Fragen beantwortet.“   
Elrond sprach über die Geschehnisse der Welt. Es waren keine neuen Nachrichten für Tíniel und Boromir; es war deutlich zu sehen dass das Böse im Osten mächtiger wurde. Doch sie interessierte sich dafür was andere Personen zu sagen hatten. Glóin der Zwerg gab Auskunft darüber was er einen Schwarzen Reiter nannte, bei Dáin, seinem König, getan hatte.   
„Vor einem Jahr,“, sagte er, seine Stimme ein tiefes Brummen. „kam ein Bote zu Dáin, nicht aus Moria, sondern aus Mordor: ein Reiter in der Nacht, der Dáin ans Tor rief. Der Herr Sauron der Große, so sagte er, wünsche unsere Freundschaft. Ringe wollte er uns dafür geben, wie in alten Zeiten. Und dann senkte er seine grausame Stimme, und er hätte sie süßer gemacht wenn er gekonnt hätte ‘Als ein kleines Zeichen unserer Freundschaft, erbittet Sauron dies‘, sagte er: ‘dass ihr einen Dieb sucht, einen Hobbit' – dies waren seine Worte - ’und ihm, ob er will oder nicht, einen kleinen Ring, den kleinsten aller Ringe, den er einst gestohlen hat. Wenigstens findet heraus, ob der Dieb noch lebt und wo, und euch winken reicher Lohn und die unverbrüchliche Freundschaft des Herrschers! Weigert ihr euch, geht ihr schweren Zeiten entgegen.‘“  
Tíniel runzelte die Stirn. Was in aller Welt war ein _Hobbit_? Und was würde Mekakhond mit einem Ring wollen?  
„Recht getan hast du um zu kommen.“, sagte Elrond. „Alles, was zu wissen nötig, um des Feindes Plan zu begreifen, heute sollst du es hören. Der Ring! Was fangen wir mit dem Ring, dem gewöhnlichsten aller Ringe, der kleinen Gefälligkeit um die Sauron ersucht? Darin liegt das Schicksal beschlossen, das wir zu beschließen haben. Dies ist die Absicht, in der ihr hergerufen wurdet, Fremde aus fernen Ländern. Jeder von uns muss seinen Teil in der Geschichte des Ringes einnehmen; und nun werde ich diese Geschichte beginnen, wenngleich andere sie zu Ende erzählen.“   
Tíniel hörte genau zu als Elrond von Mekakhond – oder Sauron – und den Ringen der Macht erzählte. Sie waren vor vielen Tausend Jahren von Elben geschmiedet worden, welche Sauron verführt und umgarnt hatte. Doch er betrog sie, stellte einen Ring so machtvoll her dass er der Herr aller anderer Dinge war, ausgenommen von den dreien welchen den Elben gehörten. Der Ring, sagte Elrond, gab Sauron große und schreckliche Macht.  
Dann sprach er von Númenor, ein Land über dem Meer. Könige der Menschen kamen von diesem Ort – nun, zumindest die Könige der weißen Menschen, dachte Tíniel. Sie hatte Geschichten über sie in Faramir’s Bücher gelesen. Da waren Elendil und seine Söhne, Anàrion und Isildur. Als sie den letzten Namen hörte, drehte sie sich zu Boromir. Seine Augen glänzten.   
„Der Schicksalstraum,“, flüsterte er. „Isildur’s Fluch!“  
„Doch was _ist_ es?“, flüsterte sie zurück.   
Elrond begann über ein Bündnis zwischen Menschen und Elben vor tausenden von Jahren zu sprechen, in einem Versuch den Feind zu stürzen.   
„Ich betrachtete das letzte Gefecht auf den Hängen des Orodruin, oder Schicksalberg wie sie ihn im Süden nennen, dort starb Gil-galad der Elbenkönig, und der Herr Elendil von Númenor fiel, und Narsil sein Schwert brach unter ihm; doch Sauron selber war gestürzt, und Isildur schnitt den Ring von seiner Hand mit dem Bruchstück des Schwertes seines Vaters, und nahm ihn an sich.“, sagte er.   
An dieser Stelle, lehnte sich Boromir vor und sprach mit klarer Stimme. „Dies ist also mit dem Ring geschehen!“, rief er. „Ich habe von dem mächtigen Ring des Feindes gehört, doch wir haben immer geglaubt dass er in dieser Schlacht verloren gegangen sei, Isildur hat ihn genommen. Dies sind wirklich Neuigkeiten!“  
„Leider! Ja,“, sagte Elrond und schüttelte den Kopf. „Isildur nahm ihn, so wie es nicht sein sollte? Er hätte in Orodruin’s Feuern geworfen werden sollen, dort wo er gemacht war. Doch Isildur beherzigte nicht unseren Ratschlag. Ob wir es gemacht hätten oder nicht, nahm er ihn um ihn als Wergeld zu verwahren für die Tode seines Bruders und Vaters.“   
„ _Wergeld_?“, flüsterte Tíniel Boromir zu.   
„Es bedeutet Blutgeld.“, murmelte er zurück. „Bezahlung für Tod oder Verletzung.“   
„Doch der Ring betrug ihn seines Todes, und so wird er Isildur’s Fluch genannt.“, fuhr Elrond fort.   
„Ein Ring,“, flüsterte sie Boromir zu, ihre Augen leuchteten auf. „Isildur’s Fluch ist ein Ring.“   
„Noch wurde das gebrochene Schwert von Elendil nicht neu geschmiedet.“, sagte Elrond. „Nach dem Bündnis, fiel die Welt in die Behutsamkeit. Im Norden, verfiel die Stadt Annúminas, und das Volk von Arnor schwand dahin. Im Süden, hielt sich das Reich von Gondor lang ehe es fiel. Ihre Hauptstadt war Osgiliath, die Zitadelle der Sterne; Minas Ithil erbauten sie in den Schattengebirgen, doch seit langem war es von Feinden eingenommen worden und wurde zu Minas Morgul, der Turm der Hexerei. Minas Anor, heute Minas Tirith genannt, erbauten sie ebenfalls. Zwischen diesen beiden Türmen, verfiel Osgiliath. Der Weiße Baum, gepflanzt durch die Samen gebracht von Isildur, ist nun verdorrt und gestorben. So steht es seit vielen Menschenleben. Doch die Herren von Minas Tirith kämpfen noch immer, wehren unsere Feinde ab.“  
Tíniel hob ihr Kinn, Stolz über ihre Stadt stieg in ihr auf. Boromir stand vor den Leuten auf.   
„Erlaubt mir, Meister Elrond,“, sagte er. „zunächst einiges mehr über Gondor zu sagen. Denn wenige, denke ich, wissen, was wie dort leisten, und ahnen daher, was ihnen droht, sollten wir am Ende erliegen.“   
Es war natürlich wahr, dachte Tíniel nach; es war Gondor welches die Wucht der Angriffe und Überfälle der Orcs von Mordor ertrug. Sie waren das Bollwerk des Westens, so wie sie es mit Boromir noch diesen Morgen diskutiert hatte. Wenn Gondor fiel, wäre die Welt tatsächlich in Gefahr.  
„Der namenlose Feind ist wieder auferstanden.“, fuhr Boromir fort. „Die Macht des Schwarzen Landes wächst, und wir sind schwer in Bedrängnis. Letzten Sommer, kam plötzlich Krieg auf uns zu, und wir würden davon gespült. Wie waren in Unterzahl, denn Mordor hat sich mit den Ostlingen und den grausamen Haradrim verbündet.“   
Tíniel konnte nicht anders als dabei zusammen zu zucken, rutschte in ihrem Sitz hin und her. Die Haradrim waren nicht grausam, doch sie wusste dass Boromir es nicht besser wusste. Erneut fing sie den Blick des Mannes aus ihrem Schicksalstraum gegenüber des Kreises auf. Sie erstarrte, und hielt seinen Blick unnachgiebig stand bis dass er weg schaute.   
„Doch nicht durch die Überzahl alleine wurden wir besiegt.“, sagte Boromir. „Eine Macht wirkte gegen uns in Osgiliath welche ich mir zuvor oder seither gespürt habe. Es war ein mächtiger schwarzer Reiter, ein Schatten unter dem Mond. Die meisten unserer Männer waren geflohen, nur ein Rest unserer Truppen war geblieben um die Brücke welche die zwei Hälften von Osgiliath verband zu zerstören. Nur vier von uns überlebten weil wir schwammen: ich selber, mein Bruder und zwei andere.“  
Auch wenn sein Gesicht emotionslos war, konnte Tíniel den Hauch von Schmerz im seiner Stimme hören. Die Erinnerungen verletzten ihn noch immer.   
„Aber wir kämpfen weiter. Unsere Armeen halten die westlichen Ufer von Osgiliath; und alle die hinter uns Schutz finden, lobpreisen unseren Namen. In diesen bösen Zeiten reiste ich mit meiner Freundin hundertundzehn Tage auf weiter Strecke. Doch wir kommen nicht um Verbündete für den Krieg zu gewinnen. Elrond’s Macht ist Weisheit, nicht Waffengewalt, so sagt man. Wir kommen um nach Rat und Enträtselung dunkler Sprüche zu bitten. Welche Bedeutung findet ihr in diesem Rätsel? 

_Das zerbrochene Schwert sollt ihr suchen,  
Nach Imladris ward es gebracht,  
Dort soll euch Ratschlag werden,  
Stärker als Morgul-Macht.  
Ein Zeichen soll euch künden,  
Das Ende steht bevor,  
Denn Isildurs Fluch wird erwachen,  
Und der Halbling tritt hervor.  
_

Er beschrieb den Schicksalstraum den sie gehabt hätten und erzählte von ihrer Reise nach Imladris über die vergessene Nord-Süd Straße. Als er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, stand Aragorn vor ihm auf. Er war ein wenig größer als Boromir, und stand genauso stolz.   
„Hier in Elronds Haus soll dir noch einiges klar werden.“, sagte er. Er zog sein Schwert und Gemurmel ging durch die Menge. Das Schwert war in zwei Teile gebrochen.   
„Hier ist das zerbrochene Schwert!“, rief er.   
Boromir sah ihn verwundert an. „Wer bist du, und was hast du mit Minas Tirith zu schaffen?“, fragte er.   
„Er ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn.“, sagte Elrond. „Und über viele Vorväter stammt er von Isildur aus Minas Ithil.“   
Das Kind neben Elrond sprang auf, und alarmierend sah Tíniel dass er tatsächlich kein Kind war, doch ein rundgesichtiger Mann mit einer kindlichen Statur.   
„Dann gehört er dir, und gar nicht mir!“, rief er.   
„Er gehört keinem von uns.“, antwortete Aragorn ehrlich. „Doch du wurdest ausgewählt ihn eine Zeitlang zu tragen.“   
„Weise den Ring vor, Frodo.“, sagte Gandalf. „Dann können Boromir und Tíniel das Übrige ihres Rätsels lösen.“   
Stille trat ein. Der kleine Mann griff langsam, beinahe widerwillig in seine Tasche und zog seine Hand heraus. Er hielt sie nicht und Tíniel sah dass er einen goldenen Ring umklammerte.   
„Isildur’s Fluch.“, murmelte sie ehrfürchtig, ihre Augen angezogen davon.  
„Fürwahr.“, sagte Elrond.   
„Und dies ist der Halbling.“, sagte Boromir. Er sah sie an, seine Augen beinahe ängstlich.   
„Das Ende von Minas Tirith ist nun also gekommen.“   
„Die Worte der Prophezeiung waren nicht 'das Ende von Minas Tirith',“, sagte Aragorn. „doch ein Ende und große Taten stehen uns wirklich bevor. Du hast vor dir Isildur’s Fluch gesehen, und die Stücke des zerbrochenen Schwertes. Du hast den Halbling gesehen, und du hast dir Ratschlag hier in Imladris geholt. Es scheint als wäre eure Prophezeiung erfüllt.“   
„Elendil’s Schwert, und sein Träger, wäre eine unverhoffte Hilfe für Gondor – wenn denn eine solche Waffe wirklich aus dem Dunkel der Vergangenheit wieder auftauchen kann.“, sagte Boromir, doch Aragorn misste nicht den zweifelhaften Blick den Boromir über seine zerschundene Kleidung warf.   
„Für meinen Teil, vergebe ich dir deine Zweifel.“, sagte er, gab ein schiefes Halblächeln. „Meine Erscheinung gedenkt kaum der Erinnerung an Isildur’s Herrlichkeit. Doch Zeiten ändern sich. Ich werde nach Minas Tirith kommen.“  
Hoffnung und Erkenntnis stiegen in Boromir’s Gesicht auf, und Aragorn nickte ihm zu und kehre zu seinem Platz zurück. Tíniel fühle wie ihr Schauer über den Rücken liefen. Sie würden den König zurück bringen – doch sie und der König waren durch eine Macht miteinander verbunden die sie nicht verstand.   
Sie dachte darüber nach als dieser ältere Halbling, Bilbo, nach erzählte wie der Ring durch ein Rätselspiel mit einer schleimigen Kreatur in seinen Besitz kam. Was bedeutete es für sie wenn Aragorn nach Minas Tirith kam? Er hatte jedes Recht dazu; er war der verlorene König, Isildur’s Erbe. Aber Minas Tirith war jetzt ihr Zuhause. Und sie fürchtete sich vor ihm. Die Valar hatten ihr Träume von ihm geschickt, und er hatte sie eindeutig ebenfalls erhalten. Sie waren dazu bestimmt sich zu finden. Oder waren es Warnungen sich vor ihm zu schützen? Sie fürchtete sich; niemals was etwas Gutes aus ihren Schicksalsträumen gekommen.   
Sie versuchte wieder zuzuhören. Gandalf sprach über einen Verräter, Saruman, welcher ihn eingesperrt hatte.  
„Dies sind schlimme Nachrichten.“, sagte Elrond, sein Gesicht besorgt. „Wir vertrauten Saruman, und er ist eingeweiht in unsere Pläne. Der Feind hat sich nun noch eine Macht in seine Ränge gezogen.“   
Hier war ihre Möglichkeit zu sprechen. Ihr Herz pochte in ihrer Brust; irgendwie war es ihr zugefallen ihren Leuten eine Stimme zu verleihen.   
Tíniel stand auf. Alle Augen des Rates wandten sich ihr zu und sie hob ihr Kinn. „Ihr sagt Saruman ist Sauron’s Truppen beigetreten; ich werde euch von den anderen erzählen die es ebenfalls taten. Ich bin Tchakhura Makhyë, Tíniel genannt, eine Prinzessin von Khand.“ Sie sah Aragorn’s prüfenden Blick doch sie brach nicht unter ihm. „Mein Wissen ist Jahre alt, doch könnte noch immer von Nutzen sein. Ihr alle wisst dass die Menschen aus Nord und Süd Harad, die Ostlinge und die _variag_ von Khand Sauron’s Armee beigetreten sind. Was ihr nicht wisst, ist dass sie es unter der Drohung sofortiger Vernichtung taten.“   
Es gab Gemurmel in der Gruppe und Glóin, der ältere Zwerg welcher zuvor gesprochen hatte, schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es macht keinen Unterschied für uns,“, sagte er. „wir kämpfen gegen die wir müssen, und wir kämpfen um zu töten, wie auch immer ihre Motivation war sich dem Feind anzuschließen.“   
„Ich würde nichts anderes erwarten.“, antwortete Tíniel. „Doch für mich, ist es wichtig dass ihr dies wisst. Wir welche sich selber die freien Menschen von Mittelerde nennen. Die Haradrim, die Ostlinge, die Khandi; sie sind Menschen, doch sie sind nicht frei. Wenn ihr für eure Freiheit kämpft, kämpft ebenfalls für ihre.“   
Der Elb genannt Legolas nickte. „Wie lange her ist es dass deine Leute sich dem Feind angeschlossen haben?“, fragte er.   
„Etwas weniger als vier Jahre, schätze ich.“, antwortete sie. „Ich weiß dass die Armeen von Nord-Harad sicher zu der Zeit mobilisiert wurden.“   
„Du schätzt?“, hob Aragorn das Wort, schaute sie skeptisch an. „Wie kannst du nicht sicher sein?“   
„Ich wurde verbannt.“, gab sie angespannt zurück.   
„Eine Prinzessin, verbannt von ihren eigenen Leuten? Und wir sollen deinem Wort glauben?“   
„Es ist eine lange Geschichte.“, sagte sie bissig. „Doch ich lüge nicht.“  
„Sprich die Worte der Prophezeiung, Tíniel.“, sagte Elrond. „Denn sie sind bestimmt die Leben aller in Mittelerde zu berühren.“   
Tíniel erstarrte wo sie stand. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen und die Panik setzte ein. Sie schluckte schwer. „Ich – ich kann nicht-“  
Boromir runzelte die Stirn. „Welche Prophezeiung? Tíniel?“   
Sie konnte nicht sprechen. Ihr Hals verschloss sich. Gallensäure bedeckte ihre Kehle und sie spürte ihre Innereien würgen. Welle über Welle des absoluten Schreckens brach über sie hinweg. Ihre Hände zitterten unkontrolliert, und sie atmete schnell.   
Doch sie musste nicht die Prophezeiung rezitieren; Gandalf tat es für sie.  
 _„Vor Hass am fliehen und versteckt aus Angst“_ , sagte er, seine sanfte Stimme plötzlich so gewaltig wie Akhund’s all die Jahre zuvor.   
_„Betrüger derer die sie am meisten wertschätzt:  
Als erstes für Leben,  
Danach für Gold,  
Als letztes um zu folgen was das Herz befiehlt.  
Licht in einer unbemerkten Dunkelheit,  
Teil zweier Welten, noch entzwei gespalten.  
Der größte wird sein, trotz Hass und Verachtung,  
Der niedrigste zwischen euch, des Khondyë’s Erstgeborene.“  
_

Mit zitternden, fummelnden Händen, fühlte Tíniel nach dem Stuhl hinter sich und fiel in ihn rein. Sie schaute zu Boromir, und ihr Herz fiel in ihre Füße; seine Augen waren gefüllt mit verwirrten Schrecken und aufsteigenden Verrat. Personen um sie herum sprachen, wunderten, stritten, rätselten, doch Tíniel konnte sie nicht hören. Sie fixierte ihre Hände. Sie musste sich beruhigen.   
Als zumindest ihr Herzschlag ein wenig runter ging und das Brüllen in ihren Ohren nur noch gedämpft, hatte der Rat sich bereits mit anderen Themen beschäftigt. 

When at last her heart rate dropped a fraction and the roaring in her ears had dulled, the council had moved on.  
„Doch nun muss es entschieden werden,“, sagte Elrond. „denn es wird spät: wir lautet das Schicksal des Ringes?“  
„Er kann nicht hier bleiben, oder in den Anfurten, oder in Lothlórien, denn dies wird kaum das Unausweichliche aufschieben.“, sagte Gandalf.   
„Doch wenn der Ring nicht durch Stärke von ihm fern gehaltenen werden kann,“, sagte Galdor. „dann bleiben uns nur zwei Möglichkeiten übrig: ihn über das Meer schicken, oder ihn vernichten.“   
„Wir können den Ring nicht in den Westen schicken. Ob Gutes oder Schlechtes, dieses Übel gehört nach Mittelerde.“, antwortete Elrond. „Doch mir wird deutlich welchen Weg wir gehen müssen. Der Ring muss mitten in die Gefahr gebracht werden – nach Mordor. Er muss dem Feuer übergeben werden.“   
Es herrschte eine lange Stille, und Tíniel versuchte zu verarbeiten was sie gerade gehört hatte. Waren die Elben verrückt?   
„Das ist Töricht.“, sagte sie, ihre Stimme war wackelig. „Ihr habt gerade den ganzen Morgen und den halben Nachmittag damit verbracht uns von der Macht und Stärke des Ringes zu erzählen, und nun sagt Ihr dass wir in Sauron’s Nest marschieren werden und ihn einfach fort werfen. Was soll das alles hier bedeuten? Seht Ihr nicht die Möglichkeit die wir haben um die Macht des Ringes als Waffe einzusetzen?“   
Gandalf schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Der Ring selber ist böse.“, sagte er. „Und er ist immer auf der Suche nach seinem Meister. Traue nicht seinem Reiz, denn er wird uns alle für ihn betrügen.“   
„Der Ring muss zerstört werden. Ich sehe keinen anderen Weg. Die Weg mag vorgegeben sein, doch er ist hart.“, sprach Elrond. „Doch weder Stärke noch Weisheit werden uns weit führen. Doch so trifft es sich oft bei Taten: kleine Hände tun sie während die Augen der Großen woanders sind.“   
„Schön, schön, Meister Elrond.“ Der alte Halbling, Bilbo, kam auf die Füße. „Mehr brauchst du nicht zu sagen! Es ist unmissverständlich worauf du hinaus willst: Bilbo, der blöde Hobbit, hat diese Affäre in den Gang gesetzt, und Bilbo wird es zu Ende bringen, oder selbst sein Ende dabei finden. Wann soll ich los gehen?“   
„Oh, mein lieber Bilbo.“, sagte Gandalf mit einem Lächeln. „Ich denke dein Teil in dieser langen Geschichte ist vollendet, höchstens nur noch als Chronist. Bereite dich darauf vor eine Fortsetzung von deinem Buch zu schreiben wenn sie wieder kommen.“   
Der Halbling lachte, verzückt überrascht. „Angenehme Ratschläge habe ich von dir noch nie gehört.“, sagte er. „Aber sage mir: was meinst du mit _sie_?“   
„Die Boten die mit dem Ring ausgeschickt werden.“   
„Dachte ich mir! Und wer sollen _sie_ sein? Könnt ihr euch nicht schnell ein paar Namen einfallen lassen? Oder verschieben wir es bis nach dem Essen?“   
Es herrschte eine lange Stille. Tíniel starrte in die düsteren Gesichter im Kreis. Sie alle fühlten das Gewicht der Welt auf ihrem Schultern. Schließlich, stand der jüngere Halbling auf.   
„Ich werde den Ring nehmen,“, sagte er. „obwohl ich den Weg nicht kenne.“   
Alle im Kreis schnappten nach Luft, und Elrond schaute den Halbling scharf an. „Wenn ich alles, was ich gehört, richtig verstanden habe,“, sagte er. „glaube ich, dass diese Aufgabe dir, Frodo, zugedacht ist.“   
Plötzlich sprang aus einer schattigen Ecke ein weiterer rundlicher Hobbit. Tíniel zuckte zusammen. „Aber du willst ihn doch nicht etwa alleine los schicken, oder Meister?“, rief er.   
„Freilich nicht!“, sagte Elrond, unfähig ein Lächeln zu verstecken. „Wenigstens du wirst mit ihm gehen, Sam. Ist es doch kaum möglich dich von ihm zu trennen, selbst wenn er in einen geheimen Rat berufen ist und du nicht.“   
Sam errötete und setzte sich neben Frodo. Tíniel schüttelte ihren Kopf im stillen Unglauben. Sie vertrauten die mächtigste Waffe die existierte zwei lockigen, kindlichen Halblingen an.   
„Der Rat ist vertagt.“, sagte Elrond. „Bilbo, geh und finde dein Essen; wir haben genug für heute gesprochen.“ 

Die Stühle begannen sich zu leeren. Tíniel stand auf, doch bevor sie sich bewegen konnte ergriff Boromir ihrem Arm und zog sie zurück.   
„Warte.“, war alles was er sagte. Sie warf einen Blick in sein Gesicht; es was ungerührt. Langsam, das Herz in der Kehle, sank sie zurück auf ihren Platz. Allmählich gingen alle, und schließlich waren sie die beiden letzten. Die Ruhe war gespenstisch still.  
Boromir stand auf und ging zum Rand der Terrasse, schaute über die Landschaft. Sie hatten von hier aus einen guten Blick auf die Berge, und das späte Nachmittagslicht badete sie in ein friedliches Licht.   
„Also,“, sagte er, schaute sie nicht an. „mehr Geheimnisse.“   
Die Prophezeiung. Diese dumme, verfluchte, _verdammte_ Prophezeiung hatte ihr Leben einmal ruiniert und nun schlug sie erneut zu. „Boromir,“, sagte sie leise. „du musst wissen dass es mir leid-“  
„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?“ Die tödliche Ruhe in seiner Stimme machte ihr Angst.   
„Du kanntest einen Teil davon,“, versuchte sie es beschämt. „Du wusstest dass ich als Verräterin beschuldigt wurde, dass ich verbannt wurde.“  
Sehr Stimme wurde eisig, ließ sie zusammen zucken. „Ich frage nochmal. Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?“   
„Weil ich ein Feigling war.“, flüsterte sie. „Weil ich Angst hatte.“   
„Vor was?“  
„Vor… dem.“   
Er wirbelte herum um sie anzusehen. „Du hattest _kein_ Recht,“, spuckte er. „das vor mir zu verheimlichen! Das ist ein Betrug in sich selber, ein Verrat an meinem Vertrauen!“   
Sie schüttelte kläglich ihren Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Boromir.“   
„Du! Du _verdammtes_ Mädchen! Du hast Faramir gefährdet! Und Ingold, und Anita, und _mich_ , und ganz Minas Tirith! Wie kannst du es _wagen_ , in einer Zeit wie dieser, es zu riskieren uns zu verraten?“  
„Ich war selbstsüchtig.“, murmelte sie. Es fühlte sich an als würde die Welt um sie herum zusammen brechen. „Ich dachte ich könnte sie besiegen. Ich dachte ich könnte gewinnen. Ich dachte ich wäre stark genug ihr zu wiederstehen.  
„So funktionieren Prophezeiungen nicht, Tíniel, so funktioniert Schicksal nicht. _Scher dich zum Teufel_!“   
„Es tut mir mehr leid als was ich sagen kann.“, sagte sie erneut. „Ja, du hattest verdient es zu wissen. Aber sicherlich verdiene ich ein Leben in dem ich leben kann ohne dass ich angesehen werde und gedacht wird 'Bleib weg von dieser Frau, ansonsten wird sie dich betrügen.‘“   
„Oh, sicherlich,“, sagte er, seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Auf jeden Fall, und du solltest dieses Leben bekommen dadurch dass du alle die du triffst hintergehst.“   
Sie senkte ihren Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte lass mich nicht alleine.“   
„Nein.“ Er trat auf sie zu, atmete schwer und zeigte mit dem Finger in ihr Gesicht. „Nein. Du kannst mich nicht darum bitten. Das ist zu viel. Es ist zu _viel_. Ich will nicht mit dir reden, oder dich sehen, oder bei dir sein. Also halte dich von mir fern.“   
Damit schritt er davon, ließ sie alleine zurück.


	13. Streicher

### Streicher

Imladris war wunderschön und Tíniel konnte es kaum ertragen. Am nächsten Tag war sie gegangen um etwas zu essen zu finden weil sie den Tag zuvor nichts gegessen hatte. Doch als sie die Tür zum Speisesaal erreicht hatte, hatte sie Boromir im Inneren gesehen welcher mit niemand geringeren als Aragorn dem Waldläufer sprach. Sie machte kehrt auf dem Absatz und ging hungrig.   
Sie wusste nicht was zu tun war. Sie kam für Antworten nach Imladris, und sie hatte nicht nur keine bekommen, aber ihr dunkelstes Geheimnis war mit dem Mann geteilt worden den sie am liebsten hätte – _und_ den einflussreichsten Personen der freien Welt. Alles was sie sich für sich selber im Westen aufgebaut hatte lag zerstört um sie herum. Was konnte sie tun? Wie konnte sie weiter machen?   
Also tat sie nichts, lief stattdessen ziellos durch die Gärten von Imladris. Sie mied die Hauptwege damit sie niemanden sehen musste, doch selbst dann konnte sie nicht vor den neugierigen Blicken hinter den höflichen Verbeugungen der Elben flüchten. Vorher hätte sie vielleicht versuchen mit ihnen zu sprechen, doch jetzt wussten sie über sie Bescheid, alle wussten es – wenn sie ihr zu nahe kamen, war es ihr Verhängnis sie zu betrügen. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal dazu bringen ihnen in die Augen zu sehen. Sie wollte nicht sehen wie sie von ihnen angesehen wurde. 

Am vierten Tag ihrer selbstauferlegten Einsamkeit, kletterte Tíniel die Hände am nördlichen Ende das Tales hinauf. Die Pinien seufzten zischend als sie sich ihren Weg zwischen sie durch bahnte. Sie versuchte ihre Schritte so leise wie möglich zu machen, wie ein Elb; es war schwierig, denn der Boden war bedeckt mit trockenen Piniennadeln und heruntergefallenen Ästen, und bald schon gab sie auf. Sie ging den Hang weiter hinauf bis dass sie von einer puren Mauer aus Stein aufgehalten würde. Die Klippe, realisierte sie. Obwohl der Himmel stürmisch grau und der Wind hoch war, begann sie wie mechanisch zu klettern.   
Vor ein paar Tagen hätte Tíniel noch durch den Rausch des Erlebnis gegrinst, hätte sich an dem Adrenalin des Kletterns geweidet. Jetzt, war es eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Sie platzierte einfach eine Hand über die nächste, fand mit relativer Leichtigkeit Halt und zog sich hoch bis, nach einer Weile, sie den oberen Rand erreicht hatte.   
Sie schwitzte und war körperlich erschöpft, doch mental war sie taub. Sie ließ sich auf das weiche Gras fallen, stützte sich auf ihre Ellbogen ab und schaute hinunter über das Tal. Es war wunderschön, und sie konnte es kaum ertragen. Sie schnaubte. Schönheit war für Personen die Leben zu leben und Freunde hatten um es mit ihnen zu teilen.   
„Meine Dame.“, sagte jemand hinter ihr. In dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde sprang sie auf die Füße und zog geschmeidig ihre Klinge, drehte sich um ihn anzusehen. Es war ein Elb.   
„Was macht Ihr hier?“, fragte sie, zwang sich dazu ruhig und entspannt zu klingen.   
„Ich bin Euch gefolgt.“, sagte er unbekümmert.   
„Ich erinnere mich an Euch.“, sagte sie vorsichtig. „Legolas. Aus dem nördlichen Düsterwald.“  
„Seid gegrüßt.“, antwortete er leicht hin, neigte seinen Kopf in einer Art Verbeugung. „Würdet Ihr Eure Klinge einstecken?“   
Sie tat es in einer flüssigen Bewegung. „Werde ich benötigt?“, fragte sie.   
„Nicht unbedingt.“, antwortete Legolas, stellte sich neben sie und schaute in den Süden. „Oder vielleicht werdet Ihr es, auf Wegen die wir nicht vermuten können.“   
Sie schürzte die Lippen und schaute wieder hinunter auf Elrond’s Haus, klein aus der Entfernung. „Beantworten Elben irgendwas?“  
„Elben sind bekannt für ihre Weisheit.“, gab er zurück.   
„Sind Elben für ihre Weisheit bekannt?“, fragte sie.   
Er schaute zu ihr runter und gab ihr ein verblüfftes Lächeln. „Was?“   
„Ich dachte vielleicht wenn ich die Frage stelle die Ihr antwortet, würdet Ihr die Frage beantworten die ich gestellt habe.“   
Er blinzelte, schüttelte dann den Kopf, schaute wieder weg. Sie erwischte sich selber dabei wie sie beinahe lächelte, doch dann kam die Realität zurück, und sie fasste sich. „Wenn ich nicht gebraucht werde, solltet Ihr mich in Ruhe lassen.“   
„Und warum sollte ich?“, fragte Legolas.   
Sie schnaubte trocken. „Ihr solltet wissen warum. Elben sind bekannt für ihre Weisheit.“   
„Die Prophezeiung sollte Euch weniger Kummer bereiten als dass sie es macht.“   
Verbittert schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Und es sollte Euch _mehr_ Kummer bereiten als was sie macht, eindeutig. Versteht Ihr nicht was sie zur Folge hat?“   
„Tue ich. Doch ich bezweifle dass Ihr in diesem Augenblick die wichtigste Person in meinem Herzen seid. Verzeiht die Emotionalität.“  
„Nein, schon gut. Es ist einfacher niemand zu sein.“   
„Es tut mir leid für Euch.“   
„Spart Euer Mitleid.“, murmelte sie. „Warum seid Ihr hier?“   
„Menschen amüsieren mich.“   
„Nun, Elben nerven mich.“   
Er ignorierte ihre Bemerkung und fuhr fort. „Genauer gesagt, _Ihr_ interessiert mich. Ihr seid anders als andere Menschen.“   
„Weil meine Haut schwarz ist?“  
„Vielleicht. Für Elben, sind sterbliche Menschen wie Schafe, gedankenverloren in ihren kleinen Leben. Doch Ihr seid ein schwarzes Schaf.“  
„Wie poetisch,“, sagte Tíniel. „und etwas beleidigend.“   
„Verzeiht mir, Prinzessin.“   
Enzschieden dass der Elb sie nicht alleine lassen würde, setzte sich Tíniel wieder auf den Boden und schwang ihre Beine über den Rand der Klippe. Legolas setzte sich ebenfalls, legte seine Beine unter sich.   
„Tut so als wäre ich ein Fremder.“, sagte er plötzlich.   
Sie warf ihm einen Blick von der Seite zu und runzelte die Stirn. „Das seid Ihr.“   
„Dann sagt mir warum Ihr traurig seid.“   
Sie verdrehte die Augen und schaute wieder zurück zum Nebelgebirge. „Weil ich einsam bin.“   
„Nun, warum findet Ihr dann keine Freunde?“   
Tíniel schaute finster. „Ihr verhaltet Euch wie ein Kind.“   
„Dann verwöhnt mich wie eines.“   
„Ich kann keine Freunde finden,“, seufzte sie. „weil alle wissen dass jeder der mir ans Herz wächst, von mir betrogen wird.“  
„Warum kehrt Ihr nicht in Euer Heimatland zurück?“  
„Ich bin auch dort bekannt.“   
„Warum sucht Ihr nicht eine neue Heimat?“   
„Das tat ich bereits einmal, und es war eines der schwersten Dinge die ich jemals getan habe. Ich denke nicht dass ich es noch einmal kann.“   
„Also werdet Ihr hier im Westen bleiben.“   
Sie versteckte ihr Gesicht zwischen den Händen, presste die Augen zusammen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann es nicht sagen. Seid Ihr fertig?“   
„Lasst uns so tun als würdet Ihr bleiben. Was dann?“   
„Ich _weiß_ es nicht.“, wiederholte sie und wurde frustriert. „Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Ich weiß nicht wohin, mit wem ich reden muss – oder ob ich überhaupt mit jemanden reden wollte. Ich… habe nicht geplant dass so etwas geschieht.“   
„Dann lasst uns einen Plan schmieden.“, sagte Legolas einfach. „Ihr sagtet mir Ihr seid traurig. Ich denke dass Ihr ein paar Freunde finden solltet, um fröhlich zu werden.“   
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein einziger Freund hier war Boromir, und gerechtfertigt, hasst er mich jetzt. Ich sehe keinen Grund darin andere zu gefährden, also mit wem sollte ich Freundschaft schließen? Niemand will sowieso mit mir sprechen.“  
„Warum spreche ich dann mit dir?“  
„Du bist komisch, selbst für einen Elb.“   
Er lachte, der Ton fremd aber melodiös. „Du könntest Recht haben. Ich habe mir immer komische Freunde ausgesucht. Du bist mein neuster.“   
„Vielen danke. Eine Ehre ein Teil der Sammlung zu sein.“, sagte sie sarkastisch, doch irgendwie gingen minütig die scharfen Kanten der Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihrem Magen zurück. „Du verstehst aber wenn du mein Freund bist, und mir ans Herz wächst, ich dich betrügen könnte?“   
„Jeder könnte jeden betrügen.“   
„Nicht nur dich anlügen, oder deine Ehre beschmutzen, aber vielleicht auch dich verletzen oder sogar _töten_.“   
Er lächelte leicht. „Drohst du mir, Prinzessin?“  
Sie erwiderte das Lächeln nicht. „Ich warne dich.“   
Schließlich schien er den Ernst in ihrem Gesicht wahrzunehmen und wandte sich ihr zu. „Ich verstehe die Gefahr,“, sagte er. „aber ich mag dich. Du bist eine interessante Sterbliche. Und ich denke vielleicht könnte ich dir vertrauen.“   
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich mir jemals selber vertrauen könnte.“, gab sie zurück. Der Kummer fing an zurück zu kommen. „Der erste Verrat… ich war nicht einmal bei vollem Verstand.“ Sie riss einen Büschel Gras aus dem Boden und warf ihn über die Klippe.   
„Du erblühst durch die Verbindung mit anderen.“, sagte er.   
„Du kannst das nicht sagen. Du kennst mich nicht.“   
„Doch du bist leicht zu lesen. Du bist eine Sterbliche.“   
„Und du bist ein _vorukhi_.“, murmelte sie zurück.  
Legolas kam auf die Füße und bot ihr seine Hand an. „Wenn du mutig genug bist wieder neue Freunde zu finden, würde ich dich gerne jemanden vorstellen. Würdest du mit mir zurück gehen, Prinzessin?“   
Sie zögerte, aber nahm dann seine Hand und erlaubte ihm sie hoch zu ziehen. „Ich schätze ich will.“, sagte sie. „Schließlich bin ich nichts anderes als eine berechenbare Sterbliche.“ 

Zusammen stiegen sie von der Klippe ab. Es war deutlich schwieriger als hinauf zu klettern, es dauerte länger als vorher. Als sie den Boden erreichten lief Legolas los, rannte leichtfüßig durch die Bäume, so natürlich wie ein Reh. Tíniel folgte sofort, zuckte zusammen als sie das donnern und knirschen ihrer Schritte hörte und trieb sich an mitzuhalten. Bei der Zeit als sie Bruchtal erreichten war vollkommen außer Atem.   
Als sie durch einen Bogengang eintraten, ging Legolas nur noch. Tíniel fiel in seinen Schritt neben ihm, ihre Seiten stachen.   
„Also,“, keuchte sie. „zu wem… bringst… du mich?“   
„Ein alter Freund von mir.“, gab er entspannt zurück. „Ich bin sicher dass ihr euch bereits getroffen habt, doch er würde sich gerne besser bekannt machen.“   
„Sein Name?“   
„Habe etwas Geduld.“   
Tíniel hatte kurz den Gedanken es sein zu lassen den Elb zu belustigen und in ihr Quartier zurückzugehen, doch wie normal, überwog die Neugier und sie folgte ihm.   
Schließlich blieben sie vor einer Tür stehen, die in ein Zimmer von jemanden führte. Legolas klopfte zweimal und öffnete sie dann.   
„Nach dir, Prinzessin.“  
Aus unbekannten Gründen begann ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen als sie in den Raum trat. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich an das gedimmte Licht und sie hörte wie die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.   
Sie war in einem schwach beleuchteten Wohnzimmer, dessen Wände mit Regale voll mit alten Büchern verstellt waren. Ein Feuer brannte in der Feuerstelle und drei Stühle standen davor. Doch Tíniel bemerkte nichts davon, denn vor ihr stehend, den Rücken zum Feuer, war Aragorn der Waldläufer, der Mann aus ihren Schicksalsträumen.   
In einer flüssigen Bewegung zog Tíniel ihr Schwert und hielt es vor ihr bereit. Langsam, die Augen auf ihn gerichtet, bewegte sie sich zurück zur Tür, doch sie wurde von einer Hand auf der Schulter aufgehalten. Sie wirbelte herum nur um Legolas ins Gesicht zu schauen.   
„Du,“, zischte sie. „du hast so getan als würdest du dich mit mir anfreunden wollen nur um mich zu diesem Mann zu bringen.“   
„Nichts was ich gesagt habe war eine Lüge, Prinzessin.“, antwortete er, schien unbesorgt über das Schwert vor seinem Gesicht zu sein. „Aber du hast Recht, mein Freund schickte mich weil er dich treffen wollte.“   
Sie wirbelte erneut herum um Aragorn anzusehen. Er beobachtete sie argwöhnisch. „Mach das nächste Mal deine eigene Drecksarbeit.“, sagte sie kühl, hoffte dass er das Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht hörte. „Jetzt lass mich gehen.“   
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Zuerst habe ich ein paar Fragen.“, sagte er leise. „Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du dein Schwert einstecken würdest.“   
„ _Ich_ würde es begrüßen wenn ich nicht von deinem Handlanger entführt werde.“   
Legolas schnaubte leise hinter ihr.   
Aragorn seufzte auf und sein Gesicht schien noch erschöpfter zu werden. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wer du wirklich bist,“, sagte er langsam, als würde er etwas einem Kind erklären. „doch du weißt genauso gut wie ich dass wir darüber reden müssen.“   
Für ein paar Sekunden hielt sie seinen Blick, dann, mir einer unnötigen Drehung der Klinge, steckte sie das Schwert ein. „Sprich.“, befahl sie geradeheraus.   
Er deutete auf die Stühle am Feuer und widerwillig nahm sie einen. Er setzte sich ebenfalls, sich Legolas blieb vor der Tür stehen.   
Stumm saßen sie für einen Augenblick. Tíniel nutzte die Gelegenheit und musterte Aragorn. Er war groß, das hatte sie zuvor bemerkt. Größer als Boromir, aber nicht so breitschultrig. Seine Haare und sein Bart waren ungekämmt, seine Haut gebräunt durch die Sonne, seine Hände schwielig; er war eindeutig ein Reisender und er hielt sich selber wie ein Krieger. Seine Augen waren stechend Blau, überschattet mit einem Grau. Sie schienen ermüdet, belastet mit einer schweren Verantwortung, doch sie waren scharf und funkelten beinahe boshaft im Licht des Feuers. Tíniel konnte deutlich sehen dass wenn er es wollte, er ein sehr gefährlicher Feind sein würde.   
„Also,“, begann er nach einer Weile, seine Stimme war absichtlich monoton. „Dein Name ist Tchakhura, doch du nennst dich Tíniel. Du bist die Tochter eines Häuptlings aus Khand, dennoch bist du nun bloß Untertanin des Truchsess von Gondor.   
Die Valar gaben eine Prophezeiung über dich, welche nach Aussage der zwei der Weißen, ganz Mittelerde betreffen wird. Und du erscheinst mir in einem Traum in welchem ich dir Vertrauen muss um zu überleben.“ Sein Blick war unbeugsam. „Willst du dich selber erklären?“   
Tíniel schaute ins Feuer. „Du,“, gab sie zurück. „bist ein einfacher Waldläufer aus dem Norden, und dennoch bist du der Nachfahre von Königen. Dein Name ist Aragorn, doch die Halblingen nennen dich Streicher. Du hast das gebrochene Schwert in seinem Besitz, doch du kleidest dich wie ein wilder Mann. Wenn ich dich in meinen Träumen sehe, kann ich mich nicht an meinen eigenen Namen erinnern.“ Sie schaute auf und trotzte seinem Blick. „Sag mir erst, wer bist du?“   
Aragorn seufzte und lehnte sich frustriert in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Also weißt du genauso wenig wie ich.“   
„Vermutlich.“, antwortete sie.   
„Und du weißt nicht was die Träume bedeuten?“, fragte er, beinahe verzweifelt.   
Tíniel schüttelte den Kopf, und mit einer Menge Überraschung, fühlte sie wie sie sich körperlich entspannte. Sie hatte sich vor diesem Mann gefürchtet, gefürchtet vor seiner Wichtigkeit in ihren Träumen und gefürchtet was er mit ihr machen würde. Doch jetzt war es klar dass er verwirrt war und sich genauso fürchtete wie sie. Vielleicht war er kein Feind, aber… etwas anderes.  
„Wir können uns entspannen, Legolas.“, sagte Aragorn trocken. „Es scheint als wären wir wieder am Anfang.“   
Legolas verließ seinen Posten und kam um sich elegant auf den dritten Stuhl am Feuer zu setzen. „Drei Köpfe denken schneller als einer.“, sagte er. Tíniel wunderte sich wie er immer so freudig sein konnte.   
„Wir wissen dass uns die Götter beobachten.“, sagte sie. Aragorn sah zu ihr aus und sie fuhr fort. „Wir wissen dass sie wollten dass wir uns treffen. Doch nun wir uns getroffen haben, passiert was? Ist der Zweck unserer Träume erfüllt?“   
„Ich fühle dass unsere Beziehung an deine Prophezeiung geknüpft ist.“, sagte Aragorn wachsam. „Doch es ist nur ein Instinkt. Ein Gefühl.“  
Sie versuchte ihr höhnisches Schnauben zu unterdrücken. „Ich vertraue _Gefühlen_ nur sehr selten.“   
„Instinkte sind alles was ich zur Zeit anbieten kann.“, sagte er zurück, eine Spur der Schärfe in seiner Stimme. „Außer du hast etwas besseres?“   
Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf und schaute zurück ins Feuer. Legolas beobachtete sie mit einer nervtötenden Intensität.   
„Hast du eine konkrete Antwort erwartet?“   
Tíniel seufzte, rieb sich die müden Augen und sah zurück zu Aragorn. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht was ich erwartet habe, aber es war mehr als… was auch immer das ist. Als ich dich das erste Mal beim Rat sah, dachte ich das Rätsel wäre gelöst. Ich dachte ich wäre fähig dass zu entziffern was die Götter versucht haben mir zu sagen.“   
„Warum bist du her gekommen?“, fragte Aragorn direkt.   
„Weil mich dein kleiner Schoßhund hereingelegt hat.“   
„Ich meine nicht _hier_.“, sagte er als Legolas sich vor leichter Empörung aufsetzte. „Ich meine Bruchtal. Boromir hätte Nachricht aus Gondor und seinem Traum alleine überbringen können, doch du kamst mit ihm. War es um ihm bloß Gesellschaft zu leisten?“  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippe als er Boromir’s Namen erwähnte. „Nein. Ich kam um nach Antworten zu suchen. Ich wollte die Wahrheit über meine Prophezeiung erfahren, über… alles. Doch anstatt einer Antwort bekam ich Annahmen und Spekulationen.“   
„Und was jetzt?“, fragte Legolas.   
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich… ich weiß es nicht.“   
Aragorn wechselte einen Blick mit Legolas. „Also wir…“, räusperte er sich. „wir planen mit dem Ring zu gehen, damit er zerstört wird. Vielleicht brachte dich deine Prophezeiung hierher damit-“  
„Sicherlich nicht.“, schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. „Ich würde niemals in einem Bündnis mit diesem Ring gehen. Ich betrüge den Ring, oder die Gemeinschaft die mit ihm geht, und ganz Mittelerde fällt.“  
„Du hast zu wenig Glauben in dich selbst.“, sagte Legolas mit einem unleserlichen Ausdruck. „Doch die Entscheidung ist deine eigene.“   
„Was ist wenn du nach Lothlórien gehst?“, sagte Aragorn plötzlich, setzte sich gerader hin. „Elrond befasst sich mit Weisheit, doch die Herrin hat einen Spiegel der einem Dinge zeigt die nicht einmal die Weisesten sehen können. Vielleicht findest du ein weiteres Teil deines Rätsels dort.“   
Tíniel runzelte die Stirn, wog die Option in ihren Gedanken an. „Die Menschen aus Rohan fürchten sie sehr.“, sagte sie.   
„So wie jemand der immer in der Dunkelheit lebte sich vor der Sonne fürchtet.“, lächelte Legolas.  
„Du musst dich nicht jetzt entscheiden.“, sagte Aragorn, war noch immer etwas versteift. „Ich hoffe dass der Ring und wer auch immer mit ihm geht innerhalb eines Monats aufbricht. Doch zwischen jetzt und dann, können wir vielleicht schauen warum die Valar sich entschieden haben uns zusammen zu werfen.“   
Er vertraute ihr eindeutig nicht, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie traute ihm ebenfalls nicht.  
„Wir können hoffen.“, sagte sie.


	14. Geständnisse

### Geständnisse

Boromir lief zum Speisesaal, sein Kopf gesenkt voller finsterer Gedanken. Er hatte es tief in seinem Herzen versucht – _wirklich_ – sich irgendwie, konnte er sich nicht selber dazu bringen Tíniel zu vergeben. Die Frau hätte seine Stadt dem Untergang geweiht, seine Familie gestürzt, und vielleicht sogar den Mann den er liebte mit der Prophezeiung verletzt. Und dennoch hatte sie es geheim gehalten, es an ihr Magen lassen… Und nicht einmal hatte sie in den vier Jahren in denen sie sich kannten, darüber mit ihm gesprochen. Das war es was am meisten schmerzte.   
Er schüttelte wütend seinen Kopf. Er würde es nicht einen weiteren Tag über sich hängen lassen. Es waren größere Entscheidungen zu treffen, wichtigere Dinge zu bedenken als eine persönliche Fehde. Dinge wie, ob oder ob nicht er den Ring auf seinen Weg nach Mordor begleiten würde. Boromir war noch immer nicht überzeugt von der Weisheit eine solch mächtige Waffe zu zerstören, eine die gut genutzt wäre um den Feind zu besiegen und Frieden zu bringen. Doch die Entscheidung war von Leuten getroffen worden die mächtiger waren als er, und er würde sich daran halten.   
Das einfachste wäre umzudrehen und zurück nach Minas Tirith zu gehen, seinem Vater Nachricht zu bringen über alles was beim Rat besprochen wurde. Doch etwas nagte an seiner Ehre. Warum hatte der prophetische Traum ihn nach Bruchtal geschickt, wenn nicht um der Gemeinschaft beizutreten und seinen Teil im Krieg zu tun? Hatten die Valar dies für ihn vorhergesehen? Er war nicht dumm; er wusste dass seine Fähigkeiten als Krieger beeindruckend waren. Warum sollte er sie nicht für Gutes einsetzen um den Ring und jene die ihn begleiteten zu beschützen?   
Die Stirn in Gedanken gerunzelt ging er in den Speisesaal und rannte in jemanden.   
„Verzeihung.“, fing er an zu sagen, doch die Worte starben auf seinen Lippen als er realisierte in wen er gelaufen war. Es war Tíniel, flankiert von keinem anderen als Aragorn und dem Elb Legolas.   
„Euch einen guten Morgen.“, murmelte er, spürte ein Ziehen ihn seiner Brust als er sie sah, und er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um zu gehen.   
„Boromir, bitte.“, sagte Tíniel schnell, ihre Stimme schmerzerfüllt. Er hielt an, drehte sich aber nicht um.   
„Willst du nicht mit mir reden?“, fragte sie. Er konnte sich ihre braunen Augen vorstellen, groß und flehend. „Ist das nicht bereits lange genug fortgefahren worden?“   
Die Zähne zusammen beißend, wandte er sich ihr zu. „Ich dachte ich hätte mich bereits klar über meine Gefühle geäußert.“, sprach er leise.   
Sie biss sich auf die Zähne, und er wusste gut genug dass sie einen Gefühlsausbruch zurück hielt. „Bitte,“, sagte sie. „ich habe an diesem Ort wenig Freunde.“   
Für einen Augenblick stellte er sich vor alles zu vergeben, sie in seine Arme zu ziehen damit die Dinge wieder so wurden wie sie vorher waren, und er sie ärgern konnte und seine kleine Schwester nennen konnte. Doch er blinzelte und der Gedanke verschwand.  
„Nun, geh sicher dass du sie nicht betrügst.“, sagte er kühl. Und es war eines der wenigen Male seit er sie kannte, sah Boromir wie sich Tíniel’s Augen weiteten und mit Tränen füllten. Er bereits seine Worte sofort, doch er nahm sie nicht zurück.   
Aragorn trat vor. „Boromir, bitte.“, sagte er. „In diesen Zeiten, ist es weise seine Feinde zu kennen. Aber Tíniel ist nicht eine von ihnen.“   
Boromir schüttelte den Kopf, und sein Blick hielt ihren. „Wenn du es sagst.“, sagte er und ging ohne Frühstück.

\-------

Tíniel beobachtete wie Boromir zurück wich, hasste das brennende Gefühl von Tränen hinter ihren Augen. „Ich habe nicht weniger erwartet.“, sagte sie leise als Reaktion auf Aragorn und Legolas mitleidigen Blicken die sie ihr zu warfen.   
„Er wird drüber hinweg kommen.“, sagte Aragorn.  
„Wir werden sehen.“, gab sie niedergeschlagen zurück, versuchte dann aber ihre Stimme fröhlicher klingen zu lassen. „In der Zwischenzeit – hast du mit Herr Elrond gesprochen?“  
„Er stimmte zu uns gegen Mittag zu treffen.“, sagte Aragorn. „Bis dahin, habe ich… andere Dinge um die ich mich kümmern muss.“   
Tíniel zwang sich nicht die Augen zu verdrehen; sie fing an überdrüssig von Aragorn’s absoluten Mangel an Vertrauen zu sein. Sie waren Fremde, sicherlich, doch es bedeutete kaum dass sie ein Spion des Feindes war.   
„Ich denke ich werde zu den Übungsplätzen gehen.“, sagte sie. „Ich habe zu lange keine Klinge mehr geschwungen.“   
Legolas zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Du kämpfst?“, fragte er interessiert.  
„Natürlich,“, gab sie zurück. „alle Khandi Stammesfrauen kämpfen, bis dass sie verheiratet sind.“   
„Und ich vermute dass du nicht verheiratet bist?“, fragte Aragorn.   
Ein Bild von Borund tauchte in ihren Gedanken auf, doch sie drängte es zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Zum Glück für alle ledigen Männer, habe ich nicht viel Interesse an einer Heirat.“  
„Hättest du etwas gegen Begleitung während du trainierst?“, fragte Legolas und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Sie zuckte zustimmend mit den Schultern und sie verließen Aragorn. Legolas führte Tíniel die geschwungenen Wege entlang. 

„Du überrascht mich immer wieder, Prinzessin.“, sagte er während sie gingen.   
Tíniel lächelte leicht. „Ich bin mir nie sicher ob du mir ein Kompliment machst oder mich beleidigt.“, antwortete sie trocken.   
„Ich werde warten bis dass ich dich kämpfen gesehen habe um das aufzuklären.“   
„Hast du jemals die Khandi kämpfen gesehen?“, fragte sie.  
Legolas schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Habe ich nicht, aber ich weiß dass Aragorn einst gegen sie kämpfte, in einer anderen Zeit und unter einem anderen Namen.“   
Sie schaute rasch auf. „Er hat gegen meine Leute gekämpft? Behandelt er mich deshalb so komisch?“  
Legolas runzelte die Stirn. „Komisch?“  
„Alles was er zu mir sagt ist so kalkuliert dass es nichts bedeutet.“, sagte sie. „Es ist als würde er denken dass ich hier maskiert bin um Informationen für Sauron’s Armeen zu sammeln.“   
„Ah,“, nickte Legolas. „das ist nicht komisch für ihn. Er behandelt alle Personen so.“   
„Er behandelt _dich_ nicht so.“   
„Ich kenne ihn seit vielen Jahren, also vertraut er mir.“   
„Ich verstehe.“, sagte sie kurz angebunden. Also, Aragorn war jemand der nur langsam vertraute; sie vermutete dass sie es ihm nicht verübeln konnte, aber sein Verhalten schien dennoch etwas übertrieben.   
„Hier sind wir.“, sagte Legolas, fröhlich wie immer. „Die Übungsplätze.“  
Tíniel sah kritisch über sie. Sie waren nicht so viel anders wie die in Minas Tirith, außer, das hier Elben waren. Sie wirbelten elegant umeinander, sie Schwerter verschwommen während sie komplizierten Mustern folgten. Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf als sie die Scheide von ihrem Gürtel löste.   
Legolas holte sein eigenes Schwert heraus und schwang ein paar Mal damit. „Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und gegen mich kämpfen?“, fragte er.   
Tíniel schnaubte. „Für die fünf Sekunden die ich aushalte, wäre es mir ein Privileg.“   
Sie traten gegenüber von einander in den Ring, und Tíniel sprang ein paar Mal auf und ab um ihr Herz zum Rasen zu bringen. Legolas stand und sah sie an, entspannt und beinahe katzenhaft anmutig, beobachtete sie mit einem Hauch eines Lächelns. Sie konnte kaum etwas aus seiner Haltung lesen, aber sie hatte bereits jegliche Hoffnung auf Erfolg gegen ihn aufgegeben. Zumindest wäre es eine Erfahrung, überlegte sie.   
Er griff ohne Vorwarnung an, schwang mit blitzschneller Geschwindigkeit nach ihr von ihrer Linken Seite aus. Sie parierte schnell und versuchte den Rückschlag zu nutzen um ihr Schnelligkeit für ihren eigenen Angriff zu geben, doch Legolas wehrte ihre gebogene Klinge mit Leichtigkeit ab. Sie sprang zurück und sie kreisten für einige Sekunden umeinander.   
Nach einem Moment trat Tíniel vor, schwang mit so viel Kraft wie sie aufbringen konnte. Erneut, wehrte er ab und sie musste sich sofort verteidigen als Legolas sie langsam zurück zwang, Schlag um Schlag. Eine kleine Lücke in seinem Angriff findend, duckte Tíniel sich unter seiner Klinge und trat um ihn herum. Er wirbelte herum, und sie umkreisten sich erneut.   
_Denke_ , hallte die Stimme des Khondyë’s in ihrem Kopf. _Spiele auf deine Stärken_. Ihre Verteidigung war gut, das wusste sie. Ihre Angriffe könnten effektiv sein, aber nicht wenn sie sich auf rohe Kraft verließ. Dort konnte sie Legolas auf keinen Fall besiegen, und auch wenn sie bezweifelte dass sie genauso schnell war wie er, hatte sie damit eine bessere Möglichkeit. Tief durchatmend, sammelte sie ihre gesamte Angst vor der Prophezeiung, alle Ungewissheiten der Zukunft, all den Schmerz von Boromir’s Zurückweisung, in ihre Klinge. Sie war konzentriert und sie war schnell. Sie griff an.   
Dieses Mal kämpften sie mit wirklicher Geschwindigkeit. In einem wirbelnden Strudel aus Silber trafen sie aufeinander, der einzige Hinweis auf die Gewalt war das Geräusch ihrer zusammenschlagenden Klingen. Beide schlugen aus und duckten sich und wirbelten herum, keiner von ihnen verlor an Boden und keiner gewann die Überhand – bis, ohne Vorwarnung, sie zu einem plötzlichen Halt kamen.   
Tíniel stand mit gehobenen Kinn um das Langmesser zu meiden welches Legolas gegen ihre Kehle drückte.   
„Ich gebe auf.“, keuchte sie, stand auf Zehenspitzen. „Du schneidest ziemlich gut ab, Legolas. Lass mir doch etwas Freiheit zum Atmen?“   
Er entfernte das Messer und steckte es weg, zusammen mit seinem Schwert. „Verzeihung, Prinzessin.“, antwortete er. Tíniel bemerkte zufrieden dass er ebenfalls schwer atmete. „War das ein Paradebeispiel wie die variag kämpfen oder sind all deine Leute ebenso talentiert?“   
„Es waren hauptsächlich Techniken der _variag_ ,“, sagte sie „zusammen mit Methoden aus Gondor und ein wenig aus dem Einfluss der Piraten. Und über dich – ziehen die Elben aus deinem Königreich üblicherweise ein Messer mitten in einem Duell?“   
„Wir tun was wir müssen.“, gab er mit einem Lächeln zurück. „Doch du hast gut verloren. Du bist eine fähige Kriegerin und jetzt denke ich dass alle Freien Menschen von dir hören werden.“   
Tíniel schaute sich um. Die anderen Paare auf den Feldern fuhren mit ihren Übungen fort, doch die überschauenden Balkone waren nicht leer von Zuschauern.   
„Ich vermute nicht dass es meinem Ruf noch mehr schaden kann als bereits geschehen ist.“, sagte sie finster, kontrollierte ihr Schwert nach Kerben und steckte es ein. „Niemand wäre zu überrascht dass das Mädchen aus der Prophezeiung fähig ist Menschen zu töten.“   
„Doch sie macht es ausgesprochen gut.“, sagte eine neue Stimme. Tíniel schaute auf; es war Elrohir, der Elb welcher ihr und Boromir Imladris gezeigt hatte. „Wenn es Euch befriedigt, Lady, würdet Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen und mit mir kämpfen?“   
Tíniel schüttelte den Kopf bei Legolas' Gelächter und zog ihr Schwert.

\-------

Elrohir hatte Recht; sie kämpfte ausgesprochen gut. Aragorn beobachtete vom Balkon oben aus als Tíniel mit dem zweiten Elb kämpfte. Sie konnte sich sicherlich behaupten, dachte er. Selbst gegen Elben. Trotz alledem, war er überrascht. Er hatte nicht gewusst was er von der gedrungenen Frau mit den strahlenden Augen aus seinen Träumen erwartet hatte, aber sie war anders als alle die er jemals kennengelernt hatte.   
„Sie ist seltsam, oder?“, sagte Elrond in Sindarin, welcher neben ihm zum Stehen kam.   
„Um es milde auszudrücken.“, antwortete er.   
„Sie ist eindeutig als Anführerin geboren, und dennoch hat sie keine Allüren und hält sich selber als eine Kriegerin.“   
„Vielleicht verhalten sich so die Führer aus dem Süden.“  
„Oder sie ist so.“, gab Elrond umständlich zurück. „Allem Anschein nach ist sie sehr sympathisch. Sie ist optimistisch und energiegeladen, dennoch intelligent und fähig. Was für eine seltsame Kombination es ist so zu sein in diesen Tagen.“   
Aragorn sah ihn verwirrt an. „Genug von deinen elbischen Rätseln, wenn es in Ordnung ist. Was versuchst du mir zu sagen, mit all deiner alten Weisheit? Was sollte ich wissen?“   
„Ich bin durchaus _alt_.“, sagte Elrond mit einem Lächeln. „Doch ich bin kein Narr. Die Valar haben dich mit einer Verbündeten in schweren Zeiten gesegnet, doch du lässt sich nicht rein.“   
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sie rein lassen?“   
„Vertrauen beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, mein Sohn. Sie ist nicht aus Glas. Du musst mit ihr sprechen, _wirklich_ mit ihr sprechen. Hör auf sie so zu behandeln wie du alle anderen behandelst.“  
„Und wie behandele ich alle anderen?“   
„Du hältst sie alle eine Armlänge von dir fern, versuchst sie zu beschützen. Und das ist bewundernswert, sicherlich, doch unhaltbar – besonders gegenüber dieser Frau, welche der größte Gewinn sein könnte.“   
„Ich bin skeptisch ihr gegenüber weil ich es sein muss.“, gab Aragorn leise zurück, schaute wieder dort hinunter wo Tíniel über etwas lachte was Elrohir gesagt hatte. „Ja, die Valar schickten mir Träume von ihr, doch ich weiß nicht was sie _bedeuten_. Was wenn sie eine Warnung sind? Muss ich ihr einen Vertrauensvorschuss geben, dieser Frau welche ich kaum kenne all meine Geheimnisse und Pläne erzählen, in der kleinen Hoffnung dass sie vertrauenswürdig ist?“   
„Dies ist genau das was ich vorschlage.“, sagte Elrond, so als wäre es das einfachste in der Welt. „Jede Hoffnung die wir in diesen Zeiten haben ist fragil, und jeder Schritt ist ein Vertrauensvorschuss. Wir schicken den Einen Ring auf eine gefährliche Situation in die Arme des Feindes; was könnte närrischer sein als das? Schaue an deinen eigenen Ängsten vorbei und baue eine Verbindung zu dieser Frau auf. Genau dies könnte den Ausschlag für Mittelerde geben.“   
„Du lässt alles so dramatisch wirken.“, sagte Aragorn. „Vielleicht wenn ich das Frühstück morgen verpasse könnte das ebenfalls den Ausschlag geben.“   
„Du weißt ganz genau dass die meisten Minuten kleine Wellen schlagen.“, antwortete Elrond ernsthaft. „Schaue dir den Halbling am welcher das Schicksal der freien Welt um seinen kleinen Hals trägt.“   
„Also sollte ich einfach die Entscheidung treffen Tíniel zu vertrauen, so einfach als würde ich mit den Fingern schnipsen?“   
„Manche Male wird Vertrauen langsam aufgebaut, über viele Male. Andere Male, benötigt es blinden Mut.“   
Aragorn lächelte reumütig und schaute zu Elrond auf. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken was du mir gesagt hast.“, sagte er. „Und ich werde es versuchen.“   
Elrond erwiderte das Lächeln und legte seine auf Aragorn’s Schulter. „Ich bin froh drum.“

\-------

Tíniel kämpfte gegen drei weitere Elben und dann einen Menschen ehe Legolas sie von dem Ring fort zog. Sie war erschöpft und ihre Muskeln schmerzten, doch sie fühlte sich gut; für einen Moment hatte sie die Prophezeiung und Boromir vergessen.  
„Du hast gut gekämpft.“, sagte Legolas, reichte ihr eine Flasche mit Wasser. „Viel besser als ich erwartet habe.“   
„Wie freundlich und beleidigend von dir.“, antwortete sie nach einem großen Schluck. „Ich sollte gehen, Aragorn und Herr Elrond werden mich erwarten.“  
„Nein, werden sie nicht.“, erklang Aragorn’s Stimme. Tíniel nickte ihm grüßend zu als er auf sie zu kam. „Ich habe bereits mit ihm gesprochen, und er hat keine Weisheit die er mit uns über diese Träume teilen kann, oder was wir wegen ihnen tun sollen.“   
Tíniel stöpselte die Flasche zu. „Und dies ist keine Unterhaltung in welcher ich eingeweiht sein sollte?“, fragte sie knapp.  
„Es tut mir leid.“, sagte Aragorn und nickte zum Ring hinter ihr. „Du warst beschäftigt.“   
„Ah, so verbreitet sich die Legende.“, sagte Legolas mit einem wissenden Lächeln.   
Aragorn’s Lippen zuckten beinahe zu einem Lächeln, doch er wandte sich Tíniel zu. „Wirst du mich später bei einen Spaziergang durch die Gärten begleiten? Ich denke es gibt viel das wir zu diskutieren haben könnten.“   
Tíniel zögerte, nickte dann aber. „Wie du wünscht.“

\-------

In der Zeit in der sie sich gewaschen, angezogen und gegessen hatte, wurde die Herbstsonne roter und erreichte den Horizont. Tíniel wanderte durch die gewundenen Wege der Gärten, bestaunte die orangen Blätter welche den Boden unter ihren Füßen bedeckten.   
Als Aragorn sie fand, hockte sie bei einer Blume, berührte die seidigen gelben Blütenblätter sanft mit der Spitze ihres Fingers. Sie stand abrupt auf als sie ihn sah, und er versuchte ein Lächeln.   
„Es… tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht stören.“, sagte er.   
„Wolltest du nicht.“, sagte sie, schaute wieder hinunter auf die Blume und wischte sich abgefallene Blätter von ihrem Rock. Sie trug das dunkelgelbe Kleid welches Anita ihr vor vielen Jahren geschenkt hatte. Doch unerwarteter Weise, hockte er sich hin um sich die Blume anzusehen, genauso wie sie.   
„Sie ist wunderschön.“, sagte er schließlich und stand auf. „Winzig, aber perfekt. Sie sind selten in diesen Teilen, doch Elrond hat viele Arten seltener Schönheiten hier am wachsen.“  
Seine Worte waren höflich und distanziert, so wie sie immer schienen, doch dieses Mal schien er sich unwohl zu fühlen, als würde er versuchen ein unangenehmes Thema anzuschneiden. Sie nickte aus höflichen Interesse an seinen Worten, und für einen Moment war es still.   
„Es ist seltsam dich in einem Kleid zu sehen.“, sagte er, sah auf sie hinab.   
„Ich schätze dass ist es.“, sagte sie, fühlte sich plötzlich verlegen. „Gelegentlich – sehr gelegentlich – habe ich den Drang mich wie eine Nordländerin zu kleiden.“   
Er lächelte über ihren halbherzigen Witz und bot ihr seinen Arm an. „Sollen wir gehen?“   
Sie nahm seinen Arm, und sie liegen durch das Gebüsch und tiefer zwischen die Bäume. Die Schatten wurden immer länger während sie Sonne tiefer ging, doch sie gingen weiter bis dass eine kleine Holzbrücke über einem lebendigen Bach erreichten.   
Für einen Moment standen sie still, Aragorn rutschte leicht auf seiner Stelle hin und her. Dann, ohne sie anzusehen, begann er zu sprechen.   
„Ich wurde hier aufgezogen.“, sagte er eilig. „Hier in Imladris, meine ich. Ich war glücklich, schätze ich, doch für die ersten zwölf Jahre meines Lebens wusste ich nicht dass ich ein Mensch war. Und für die nächsten Acht, tat ich so als wäre ich es nicht.“  
Tíniel sah ihn neugierig an, sagte aber nichts.   
„Dann war ich wütend,“, fuhr er fort, seine Stimme wurde immer selbstbewusster. „ich war wütend darüber dass ich anders war als meine Brüder und ich fühlte dass ich nicht mehr hierher gehörte, also ging ich. Ich versuchte zurück zu meinen Leuten zu gehen – meine menschlichen Leute – doch ich konnte es nicht ertragen um sie herum zu sein. Sie waren banale, gewöhnliche Menschen. Ich erwartete über tausend Jahre zu leben, und als ich mich an meine Sterblichkeit erinnerte, konnte ich nicht atmen.“ In diesem Augenblick holte er Luft, als würde er sich daran erinnern dass er es noch immer konnte, und er machte weiter. „Und so ging ich erneut, verließ meine arme Mutter, und ging in den Süden. Ich tat viele närrische und dumme Dinge, doch zwischen ihnen, denke ich bin ich erwachsen geworden.“  
„Warum erzählst du mir das?“, fragte Tíniel misstrauisch.   
„Nun,“, sagte Aragorn mit einem beinahe entschuldigenden Halblächeln. „Ich versuche dir zu vertrauen, schätze ich.“   
Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Mach weiter.“, sagte sie schließlich.   
„Da ist nicht viel über.“, antwortete er. „Ich kam zurück in den Norden, und meine Mutter starb. Sie war eine traurige Frau. Sie hatte mich an Elrond übergegeben, an die Welt, selbst als ich das einzige war was noch ihr gehörte. Mein Vater starb als ich vier war, und sie war immer alleine.“   
„Es tut mir leid für sie.“, sagte Tíniel.   
„Sie hasste Menschen denen sie leid tat. Sie verstand welche Opfer sie brachte, und sie machte sie alle gleich. Sie wollte stark sein.“   
„Das hast du von ihr geerbt.“  
Er schaure sie verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?“   
„Nicht böse gemeint,“, sagte sie langsam. „aber von dem was ich gesehen habe… du scheinst dich von anderen abzusondern. Du versuchst vor ihnen stark zu scheinen. Du willst die Leute nicht näher an dich kommen lassen, ihnen vertrauen, weil sie sehen was du wirklich bist und dich bemitleiden. Oder dich vielleicht verachten. Du willst dass sie denken dass du die Kontrolle hast und dass du weißt was du tust. Doch in Wahrheit, bist du verwirrt und verängstigt, und du weißt dass du alle enttäuschen wirst, und dass sie dich beobachten wenn du untergehst.“ Sie beobachtete ihn genau. „Habe ich Recht?“   
Er sah auf sie hinab. „Du bist eigentümlich genau.“, sagte er, nickte dann aber widerwillig. „Und dennoch schätze ich dass du richtig liegst. Hat Legolas dir das vorgesagt?“  
„Nein, aber er hätte es vielleicht.“, gab sie zurück. „Du bist nicht alleine. Jeder der ein Anführer ist fühlt so. Nur jetzt gerade, für dich, steht sehr viel auf dem Spiel.“   
„Weise Worte von jemanden der so jung ist.“, sagte er mit gezwungener Leichtigkeit. „Doch jetzt bist du dran. Vertrauen beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit.“   
Tíniel pickte an dem Efeu. Sie wusste was er versuchte zu machen. Sie verstand von der Weisheit Vertrauen zwischen ihnen aufzubauen, und warum es wichtig war das Mysterium ihrer Träume zu lösen. Aber es änderte nichts an der Tatsache dass sie diesem Fremden den sie gerade kennengelernt hatte nicht vertrauen wollte.   
„Bitte.“, fügte Aragorn hinzu, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, und schaute hinauf in den dämmernden Himmel. In ihren Gedanken stand sie in der Wüste während die Sonne über den Weiten unterging. Es war roh, wild, schön. Sie vermisste es.   
„Ich bin nicht so jung.“, begann sie langsam. „Ich war im Sommer geboren, vor neunundzwanzig Jahren, zusammen mit meinem Zwillingsbruder. Ich war die Erstgeborene, aber meine Mutter starb sofort nach meiner Geburt. So musste mein Vater, der Häuptling, Tcharum aus dem Bauch schneiden.  
Sie stellte es sich vor: der Khondyë, wiegte seinen Sohn während seine Tochter schreiend und frierend neben ihrer toten Mutter lag. Den Kopf schüttelnd fuhr sie fort. Die Worte flossen einfacher aus ihrem Mund als sie erwartet hätte.   
„Mein Bruder und ich waren in allem gleich außer in der Aufmerksamkeit meines Vaters. Deshalb kämpfte ich härter für seine Anerkennung als ich sollte. Doch abgesehen von ihm, ging es mir gut. Ich war das Pendant zu einem Hauptmann der Armee. Ich liebte meine Leute und war glücklich dort. Dort gehörte ich hin.“   
„Und dann kam die Prophezeiung.“, sagte Aragorn.   
„Ja, tat sie.“, sagte sie, versuchte ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Sie drückte ihre zittrigen Hände zusammen und lachte trocken auf. „Wenn wir schon ehrlich zueinander sind erzähle ich dir ein großes Geheimnis. Ich kann niemals an die Prophezeiung denken ohne panisch zu werden.“ Sie streckte ihre zitternden Händemaus damit er sie sehen konnte, aber er nahm sie einfach in seine größeren.   
„Es wird alles gut für dich werden.“, sagte er leise. „Für uns wird alles gut werden. Wir mögen vielleicht zwei gebrochene Menschen sein, aber ich denke dass alles gut wird.“  
„Das kannst du nicht sagen.“, antwortete sie. „Wir sind durch einen beängstigenden Traum dessen Bedeutung wir nicht kennen miteinander verbunden. Die Welt um uns herum zerfällt, doch es ist möglich dass ich uns alle verrate…“ Sie spürte wie sich ihr Magen zusammen zog und sie ließ den Blick fallen, zog ihre Hände aus seinen. „Du von allen Leuten solltest von mir fern bleiben. Du wirst König werden, und wir können nicht riskieren dass ich dich verletze.“  
„Die Valar stimmen dem nicht zu.“, widersprach er. Er holte tief Luft, als würde er sich gefasst machen. „Ich.. ich versuche dir zu vertrauen, Tíniel. Das ist die Wahrheit. Du musst dich daran erinnern wie du dir selbst traust.“  
„Wenn ich nur vertrauenswürdig wäre.“  
„Tíniel...“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schaute weg, wechselte schnell das Thema. „Wer wird mit dem Ring in den Süden gehen?“   
Aragorn schaute weg, und sie wusste dass er sich vollkommen bewusst war dass sie die Unterhaltung vermied. „Elrond hofft eine Gemeinschaft aus Neun zu entsenden, um den neun Reitern von Sauron gerecht zu werden.“, sagte er. „Frodo und Sam, die Halblinge, werden gehen. Legolas und ich beabsichtigen sie zu begleiten, und Gandalf wird uns führen.“   
Sie nickte gedankenvoll. „Und die anderen vier?“   
„Gimli, seitens der Zwerge, hat sich freiwillig gemeldet. Und…“, er brach ab.   
Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Und?“   
„Und Boromir sagt er geht so weit bis Minas Tirith. Die anderen beiden will Elrond aus seinem Haus wählen.“   
Tíniel wurde still. Also, Boromir würde sie in Imladris zurück lassen. Selbst wenn sie gewusst hatte dass es eine Möglichkeit gewesen war, tat die Offenbarung weh.   
„Also, zwei Halblinge, zwei Menschen, ein Zwerg, ein Zauberer und der Rest Elben. Es wird eine gute Gemeinschaft sein.“, sagte sie stoisch.   
„Es tut mir leid wegen Boromir.“, sagte er leise.   
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, versuchte und scheiterte zu lächeln. „Ich weiß nur nicht was ich tun sollte.“, sagte sie, ihre Stimme war niedergeschlagen. „Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, aber ich habe keinen Ort an den ich gehen könnte.“   
„Dir fällt schon etwas ein.“, sagte er. „Ich werde helfen, und so wird Legolas. Du bist hier nicht alleine. Du bist nicht ohne Freunde.“   
„Nein,“, sagte sie. „nein, ich schätze nicht.“   
„Komm,“, sagte er. „wir sollten nun gehen wenn wir zurück sein wollen bevor es dunkel wird.“

\-------

Aragorn verließ Tíniel an ihrem Zimmer mit dem Versprechen dass er sie am Morgen finden würde. Als er langsam durch die verwinkelten Korridore des letzten heimeligen Hauses ging, dachte er über die Unterhaltung die sie gehabt hatten nach. Elrond hatte Recht gehabt damit etwas Vertrauen in sie zu haben; er hatte kaum Zweifel darüber dass sie vertrauenswürdig war, und vorsichtig fing er an sie zu mögen. Sie war übertrieben ehrlich, zeigte klar eine Schwäche auf die er versucht hatte vor allen zu verbergen, und irgendwie fühlte er sich besser dadurch. Er hatte sie zuvor unterschätzt, uns jetzt war er froh dass die Dinge sich vorwärts bewegten.   
Aber sie war so voll Angst – nicht vor Orcs oder Sauron oder Tod, aber vor sich selber und ihr Potential zu verraten. Aragorn fühlte einen beinahe unvernünftigen Drang sie zu beschützen, sie zu trösten, sie dazu zu bringen, dass sie verstand dass sie nicht ansatzweise so schwach war wie sie dachte.   
Er dachte darüber nach als er mit Boromir zusammen stieß.  
„Aragorn!“, rief der Mann. „Es tut mir leid, ich war am… denken.“   
„So wie ich.“, antwortete Aragorn reumütig. Er entschied die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und das Thema anzusprechen. „Ist es möglich dass unserer beider Gedanken auf die selbe Person gerichtet waren?“   
Boromir’s Augen wurden dunkel. „Vielleicht.“, sagte er angespannt. „Doch es ist nichts dass ich wünsche zu besprechen.“   
„Du wärst ein Narr wenn du so weiter machst.“, sagte Aragorn ernsthaft. „Tíniel ist die gleiche Person die du seit Jahren kennst. Sie hat sich nicht verändert.“   
„Kann schon sein.“, gab Boromir gekränkt zurück. „Doch wie ich sie _sehe_ hat sich verändert. Es ist leicht für dich zu sagen dass ich ihr vergeben soll, du bist es nicht der von seiner engsten Freundin hintergangen wurde.“   
„Ich weiß, und ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf.“, sagte Aragorn. „Tíniel lag falsch darin die Prophezeiung als ein Geheimnis zu bewahren. Aber ich flehe dich an, für sie und die zu liebe, finde einen Weg ihr zu vergeben. Es nützt nichts wenn du mit solch ungelösten Problemen die auf dir liegen mit uns kommst. Und ich sehe wie viel sie dir bedeutet.“  
Boromir seufzte auf. „Mein Kopf stimmt dir zu, doch mein Herz kann es nicht so. Ich verstehe dass es schwer für Tíniel ist, aber ich…“ er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat mich so _wütend_ gemacht, Aragorn.“   
„Ich glaube nicht dass sie dich oder deine Familie verletzen wollte indem sie in Minas Tirith geblieben ist.“, gab dieser zurück. „Ich kenne sie nicht so gut, aber ich glaube nicht dass sie dies tun würde.“   
„Ich weiß.“, stimmte Boromir zu. „Sie würde niemals jemanden wissentlich weh tun den sie liebt… Doch genug davon. Es ist spät, und ich möchte dich nicht von deiner Erholung abhalten indem ich dir all meine Probleme gestehe.“   
„Es wäre eine Ehre, Boromir.“, sagte Aragorn und lächelte schief. „Wann immer zu reden willst, ich bin hier.“   
„Vielleicht magst du nicht meine Stimme hören nachdem wir einige Monate zusammen auf dem Weg sind.“, grinste Boromir. „Ich sehe dich später.“ Sie schüttelten die Hände und gingen ihre Wege. Aragorn ging und schloss sich in seinem Zimmer ein, doch wie üblich, bekam er nur wenig Schlaf. 


	15. Der Ring Geht Nach Süden

### Der Ring Geht Nach Süden

Tíniel schlief in dieser Nacht nicht viel. Sie wälzte sich hin und her, dachte über die Prophezeiung nach und was Aragorn ihr gesagt hatte. Es ging gegen ihre eigene Natur ihm nach nur ein paar Tagen des Kennens zu vertrauen, aber… mit ihm auf der Brücke zu sprechen was seltsamerweise sehr einfach. Und wie sie sich gefühlt hatte als er unerwartet ihre Hände in seine genommen hatte… sie verstand es nicht, aber es war überhaupt kein schlechtes Gefühl gewesen. Zumindest, war es gut einen Freund zu haben. 

_Sie wusste sofort als sie einschlief, weil sie in einem Schicksalstraum war. Sie stand in einem tödlich stillen Wald. Sie hatte ihn nie zuvor gesehen, noch wusste sie ob es ein realer Ort war; die Bäume waren riesig, so groß dass sie ihre Kronen nicht sehen konnte. Die Blätter waren gold-gelb, und das Mondlicht schien unheimlich durch sie hindurch.  
Sie schaute sich um; sie stand auf einer Lichtung, stand zwischen den gigantischen Wurzeln einer dieser Bäume. Direkt vor ihr, war eine Plattform aus Stein auf dem eine Art Sockel stand. Vorsichtig, erklomm sie die Plattform um einen genaueren Blick darauf zu werfen.   
Auf dem Sockel stand eine Schüssel, gefüllt mit silbernen Wasser. Sie spähte hinein.  
Es hätte ihre Spiegelung sein müssen die ihr entgegen schaute, doch stattdessen war es eine andere Frau. Sie hatte eine elfenbeinfarbene Haut statt brauner, lange goldene Haare statt schwarzer. Uralte blaue Augen lachten sie an, und die Lippen waren bogen sich hoch. Sie war eine Elbe.  
„Komm zu mir.“, sagte die Frau, ihre Stimme hallte durch den Wald. „Ich warte hier auf dich.“  
„Wo seid Ihr?“, hauchte Tíniel. „Wer seid Ihr?“   
„Du suchst Antworten.“, antwortete die Frau. „Komm zu mir, und wir suchen zusammen nach ihnen.“   
Tíniel wusste mittlerweile genug über Elben um zu wissen dass sie keine besseren Antworten als diese bekommen würde.  
„Ich werde kommen.“, versprach sie, und die Spiegelung wurde zu ihrer eigenen. _

Tíniel wusste nicht wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, doch nach dem Schicksalstraum, konnte sie nicht mehr ruhen. Sie stand für wenige Minuten an ihrem Fenster, beobachtete gedankenverloren wie die Sonne über den Horizont lugte und dachte über die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht nach. Aber ihre Träumerei wurde unterbrochen als es an der Tür klopfte. Eilig legte sie ihre Decke auf dem Bett ab welche sie um ihre Schultern geschlungen gehabt hatte. Als sie die Tür öffnete, war sie überrascht Aragorn zu sehen.  
„Guten morgen.“, sagte sie.  
„Tíniel,“, grüßte er sie mit einem Nicken. „hast du gut geschlafen?“   
„Nein.“, antwortete sie. „Du etwa?“   
Seine Lippen zuckten bei ihrer Unverblümtheit. „Bist du immer so ehrlich?“   
„Vermeidest du immer Fragen über dich selbst?“, schoss sie zurück. Er schaute leicht verblüfft darüber, aber sie grinste. „Was ein Mysterium Isildur’s Erbe ist. Ist da etwas dass ich für dich tun kann?“  
„Nun…“ Er fuhr sich peinlich berührt mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Ich wusste nicht ob du wach sein würdest, doch du schienst gestern Abend bestürzt. Ich kam um zu schauen ob es dir gut geht.“  
Das seltsame Gefühl stieg wieder in ihr auf , das selbe welches ihre Brust gefüllt hatte als er ihre Hände genommen hatte. Ihre Wangen erröteten und sie schaute runter. „Mir geht es gut genug. Danke.  
Es herrschte eine Moment des Schweigens, dann sprach er wieder. „Magst du kommen und mit mir essen?“   
Zustimmend zuckte sie mit den Schultern und schloss die Tür hinter sich. 

Als sie gemeinsam durch die Korridore liefen, schauderte Tíniel. Sie hätte einen Umgang oder ein Tuch oder irgendwas mitnehmen sollen, dachte sie trauervoll. Mit dem Gedanken an das mildere Klima war das Kleid für Minas Tirith gemacht worden.  
„Ist dir kalt?“, fragte Aragorn besorgt.  
„Nun, ja.“, sagte sie. „Aber bist du mein Freund, Aragorn, oder meine Mutter?“   
Er lachte, und das Geräusch trieb ihr selber ein Lächeln auf ihre eigenen Lippen. „Es tut mir leid.“, sagte er. „Ich schätze es ist kälter hier im Norden als was du gewöhnt bist.“   
„Diese Art Wetter ist Gondor im Winter, und dennoch ist es erst Herbst hier.“, sagte sie. „Ich zittere mir vorzustellen wie es in ein paar Monaten sein wird.“   
„Ich habe mein ganzes Leben an kalten Orten gelebt.“, antwortete er. „Ich würde gerne einmal dorthin, wie nach Khand, wo der Sommer niemals endet.“   
„Wir haben auch Winter.“, sagte sie. „Aber es ist ein warmer. Ich habe niemals Schnee gesehen, oder sogar Frost, ehe ich nach Gondor gekommen bin.“   
„Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen.“  
„Vielleicht nehme ich dich eines Tages dort mit hin.“, sagte sie. Sie gingen um eine Ecke.  
„Wie optimistisch von dir,“, sagte er, sein Lächeln plötzlich erzwungen. „zu vermuten dass wir eine Zukunft haben.“  
„So etwas möchte ich nicht von meinem angehenden König hören.“, sagte sie halb scherzend. Aber ihr eigenes Lächeln erlosch und für einen Augenblick liefen sie in Stille, beide an den Krieg denkend welcher zweifellos um sie herum ausbrechen würde.   
„Was für eine Zeit um zu leben.“, sagte er schließlich, sein absichtlich lockerer Ton stand im Kontrast zu seinem finsteren Blick.   
„Fragst du dich jemals wie es vielleicht sein könnte?“, fragte sie wehmütig. „Wenn nichts falsch gelaufen wäre und wir erlaubt wären unsere Leben ruhig und normal zu führen?“   
Er atmete ein um zu antworten, aber dann flogen seine Augen hinter sie. „Ich… spare mir besser meine Antwort für später auf.“, sagte er. „Da ist jemand anderer welcher wohl mit dir sprechen möchte.“   
Tíniel wandte sich um und ihr Herz rutschte. Es war Boromir. Er ging auf sie zu, schaute ihr nicht in die Augen.   
„Guten Morgen.“, sagte er leise. „Aragorn, würde es sich stören wenn ich mit Tíniel spreche?“  
„Natürlich nicht.“, sagte Aragorn schnell. Er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Nicken ehe er ging. Sie versuchte das Gefühl von Furcht abzuschütteln; sie war nicht ganz sicher was Boromir wollte, aber sie war sich beinahe sicher dass es nicht gut sein würde.   
Er schaute kurz zu ihr auf, sah dann aber wieder weg. „Komm mit mir.“, sagte er. „Bitte.“   
Sie folgte ihm in die Bibliothek, für welche sich noch nicht genug Zeit gehabt hatte um sie zu erforschen. Es war ein Labyrinth und nach ein paar Sekunden war Tíniel sich nicht sicher ob sie es schaffte den Weg zurück zu finden.   
Schließlich hielt er in einer schwach beleuchteten Ecke an. Er wandte sich ihr zu und holte tief Luft. „Also,“, sagte er. „Tíniel, ich will nur – ich muss sagen – ich will das du weißt dass es mir leid tut wie ich gewesen bin.“  
Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf, Schande überfiel sie erneut. „Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen.“   
„Doch, muss ich.“, sagte er aufrichtig. „Ich war zu hart zu dir und es hat viel zu lange gedauert bis dass ich zu mir kam.“   
Sie schaute auf, versuchte nicht zu viel zu hoffen. „Ich weiß dass ich es nicht verdiene, aber bedeutet dass…“  
Er nickte. „Ich vergebe dir,“, sagte er zärtlich. „und bitte um deine Vergebung ein vollkommener Narr gewesen zu sein. Ich habe dich in erster Linie niemals wirklich beschuldigt.“   
„Boromir, du musst dass nicht sagen.“, sagte sie. „Es ist schwer für mich, aber du hattest das _Recht_ wütend zu sein. Du hattest Recht gehabt in dem du mich weggestoßen hast.“   
Er schnaubte, und für einen Augenblick fühlte es sich an als wäre zwischen ihnen niemals was passiert. „Hör mir zu,“, sagte er. „ich war wütend dass du es Gandalf gesagt hast, einem vollkommen fremden, eher als mir. Und in meiner Wut, habe ich so getan als wärst du Schuld, eine Gefahr für Minas Tirith. Ich suchte nur nach jemanden dem ich die Schuld geben konnte zu fühlen als würdest du mir nicht vertrauen.“   
„Aber ich _bin_ eine Gefahr für dich.“, antwortete sie verzweifelt. „Boromir, du bist ein Bruder und ein Freund für mich. Wenn ich dir am Herzen liege, bist du in Gefahr! Die Prophezeiung macht es eindeutig dass jeder dem ich zu nahe komme seine eigene Sicherheit riskiert.“   
„Ich bin bereit das Risiko anzunehmen.“, sagte er stur. „Ich _vertraue_ dir; ich liebe dich wie meine eigene Schwester, und ich glaube nicht dass du mich wirklich verletzen würdest. Denk an das erste Mal als du die Prophezeiung erfüllt hast – _als erstes für Leben_. Es war ein Verrat deiner Leute, ein Verrat derer die dich gern haben, doch niemand würde verletzt. Tatsächlich, du hast dein eigenes Leben gerettet.“   
„Es war ernster als du realisierst. Was ich getan habe… es war schlimmer als du verstehst.“, murmelte sie. „Ein Verrat am Gesetz, von äußerster Wichtigkeit für meine Kultur. Es ruinierte mich, sicherlich erinnerst du dich.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie dem auch sei, ich verzeihe dir dass du nichts gesagt hast. Und es tut mir leid dass ich so wütend gewesen bin und dich hier alleine gelassen habe. Ich kann… ich kann nicht einfach gehen, auf eine Aufgabe in Mitten von Mordor, ausgerechnet, und nicht mit dir zu reden.“  
Reue und Gewissensbisse stiegen in ihr auf, und sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. „Boromir,“, flüsterte sie. „Boromir, _es tut mir so leid_ , ich-“   
Er schnitt ihr das Wort ab in dem er sie in seine Arme zog. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung fest.   
„Halt einmal den Mund.“, sagte er. Es fühlte sich unheimlich gut an.

\-------

Aragorn setzte sich mit einem Seufzen neben Legolas. Der Elb rutschte etwas rüber um ihm mehr Platz zu geben und lächelte leicht.  
„Du denkst an die Prinzessin, oder?“, fragte er.  
Aragorn’s Augen schossen verdächtig hoch. „Woher weist du das?“, fragte er. „Und überhaupt, was ist schon dabei?“  
Legolas zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern. „Du hast einen ganzen speziellen Ausdruck in den Augen wenn du an sie denkst.“, sagte er.  
„Sie ist bei Boromir.“, antwortete Aragorn finster. „Also wird der armen Frau entweder vergeben oder ihr wird der Kopf abgerissen.“ Er hielt inne, und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Einen Augenblick, was meinst du mit _speziellen Ausdruck_?“  
„Träumerisch.“  
Aragorn schlug ihm auf den Arm, fest. „Das ist nicht wahr.“, schnappte er, aber Legolas verengte die Augen bei der Reaktion seines Freundes.  
„Aragorn?“, sagte er langsam. „Ich habe nicht gemeint was ich gesagt habe, aber… bist du tatsächlich…?“  
„Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht.“, antwortete Aragorn. „Ich kenne sie seit ein paar Tagen. Weniger sogar.“  
Legolas zog eine perfekte Augenbraue hoch. „Wahre Liebe kennt die Grenzen der Zeit nicht.“  
Aragorn verschluckte sich an seinem Mundvoll und verbrachte eine Minute damit zu husten. Als er wieder atmen konnte, drehte er sich um Legolas anzusehen. „Hat dein Vater die nie beigebracht wann man den Mund halten sollte?“  
Legolas grinste. „Du vermeidest die Frage.“  
Aragorn seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun gut, ich werde sie beantworten. Ich habe nicht die Angewohnheit mich in Frauen zu verlieben die ich gerade erst kennengelernt habe, und Tíniel ist keine Ausnahme.“  
„Aber du magst sie?“  
„Nun… ja. Ich meine, sie ist sympathisch. Magst du sie nicht?“  
Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nicht die Angewohnheit Frauen zu mögen die ich gerade erst kennengelernt habe.“  
Aragorn widerstand dem Drang sein Gesicht in seinen Händen zu vergraben. „Du bist zu viel.“  
„Vielen Dank.“  
Sie wurden von ebenjenem Gesprächsthema unterbrochen, welche sich gegenüber von ihnen an den Tisch setzte, mit Boromir an ihrer Seite. Aragorn sah sie erwartet an, seine Augenbrauen hoch gezogen. Tíniel verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ja.“, sagte sie. „Wir sind wieder Freunde.“  
„Dankt den Sternen.“, murmelte er, zog dann die Brauen hoch bei Boromir’s darauf folgenden verdrehen der Augen. „Sehr euch beide an. Ist es die Art der Gondorianer vor seinen Freunden die Augen zu verdrehen?“  
„Nein.“, gab Boromir zurück. „Es ist nur unsere gebräuchliche Begrüßung für den König. Du solltest dich besser daran gewöhnen bevor wir nach Minas Tirith kommen, mein Herr.“  
Aragorn schaute zur Unterstützung zu Legolas, aber Legolas neigte bloß den Kopf in Respekt und verdrehte seine eigenen Augen.  
Tíniel lachte laut auf Wegen ihnen. „Ihr seid Kinder, alle zusammen.“, sagte sie. „Und die letzte Hoffnung von Mittelerde.“  
Boromir stieß sie mit dem Ellbogen an. „Du hast damit angefangen.“  
„Wir folgen bloß dem Beispiel unserer Prinzessin.“, sagte Legolas züchtig.  
„Wenn wir schon vom Schicksal der Welt sprechen,“, sagte Boromir plötzlich ernst. „habt ihr bereits mehr über die beiden letzten Begleiter der Gemeinschaft erfahren?“  
Aragorn schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Meiner Einschätzung nach ist es Glorfindel, und vielleicht einer von Elrond’s Söhnen. Aber er weigert sich schon zu wählen.“  
„Wieso denn?“, fragte Tíniel. „Sicherlich ist es doch weiser so früh wie möglich aufzubrechen bevor der Winterschnee einsetzt.“  
„Weil es bedeutet dass es begonnen hat.“, sagte Legolas sanft, sein helles Gesicht finster für ein Mal. „Hier, staksen wir am Rand einer Klippe; der Ring hat bisher nicht die Sicherheit verlassen. Doch wenn die Gemeinschaft aufbricht, wird alles real. Unsere größte Möglichkeit, unsere letzte Bemühung den Feind zu unterwerfen wird auf dem Weg sein. Und das beängstigt Elrond.“  
„Uns alle.“, sagte Aragorn. „Wir sind hier auf einer Insel des Friedens. Beinahe wünsche ich wir müssten niemals gehen.“  
„Doch je länger ihr verweilt, desto höher ist die Möglichkeit dass etwas schief gehen wird?“, argumentierte Tíniel. „Das Wetter wird kälter, und der Feind wird stärker. Es ist eine Frage von Monaten, wenn nicht Tagen, dass er seine Armeen aussendet.“  
Boromir sah sie von der Seite an. „Bist du sicher dass du nicht mit uns kommen wirst? Ich möchte meine Reise in Minas Tirith beenden, also würde es Sinn machen wenn du mit mir reist.“  
Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ich weiß ihr alle sagt dass ihr mir vertraut, aber ich denke es ist zu riskant. Der Ring muss mit allen Mitteln beschützt werden, also das letzte was wir brauchen ist dass ich mitkomme und ihn für Gold verrate.“ Sie hielt inne, sprach dann weiter. „Außerdem, denke ich dass ich nun eine Idee habe wo ich hin muss.“  
Aragorn schaute schnell auf. „Wo?“  
„Ich bin nicht sicher.“, gab sie zu. „Ich hatte letzte Nacht einen Schicksalstraum. Ich sah den Ort, und die Frau mit der ich sprechen muss. Die Götter haben mich bisher gut geführt, also werde ich ihnen wohl wieder folgen.“  
„Weist du welcher Ort das ist?“, fragte Legolas sie.  
„Es ist eine Art Wald, denke ich. Da waren gigantische, weiß-stämmige Bäume mit goldenen Blättern.“  
„Lothlórien.“, sagten Legolas und Aragorn gleichzeitig.  
Tíniel runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin davor gewarnt worden weg von diesem Wald zu bleiben und der Hexe die dort lebt.“  
„Von den Menschen aus Rohan, ohne Zweifel.“, sagte Aragorn. „Sie verwechseln Macht mit Bosheit, doch die Herrin des Waldes ist nicht so verrucht wie sie gerne glauben würden. Du hast mehr auf der Reise dorthin zu befürchten als in Lothlórien selber.“  
„Es ist ein guter Ort an den du gehen kannst.“, sagte Legolas. „Es gibt niemand weiseren als Galadriel. So sagen es die Weisen.“  
„Dann muss ich mich darauf vorbereiten zu gehen.“, sagte sie gedankenvoll. „Ich denke es gibt einen Pass durch die Berge den ich nehmen könnte, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere.“  
„Du wirst _nicht_ alleine gehen.“, sagte Boromir entschieden. „Ich werde das nicht erlauben.“  
Sie schnaubte. „Was du erlaubst oder was nicht hat mit nichts zu tun. Dabei, ich sehe nicht welche andere Wahl ich habe; ich bin fähig mich selber zu beschützen, und ich möchte nicht Elrond jemanden in Zeiten aus seiner Armee abziehen lassen. Er benötigt jedes Schwert das er hat.“  
„Vielleicht könntest du einen Teil des Weges mit der Gemeinschaft gehen?“, schlug Boromir erneut vor, aber Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Leider liegt Lothlórien nicht auf unseren Weg nach Mordor.“, sagte er. „Gandalf plant nicht einmal sich dem Land zu nähern.“  
„Und ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich von dem Ring fernbleibe.“, sagte Tíniel endgültig.  
„Aber ich mag den Gedanken ebenfalls nicht dass du alleine gehst.“, sagte Aragorn. Tíniel schaute ihn finster an, aber ihre Antwort blieb erspart durch einen Elb welcher an ihren Tisch trat und sich leicht verbeugte.  
„Lady Tíniel, mein Herr Elrond erbittet ein Treffen mit Euch in seinen Quartieren.“, sagte er formal.  
Tíniel sah zu Aragorn aber dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Sicherlich.“, sagte sie und folgte ihm hinaus.

\-------

Elrond saß, starrte mit sorgenvollen Augen in sein schwelendes Feuer als sie sein Büro betrat. Tíniel blieb in der Tür stehen; er hatte sich überhaupt nicht bewegt, aber sie hatte keinen Zweifel dass er wusste das sie dort war. Elben, dachte sie resigniert.  
Sie räusperte sich, und er wandte sich um sie anzusehen. „Mein Herr.“, sagte sie und neigte leicht ihren Kopf.  
Elrond stand auf, fing durch den Raum und nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Tíniel,“, antwortete er. „ich danke dir dass du so kurzfristig gekommen bist.“  
„Es war keine Schwierigkeit.“, sagte sie. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ich habe dich gerufen denn ich habe in der Nacht eine Nachricht erhalten.“, sagte er, setzte sich wieder in seinen Stuhl und deutete ihr sich ebenfalls einen zu nehmen. „Sie kam zu mir aus Lothlórien, der goldene Wald. Hast du von ihm gehört?“  
„Seit heute, ja.“, antwortete Tíniel. „Aber ich habe ebenfalls eine Nachricht erhalten.“  
Er lehnte sich vor, ein neugieriges Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Wieso? Wie lautete die Nachricht? Wer hat sie gesendet?“  
„Es war ein Schicksalstraum.“, sagte sie. „Ich sah den Wald von dem Ihr sprecht. Ich stand in einer Lichtung und schaute in eine Schüssel klarem Wasser. Statt meiner eigenen Spiegelung, sah ich das Gesicht einer Elbe. Sie sagte mir zu kommen.“  
„Galadriel’s Spiegel.“, hauchte Elrond. Er lehnte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl und beobachtete sie vorsichtig. „Ich staune dass die Valar dir das Geschenk der Vorraussicht schickten.“  
Tíniel versuchte bei seinem Blick nicht hin und her zu rutschen. „So wie ich.“, sagte sie. „Zum ersten Mal war es nützlich, sagte mir etwas anstatt mir seltsame Visionen zu geben welche nichts bedeuten.“  
„Gewiss.“, sagte er mit einem Hauch von Belustigung. „Und nun hast du eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Wirst du dem Weg folgen den die Valar dir auferlegt haben? Wirst du nach Lothlórien gehen?“  
„Ich denke ich werde.“, sagte sie langsam. „Ich denke es ist sowieso mein Schicksal, und ich bin es müde gegen einen verlorenen Kampf zu kämpfen. Vielleicht kann mir die Herrin dort mit ihrer berühmten Weisheit helfen. Doch bitte, belastet Euch nicht selber damit. Ich werde meinen eigenen Weg dorthin finden.“  
Er lächelte. „Du bist selbstlos, und mutig.“, sagte er. „Doch ich könnte das nicht mit gute Gewissen erlauben. Ich habe bereits darüber nachgedacht und werde einen meiner Söhne mit dir schicken.“  
„Ich danke Euch, aber ich benötige kein Geleit. Ich möchte Eurem Haus keine Krieger rauben wenn es sie am meisten benötigt werden.“  
„Denke bei Elrohir mehr an einen Führer, wenn es dir besser gefällt. Doch ich habe nichts desto trotz beabsichtigt ihn nach Lothlórien zu schicken; es gibt Nachrichten die durch eine sichere Hand überbracht werden müssen.“  
Tíniel nickte langsam. „Es ist Eure Entscheidung.“, sagte er. „Wann soll er aufbrechen?“  
„In diesem Augenblick ist er mit seinem Bruder fort. Sie gingen diesen Morgen um die Länder um das Tal auszukundschaften ehe der Ring aufbricht. Wenn alles nach Plan läuft, werden sie in zwei Wochen zurückkehren.“  
Tíniel beobachtete den Elb vorsichtig. Er war schwer zu lesen, um es milde auszudrücken. Aber sie sah nun das Legolas Recht hatte; er fürchtete sich davor den Ring aus der Sicherheit in die Wildnis gehen zu lassen, und er schob es hinaus.  
„Wenn Ihr es mir erlaubt, Herr,“, sagte sie. „dieses Zögern ist gefährlich.“  
Er schaute zu ihr auf. „Was meinst du?“  
„Winter naht, und der Feind sammelt seine Mächte um sich herum. Wählt die letzten beiden der Gemeinschaft und lasst sie gehen.“  
Er gab ihr ein schwaches, ausdrückliches elbisches Lächeln. „Du denkst ich sollte die Räder in Bewegung setzen.“, sagte er. „Werde ich. Werde ich bald genug. Und die letzten beiden wurden bereits ausgewählt, jenseits meiner Planung und sogar meiner Vorstellung.“  
„Wer sind sie?“, fragte sie neugierig.  
„Sie sind Peregrin Tuk und Meriadoc Brandybock, Halblinge aus dem Auenland.“  
Tíniel blinzelte. „Es scheint die Weisheit darüber ist Euch klarer als mir.“  
„Leider nicht; es ist Gandalf der ihren Wert besser sieht als wir.“, sagte Elrond. „Doch dies ist eine Angelegenheit die dich nicht zu kümmern braucht. Hast du mehr mit Aragorn über die Träume gesprochen die ihr beide hattet?“  
„Wir haben… gesprochen.“, antwortete Tíniel. Sie war nicht sicher wie viel sie über ihre Interaktionen mit dem Waldläufer sagen sollte, wie ihre argwöhnische Freundschaft anfing zu wachsen.  
„Das auf gut.“, sagte Elrond. „Ich werde nun nicht weiter darüber fragen. Geh, und schone dich. Es gibt noch Zeit vor deinem Aufbruch, also nutze sie gut.“

\-------

Tíniel verbrachte sie so gut sie konnte. Sie trainierte jeden Tag mit den Elben, gewann niemals einen Kampf außer der gelegentliche gegen Boromir, welchen sie einfacher lesen konnte. Er war ihr ständiger Begleiter; sie verbrachten den Großteil der Tage miteinander, oft auch mit Aragorn und Legolas, und aus diesem Grund lernte sie die Neun kennen welche nach Mordor reisen wurden. Sie vertraute Boromir, und Aragorn und Legolas hatte sie gelernt zu mögen. Gimli der Zwerg schien stark genug, und Gandalf war Gandalf. Doch die vier Halblinge machten ihr Sorgen; sie fürchtete dass sie auf dem Weg zu Belastungen werden würden.  
Keine weiteren Informationen über ihre Verbindung zu Aragorn waren bevorstehend. Doch sie verbrachten Zeit miteinander, beide haben sich die Mühe dem anderen zu vertrauen, und bei der Zeit das Elrond’s Söhne zurückkehrten, war ihre Freundschaft gefestigt.  
Elladan und Elrohir kehrten nach drei Wochen anstatt zwei zurück, als die Kälte wirklich eingesetzt hatte. Sie versammelten sich in einem Zimmer, die Neun der Gemeinschaft, Elrond und seinen Söhnen, der Elb Glorfindel und Tíniel. Das Feuer brannte hoch und das Geräusch des lebhaften Gerede der Halblinge füllte den Raum.  
„Werden sie so auf der Reise sein?“, fragte Tíniel Aragorn mit gesenkter Stimme.  
„Sie waren so auf dem gesamten Weg vom Auenland hierher.“, sagte er grimmig. „Aber es war nicht meine Entscheidung. Ich kann nur Gandalf vertrauen und hoffen dass sie lernen den Mund zu halten.“  
„Ich mag deine Aussichten nicht.“, antwortete sie. „Aragorn, ich fürchte mich um sie. Sie sind eine Belastung für euch Fünf. Sie können sich nicht einmal selber _verteidigen_. Es ist schwer genug einen zu nehmen der den Ring trägt, aber alle _vier_ …“  
„Ich weiß,“, sagte er leise. „doch sie sind ein kühnes Volk, so sehr dass sie sich oft selber überraschen.“  
„Das hoffe ich.“, sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Zumindest, bringen sie euch vielleicht zum lachen. Ihr werdet wohl etwas davon benötigen auf dem Weg.“  
Aragorn schenkte ihr ein schiefes Halblächeln. „Beinahe wünschte ich dass du mitkommst.“, sagte er.  
Tíniel schaute hinunter und lachte kurz auf. „Du weißt sehr gut dass ich es nicht tue. Außerdem, habt ihr bereits eure Neun.“  
„Ich weiß,“, antwortete er. „aber-“  
„Ruhe, wenn ich bitten darf.“, erklang Gandalf’s Stimme. Die Gespräche erstarben und sie drehten sich ihm zu.  
„Es wurde entschieden.“, verkündete der Zauberer finster. „In drei Tagen werden wir aufbrechen.“  
Der Raum, welcher zuvor gefüllt war mit Gesprächen und Gelächter der Halblinge, war plötzlich still und missmutig. Neben ihr, nahm Boromir Tíniel’s Hand und drückte sie.  
Danach war kaum noch etwas zu sagen. Die Gemeinschaft verließ leise den Raum, bereiteten sich auf ihre Anreise vor, aber Tíniel blieb zurück und wartete bis das Elrohir mit gesenkter Stimme mit seinem Vater gesprochen hatte. Nach einer Minute eilte Elrond hinaus und Elrohir drehte sich zu ihr um.  
„Verzeihung, Prinzessin.“, sagte er.  
Sie verengte die Augen. „Habt Ihr gehört wie Legolas mich so nennt oder so?“  
„Ja.“, antwortete er unverhohlen, seine Augen funkelten. „Leider ist es hängen geblieben. Es passt zu Euch.“  
„Nun denn. Ich weiß es mittlerweile besser als mit einem Elb zu diskutieren.“  
Er lachte auf. „Dann denke ich werden wir als reisende Begleiter gut miteinander auskommen.“  
„Darüber wollte ich mit Euch sprechen.“, sagte sie. „Wann wünscht Ihr aufzubrechen?“  
„Morgen, früh morgens.“, sagte Elrohir. „Ich weiß es ist schon bald und ich habe Euch nicht vorgewarnt, doch es ist besser wenn wir vor den anderen aufbrechen.“  
Tíniel nickte einfach. „Ich habe bereits gepackt.“, sagte sie. „Ich werde mich heute verabschieden.“

\-------

Sie erzählte es ihren Freunden diesen Abend. Sie waren in der so genannten Halle des Feuers, und zwei Elbenfrauen sangen zusammen, ihre Stimmen griffen unheimlich ineinander. Tíniel saß zwischen Legolas und Boromir, gegenüber von Aragorn. Sie beobachtete das Gesicht des Mannes; es war friedlich, sein Kopf lehnte nach hinten an die Wand, seine Augen halb geschlossen, sein Mund locker. Sie konnte nicht anders als etwas zu lächeln, doch es verblasste als sie sprach.  
„Ich werde morgen aufbrechen.“, sagte sie leise. Legolas setzte sich sofort gerade auf, bald gefolgt von Boromir und Aragorn, dessen Gesicht plötzlich mit Kummer gefüllt war. Tíniel wünschte beinahe dass sie ihn nicht gestört hätte.  
„Ich wollte mich jetzt bereits von euch allen verabschieden.“, sagte sie. „Alles gute auf eurer Reise. Kämpft gut. Es war mir eine Ehre euch kennenzulernen.“  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick war das einzige Geräusch der Gesang. Aber dann lächelte Legolas leicht und drehte sich um ihre Hand zu nehmen.  
„Ich wünsche dir einen leichten Weg.“, sagte er. Dann umfasste er ihr Gesicht mit der anderen Hand und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Stirb nicht.“  
„Das macht sie selten.“, witzelte Boromir leise, wurde dann aber ernst. „Nun dass wir dazu gekommen sind, bin ich widerwillig mich von dir zu trennen, kleine Schwester.“  
„Und ich von dir.“, antwortete sie. „Aber eure Aufgabe ist deutlich gefährlicher, also lass mich gehen dass ich besorgter sein darf.“  
„Niemals.“, sagte er, legte seinen Arm um sie.  
Gegenüber, sah Aragorn ihr gerade einmal in die Augen und nickte.

\-------

Später am Abend gingen Boromir und Tíniel gemeinsam zurück zu ihren Quartieren.  
„Ich werde am Morgen da sein um dich zu verabschieden.“, sagte er. Er nahm eine ihrer Hände und wirbelte sie herum als würden sie tanzen. „Ich werde dich dennoch vermissen.“  
„Weine nicht zu viel ohne mich.“, sagte sie schnell, wurde dann aber weicher. „Ich werde dich dann am Morgen sehen. Schlussendlich haben die Räder angefangen sich zu drehen.“  
„Gute Nacht. Bekomme etwas Schlaf, ausnahmsweise.“

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und zog ihre Stiefel aus, dankte stumm denjenigen der gekommen war und das Feuer angezündet hatte. Aber in der Sekunde in der sie sich setzte, klopfte es an der Tür.   
„Boromir? Bist das du?“, rief sie, öffnete sie. Aber es war Aragorn, nicht Boromir, welcher auf der anderen Seite stand.   
„Ich bin es bloß.“, sagte er. „Ich wollte die Gelegenheit haben mich vernünftig zu verabschieden.“   
Sie öffnete als Antwort die Tür weiter und er trat in die Wärme des Zimmers. Sie setzten sich in die Stühle am Feuer und sie schaute ihn erwartend an.   
„Nun, auf Wiedersehen.“, sagte er.  
Sie lachte. „Dir auch auf Wiedersehen.“   
Für einen Moment war es ruhig, nur unterbrochen vom Knistern der Flammen.   
„Ich kann nicht glauben dass es beginnt.“, sagte er schließlich.  
„Weder kann ich.“, antwortete sie sanft. „Ich verstehe wie Elrond fühlt, denke ich. Ich wünsche wir könnten hier für immer leben, die Zeit außer Kraft gesetzt.“   
„Ich nicht.“, sagte er. „Es herrscht Frieden, das ist wahr. Doch es ist ein Frieden mit dem Wissen dass die Dunkelheit draußen wächst, und ich denke nicht dass ich damit leben kann.“   
„Du hast natürlich Recht.“, seufzte Tíniel. „Aber nachdem alles vorüber ist, falls wir auf der anderen Seite hinaus kommen, wird keiner von uns wie vorher sein.“  
„Ich weiß.“, antwortete er. „Das ist die Art von Krieg, schätze ich. Doch Veränderungen müssen nicht alle schlecht sein.“   
„Ich habe nachgedacht,“, sagte sie zögerlich. „über uns.“   
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Uns?“   
„Über dich und mich, und was wir wegen der Träume machen sollten die wir hatten.“   
„Oh. Was hast du überlegt?“  
„Nun…“, hielt sie inne. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht dass… vielleicht waren wir bestimmt zusammen zu bleiben, uns vielleicht ruinieren wir was auch immer sie für einen Plan für uns hätten weil sich unsere Wege trennen.“   
Aragorn grübelte darüber für einen Moment. „Vielleicht hast du Recht.“, sagte er langsam. „Doch wir können das nicht wissen.“   
„Ich weiß. Ich fürchte mich nur davor einen Fehler zu machen.“   
„Hör zu,“, sagte er, sah sie aufrichtig an. „wen wir zusammen bleiben _sollten_ , wenn das die Absicht der Valar ist, bedeutet es dass es unser Schicksal ist. Richtig?“   
Sie nickte und er fuhr fort.   
„Und Schicksal kann man nicht entkommen. Also selbst wenn du morgen gehst, selbst durch unsere unterschiedlichen Reden, wissen wir dass wir uns wiedersehen werden. Weil wir vom Schicksal so bestimmt sind.“   
Tíniel lächelte bei seiner Logik, doch sie konnte nicht anders als zu denken – vielleicht hatte er Recht. Schicksal war wie ein Fluss, erinnerte sie sich was Akhund ihr gesagt hatte.   
„Dann werde ich auf das Schicksal zählen.“, sagte sie.   
Die angenehme Stille weitete sich aus bis dass Aragorn sie erneut unterbrach. „Fürchtest du dich?“   
„Nein,“, sagte sie gedankenvoll. „ich denke nicht. Ich fürchte mich nicht vor der Reise, oder Orcs, oder Goblins, oder Tod. Aber ich fühle mich… hilflos.“ Sie starrte in die Flammen. „Der Schatten über diese Länder ist so gewaltig, so uralt dass es schwer ist sich ein Leben ohne ihn vorzustellen. Ich weiß nicht ob ich glaube dass wir ihn tatsächlich besiegen können.“  
„Ich fühle genau so.“, antwortete er mit tiefer Stimme. „Für die Außenwelt, muss ich so tun als hätte ich Vertrauen in unserer Aufgabe, aber…“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Vater, mein Vater’s Vater, und sein Vater davor sind alle vor dem Feind gefallen. Warum sollte es bei mir anders sein?“   
Tíniel lehnte sich entschlossen vor. „Eine Sache an die ich glaube ist diese,“, sagte sie. „wenn es jemals einen König in Gondor geben sollte, wirst du es sein. Und ich werde erfolgreich darin sein dich auf einen Thron zu setzen, oder ich werde bei dem Versuch sterben.“   
Aragorn lächelte schwach. „Setze deinen Glauben nicht falsch ein.“, sagte er.   
„Das tue ich selten. Und nebenbei, und ich erinnere mich immer dass du in jedem Traum den ich von dir hatte, die Krone des Königs getragen hast.“   
„Ich erinnere mich dass du eine Art silbernes Medaillon um deinen Hals getragen hast.“, sagte er. „Aber ich habe es dich niemals hier tragen sehen.“   
„Das _hamarakhi_ des _Khondyë_?“, sagte sie überrascht. „Ich habe es nie bemerkt.“   
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Das Was von dem Was?“   
„Ein _hamarakhi_ ist die Khandi Version einer Krone. Es ist ein Symbol welches der Häuptling an einer Kette um seinen Hals herum trägt.“   
„Hm. Also trug ich eine Krone und du trugst eine ausgefallene Kette.“   
Sie seufzte wie. „Sehr, sehr selten verstehe ich Schicksalsträume.“   
Aragorn lächelte und schaute ins Feuer, welches anfing tief zu brennen. „Ich sollte gehen.“, sagte er. „Du brauchst allen Schlaf den du bekommen kannst.“   
„Dann ist es wirklich Abschied.“, sagte sie.   
Er zögerte, lehnte sich vor und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Sie war verhärtet und warm, groß im Vergleich zu ihrer. „Ich bin froh dich getroffen zu haben.“, sagte er leise. „Sei sicher.“   
„ _Khuma_.“, antwortete sie. „Es ist ein Khandi Wort für Hallo und Auf Wiedersehen. Es bedeutet, möge Frieden mit dir gehen.“   
„Ich werde es mir merken.“, sagte er aufrichtig. „Und dich, und alles was du mir gesagt hast. Möge Frieden mit dir gehen, und auf das wir uns wieder begegnen, vielleicht in einer besseren Zeit.“   
Er stand auf, sein Gesicht durch das Licht des Feuers in Schatten gelegt. Er fuhr mit seinem Daumen über Tíniel’s Hand, so schnell dass sie sich fragte ob sie es sich nur eingebildet hatte. Dann war er fort.

\-------

Im Grau des nächsten Morgens, zog Tíniel die Gurte an ihren Satteltaschen auf ihrem Pferd stramm. Die Abschiedsgesellschaft bestand nur aus Boromir und Elrond, und während Letzterer seinen Sohn umarmte, wandte sich Tíniel an ihren Freund.  
„Also.“, sagte sie.  
„Also.“, wiederholte er, lächelte schief. „Ich schätze es gibt nicht viel was gesagt werden muss.“  
„,Ich schätze so.“, sagte sie. Dann griff sie hoch um ihre Arme um seinen Hals zu legen. „Bitte stirb nicht.“, flüsterte sie. „Ich habe Faramir versprochen dich nach Hause zu bringen.“  
Er erwiderte die Umarmung. „Ich werde mein Möglichstes versuchen. Und du, bleib sicher. Schaue nach diesem Elb.“  
Sie ließ ihn los und trat zurück. „Ich werde dich wiedersehen.“, sagte sie.  
„Ich werde dich in Minas Tirith treffen.“, antwortete er bestimmt, seine grauen Augen entschlossen.  
„Minas Tirith.“, stimmte sie zu. „Auf Wiedersehen, Boromir.“  
„Auf Wiedersehen, kleine Schwester.“

Als sie die Spitze des Tals erreichten, wandte sich Tíniel um zurück zu sehen. Sie sah Boromir und Elrond noch immer zusammen stehend, klein im gedimmten Licht des Morgens. Sie sah nicht Aragorn welcher grimmig schauend auf einem Balkon stand, eingehüllt in seinem Umhang, und zu sah wie sie davon ritt.


End file.
